Sailor Moons Elements
by Ghosthead-Nebula
Summary: Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que Sailor Galaxia fue derrotada. Los senshies reinician una vida normal pero... nadie sabe que están a punto de vivir nuevas aventuras, con nuevos enemigos y una nueva aliada. Favor, reviews :D
1. La nueva estudiante

Mediados de marzo. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde el enfrentamiento con Sailor Galaxia. Serena y las demás reinician su vida normal como estudiantes de 1º año de preparatoria, Darien está por terminar la universidad y las outher scouts no han vuelto a aparecer.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE**

Es una mañana de abril. Los rayos de sol iluminan un centro educativo, el cual se encuentra ubicado en medio de Tokio, la populosa ciudad de Japón. En una de las aulas de 1º año de preparatoria una joven profesora dicta la clase de matemáticas, ante la mirada atenta de todos los alumnos, o mejor dicho, "casi" todos, porque justo en la fila central puede verse una cabeza dorada plácidamente dormida sobre el escritorio. La educadora se percata de ello y se acerca. **– ¡SEEEEEEREEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAA!**

Serena se levanta perezosamente, restregándose los ojos, bostezando y actuando como si estuviese apenas levantándose de la cama, algo que molesta mucho más a la tutora. La jovencita sólo se limita a observarla, luego observa a sus compañeros y finalmente se percata de que estaba durmiéndose en plena clase, así que su rostro muestra mucha vergüenza y apenas puede tartamudear. **– Lo… lo siento, Srta. Takahashi…**

– **¡FUEEEEEERAAAAAAA!**

– **P… pero…**

– **He dicho¡FUERA! – **La jovencita se levanta, moviendo lentamente su delgado cuerpo de 1,5m por todo el salón, con sendos lagrimones brotando de sus ojos, cuando antes de abandonar el recinto nota que un hombre muy alto y con expresión seria en su rostro se detiene frente a la puerta: Es el director.

La maestra se levanta de su silla, haciendo una reverencia, algo que se acostumbra en el lejano oriente. **– Buenos días, Prof. Zuzuki. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**

– **Necesito interrumpir su clase, serán solo 5 minutos.**

– **Muy bien. – **Dirigiéndose a su alumna**. – Serena: Vuelve a tu lugar.**

– **Pero usted dijo que…**

– **¡SÓLO SIÉNTATE! –** Y de nuevo la pequeña rubia vuelve a su lugar, suspirando, sentándose de manera perezosa. Luego, la tutora vuelve a mirar a su superior. **– La clase es suya, Prof. Zuzuki.**

– **Gracias. – **Ahora, el hombre observa detalladamente a los alumnos. **– Muy buenos días.**

– **Buenos días, Prof. Zuzuki.**

– **Bien, alumnos: He venido a interrumpir su proceso de enseñanza para darles un anuncio especial. – **En esto, él mira hacia la puerta. **– Ya puedes pasar. –** Enseguida, alguien ingresa al aula: Se trata de una joven de 1,68m de estatura; piel pálida contrastada con un largo y semiondulado cabello castaño sujeto en forma de media cola de caballo, con dos largos mechones cubriéndole la cara, cuyos ojos color esperanza muestran algo de timidez. Ella entra, un poco nerviosa, colocándose al lado del director, quien continúa hablando. – Ella es una estudiante perteneciente al programa de intercambio cultural. Viene desde Grecia, y a partir de ahora compartirá las clases con ustedes.

– **Bienvenida a nuestro país, jovencita. –** Saluda la profesora. **– Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en Japón.**

– **Gracias. –** Contesta la joven, en voz baja y agachando su cabeza.

El director continúa hablando con la tutora. **– Bien, Srta. Takahashi: La dejo en sus manos. – **Luego, encara a la nueva estudiante. **– Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi oficina. –** Entonces, se dirige a los demás alumnos. **– Trátenla bien y háganla sentir como en su casa. Hasta luego. –** Finalmente, él se marcha.

La joven educadora se acerca a la adolescente, parándose a su lado. **– Bienvenida a mi clase. Mi nombre es Yuriko Takahashi y seré tu maestra. –** La tímida chica sólo sonríe levemente, ya que aún sigue algo nerviosa. **– ¿Te gustaría presentarte ante tus compañeros?**

– **Pues…**

– **Vamos, no seas tímida. Permítenos conocerte mejor.**

– **Está bien. – **Ella finalmente decide hablar, así que se arma de valor y mira a sus nuevos compañeros. – Mi nombre es PJ Tatopolous, tengo 16 años y nací en Atenas, Grecia. Me gusta mucho conocer todo tipo de cultura y espero poder aprender mucho de su país. Mucho gusto.

– **¿PJ? –** Pregunta la Srta. Takahashi **– ¿Y cuál es tu nombre completo?**

– **Bu… bueno… **(gulp)** –** PJ palidece ante esa pregunta. **– ¿Tengo que decirlo? –** La tutora asiente, por ende, a PJ no le queda más remedio que revelar su nombre, y por alguna razón ella muestra mucha vergüenza, agachando la cabeza, hablando en voz baja. **– Proserpina…**

El silencio se hace presente en el salón, pues a pesar del tono bajo empleado al revelar su nombre, éste pudo ser escuchado. Empiezan algunos murmullos, culminando el momento en risas, avergonzando mucho más a la jovencita. Entretanto, la educadora trata de poner orden en el aula, hasta que sus alumnos guardan silencio. **– Bien, ahora busquemos un lugar para ti. Veamos… –** La tutora inspecciona el salón, hasta que consigue un puesto disponible, justo detrás de Serena. **– Ese será tu lugar.**

– **Está bien. – **PJ camina lentamente, observando fijamente a sus compañeros, a quienes se les nota la risa, aunque traten de disimularla, hasta que se sienta en su respectivo puesto. Sin que nadie lo note, ella aprieta sus puños, tratando de ignorar los murmullos de los estudiantes, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecen.

– **Bueno, ahora continuemos con la clase. –** Al decir esto, la profesora empieza a explicar las ecuaciones matemáticas.

* * *

Es la hora del receso. La nueva estudiante camina por el área externa de la institución, buscando un lugar solitario donde poder desayunar, pues quiere evitar el contacto con los demás, así que se sienta a comer debajo de un árbol. Al rato, ella siente la presencia de alguien, así que da la vuelta para descubrir que se trata de Serena, cuyo rostro muestra mucha simpatía. **– ¡Hola!**

– **Ya sé a lo que vienes… –** Ella huye su mirada de la rubia, llena de pena. **– Hazlo… Búrlate.**

– **Yo no vine a burlarme. Yo sólo quería acompañarte a comer.**

– **Bueno… –** Responde PJ, aún cabizbaja. **– Hazlo, si gustas.**

– **¡GENIAL! –** La rubia trata de sentarse, pero se tropieza con una raíz y cae de frente. Al levantarse revela su cara, la cual está muy roja, a excepción del mar de lágrimas que brota de sus ojos. **– Hayyy… Mi nariz: Cómo duele…**

– **¿Te lastimaste mucho?**

– **Un poco… –** Mientras Serena frota su nariz, habla con la nueva alumna. **– Soy Serena.**

– **Yo… – **Ella vuelve a sentir pena, y apenas susurra. **– Ya debes saber mi nombre.**

– **Sí. Pero te llamaré PJ, claro, si no te molesta.**

– **Está bien.**

– **Oye… ¿Cómo es allá?**

– **¿Allá¿Dónde?**

– **Allá, de donde vienes.**

– **Ah, te refieres a Grecia: Es muy bonito. –** Una ligera sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la adolescente, pues gusta de hablar sobre el país que ama. **– Como cuna de las civilizaciones antiguas, allí encontrarás muchas ruinas, tales como El Partenón y el Templo de Zeus.**

– **¿El parte… qué? –** Obviamente, Serena muestra mucha confusión. **– Jeje… Creo que a Amy le gustaría charlar contigo sobre esas cosas. Y dime¿Qué tal es la comida allá?**

– **¿Será que algún día dejarás de pensar en comida? –** Ambas chicas miran en dirección a la voz, notando la presencia de 4 adolescentes más: Una es una chica cuyos largos cabellos rubios están peinados en forma de media cola de caballo, unidos por un enorme lazo naranja; otra es un poco más alta que Serena, tiene cabello corto y ondulado y en sus manos tiene un par de libros muy gruesos; la que habló tiene largo cabello negro violeta; y la más alta de todas tiene su cabello marrón atado en forma de cola de caballo.

Serena se levanta algo molesta. **– Raye: Tú sabes que tengo que alimentarme, porque estoy en pleno proceso de crecimiento.**

– **Sí, claro: En pleno proceso de crecimiento… hacia los lados.**

– **¿ACASO ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDA?**

– **¡YO SOLO DIGO QUE DEJES DE PENSAR EN COMIDA! –** Esto despierta la ira de Serena, quien empieza a discutir con su amiga, mientras las demás las observan con pena ajena.

Enseguida, la más alta de ellas interrumpe la discusión. **– ¡Deténganse¿No ven que están frente a una nueva estudiante? – **Ambas se detienen, observando a la sorprendida chica. **– ¿Y ahora qué pensará ella sobre nuestro país?**

– **Tienes razón, Lita. –** Concluye Raye, mientras mira a la rubia de reojo **– Además, no tiene caso discutir con Serena…**

– **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Raye?**

– **Quise decir que por más que te lo diga, jamás dejarás de comer. Y si sigues así, te volverás gorda.**

– **¿GORDA! –** Y una vez más, Serena y Raye inician su ya acostumbrada discusión.

Una enorme gota aparece sobre la cabeza de Lita. **– Ellas ya no tienen remedio…**

* * *

Es un lugar oscuro, en medio de un lugar desconocido. Allí puede verse un tenue rayo de luz, el cual ilumina parcialmente una especie de trono. Alguien está sentado allí, de quien sólo puede verse su mano derecha, adornada con un gran anillo, tan negro como el ébano. Frente al trono aparece una silueta femenina, delgada y de elevada estatura, quien hace una reverencia. **– Heme aquí, mi señor.**

– **Bien… – **Apenas se oye su varonil y joven voz, pueden escucharse muchas voces a su alrededor: Aparentemente el lugar está lleno de seres desconocidos. **– ¿La has encontrado?**

– **Sí, señor. La Esencia Pura ha sido localizada en medio de una ciudad llamada Tokio. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en un plan para ir en su búsqueda.**

– **Excelente. Puedes retirarte. –** La figura vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se marcha en una nube de humo. Entonces, el desconocido habla para sí… **– Pronto esa Esencia Pura… me pertenecerá…**

* * *

Las estudiantes aún siguen discutiendo, mientras que sus amigas tratan de calmarlas y hacerlas entrar en razón. PJ las observa y decide levantarse para aprovechar el momento y huir, pues se siente algo incómoda al estar rodeada de tantas personas, pero Serena se da cuenta de esa acción y, sin prestar atención a los regaños de Raye, ella se le acerca y la detiene. **– PJ¿No quieres conocer a mis amigas?**

– **Pues…**

– **Es cierto –** Acota la otra rubia. **– Déjame presentarme: Soy Mina.**

– **Mi nombre es Amy. –** Comenta la peliazul. **– Espero que pronto podamos conversar sobre nuestros países y su cultura.**

– **Yo soy Lita.**

– **Y yo me llamo Raye… –** Luego, la chica señala a su amiga. **– Y me imagino que ya debes de conocer a Serena.**

– **Sí. Bueno… Tengo que irme. –** PJ toma sus cosas y se retira, corriendo, ante las miradas de asombro de las demás. En esto suena el timbre, así que ellas deciden regresar al salón.

000

Es mediodía. Las chicas salen de clases y todas empiezan a caminar mientras tienen una amena plática, hasta que de repente ellas notan la presencia de la misteriosa estudiante, quien se dirige rumbo a su hogar. Mina propone seguirla y, a pesar del desacuerdo de Amy, las otras acceden, así que el trío camina tras su compañera mientras Amy las espera.

Ellas siguen con ese plan, tomando la misma ruta que la joven y, al doblar la esquina, ellas descubren a PJ parada en la acera, con los brazos cruzados y mostrando algo de enojo. **– ¿Acaso me están siguiendo?**

– **¡No¿Cómo crees? –** A pesar de su respuesta negativa, la expresión en sus rostros demuestra que están mintiendo. La nueva estudiante sólo se limita a observarlas, para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse, ingresando al interior de una residencia que se encuentra en la siguiente cuadra: Aparentemente es allí donde vive. En ese instante se detiene frente a ellas una pequeña gata de color grisáceo, con grandes ojos de color almendra, quien tiene una luna amarilla sobre su frente. Todas exclaman al unísono. **– ¿Luna?**

– **¡Chicas! –** Exclama Luna, exaltada y temerosa. **– ¡Un nuevo enemigo!**

– **¿Qué? – **Pregunta Serena. **– ¿Un nuevo enemigo?**

– **Así es. Está atacando en el parque Nº 10. Apenas me enteré y decidí salir a buscarlas.**

– **Un nuevo enemigo… –** Comenta Raye. **– Pero… ¿Cómo? Se supone que ya derrotamos a Sailor Galaxia… ¿Quién podría estar detrás de todo esto?**

– **No lo sé, Raye. – **Responde Lita. **– Lo que sí sé es que debemos transformarnos… – **Las amigas están de acuerdo, y buscan un lugar para poder transformarse.

* * *

En el Parque Nº 10 todos corren llenos de miedo, dado que están sufriendo los ataques de una mujer muy alta, extremadamente delgada, piel grisácea, ojos negros y cortos cabellos rizados de color negro. De sus manos brotan esferas de energía, las cuales son disparadas hacia la gente. Ella toma a un indefenso hombre por sus ropas, mirándolo fijamente, mostrando furia y prepotencia a través de sus ojos. **– ¿Dónde está?**

– **¿Do… donde está qué…?**

– **No se haga el tonto¿Dónde está la Esencia Pura?**

– **No… No sé de qué me habla.**

– **Si no quieres morir, me dirás dónde está…**

– **Se… se lo juro… – **Exclama el hombre, lleno de temor. **– Yo no sé nada¡No sé lo que busca!**

– **¡DETENTE! –** La mujer suelta al hombre, mirando en dirección a un edificio, encontrando allí 5 figuras femeninas: Las Sailor Scouts. Su líder continúa hablando. **– No sé quién sea ni a qué vienes, pero no permitiré que sigas lastimando a los inocentes. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.**

– **Vaya… Así que tú eres la famosa Sailor Moon. Bien… –** Enseguida, la mujer arroja una esfera de energía, la cual es esquivada. Es allí cuando se inicia un enfrentamiento: Sailor Venus usa su cadena de amor, Sailor Mercury su fulgor de agua, Sailor Jupiter usa su centella relampagueante y Sailor Mars su fuego sagrado. Los ataques apenan impactan a la desconocida, quien luego arroja una serie de esferas de energía, lastimando a las Scouts.

Sailor Moon no haya qué hacer, y está a punto de recibir un ataque, cuando una rosa golpea la mano de la mujer. Todas miran hacia un edificio, encontrando allí a un hombre vestido de negro, cuya máscara le cubre el rostro. **– ¡Tuxedo Mask!**

– **Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon. –** Ella asiente, luego usa su cetro lunar y ejecuta su ataque especial, y una serie de rayos cósmicos emergen de dicho cetro, pero justo en ese instante la desconocida desaparece en una nube de humo.

Los senshies se reúnen, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a esa mujer… Ni rastro de ella.

Ellos están muy preocupados¿Quién será ella¿Estará involucrada con alguien más¿Acaso se tratará de otro enemigo, mucho más poderoso que Sailor Galaxia¿Qué estarán buscando?... El grupo de jóvenes guerreros mira al cielo, pensativos y llenos de temor: La Tierra podría estar nuevamente en peligro…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Sipis, volví. Este fic fue removido por así que decidí hacer una reedición del mismo (complaciendo algunas peticiones). He hecho lo mejor posible para entregarles una versión mejorada del mismo, así que si aún perciben algunas fallas, por favor, háganmelas saber.

Si quieres decar una crítica, te agradecería lo siguiente: Que sea CONSTRUCTIVA (o sea, que si no te gusta algo, no te limites a decir "no me gusta", sino decir qué es lo que te parece incorrecto y cómo puedo corregirlo), SIN INSULTOS, y que el comentario esté acorde con el fic (o sea, no se critican reviews ni alguna nota de autor)

Ah, se me olvidaba: Como me borraron el fic no pude copiar los ataques especiales de Sailor Moon. Por favor, si alguien sabe, envíamelos con un review.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la lectura de este fic.


	2. ¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo?

4:30PM. Las amigas, a excepción de Serena, se encuentran reunidas en el templo donde vive Raye. Ellas están charlando acerca de su encuentro con la desconocida, siendo Mina la primera en hablar. **– ¿Saben chicas? Me gustaría saber quién será esa mujer.**

– **Todas queremos lo mismo, Mina. –** Responde Amy, quien luego empieza a recordar…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Las Sailor Scouts aún están en el parque Nº 10, buscando a la desconocida, mientras Eternal Sailor Moon charla con Tuxedo Mask. Mercury se dirige hacia donde está el pobre hombre, quien apenas puede levantarse. **– ¿Se encuentra bien?**

– **Sí. –** Responde el hombre, exaltado. **– Gracias a Dios ustedes llegaron a tiempo. ¡Esa mujer está loca!**

– **Dígame… ¿Ella no ha mencionado su nombre o si trabaja para alguien más?**

– **No. Sólo que anda buscando algo en particular, algo que ella creía que yo tenía. Le dije que era la primera vez que oía hablar de eso, pero no me creyó, y de no ser por ustedes ella me habría matado.**

– **¿De qué cosa usted me está hablando?**

– **Si mal no recuerdo, creo que dijo algo como… Una Esencia Pura…**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– **Quisiera saber qué será esa Esencia Pura y para que ellos la quieren…**

– **Umm… Tal vez sea una especie de roca, o algo así.**

– **¿Tu crees, Mina?**

– **No lo creo. –** Comenta Raye, pensativa. **– Eso tiene que ser algo más… Quizás un alma. – **En ese momento puede oírse a distancia una voz muy conocida, por lo que la joven baja su cabeza, mirando de reojo. Al cabo de unos instantes, Serena se acerca a ellas, acompañada de un chico alto, de unos 21 años de edad, con cabello negro y ojos azules. **– Llegas tarde, como siempre.**

– **Bueno, lo que pasó fue que… este…**

– **Darien. –** Interrumpe Raye, hablándole al joven. **– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

– **Bueno, veníamos a tiempo, pero ella quiso comer helados y…**

– **Serena… –** La adolescente muestra mucha ira a través de sus ojos. **– Si quieres engordar… ¡Bien! Pero al menos sé puntual en nuestras reuniones…**

– **Yo no quiero engordar. Sólo fue un helado.**

– **Yo diría que seis… –** Todas miran a Darien, luego a Serena, quien muestra una cara de vergüenza. **– Serena, no lo tomes a mal, pero Raye tiene razón: No deberías comer de esa manera.**

– **Pero Darien… –** Los ojos de la rubia empiezan a humedecerse. **– Pensé que me amabas…**

– **Y te amo, pero pienso que al menos deberías tratar de controlar tus hábitos alimenticios.**

– **P… pero… –** En ese instante, ella empieza a llorar, mientras los demás sólo se limitan a observarla, llenos de pena ajena.

* * *

PJ se encuentra caminando por los alrededores de Tokio, con el objetivo de conocer más sobre esa ciudad. Ella quiere ir al Museo de Ciencias, pero aunque cuenta con la ayuda de un mapa, prácticamente se encuentra extraviada. **– Dios mío… Creo que tomé el camino equivocado. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

– **¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –** La chica da la vuelta: Se trata de un joven quien ya está en sus 20, es alto, tiene cabello rubio y ojos de color azul profundo.

Ella apenas se queda allí, estática y callada, así que el joven se le acerca, por lo que ella simplemente asiente. El muchacho sigue hablando. **– ¿A dónde te diriges?**

– **Al Museo de Ciencias. –** Responde, aún cabizbaja. **– Pero no sé por dónde ir.**

– **Ya veo. ¿Me permites el mapa? –** Ella le entrega el papel, y el chico empieza a explicarle las rutas que debe tomar, algo que le toma sólo un par de minutos. **–… Entonces tomas el autobús y te quedarás en la parada que está frente al Museo. ¿Entendiste?**

– **Sí. Muchas gracias, joven.**

– **Soy Andrew. ¿Y tú eres?**

– **Yo soy… PJ.**

– **¿PJ? –** Ella asiente. **– Umm… Me imagino que no eres de aquí. ¿Cierto?**

– **Aja. Vengo desde Atenas.**

– **¿Atenas? Wow, nunca imaginé tener a una diosa griega frente a mis ojos.**

– **¿Diosa? –** PJ se sonroja con ese comentario, en especial porque quien lo dijo fue un chico sumamente atractivo. **– No… no es para tanto.**

– **Eres tímida. ¿No? –** PJ sonroja, ocultando su rostro de la mirada de ese chico. **– Bueno, recuerda las instrucciones que te di. Sé que lograrás llegar allí. –** Ella asiente y hace una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. **– Fue un placer ayudarte. –** El joven le guiña un ojo, luego ingresa a su tienda, mientras la joven Tatopolous se dispone a ir al Museo.

* * *

Un auto deportivo rojo se desplaza a gran velocidad por las calles de la populosa ciudad. Dicho auto está conducido por una mujer con cabellos rubios y cortos, haciéndola lucir como hombre. A su lado se encuentra una joven de su misma edad, mucho más femenina, de cabello aguamarina, y atrás se encuentran dos jóvenes más: Una es una mujer ya cerca de sus 20, con cabello largo y de color verde oscuro, mientras la otra es una niña de unos 13 o 14 años, con cabello negro. Todas sienten la brisa que ondea sus cabellos, cuando de repente el auto frena abruptamente. Ellas observan: Frente al auto se encuentra una muy asustada PJ, quien apenas sostiene el mapa entre sus manos

La rubia empieza a hablarle, algo molesta. **– Sé más cuidadosa… ¡Pude haberte arrollado!**

– **Lo… lo siento mucho… yo… no me fijé…**

– **Cálmate, Haruka –** Dice la peliverde, con mucha calma. **– Al menos esto no fue a mayores.**

– **Ya lo sé, Michiru. –** Exclama la rubia, tratando de conservar la calma, enfocando nuevamente su mirada en la pelicastaña mientras esta última se levanta. **– ¿Estás bien? – **PJ asiente, así que toma sus cosas y se aleja de ellas a pasos rápidos.

Haruka nota el trozo de papel que la chica lleva en sus manos. **– ¿Es ese un mapa? –** la griega asiente, tímidamente. **– Veo que no eres de aquí. Sube, yo te llevo: Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de casi atropellarte.**

PJ se queda estática, pensando¿Será conveniente ir con esas desconocidas?

* * *

El deportivo rojo recorre las populosas calles de Tokio, ahora con una nueva pasajera a bordo. PJ está callada, observando el paisaje, cuando Haruka le interrumpe sus pensamientos. **– No pareces ser de Japón. ¿O me equivoco?**

– **No… Yo soy de Grecia. –** A la adolescente le cuesta hablar, pues su timidez se lo impide. Aún así, hace su mejor intento para no ser tan poco comunicativa. **– Vine en un programa de intercambio. Apenas llegué hace 3 días y ayer empecé clases.**

– **Una extranjera viajando sola… Eso me indica que aún no conoces a nadie.**

– **Es cierto. Apenas conocí a una compañera llamada Serena.**

– **¿Serena?... ¿Te refieres a cabeza de bombón?**

– **¿Cabeza de bombón?... ¿Ustedes son sus amigas?**

– **Sólo somos conocidas… –** Responde calmadamente la joven con cabello aguamarina.

El silencio nuevamente se hace presente. Entonces, PJ nota que la niña a su lado la observa detalladamente, concentrada. La mujer de cabello oscuro también percibe esa inusual concentración. **– Hotaru… ¿Ocurre algo?**

– **No. No es nada.**

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el auto se detiene frente al museo. PJ baja del auto y observa el lugar. **– ¿Es aquí?**

– **Así es. –** Responde Haruka, apoyada del parabrisas. **– Si necesitas volver a casa, pide a algún vigilante que te ayude.**

– **Bien. – **Ella hace una reverencia al grupo de adolescentes. **– Muchas gracias por traerme.**

– **No es nada, y cuando veas a cabeza de bombón, le mandas saludos de nuestra parte.**

– **Lo haré. Adiós. –** Enseguida, el auto arranca y PJ ingresa al museo.

Mientras tanto, Hotaru comenta, muy pensativa. **– Esa chica… Pude percibir en ella una gran energía.**

– **Yo también lo noté. – **Concluye Haruka. **– Debemos mantenerla muy vigilada… Algo me dice que ella, de alguna forma, está involucrada con el nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer.**

* * *

Los amigos aún siguen reunidos en el Templo, y después de un largo rato soportando el llanto de Serena, al fin están hablando de lo que desde un principio debían haber hecho: Su nuevo oponente.

Lita toma la palabra. **– Raye… ¿De verdad piensas que esa Esencia Pura es como un alma o espíritu?**

– **No estoy segura, pero es lo más probable. –** Raye coloca su mano bajo la barbilla, pensativa. **– ¿Saben? Quizás ese sujeto, después de todo sí tenía esa Esencia Pura, pero él no lo sabía.**

– **No lo sé, Raye. –** Acota Amy. **– Puedes que tengas razón, pero aún así tengo muchas dudas… Las probabilidades de dar con una persona en específica, entre una populosa población, en un primer intento, son muy escasas. Dudo mucho que ellos pudiesen haber encontrado a la persona correcta.**

– **Amy. –** Interrumpe Serena. **– Cuando usas las matemáticas me confundes.**

– **Tú siempre te confundes, Serena.**

– **¿Qué quieres decir, Raye? –** Las amigas están a punto de discutir, cuando de repente llega Luna, quien está acompañada por un gato blanco, con ojos azules, y una media luna sobre su frente. **– ¡Luna!... ¡Artemis!**

– **Chicas… – **Exclama la gata, algo exhausta. **– ¡El enemigo ha vuelto a atacar!**

– **¿En dónde?**

– **En una tienda cerca del Museo de Ciencias –** Responde Artemis. **– ¡Dense prisa! –** Ellas asienten, luego cada quien toma su ítem de transformación, para convertirse en las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask., quienes en el acto se dirigen hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

PJ observa el fósil de un T-Rex, admirando su grandiosidad, cuando de repente todo tiembla. Ella mira por todas partes, viendo que los vigilantes del museo se dirigen a la entrada. **– ¿Qué ocurre?**

– **No lo sé, joven, pero sugiero que busque refugio. ¡Rápido!**

– **Está bien. –** La adolescente busca algún lugar para esconderse, pero la curiosidad logra vencerla, por lo que ella se dirige a la entrada, viendo así cómo una mujer desconocida ataca a la gente que se encuentra en una tienda de electrónica.

* * *

En ese instante, fuera del museo, la extraña recibe una serie de ataques, y cuando da la vuelta, descubre que se trata de un grupo ya conocido por ella. **– ¿Otra vez ustedes?**

– **Así es. –** Responde Serena, quien se ha convertido en Eternal Sailor Moon. **– Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.**

– **No me hagas reír, insolente. – **Enseguida, la mujer ataca a sus oponentes con múltiples rayos de energía.

* * *

PJ está estática y maravillada al mismo tiempo, pues en su país se hablaba sobre las Sailor Scouts, y ella siempre había admirado a ese grupo. **– No puedo creerlo: Son las famosas Sailor Scouts…**

Sailor Júpiter arroja sus hojas de roble, las cuales lastiman un poco a la mujer. Ella se detiene, observando a las Scouts y Tuxedo Mask, siendo Sailor Moon quien rompe el silencio. **– ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?**

– **Ejejeje… –** Esa risa llena de maldad hace enojar un poco a los senshies. **– Mi nombre es Úrsula, y estoy en busca de algo muy valioso para nosotros…**

– **¿Nosotros? –** Pregunta Mercury, cuya mirada expresa algo de temor. **– ¿Significa que hay más seres involucrados?**

– **Así es, niña. –** Responde Úrsula en tono burlesco. **– Soy sólo una miembro del Reino de la Oscuridad.**

– **¿Reino de la Oscuridad? –** Acota Sailor Moon, muy nerviosa. **– Eso se oye tenebroso…**

– **Y lo es. Pero no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en charlas… ¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES DE UNA VEZ! –** Al decir esto, Úrsula arroja un hechizo, el cual provoca que varias ramas negras emerjan del suelo, atrapando a todos los senshies, apretándolos para cortarles el aire. De repente, ella recibe una serie de ataques, luego se da cuenta de que hay más Sailor Scouts: Son Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Pluto. La mujer se enfurece mucho más. **– Más Scouts… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!**

– **¡Claro que sí! –** En el acto, Sailor Uranus arroja su ataque, lastimando a Úrsula, mientras Sailor Saturn arroja un rayo que destruye las ramas, liberando así a sus compañeras.

Sailor Moon se levanta rápidamente, aprovechando el momento para usar su cetro lunar y así arrojar su Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada, pero como en la vez anterior, la mujer se marcha antes de recibirlo.

* * *

Han pasado unos minutos. Los senshies se levantan una vez que han recuperado el aliento, luego se acercan a sus compañeras, y Venus es quien habla primero. **– Han llegado a tiempo, chicas. Muchas gracias.**

– **Esto no ha terminado… El enemigo está cerca y debemos tener mucho cuidado. –** Una vez que Sailor Pluto dijo esas palabras, ella y sus compañeras se marchan silenciosamente, aunque Sailor Uranus dirige una mirada sombría al Museo, justo hacia donde está PJ. Ella se confunde… ¿Por qué esa Scout la habría mirado así?

* * *

Al rato, la griega se acerca a los senshies, lentamente, aún sin creer que está frente a esos seres que tanto admira. **– WOW… Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask… Nunca creí llegar a verlos en persona… –** Ella empieza a caminar a pasos cortos, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecen. **– Me siento tan emocionada… En especial porque al fin conozco a mi Sailor favorita… – **Ahora, sus pasos son cada vez más rápidos, acercándose a ellos. **– De verdad quisiera tan solo estrecharte la mano…**

– **Hay… no es nada… –** Sailor Moon se coloca una mano detrás de la nuca mientras hace una mueca, esperando recibir esa muestra de afecto, cuando se da cuenta de que la adolescente toma la mano de otra Scout.

La joven Tatopolous se llena de emoción, hablando con su Scout favorita. **– ¡Me moría por conocerte, Sailor Mercury!**

– **Huh… ¿Yo soy tu favorita?**

– **¡Claro que sí! Tú eres muy astuta e inteligente, y por eso te aprecio. –** Mientras PJ aún idolatra a Mercury, los demás se ríen para sí mismos, observando a una sorprendida Sailor Moon.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora, Serena y las demás vuelven a la normalidad y se acercan nuevamente al Museo de Ciencias, pero PJ se había marchado. **– Cielos… ¿Dónde estará PJ? –** Ellos buscan, preguntando a los vigilantes del museo, hasta que uno de ellos les dice que la adolescente se había ido hace como 5 minutos, pues le había pedido el favor de indicarle el camino de vuelta a casa.

Serena se entristece un poco. ¿Por qué esa chica será tan tímida y huidiza?... ¿Por qué no pueden ser amigas? Pero lo más intrigante es… ¿Por qué ella siente un apego muy especial por PJ? Es como si algún lazo las uniera…

* * *

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Bueno, como dicen por ahí: Año nuevo, update nuevo, y este año vine con las actualizaciones de mis dos fics actuales. Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos lectores que dejaron sus reviews, pues con ellos me suiento mucho más animada y me hace seguir hacia adelante.

Y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, pues déjala como un review.

Sayonara.


	3. ¿Qué? ¿Una nueva Scout?

Han pasado 3 días. Por suerte durante ese tiempo Úrsula no ha vuelto a atacar. Siendo sábado, PJ decide aprovechar para salir a pasear por los alrededores de la zona residencial, cuando se encuentra a Serena, quien está acompañada de su novio. Esta última decide aprovechar el momento para entablar una relación amistosa, así que se le acerca, muy sonriente. **– ¿Qué tal, PJ? –** En esto, Darien se acerca a ellas, por lo que la rubia se lo presenta formalmente a su compañera. **– PJ: Él es Darien, mi novio.**

– **¿Novio? – **La chica se sorprende, pues nunca pensó que alguien tan alegre y distraída tuviese pareja. Ella baja su cabeza, un poco apenada y algo triste, pues nunca tuvo la suerte de conseguirse a alguien especial, pero luego decide responder al saludo, dado que no quiere ser maleducada con ellos. **– Mucho… gusto.**

– **El placer es mío, señorita. Tú eres la chica griega. ¿Cierto?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿PJ? –** Interrumpe Serena. **– ¿Tienes planes para hoy?**

– **Pues… no.**

– **¿Te gustaría venir al zoológico con nosotros?**

– **¿Al zoológico? –** Serena asiente. PJ trata de rechazar la invitación de manera amable, porque no siente deseos de salir… Más bien, ella nunca quiso salir con nadie, pues es una chica muy solitaria. **– Lo siento. Yo… no quiero estorbarlos…**

– **¿Estorbarnos?... ¡Claro que no!... Nos divertiremos mucho. ¿Cierto, Darien?**

– **Por supuesto que sí. Además, así podrás conocer la fauna de nuestro país.**

– **No creo que sea buena idea... –** PJ está por retirarse, pero Serena la toma por el brazo. Ella trata de zafarse, pero al final declina ante tanta insistencia por parte de la rubia y, aún sin quererlo, opta por salir con ellos.

* * *

Han pasado algunas horas. Darien y Serena salen del zoológico, charlando amenamente, mientras PJ los sigue mucho más atrás, pensativa y callada.

Serena empieza a comentar con su novio. **– Oye, Darien: De verdad PJ me sorprendió.**

– **¿Por qué lo dices, Serena?**

– **Porque vi cómo los animalitos se le acercaban.**

– **Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, he notado lo mismo.**

Ellos siguen caminando, dan la vuelta y observan a la rezagada. **– ¡Ven PJ! –** Exclama la rubia. **– ¡Vayamos al cine!**

– **Chicos… –** La pelicastaña se les acerca tímidamente y hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo. **– Gracias por la invitación pero… tengo que irme. –** Acto seguido, ella se marcha.

La pareja sólo se queda estática, mirándose a las caras. **– Serena: Creo que tu amiga es muy poco sociable.**

– **No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ella tiene que actuar así?**

* * *

PJ está algo deprimida, así que decide adentrarse en el bosque, pues la naturaleza la hace sentir mucho más confortable. Ella camina lentamente, pensativa, sintiéndose mal por dejar solos a tan amables chicos. Pero… ¿Por qué?

La pelicastaña medita, mientras observa las blancas nubes en el cielo: Ella es bonita, inteligente y tiene muchas cualidades… ella sería muy popular en cualquier sitio, pero hay varios factores que lo impiden: Tristeza, soledad, timidez y… su nombre. ¿Por qué su nombre?... ¿Por qué ese título que lleva desde su nacimiento le impide ser feliz? La respuesta es muy simple: El nombre que le escogió su madre ha sido motivo de burla de sus compañeros, a pesar de pertenecer a un país donde las raíces culturales fueron muy desarrolladas. Han sido tantas las burlas, que eso ha contribuido a la disminución de su autoestima, haciéndola una chica muy frágil y sensitiva, temerosa de su entorno exterior, y por ende, prefiere estar en la soledad.

Ella piensa en sus orígenes: Su madre, Johanne Hamilton, una historiadora británica viajó a Grecia para realizar investigaciones sobre el mundo de filósofos como Platón y Aristóteles. Allí conoció a un joven llamado Mikos Tatopolous, con quien debía colaborar durante su larga estancia en ese país. Sus frecuentes encuentros y reuniones, sus constantes contactos, y una u otra salida con plan de diversión han permitido que ambas almas solitarias se conocieran mejor y empezara a surgir la atracción, hasta que ese sentimiento se transformó en amor. Ellos decidieron formalizar su relación, contrayendo matrimonio y estableciéndose permanentemente en Atenas, ciudad de origen de Mikos.

Su matrimonio ha dado fruto a 3 hijos, cuyos nombres son extraídos de la mitología antigua: La mayor y la única mujer, a quien llamaron Proserpina Johanne, o simplemente PJ; luego un par de gemelos 5 años menores que ella, llamados Héctor y Aquiles, en honor a los héroes que combatieron en la guerra de Troya.

Proserpina… ¿Por qué ese nombre?... ¿Por qué, si su madre es amante de la mitología romana, no pudo llamarla de otra manera, tal como Minerva, Juno o Amaltea?... ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger "Proserpina", el nombre de la diosa romana de los infiernos?... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un nombre que, para quienes ignoran su verdadero significado, es asociado con una especie de antibiótico?

PJ aún sigue inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando en ese momento, ella observa algo blanco entre las ramas de un árbol. La chica se acerca: Se trata de una lechuza blanca que se atoró entre las ramas, lastimándose las alas. **– Aww… Pobrecilla. –** Por un momento ella olvida sus penas, pues como amante de la fauna siente que su deber es ayudar a la criatura que la necesita. Ella se trepa al árbol, quita algunas ramas y toma al ave delicadamente entre sus brazos, descendiendo cuidadosamente de allí. La joven la observa, con ojos llenos de preocupación. **– No te preocupes, chiquita: Pronto te recuperarás.**

* * *

Han pasado 6 días. La pequeña lechuza está casi recuperada por completo, así que PJ decide que es tiempo de dejarla libre, por lo que se dirige al campo y, una vez en un área algo elevada, extiende el brazo del que se sujeta la criatura. **– Ya eres libre, chiquita: Ve y vuelve a tu hogar. – **El ave la observa, y se queda quieta, posada en el brazo. **– Vamos… ¿Qué sucede? Eres libre. –** Nada, la lechuza no hace ni el más mínimo intento por volar.

Ella revisa las alas de la lechuza, pues quizás tengan alguna herida. En ese momento, el ave se acerca al rostro de la joven, posándose en su hombro, acurrucándose, despertando mucha ternura en la adolescente. **– Eres muy adorable: Creo que te conservaré. Umm… debería ponerte un nombre… Veamos… –** PJ empieza a pensar en un buen nombre para la lechuza, hasta que… **– ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Gaia.**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y en otra región del bosque, Serena y las demás habían decidido dar un paseo allí, para relajarse un poco. A los pocos minutos, Raye se detiene, estática y algo preocupada. **– Puedo sentir una energía maligna rodeando esta zona.**

– **¿Energía maligna? – **Pregunta Mina. **– ¿Estás segura?**

– **Completamente… Chicas: Tengan cuidado. –** Todas asienten, y esperan quietas, y alertas al mismo tiempo.

Enseguida, se escucha una explosión.

* * *

Puede sentirse un leve temblor. PJ mira a su alrededor, notando como las aves vuelan en bandada, aleatoriamente, pero con un punto de origen en común: Quizás allí se encuentre el motivo de la explosión. Súbitamente, Gaia se eleva y empieza a volar justo hacia esa dirección, por lo que la joven decide ir tras ella.

* * *

Las chicas empiezan a toser, en medio de una nube de humo, la cual poco a poco se disipa hasta revelar a Úrsula. **– Oh… Miren quienes tenemos aquí: 5 patéticas niñitas.**

– **¿Qué quieres de nosotras? –** Pregunta Lita. La mujer sólo sonríe maliciosamente, por lo que ella se enfurece más. **– ¡CONTESTA!**

– **Eso no te incumbe, mocosa… –** Al decir estas palabras, la villana dice una especie de hechizo, y en ese instante las adolescentes son rodeadas por un aura multicolor, la cual pareciera a punto de cambiar de tonalidad. Ella espera, hasta que finalmente las auras se vuelven blancas. **– No puede ser… ¡USTEDES TAMPOCO LA TIENEN!**

– **¿Te decepcionamos? –** Pregunta Raye, irónicamente. **– Es una verdadera lástima.**

– **Sí… qué pena… porque ahora todas ustedes… ¡MORIRÁN!**

– **¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! –** Al decir esto, Serena revela su broche de transformación, al igual que las demás. **– ¡Hay que transformarnos! –** Todas asienten. Entonces, cada una de ellas grita su frase, para enseguida iniciar su proceso de transformación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las jóvenes se habían transformado en las Sailor Scouts, sorprendiendo mucho a Úrsula. **– Así que ustedes han resultado ser las patéticas Sailor Scouts… Umm… Interesante.**

– **¡Basta, ya, Úrsula! –** Exclama con firmeza Eternal Sailor Moon. **– No permitiré que sigas haciendo daño. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.**

– **Oye… –** Interrumpe la mujer. **– ¿No te cansarás de decir esa estúpida frase?**

– **¿Estúpida? Esa frase siempre la digo cuando voy a enfrentarme a algún enemigo.**

– **¡Ja! Si crees que con eso lograrás intimidar a alguien, estás muy equivocada. –** Eso molesta mucho más a la Senshi. **– Pero descuida: No la volverás a decir jamás.**

– **¿A sí? –** Las chicas se colocan en posición de ataque, pero cuando están a punto de pelear, Sailor Venus mira hacia un lado, mostrando una cara de asombro y temor. Todas lo notan, así que miran también en esa misma dirección… **– Oh no…**

Sí… Justo tras las Scouts, oculta entre los árboles se encuentra PJ, quien sostiene fuertemente a Gaia entre sus brazos. Ella muestra una mirada de shock, dado que lo ha visto todo, descubriendo su verdadera identidad. **– No puedo creerlo, ustedes son…**

– **Vaya, con que tenemos otra chica. –** Concluye Úrsula. **– Veremos si tú tienes lo que ando buscando. – **Al decir estas palabras, la villana arroja un rayo hacia la adolescente, pero éste es repelido por una flecha ardiente de Sailor Mars. **– Maldita… ¡Me las pagarás! –** En ese instante, varias raíces emergen del suelo, atando a las Sailor Senshies.

PJ está paralizada, viendo cómo las Scouts tratan de liberarse, para luego observar a la villana, quien tiene su mirada enfocada en la jovencita. Ella se asusta. **– ¿Qué quieres de mí? Yo no le he hecho nada.**

– **Es cierto… Sólo quiero saber si tienes lo que busco… –** Enseguida Úrsula arroja un poderoso rayo hacia la estudiante, pero en ese momento sucede algo sorprendente: De manera súbita, PJ es rodeada por un rayo de luz blanco verdoso, tan brillante que enceguece a todas las presentes.

Apenas cesa el brillo, las chicas y su oponente observan con atención, mostrando rostros llenos de asombro, porque allí, en medio de la batalla se encuentra arrodillada la joven pelicastaña, cubierta por un aura de color verdoso, y en cuya frente brilla un símbolo muy brillante: Se trata de una esfera con cruz encima, es decir, un símbolo similar al de Venus, pero de manera invertida.

Sailor Moon no puede salir de su asombro. **– No puedo creerlo. PJ es… ¡Otra Scout!**

– **¿Huh? –** PJ abre sus ojos, notando la luz que la rodea. **– Q… q… ¿Qué está sucediendo?**

– **Tu verdadero poder ha despertado… –** La jovencita mira por todas partes, buscando el origen de esa desconocida, pero dulce voz femenina, hasta que la lechuza blanca vuela hacia ella, y… le habla. **– He estado esperando este momento con ansias.**

– **¿Qué? –** PJ está en shock. **– Tú… Tú… ¿Puedes hablar?**

– **Por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo hice antes porque quería confirmar mis sospechas.**

– **¿Sospechas? –** En ese instante una esferita de luz verdosa se forma frente a ella, revelando una especie de tubo pequeño, de color negro, en cuyo extremo puede verse una esfera de color verde degradado, en la base de la esfera surgen dos alas negras, en la parte superior tiene una estrella verde claro, y en el centro de la misma puede verse el símbolo de la nueva scout. Ella simplemente está sorprendida. **– P… pero… ¿Qué es esto?**

– **Es tu pluma de transformación. Con ella te convertirás en una gran guerrera.**

– **¿Pero cómo se supone que debo usar esto?**

– **Simplemente escucha a tu corazón: Allí encontrarás la respuesta.**

– **Escuchar… a mi corazón… –** PJ coloca el ítem sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. De repente ella abre nuevamente sus ojos, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación, extiende su brazo derecho hacia arriba, sosteniendo el objeto. Luego…

– **Por el poder de la Tierra… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

Al decir esto, el ítem que sostiene PJ se ilumina, provocando que todo alrededor de la chica desaparezca, al igual que sus ropas, quedando sólo una silueta blanca en medio de un lugar solitario y oscuro. Debajo de sus pies brota un rayo de color blanco verdoso, el cual empieza a ascender dando giros alrededor de la chica, para luego crear una explosión justo encima de su cabeza, provocando que un gran rayo de luz rodee a la joven. Mágicamente aparecen algunas hojas brillantes, las cuales se mueven como mecidas por el viento, rodeando su cuerpo para formar el body, las botas y los guantes, luego la falda y el lazo trasero, y posteriormente el cuello, el lazo frontal y la gargantilla.

Después, sobre su rostro aparecen algunos rayitos de luz que crean una forma alargada que rodea sus ojos, para luego aparecer otro rayo de luz surgiendo desde su mano derecha, formando así su báculo, el cual es simplemente un largo tubo, algo más grueso en el centro, y en cuyo extremo sostiene una esfera de color verde esmeralda, rodeada por algunos picos. En esto, un de tornado verde rodea a la adolescente, ocultándola de la vista, y finalmente Sailor Earth es revelada, haciendo su pose: La mano izquierda sobre la cintura, la mano derecha está algo alejada del cuerpo, sosteniendo el báculo, su pierna izquierda está junto a la derecha, esta última un poco levantada, apoyando sólo la punta del tacón en el piso, sus cabellos ondean con el viento y el símbolo de la Tierra aparece tras ella.

Las Scouts observan a su nueva compañera. El uniforme de Sailor Earth es del mismo estilo que las demás, pero también es muy diferente: En primer lugar, su body y sus guantes son negros, estos últimos culminados en anillos de color verde oscuro, botas negras hasta las rodillas, en cuya parte frontal pueden verse dos romboides de color verde hierba. Su falda presenta una degradación desde verde hierba (arriba) hasta verde oscuro (abajo). El lazo trasero es de color verde hierba, cuyos extremos llegan hasta la rodilla, y el lazo frontal es del mismo verde, con un corazón verde oscuro en su centro. El cuello es verde oscuro, con dos líneas negras cerca de su borde. Las mangas del body son semitransparentes, de color verde, y abiertas en la parte frontal; el collarín es de color verde hierba, con una estrella verde oscuro en su centro, con el símbolo de la tierra en el centro, de color verde claro, y a diferencia de las demás Scouts ella no tiene tiara, sino que sus ojos se ocultan tras unos visores de color negro, con una franja verde en su centro.

Úrsula simplemente está en shock. **– No… no otra más.**

–**Pues... –** Sailor Earth, aún algo sorprendida, instintivamente levanta su báculo hacia el cielo, el cual empieza a brillar, y ejecuta así su primer ataque: **– Luz elemental… ¡ILUMINA!**

El cristal brilla con mucha más fuerza, mientras empiezan a surgir rayos de luz verdosa desde su superficie. El imponente brillo ilumina toda el área, encegueciendo a Úrsula, algo que le costará caro debido a que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse. Los rayos impactan contra su cuerpo, envolviendo a la mujer en una especie de capullo, el cual comienza a hacerse más y más pequeño, hasta que se desintegra, y Úrsula con él.

Una vez que la villana se ha ido, las raíces desaparecen, liberando a las demás Scouts, quienes se acercan rápidamente a su nueva compañera, siendo Sailor Moon la primera en hablar. **– Vaya, PJ: Nunca imaginé que serías una Sailor Scout.**

– **Yo tampoco… –** Sailor Earth cae de rodillas, aún en shock, aún sin concebir la idea de ser una nueva Sailor Scout, y por ende, se llena de miedo. **– Debo irme… –** Entonces, ella se marcha corriendo.

Eternal Sailor Moon trata de seguirla, pero Mercury la detiene. **– No creo que sea buena idea seguirla.**

– **Pero Sailor Mercury: Ella no puede…**

– **PJ está nerviosa y creo que necesita pensar.**

– **Es cierto. –** Acota Lita. **– Sugiero que vayamos después a su casa, cuando esté más calmada, y allí la pondremos al tanto de la situación. –** Todas asienten, así que deciden volver a la normalidad para luego regresar a casa.

* * *

En el lugar lúgubre y solitario, puede verse nuevamente el misterioso trono, aunque aún sigue a oscuras. La sombra de una criatura pequeña se acerca a su amo, susurrándole algo al oído. En ese instante puede oírse la juvenil voz del ser desconocido. **– Úrsula se ha ido, pero gracias a ella se ha descubierto la existencia de otra Sailor Scout. – **Estas palabras provocan el murmullo entre los presentes.

De repente, todo se hace silencioso, y una silueta femenina se acerca al hombre, haciendo una reverencia. **– Yo me encargaré de ellas, amo y señor. –** Él asiente, así que la mujer se retira, pudiéndose percibir sólo su diabólica risa…

* * *

PJ está sentada sobre su cama, nerviosa, sosteniendo la sábana entre sus brazos mientras su mirada se dirige hacia la ventana, hacia ese calmado paisaje. Sus ojos están humedecidos, y al girar su cabeza, observa la pluma de transformación que está sobre su mesa de noche.

Ella toma el objeto, contemplándolo detalladamente. **– Soy… una nueva Scout… esto… no puede ser…**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno... otro capítulo reeditado. No pude hacer mucho aquí, sólo hacer algunos pequeños cambios y agregar algo sobre la vida de PJ. Espero que esto haya sido suficiente...

En fin, gracias a todos por dedicarle parte de su tiempo a la lectura de mi fic.

Sayonara.


	4. Vidas Pasadas

Es el día siguiente a la aparición de Sailor Earth. Son alrededor de las 5:45PM.

Serena y sus amigas están reunidas en la sala de su casa, para tratar todo lo referente a la nueva Sailor Scout. Enseguida tocan la puerta y Amy abre: Es Darien, quien está acompañado por Luna y Artemis. **– Hola, Darien. Pasa. –** El joven y las mascotas ingresan al interior de la residencia, dirigiéndose hacia donde están los demás.

Una vez adentro, Serena corre hacia sus brazos, llena de emoción. **– ¡Mi Darien!**

– **Bien, Serena: Ya que estoy aquí. ¿Podrías decirme qué es esa cosa tan importante que debías comentarme?**

– **Claro, Darien. Verás, lo que sucede es que… –** Allí empieza a relatar lo sucedido el día anterior, de cómo el enemigo volvió a atacar, y de cómo se reveló la existencia de una nueva Senshi. **– … Y eso fue lo que sucedió.**

– **¿Así que PJ resultó ser una nueva Scout? –** Pregunta Luna, llena de asombro. **– Pensé que todas las Sailor habían despertado… Nunca creí que hubiese alguien más…**

– **Sailor Earth… –** Interrumpe Artemis. **– Esto es tan extraño: Se supone que el protector de la Tierra es Tuxedo Mask… Nunca había oído de una Sailor de la Tierra… es más… nunca oí sobre una princesa de ese planeta.**

– **Ahora que lo mencionas…. Es cierto. –** Interrumpe Serena. **– Por más que intento buscar en los pocos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, no logro ver a PJ en ninguno de ellos. ¿Ustedes recuerdan algo?**

– **No. – **Responden los demás, analizando ese "pequeño" detalle: Si PJ no está en su pasado… ¿Por qué es una Sailor Scout?

* * *

Es el lugar misterioso. Pueden oírse cientos de voces entre la oscuridad, todas hablando del mismo tema: Las Sailor Scouts. En medio del lugar, sentado en su trono, se encuentra el líder de ellos, ese joven desconocido que, por alguna razón en especial, desea obtener la Esencia Pura.

Él está callado, escuchando atentamente las voces, hasta que de repente aparece frente a él la extraña mujer, quien hace una reverencia. **– Señor: He venido a informarle que ya elaboré mi plan, y estoy lista para ejecutarlo.**

– **Excelente. Puedes retirarte.**

– **Como ordene. – **En esto, ella hace una reverencia final y se marcha.

* * *

– **¿Saben? Deberíamos ir ahora mismo a casa de PJ y hablar al respecto. –** Todos están de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Raye, así que toman sus cosas y abandonan la casa, caminando a paso lento, recorriendo las calles hasta que, minutos después, llegan a su destino.

Ellos se acercan a la puerta y tocan el timbre, siendo recibidos por la dueña de la casa. **– Buenas tardes, jovencitos. ¿Se les ofrece algo?**

– **Sí. –** Responde Lita. **– ¿Es aquí donde vive PJ?**

– **Así es.**

– **¿Se encuentra en casa?**

– **Sí. Pasen. Esperen en la sala mientras la llamo. –** Ellos acceden, así que entran al interior de la residencia y se sientan en los muebles.

Mientras tanto, la mujer se asoma por la puerta del cuarto de la adolescente, encontrándola allí, sentada y algo deprimida. **– PJ: Tus amigos vinieron a visitarte.**

– **Mis… ¿Amigos? –** Ella aún no ha hecho amigos, y duda que los haga… aunque sospecha de quienes se tratan. **– Lo siento… no podré atenderlos. No me siento bien.**

– **¿Te sucede algo?**

– **No, Sra. Kobayakawa. Es sólo que no estoy de humor para recibir visitas…**

– **Bien. Si tú lo dices. –** Enseguida, la mujer abandona el cuarto, dejando a PJ sola en su cama. Ella se acuesta, pensativa, aún observando ese ítem de transformación.

Gaia se le acerca, algo preocupada por ella. **– Joven, debería hablar con sus compañeras Scouts. Ellas tienen más experiencia y podrían orientarla.**

– **No sé si quiera hacer esto, Gaia. Yo… no me siento lista para ser una Scout… y no sé si algún día lo estaré.**

– **Claro que sí. Usted ha sido escogida como la protectora de la naturaleza…**

– **Pero… Si ni siquiera puedo protegerme de la burla de los demás… ¿Cómo crees que protegeré a un planeta entero?**

– **Entiendo sus dudas y su preocupación. Es por eso que usted debería hablar con ellas.**

– **No lo sé… –** PJ suspira, abrazando su almohada, mientras llora en silencio.

* * *

– **¿Qué no puede recibirnos? –** Pregunta Serena, algo decepcionada. **– Aww… Qué pena.**

– **De verdad lo lamento, muchachos. – **Acota la mujer, muy apenada. **– Ella no se siente bien. ¿Podrían venir a visitarla otro día?**

– (suspiro)** Supongo… – **Tanto la rubia como sus compañeros toman sus cosas y se marchan, decepcionados porque no pueden hablar con PJ.

Al salir, ella observa una ventana en la planta alta, adornada con cortinas blancas… quizás sea ese el cuarto de la nueva estudiante. – _Hay que hablar con ella… –_ Pensó. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se dirige hacia ese lugar, parándose sobre la grama mientras aún observa esa ventana.

Los demás perciben sus intenciones y se le acercan, siendo Amy quien habla. **– No intentarás subir allí… ¿Verdad?**

– **Pues… Si ella no nos recibe… ¡Iremos hasta su cuarto!**

– **¡SÍ! –** Exclaman las demás, mientras Amy, Darien, Luna y Artemis sólo se limitan a observarlas con pena ajena.

* * *

PJ está acostada en la cama, mientras Gaia se acurruca a su lado, acompañándola en tan difícil momento, cuando de repente se escuchan golpecitos sobre la ventana. La joven observa, descubriendo que se trata de Serena. **– ¿Pero qué…?**

– **¡Hola PJ!... ¿Podemos hablar? – **Saluda la alegre rubia, aunque al rato se queja por el tambaleo, así que mira a sus amigas: Lita y Mina en el suelo y sosteniendo a Raye, mientras esta última la sostiene a ella. **– ¡No se muevan tanto!**

– **¿Qué no nos movamos? –** Se queja Raye. **– Eres tú la que está inquieta. Además de que estás muy pesada¡TE ESTÁS PONIENDO GORDA!**

– **¿GORDA¡NO ES CIERTO!**

– **¡NO TE MUEVAS TANTO!**

– **¡YO NO ME ESTOY…! –** No acabó de decir su frase, pues por la discusión perdieron el equilibrio y las chicas caen, una encima de la otra.

PJ se levanta rápidamente y se asoma por la ventana, observando ese cuadro tan particular: Las chicas en el piso, mientras los demás sólo sienten vergüenza. **– ¿Están bien?**

– **Huy… mi colita… me duele…**

– **Mina… ¡Quita tus pies de mi cara!**

– **Lo haría, Raye… pero Lita está sobre mí.**

La joven se sienta en la cama, sintiéndose peor que antes…

* * *

El cuarteto de amigas está en el cuarto de PJ, usando pomadas para calmar el dolor, mientras Amy y los otros se sientan en unos cojines, y la griega sobre la cama, avergonzada y triste. **– Esto fue mi culpa: Si los hubiese recibido nada de esto habría pasado.**

– **No es tu culpa. No te preocupes. –** Responde Amy. **– Lo que importa es que ahora todos estamos juntos y podremos hablar al respecto.**

– **Yo… no sé si quiera hablar sobre ello… No sé por qué tuvo que pasar esto.**

– **Sé que esto es algo muy difícil para ti, pues todos han pasado por lo mismo. – **Comenta Luna, sentándose sobre el regazo de la pelicastaña. **– Estoy segura de que si conoces la historia sobre nuestro pasado te sentirás mucho mejor.**

– **Bueno… –** Ella se queda callada, dejando que Luna empiece a contarle todo acerca de la vida pasada de Serena, Darien y las Scouts, del reino Millennium de Plata, de la reina Nehereniah, de cómo cada uno descubrió su otra identidad, de todos los villanos que tuvieron que enfrentar, de las Outher Scouts, de Rini y Chibi-Chibi, las Sailor Stars, Sailor Galaxia… Ha sido una larga charla, la cual duró casi una hora.

Es entonces cuando la adolescente trata de analizar todo lo que acaba de oír. **– A ver si entendí: Hace mil años existió un reino en la superficie lunar, llamado Millennium de Plata, el cual fue gobernado por la reina Serenity, quien fue la madre de Serena, por lo que ella fue una princesa. La corte de la princesa Serena estaba integrada por las princesas de Mercurio, Marte, Venus y Júpiter, quienes podían transformarse en las Sailor Scouts. Un día, ese reino fue atacado por una mujer llamada Nehereniah, destruyéndolo todo… Entonces la princesa Serena, Endimion y las demás resucitaron en ustedes. ¿Cierto?**

– **Exactamente. –** Responde Amy. **– Luego cada uno de nosotros despertamos nuestros poderes.**

– **Es cierto. Pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Es decir… Sailor Earth no ha sido mencionada en la historia que Luna me acaba de contar.**

– **Es natural… – **Responde Gaia **– Porque usted ha vivido en una época mucho más antigua que el Millennium de Plata.**

– **¿Es cierto lo que dices?... ¿Sabes todo sobre mi pasado?**

– **Lamentablemente no. Sólo tengo algunos recuerdos, pero quizás estos ayuden a aclarar tus dudas: Como dije, usted nació en una época mucho más antigua que el Millennium de Plata, una era gobernada por el poderoso Zeus.**

– **Espera… ¿No se supone que Zeus era sólo un mito?**

– **No. Él de verdad existió, al igual que su esposa Hera, y todos los demás.**

– **Esto es… Increíble… –** Exclama PJ, estática y en shock. **– Nunca imaginé que los dioses griegos hayan existido…**

– **En eso se equivoca: Ellos sí existieron, pero no eran dioses. Ellos sólo poseían poderes especiales, por lo que la gente de esa época los consideraba como dioses, pero no eran más que mortales, iguales a ustedes. También la mayoría de los mitos relacionados con su vida son sólo eso: Mitos.**

– **No puede ser…**

– **Entiendo su confusión.**

– **Dime¿Acaso esos dioses… quiero decir, esas personas, han estado involucradas en mi vida anterior?**

– **Sí. Y si mal no recuerdo, usted es descendiente de uno de ellos.**

– **¿De quién?**

– **Por desgracia no lo recuerdo.**

– **Y… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?... ¿Sabes por qué tuve que renacer en esta época?**

– **Temo decirte que no... –** La lechuza nota la tristeza en el rostro de su protegida, así que trata de animarla. **– Pero no te preocupes, sé que pronto ambas recordaremos todo.**

– **Espero que tengas razón.**

– **¡Claro que sí, amiga! – **Interrumpe Serena. **– Ya verás que muy pronto recordarás tu vida anterior. Créeme.**

– **Has dicho… ¿Amiga? –** Ella se sorprende, pues nunca pensó que algo así ocurriría. **– ¿De verdad me consideras tu amiga?**

– **Claro que sí. ¿Cierto, chicos?**

– **Definitivamente. –** Esa respuesta, y la alegría en sus rostros, hacen que ella se sonroje de pena, pues sin darse cuenta, y siendo ella misma, quizás logró conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba: Amigos incondicionales

* * *

7:12PM. Todos se despiden de PJ, para regresar a su casa. Una vez que se han ido, la adolescente se sienta en el sofá, pensativa, y Gaia lo nota. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Nada. Es sólo que me gustaría saber más acerca de mi vida anterior.**

– **Sinceramente quisiera ayudarte, joven Proserpina, pero por ahora no puedo.**

– **Sí, lo sé. Y… Gaia… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

– **Claro.**

– **¿Podrías sólo llamarme "PJ"? Es que no me gusta que me llamen por mi verdadero nombre.**

– **Está bien, joven PJ. –** En ese momento, el Sr. Kobayakawa llega a su casa, por lo que Gaia decide no hablar más. Después de saludar al dueño de la casa, PJ se marcha a su habitación.

* * *

Es de noche. La griega duerme tranquilamente en su cama, muy agotada porque, ahora que es Scout, debía tener una "frase de presentación", así que practicó durante horas. La noche es cada vez más silenciosa, y entonces, ella empieza a soñar…

* * *

SUEÑO

Es un lugar oscuro. La joven mira por todas partes, pero no logra ver nada, por lo que se asusta. **– ¿En dónde estoy?**

De repente, de la nada aparece una hermosa mariposa, brillando con luz blanca, volando lenta pero armoniosamente alrededor de PJ. **– WOW… ¡Qué hermosa es! –** Luego, el insecto empieza a alejarse de ella, así que la adolescente empieza a seguirla. **– Espera¡No te vayas! –** Nada: La mariposa sólo se limita a volar.

Después de un rato, la pelicastaña descubre que la mariposa la ha guiado hasta el lugar donde se encuentra un espejo. Ella se extraña, pero también se llena de mucha curiosidad, así que se acerca hasta poder ver su reflejo... Y es allí cuando la joven se sorprende: En la imagen, ella aparece vistiendo un largo vestido de seda, el cual se amolda perfectamente a su anatomía, cuyo color es una degradación de tonalidades verdes, siendo más oscuro en la parte baja del mismo; y tiene un coqueto escote, tanto al frente como en la espalda. También usa un par de brazaletes dorados, e igualmente dorado es su collar, el cual tiene una esmeralda en su centro, y una delicada capa de tul verde semitransparente está abrochada por dicho collar. Su corona de esmeralda tiene cinco puntas, todas alineadas una al lado de otra, en forma de curva.

PJ observa a su reflejo con semejante atuendo, algo que la confunde. **– Pero… ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?**

– **Descuida… –** La joven Tatopolous empieza a mirar por todas partes al oír esa dulce voz femenina. **– Pronto encontrarás la respuesta.**

– **¿Quién eres?**

– **Lo sabrás en su momento… –** En esto, todo desaparece.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

* * *

La adolescente se despierta, muy confundida. **– Dios… fue sólo un sueño. Pero… ¿Qué significará?... ¿Acaso será algo sobre mi pasado?**

* * *

Es de mañana. La joven estudiante aún duerme, mientras Gaia se posa sobre el tejado de la casa, sintiendo los primeros rayos del Sol. De repente, la lechuza observa como un pequeño gato blanco se acerca rápidamente hacia la casa. **– ¡GAIA!**

– **¿Artemis?... ¿Qué sucede?**

* * *

En el Centro Comercial, Eternal Sailor Moon y sus compañeras se enfrentan a un nuevo oponente: Esta vez, se trata de un hombre con piel azulada, cabello blanquecino, y quien tiene muchos poderes. Las jóvenes senshies usan sus habilidades, pero su enemigo es muy rápido, logrando eludir sus ataques. Luego él emplea una de sus técnicas, logrando atrapar a las chicas en el interior de esferas de luz.

La rubia es la primera en hablar. **– ¡No te saldrás con las tuyas!**

– **¿Ah no? Pero si ya lo hice… Todas ustedes están atrapadas.**

– **¡NO TODAS! –** El sujeto da la vuelta al oír esa juvenil voz, descubriendo que se trata de otra Scout. **– ¡He venido a detenerte!**

– **¿Y tú quién eres?**

– **Soy la Sailor Scout de la Tierra y la Naturaleza, quien lucha en pro de la vida y la biodiversidad. En nombre de la flora y fauna… ¡Prepárate para ser penalizado!**

– **Huy, qué fastidio: Otra tonta con su "discurso de entrada"**

– **¡OYE!... ¡He estado practicando eso durante toda la noche!**

– **Sí… Como sea. Acabemos con esto. –** En esto, él lanza un rayo de energía, el cual casi impacta en la pierna de Sailor Earth, mientras ella responde con una patada en su estómago.

Ambos continúan con su enfrentamiento, hasta que finalmente la Scout ejecuta su ataque. **– Luz Elemental… ¡ILUMINA!**

– **¡DEMONIOS! –** En esto, rayos de luz surgen de su báculo sagrado, y están a punto de acabar con el sujeto, pero un escudo de energía lo protege. La adolescente empieza a mirar por todas partes, hasta que descubre la presencia de una mujer alta, vestida con traje blanco, al estilo romano. Tiene largos cabellos rojos, su piel es pálida y sus ojos son de color gris plomo. El hombre se arrodilla. **– Sra. Cliptenestra.**

– **Qué patético eres, Aaron. ¡REGRESA AL REINO! –** Aaron hace una reverencia, y después de jurar que regresaría, él desaparece inmerso en una nube de humo. Mientras tanto, la mujer observa a las Scouts, en especial a la nueva integrante. **– Pueden sentirse afortunadas de tener un poco más de tiempo de vida… Así que aprovéchenlo, porque más pronto de lo que imaginan acabaré con todas ustedes. –** Al decir esto, Cliptenestra desaparece en otra nube de humo.

En ese momento, las otras Scouts son liberadas de su prisión, reuniéndose todas con su compañera, preocupados por su nueva enemiga. Luego PJ observa al cielo, pensativa y angustiada. **– Esto… no me gusta nada… Tengo un mal presentimiento…**

Quizás esa mala corazonada de la nueva Scout, pronto se haga realidad…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo reeditado. Espero que les guste. Y no olviden devar revies ;)

Nos leemos luego


	5. Atacados en la Feria

Han pasado dos días. PJ está en su cuarto, acostada en su cama, leyendo un libro. Gaia se le acerca. **– Buenos días.**

– **Hola Gaia**

– **Veo que está leyendo un libro.**

– **Así es. Trata sobre la mitología griega. Quiero analizar detalladamente la vida de cada uno de los "dioses". Quizás allí se revele algo sobre mi pasado.**

– **Quizás sí, o quizás no. Recuerda que la mayoría de los mitos no proveen la información correcta.**

– **Estoy consciente de ello. –** En ese momento suena el teléfono, así que la adolescente atiende la llamada: Se trata de sus padres.

* * *

Es de tarde. Alguien toca la puerta, y una mujer abre: Son Serena y las demás, quienes hacen una reverencia. **– Hola, Sra. Kobayakawa. ¿Se encuentra PJ?**

– **Sí. Pasen. – **Mientras las jóvenes se sientan en los muebles, la mujer se dirige al cuarto de la joven Tatopolous. **– PJ: Tus amigas han venido a verte.**

En esto, la joven deja de leer, un poco sorprendida por la visita de sus compañeras. Aún así, baja a recibirlas y ellas, apenas la ven, saludan al unísono. **– ¡Hola PJ!**

– **¿Uh? Hola. –** Enseguida, PJ se sienta en el sofá. **– ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?**

– **Bueno, PJ. – **Responde Mina. **– Es que ha llegado una feria a la ciudad, y nos preguntábamos si querrías venir con nosotras.**

– **¿Una feria? – **Todas asienten. **– Pues… No lo sé…**

– **Vamos, PJ. – **Exclama Serena. **– Ven con nosotras: Nos divertiremos mucho.**

– **Bueno. Si ustedes insisten. Iré por un poco de dinero. –** Enseguida, la jovencita se dirige a su cuarto para buscar el dinero, y luego el grupo se marcha.

* * *

Es el misterioso lugar en sombras. Una nube de humo aparece repentinamente frente al trono, emergiendo de allí Cliptenestra, quien hace una reverencia. **– Heme aquí, mi señor.**

– **Dime, Cliptenestra¿Aún no has conseguido la Esencia Pura?**

– **No, señor. Pero mis sirvientes me indican que ha sido localizada en medio de una agrupación de gente, algo a lo que llaman feria. En estos momentos estoy ideando un plan.**

– **Excelente. Retírese.**

– **Como ordene, mi lord. –** Después de una reverencia final, ella se retira

* * *

– **¡WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –** Serena está muy emocionada, disfrutando del… Tío Vivo. Todas las demás la miran con pena ajena. Ella mira a sus amigas, con una amplia sonrisa**. – Oigan¿Qué les pasa¡Esto es muy divertido!**

– **¿Divertido? – **Se preguntan las demás… con sendas gotas sobre sus cabezas. Es allí cuando se queja Raye, hablando en voz baja. **– Hay Serena: Eres tan infantil…**

* * *

Las amigas caminan por las atracciones de la feria, observando todo a su alrededor, a excepción de Serena, quien está comiendo una gran dona mientras juega con su globo.

Raye la mira de reojo. **– Serena¿Acaso no piensas comportarte?**

– **¿Com…but…ave?** (¿Comportarme?)

– **¡NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!**

– **Yo un tou abu…** (Yo no estoy habl…) – En ese momento, un bocado se le atora en la garganta, así que Raye empieza a golpearla en la espalda, hasta que ella logra tragarlo. Entonces, Serena le agradece su ayuda. **– Gracias Raye: Me salvaste la vida.**

– **No es nada. A ver si con esto aprendes a tragar antes de hablar.**

– **¡Huy, qué pesada!**

– **Oigan... – **Interrumpe Lita. **– Ya dejen de pelar: Se supone que vinimos a divertirnos. ¿No es así?**

– **Es verdad, chicas. –** Concluye Mina, quien da un último consejo. **– Ya dejen de discutir y disfrutemos de este día.**

– **De acuerdo. – **Concluye Raye, muy calmada. **– Me relajaré, y no me preocuparé por las tonterías que haga Serena.**

– **¿Tonterías?**

– **Ya cálmate, Serena. Dejemos las cosas hasta aquí. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Huy… De acuerdo Raye… –** En esto, las chicas se detienen, estáticas y sorprendidas al oír esas palabras: Al fin, Raye y Serena están de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Es el mismo lugar sombrío. El hombre en sombras se encuentra solo, sentado en su trono, cuando de repente siente una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, algo raras veces sentido… Por lo que empieza a tener sudoración fría.

Una criatura aparece allí: Se trata de un Sátiro, un ser pequeño mitad hombre mitad cabra, con dos pequeños cuernos saliendo de su frente. Él se acerca. **– Mi Señor. ¿Qué le ocurre?**

– **No… No otra vez…**

* * *

Mientras las demás disfrutan de la montaña rusa, PJ decide entrar en la casa de los espejos, pues ella gusta de las cosas misteriosas. La joven ingresa allí, observando su reflejo en cada espejo, notando las deformidades que cada uno de ellos crean: A veces se ha visto enana, otras veces se ha visto gigante… incluso se ha visto muy gorda.

Ella está disfrutando del lugar: Tan calmado, pacífico y a la vez muy interesante. Sus labios muestran una bella sonrisa… algo que no suele verse en PJ, pues la mayor parte del tiempo ella está seria o triste.

Al rato, mientras se mira en otro espejo, nota cómo de repente una silueta aparece tras ella, así que da la vuelta, pero ya no está. Ella se acerca al espejo desde donde supuestamente estaba esa silueta, y al mirar atrás, está vacío. – _Qué extraño: Juraría que alguien estaba allí…_

* * *

Han pasado un par de horas. Las adolescentes han disfrutado de la gran mayoría de las atracciones, en especial Serena.

Todo marcha muy bien, de manera tan pacífica, hasta que… **– ¡AAAAAAH!**

Las chicas miran por todas partes, buscando el origen de ese grito, descubriendo en el acto un grupo de personas corriendo despavoridas. Ellas se dirigen hasta allí, cuando logran ver a alguien atacando la rueda de la fortuna, y ese alguien se trata de… – ¡Son Cliptenestra y Aaron! – Al decir esto, Amy se dirige a las demás. **– Chicas¡Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes!**

– **Bien. –** Concluye Lita. **– Busquemos un lugar para transformarnos.**

– **¡De acuerdo! – **Todas empiezan a recorrer el lugar buscando algún sitio donde puedan transformarse, algo un poco complicado dada la gran cantidad de personas presentes, hasta que Mina señala una carpa. **– ¡ALLI! –** Entonces, las adolescentes se dirigen al lugar indicado, y una vez allí, ellas sacan sus ítems, diciendo sus frases por turno, iniciando así sus respectivos procesos de transformación para convertirse en las Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Cliptenestra y su sirviente atacan despiadadamente a los inocentes, arrojándoles rayos de energía, analizando a cada una de sus víctimas para saber si son o no poseedoras de la Esencia Pura… pero nada.

De repente, una cadena dorada sujeta a Aaron. Es allí cuando la mujer se da vuelta y… **– ¿USTEDES?**

– **¡Así es! –** Responde Sailor Moon**. – Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon, y los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.**

– **Y yo soy la Sailor Scout de la Tierra y la Naturaleza, quien lucha en pro de la vida y la biodiversidad. En nombre de la flora y fauna… ¡Prepárense para ser penalizados!**

– **Huy… Qué patéticas. – **Se queja la mujer. **– ¿Cuándo dejarán de decir esas estupideces?**

– **¿Estupideces? – **Pregunta Eternal Sailor Moon, algo molesta. **– ¡NUESTRAS FRASES NO SON ESTUPIDECES!**

– **Como sea… – **Al decir eso, Cliptenestra arroja un rayo de energía a Eternal Sailor Moon, quien a duras penas logra eludirlo. Luego, ella ataca a las demás.

Sailor Venus aún sostiene atado a Aaron, pero de repente él expulsa una corriente eléctrica que se transmite a través de la cadena, afectando a la Senshi, haciendo que ella caiga inconsciente. Mercury se percata de ello. **– ¡Sailor Venus! –** Ella se acerca a su amiga, tratando de que despierte. **– Por favor, Sailor Venus¡Reacciona! –** No hay respuesta. La joven dirige su mirada a su oponente, llena de angustia. **– ¿Qué le has hecho a Sailor Venus?**

– **Nada… por ahora. –** En el acto, el sujeto empieza a atacarla, pero ella responde con su Arpa Acuática.

Mientras tanto, Mars y Jupiter utilizan sus técnicas para ayudar a Sailor Moon, atacando a la rival con la Flecha Ardiente y las Hojas de Roble, ataques repelidos por la misteriosa mujer.

Sailor Earth observa a su alrededor: Los constantes ataques arrojan muchos rayos perdidos que impactan contra las atracciones, así que ella decide defender a la gente, empleando su Luz Elemental para desviar dichos rayos y enviarlos hacia áreas despejadas y seguras.

* * *

El Sátiro se dirige al oscuro trono, algo angustiado por la reacción de su muy respetado líder. **– Amo¿Ya se siente mejor? –** No hay respuesta… Sólo el eterno y usual silencio del lugar. **– ¿Amo? –** Él se acerca más, notando que el trono… está vacío.

* * *

Todas las Sailor continúan luchando por el transcurso de varios minutos, cuando súbitamente Cliptenestra arroja una esfera de energía que causa una explosión, cuyas ondas expansivas arrojan a las Senshies hacia la distancia, impactando directamente contra el suelo y algunas estructuras, lastimándose.

Ellas apenas pueden levantarse debido al dolor, mientras la mujer y su sirviente se acercan lenta y maliciosamente a las jóvenes, preparando sus ataques. **– Ahora acabaré con ustedes, malditas Scouts.**

– **Oh no… Ella nos va a… –** Sailor Moon y las demás empiezan a sentir temor, ya que Cliptenestra hablaba en serio: Ellas apenas pueden moverse, por lo que no podrán eludir su ataque. De repente… ¡ZAP! Una rosa impacta en la mano de la villana, clavándose en el piso.

La mujer mira a su alrededor mientras soba su mano lastimada, buscando a su atacante, hasta que descubre una silueta masculina cerca de una carpa. **– ¿Quién diablos eres? –** Enseguida, el joven salta, acercándose a ella, revelando su identidad: Tuxedo Mask.

Sobre los ojos de Serena aparecen dos corazones, mientras las demás Scouts muestran alivio. Al mismo tiempo, Tuxedo Mask empieza a arrojar un sinnúmero de rosas hacia sus oponentes, dándoles tiempo a las chicas para que se recuperen. Una vez que Sailor Moon se ha levantado, ella muestra su báculo y se dispone a arrojar su ataque especial, pero aún se encuentra muy débil por lo que se le dificulta esa tarea. Aaron aprovecha el chance para atacarla, aunque Tuxedo Mask lo detiene a tiempo.

Es así cómo el bien y el mal lucha en pro de sus ideales, en medio de una multitud inocente que nada tiene que ver con esa batalla. La situación es como sigue: Cliptenestra y Aaron tienen mucha fuerza, Tuxedo Mask los distrae para ayudar a sus compañeras, Sailor Moon, Mars y Jupiter están algo débiles, pero con energía para poder luchar, Sailor Mercury cuida de Venus y Sailor Earth emplea sus técnicas para proteger a los demás.

Un rato después, la Senshi de cabellos rubios mira a sus oponentes. Entonces, ella se dirige a sus compañeras. **– Ya recuperé mis fuerzas: Ayudemos a mi Tuxedo Mask. –** Sus amigas asienten, y juntas combinan sus ataques para ayudar al valiente joven:

– **TIARA LUNAR… ¡ACCIÓN!**

– **¡FLECHA ARDIENTE DE MARTE!**

– **¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER!**

Como producto final, se tiene una tiara multicolor que es lanzada hacia sus enemigos, impactando directamente a Aaron, arrojándolo a la distancia.

Mientras los demás luchan, Sailor Venus finalmente despierta. Mercury muestra alivio. **– ¿Estás bien?**

– **Un poco aturdida, pero me recuperaré. –** Al decir esto, la joven nota como sus compañeros se esfuerzan para acabar con los oponentes. _– Ustedes pueden hacerlo…_

Sailor Earth aún sigue usando sus técnicas como escudo para proteger a los presentes, cuando… **– ¿Huh? –** Ella da la vuelta para observar una carpa, dado que siente una presencia, como si alguien la estuviese observando, pero… nada. – _Fue lo mismo que sentí en la casa de los espejos… –_ Pensó.

Posteriormente, ella siente otra presencia, y esta vez se trata de Aaron, quien se acerca lentamente. **– ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

– **Acabar contigo… –** Enseguida, Aaron le arroja una gran esfera de color púrpura para herir a su joven contrincante, pero ella la elude respondiendo con sus técnicas.

Sailor Moon y las demás luchan fervientemente contra Cliptenestra, hasta que finalmente la líder de las Scouts logra recuperar la energía suficiente para arrojar su Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada. El ataque fue rápido, pero Cliptenestra lo fue aún más, logrando escapar en una nube de humo, después de jurar la venganza.

Inmediatamente, Sailor Earth combina su ataque con el Fulgor de Agua de Sailor Mercury, derrotando a Aaron al instante. **– Por fin esto acabó… por ahora.**

* * *

Han pasado dos horas. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en el parque. Serena camina de brazos con Darien mientras las demás sólo se limitan a observar, a excepción de PJ, quien está rezagada, y sumamente pensativa. Amy lo nota. **– Oye¿Qué te sucede?**

– **Huh… nada.**

– **¿Estás segura? Te noto muy pensativa.**

– **Sí… Es sólo que estuve pensando en nuestra batalla… ¿Crees que Cliptenestra regrese?**

– **Temo que sí. De seguro ella está buscando esa Esencia Pura y no descansará hasta obtenerla. Por eso debemos estar preparadas para su próximo ataque. –** Al decir esto, la peliazul nota la mirada de preocupación en su amiga, así que coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera. **– Descuida: Estoy segura de que pronto la derrotaremos.**

– **Eso espero Amy. –** En esto, y mientras Amy se reúne con las demás, PJ aún camina pensativa, recordando esa extraña presencia. –_ Me pregunto quién estará espiándonos…_

* * *

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta lectura. Nos leemos la próxima vez ;)


	6. Una presencia extraña pero familiar

Es una cálida noche. Todos duermen tranquilamente en sus casas, incluso PJ, la nueva Sailor Scout. Ella yace sobre su cama, cubierta con sus sábanas blancas, respirando de manera muy profunda y calmada, y sus dulces ojos verdes están cerrados, descansando. De repente, ella se despierta, sobresaltada. **– Ese sueño… otra vez…**

* * *

8:30AM. PJ se encuentra en el salón de clases, pensativa, con su mirada perdida en la nada. Entonces… **– ¿Srta. Tatopolous?... ¿Va a responder a la pregunta?**

– **¿Huh? –** Ella reacciona, viendo a una molesta profesora que espera por su respuesta. Luego, ella se sonroja de vergüenza. **– Disculpe… ¿Qué pregunto?**

– **Vaya… al fin reaccionas. Estabas como perdida, y obviamente no has atendido la clase.**

– **Lo lamento mucho, Srta. Takahashi.**

– **Bien. Vuelvo a llamarte la atención y te irás del salón. ¿Está claro?**

– **Sí, profesora. – **En esto, la tutora continúa con su clase, mientras la jovencita trata de escucharla, pero… nuevamente piensa en ese sueño.

Entonces, una voz conocida interrumpe sus pensamientos**. – PJ… PJ…**

– **¿Huh? –** Ella mira en dirección de la voz. **– ¿Sí, Lita?**

– **¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy distraída.**

– **No lo sé… Es que últimamente he tenido un extraño sueño… Y por eso no he podido dormir bien.**

– **Ya veo. En ese caso, sugiero que nos reunamos con las demás durante el descanso: Quizás podamos ayudarte.**

– **Eso espero. –** Ambas deciden dejar de hablar, o se meterían en problemas con su maestra.

Al cabo de unos minutos la joven griega siente algo extraño… una sensación rara que nunca antes había sentido pero, por alguna razón, le parece familiar. Ella mira por todas partes, pudiendo ver una figura cerca de la ventana, la cual huye rápidamente, entonces PJ se levanta, aún con sus ojos enfocados en la ventana. **– PJ… ¿Podrías sentarte? –** No hay respuesta. Ella sólo está allí, estática y con su mirada fija en la ventana, aún sintiendo esa rara sensación. Esto molesta a la tutora. **– Srta. Tatopolous: Ya que no quieres atender la clase, me veré en la obligación de expulsarte del aula. ¿Me oyó? –** Nada… así que la profesora se acerca a ella y… **– ¡PROSERPINA TATOPOLOUS!**

La joven encara a su ya encolerizada maestra, algo molesta porque fue llamada por su nombre completo, pero manteniendo la compostura. **– ¿Se le ofrece algo, Srta. Takahashi?**

– **¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DEL SALÓN!**

– **Pero…**

– **¡AHORA!**

– **Está bien… –** PJ toma sus cosas, mucho más molesta que antes, y abandona el aula para luego sentarse en el pasillo, pensativa y llena de confusión… ¿Qué habrá sido esa extraña sensación?... ¿Acaso alguien estará espiando?... ¿Será la misma persona que la espió en la feria?

Pasan los minutos, y PJ aún sigue allí, pensando en lo que sucedió, tratando de entender el por qué de esa conocida presencia… **– Tengo que saber quién es. –** Al decir esto, ella se levanta, guarda sus cosas en el casillero y abandona el edificio, recorriendo el área externa del colegio, tratando de localizar a esa persona, o animal… o lo que sea que la hace sentir de esa manera.

* * *

Suena el timbre: Es la hora del descanso. Serena y las demás salen del salón. Ellas caminan por los pasillos para ir al cafetín a comprar comida. **– Qué clase tan aburrida…**

– **Tú siempre te aburres en clases, Serena.**

– **No seas tan dura conmigo, Raye. Por cierto… –** Ella mira por todas partes. **– ¿Dónde estará PJ?**

– **Es cierto… –** Se adelanta Lita. **– Ella debería estar aquí. Quedamos en vernos para hablar sobre su sueño.**

– **¿Sueño? –** Pregunta Mina. **– ¿Qué tipo de sueño?**

– **No lo sé. Ella me dijo que ha tenido un mismo sueño desde hace varios días. Pero… ¿Por qué no habrá venido?**

– **No le habrá ocurrido algo… ¿Cierto?**

– **No lo sé, Serena… – **Responde Lita, llena de preocupación. **– Espero que no…**

* * *

PJ está a 2 cuadras de la escuela, buscando y buscando, esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.

Al cabo de unos instantes, una lechuza blanca se posa en su hombro. **– ¿Joven PJ? Pensé que usted estaba en la escuela.**

– **Lo estaba, pero me distraje y la Srta. Takahashi me expulsó del salón.**

– **¿Y por qué se distrajo?**

– **Es que… sentí algo extraño… pero también muy familiar.**

– **¿Familiar?**

– **Sí. No sé dónde ni cuando, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo había sentido antes. ¿Crees que sea algo relacionado con mi pasado?**

– **Es una posibilidad. – **Apenas dijo esto, Gaia y su compañera logran escuchar un fuerte ruido, proveniente de algún lugar que está a varias calles de allí. **– Son ellos.**

– **Lo sé… –** Entonces, PJ saca su ítem de transformación. **– Debo actuar.**

* * *

– **¡OH NO! –** Exclama Raye, levantándose de su asiento, ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes que se encuentran en el comedor. Ella nota la confusión de los presentes, así que decide solventar la situación. **– Es que… dejé algo importante en casa. No se preocupen chicos. – **Ella se sienta, con una gota tras su cabeza. Una vez que todo está en calma, la adolescente se dirige a sus compañeras. **– Chicas: Pude sentir una esencia maligna…**

– **Eso sólo significa… problemas. –** Exclama Lita, a la vez que las demás asienten. **– Hay que hacer algo.**

– **Vayamos a los baños y transformémonos allí. – **Sugiere Raye. Todas están de acuerdo, así que se levantan y abandonan el lugar.

* * *

Sailor Earth recorre las calles, dirigiéndose al lugar donde probablemente se encuentra Cliptenestra. Después de un largo rato, al fin llega a su destino, donde efectivamente está la villana atacando un autobús lleno de niños. La joven arroja su Luz Elemental, sorprendiendo así a su oponente. **– ¿Tú otra vez?**

– **¡Deja a los niños en paz! – **Exclama la Senshi. **– ¡Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño!**

– **No fastidies… – **Al decir esto, Cliptenestra truena sus dedos y, en el acto, una serie de sombras surge del suelo y empieza a atacar a la Scout, a la vez que la mujer inspecciona a cada pequeño para saber si alguno de ellos posee la Esencia Pura… **– ¡Maldición! Esos mocosos tampoco la tienen. ¿Dónde demonios estará esa Esencia?**

* * *

Sailor Moon y las demás senshies abandonan cautelosamente la escuela, encontrándose al rato con Luna y Artemis. La líder del grupo rompe el silencio. **– Es Cliptenestra. ¿Verdad?**

– **Así es, Serena. – **Responde Luna**. – Gaia nos avisó y decidimos ir a buscarlas: Sailor Earth está allá y necesita apoyo. –** Todas las chicas asienten y prosiguen su camino: Deben llegar a su destino y cuanto antes.

* * *

Sailor Earth aún lucha con el grupo de sombras, arrojándoles su ataque especial, aunque al parecer su esfuerzo es en vano porque dicho grupo logra eludir los rayos provenientes de su báculo. Ella no sabe qué hacer, así que empieza a correr aleatoriamente, atacando, tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un plan de ataque… o al menos de defensa. De repente, las sombras se agrupan y se fusionan, formando así un gran monstruo negro… Esto paraliza a la Senshi, quien debe hacer algo rápido si quiere sobrevivir.

* * *

– **¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA? –** Sailor Jupiter se detiene, en shock, viendo una enorme figura negra entre los edificios, a distancia. Todas observan, mostrando temor y preocupación: Esa "cosa" es quizás su nuevo oponente, y su amiga está sola, enfrentándosele. **– ¡Hay que darnos prisa!**

– **¡Sí! –** Responden al unísono, y empiezan nuevamente a correr, cuando al rato divisan una silueta masculina muy cerca de allí, una que Sailor Moon reconoce al instante. **– ¡Tuxedo Mask!**

– **¡Sailor Scouts! –** El joven guerrero se acerca a sus compañeras, y juntos recorren el lugar, a la vez que observan al monstruo. **– Parece ser muy peligroso. Debemos trabajar unidos si queremos derrotarlo.**

– **Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo… –** Apenas dijo esto, Mercury y los demás observan cómo algo atraviesa unos ventanales, cayendo justo frente a ellos**. – ¡SAILOR EARTH!**

– **Chi…. Chicos… –** PJ apenas puede hablar, porque está muy lastimada. Ella está llena de moretones y algunos trozos de vidrio rasparon su pierna, revelando pequeñas marcas de sangre. **– T… Tengan cu… cuidado…**

– **No hables, Sailor Earth. –** Interrumpe Mercury. **– Estás débil y necesitas descansar.**

– **No… no puedo de… descansar… no si eso… eso sigue a… allí… –** Sailor Earth trata de levantarse, pero sus piernas tiemblan y no logra mantenerse estable, por lo que cae.

En ese instante se escucha un fuerte ruido y todos miran en una dirección: El gran monstruo se acerca a ellos. Mars rompe el silencio. **– ¡Debemos detener esa cosa! Sailor Venus: Quédate con PJ. Los demás nos haremos cargo. –** El grupo asiente y se prepara para luchar, mientras Sailor Venus ayuda a su amiga a levantarse, caminando ambas hacia detrás de un muro y así recobrar energía.

Al mismo tiempo, Mars y Jupiter combinan sus ataques, arrojando hojas de robles bañadas en fuego, aunque aparentemente ese ataque ni siquiera rasguña al monstruo, así que Mercury intenta con su arpa acuática, pero tampoco funciona. Tuxedo Mask arroja sus rosas y Sailor Moon su tiara lunar, luego todos combinan sus técnicas especiales… Pero sin éxito. **– Esto no funciona. –** Se queja Sailor Jupiter, quien luego mira a la peliazul. **– Amy… ¿Puedes conseguirle algún punto débil?**

– **Lo intentaré… –** La joven se coloca sus visores y usa su mini-computadora, tratando de conseguir alguna forma de derrotar a la criatura.

Súbitamente…

– **TIERRA… ¡TIEMBLA!**

– **¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!**

– **¡GRITO MORTAL!**

3 grandes esferas de colores impactan contra el oponente, pero ni aún así logra ser lastimado. Sailor Moon y compañía miran en dirección al origen de los ataques, descubriendo allí a Salir Uranus, Neptune y Pluto.

Sailor Mercury aún continúa investigando, cuando… **– Chicas: La criatura tiene un área muy densa justo en el pecho. Posiblemente sea un cúmulo de energía. Si logramos desestabilizarlo, causaría una reacción en cadena que podría causarle una autodestrucción.**

– **Entonces¿Qué estamos esperando? – **Acota Sailor Mars, quien enseguida le arroja al monstruo una flecha ardiente, pero éste actúa rápido y logra desviar el ataque antes de dar en el blanco. **– Hay que inmovilizarlo.**

– **¡Yo me encargo! –** En ese instante puede apreciarse una cadena de corazones dorados que se dirige a la bestia: Sailor Venus ha entrado en acción.

Los demás observan a la senshi, un poco confundidos, siendo Serena quien rompe el silencio. **– Mina… ¿No se supone que…?**

– **Descuida, nuestra amiga estará bien. –** Ella guiña un ojo y hala su cadena, atando las manos de la criatura. **– Es su turno, chicos.**

– **¡Bien! – **Uno a uno ejecuta su ataque, arrojándolo directamente al pecho de su oponente, lastimándolo poco a poco, hasta debilitarlo por completo. Entonces, Sailor Moon arroja su Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada, para finalmente destruir a la criatura.

Enseguida, Cliptenestra hace acto de presencia. **– Me las pagarán, malditos mocosos… –** Luego, ella desaparece.

* * *

Todos los Senshies se acercan al lugar donde está Sailor Earth, encontrándola acompañada de la pequeña Sailor Saturn. Las amigas se abrazan, felices porque derrotaron a la criatura, mientras las Outher Senshies observan a la nueva Scout, para luego dar la espalda y alejarse.

Sailor Moon las detiene. **– ¡Chicas! –** Ellas apenas giran sus cabezas para encarar a la princesa de la luna. **– Gracias por su ayuda. –** Pluto sonríe, más no Neptune ni Uranus, quienes permanecen serias. Finalmente ellas abandonan el lugar.

* * *

Mientras caminan, las Outher Senshies empiezan a comentar. **– Esa chica luce muy diferente a nosotras. ¿No lo crees, Uranus?**

– **Sí, Neptune… Quizás no pertenezca a nuestra misma época.**

– **Chicas… –** Interrumpe Saturn. **– He percibido en ella una energía similar a la de la chica extranjera.**

– **¿Qué? – **Pregunta Uranus, en shock. **– ¿Eso significaría que esa joven y Sailor Earth son la misma persona?**

– **Es posible… –** Responde la minúscula Senshi. **– Pero no estoy segura.**

– **De cualquier forma hay que vigilarla. –** Todas están de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Sailor Neptune, marchándose así hacia su desconocido destino.

* * *

– **Eso estuvo cerca. –** Comenta Sailor Venus**. – Si no actuamos rápido, Cliptenestra podría crear, incluso, a un ser invencible.**

– **Tienes razón. – **Acota Sailor Mars. **– Sugiero que nos reunamos en el Templo para idear un plan. –** Todos están de acuerdo, vuelven a su estado normal y empiezan a caminar…

Entonces PJ se queda atrás, estática y pensativa, mirando por todas partes. – _Esa presencia… otra vez…_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno. Un nuevo capítulo de mi fan fic. Espero que le haya gustado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Caos en el Centro Comercial

Han pasado varios días desde su último encuentro con Cliptenestra. Dada la relativa calma, todas las Sailor senshies han reiniciado su vida normal, pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

PJ se encuentra en la biblioteca, leyendo libros sobre mitología griega, tales como las epopeyas homéricas, las historias de Hércules, Jasón y los Argonautas, y algunos reportajes sobre los mismos. Ella necesita saber todo sobre el mundo antiguo, ese universo que, quizás, haya existido en realidad… necesita descubrir qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, y qué es simplemente un mito alterado por el pasar de los años, por la transmisión oral o escrita de autor a sucesor.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda se mueven rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, haciendo un escaneo de cada línea de los textos, obteniendo así toda la información que su juvenil cerebro sea capaz de recopilar, para luego analizar. Esta tarea, que dura unas horas, la deja inevitablemente un poco agotada, así que sus párpados empiezan a cerrarse, tornándose pesados, a la vez que la joven bosteza de cansancio, hasta que… **– Hola, PJ.**

Ella levanta la vista, pudiendo ver a una alegre Amy, quien se sienta frente a su amiga, apilando en la mesa unos gruesos libros de matemática y álgebra. Toma uno de ellos, lo abre y empieza a leer. **– Amy¿No crees que es pronto para estudiar matemáticas? El examen será dentro de 2 semanas.**

– **Lo sé, pero hay que estar preparadas. Cuando una estudia con tiempo es mucho más fácil aprender las cosas.**

– **Sí… tienes razón. Luego estudio** (suspiro)

– **Oye… –** Amy se le acerca, observándola detalladamente, mostrando algo de preocupación a través de sus ojos azules. **– ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto cansada.**

– **Y lo estoy… **(bostezo) **He estado leyendo estos libros por horas.**

– **A ver. –** Ella observa la carátula de los textos. **– ¿Libros sobre mitología griega?**

– **Sí. Quiero saber todo sobre mi origen. Quiero saber quién fui en mi vida pasada y quiénes fueron mis padres, amigos y parientes. –** En esto, PJ se levanta, observando decididamente hacia arriba, aunque no se enfoca en ninguna parte… sólo está allí, pensativa, colocando su mano en el pecho para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón, mientras su ojos empiezan a cristalizarse por la humedad que los cubre, casi a punto de expulsar sus lágrimas. **– No descansaré hasta conocer mi antigua identidad, hasta saber qué ocurrió realmente conmigo y con quienes me rodeaban, hasta tener la certeza de quiénes eran mis amigos, y quiénes mis enemigos…**

– **PJ… –** Eso es todo lo que logra decir Amy, mientras observa a su compañera.

* * *

De regreso a ese lugar lúgubre y solitario…

El pequeño sátiro camina por los alrededores, observando a los seguidores de su amo, verificando que todos estén haciendo sus labores. Observa con atención, acercándose a los perezosos y reclamándoles por su actitud… mirando cómo los más aplicados realizan sus labores de manera limpia y ordenada… sí… esa es su rutina diaria, y todo lo que ve debe informárselo a su líder… Y eso es lo que él va a hacer.

El sátiro de dirige al oscuro trono, acercándose lentamente, pudiendo ver una masculina mano, pálida, fría, la cual sostiene una copa dorada, llena de vino tinto. Él se coloca frente a su amo, haciendo una reverencia mientras éste último toma un poco de su vino. **– Mi señor: He venido a informarle sobre las labores de sus súbditos. Primero me acerqué a…**

– **Hermócrates… –** Interrumpe el misterioso hombre. **– ¿Hay alguna novedad?**

– **No, amo.**

– **Es suficiente. Puedes marcharte.**

– **Pero amo… ¿No quiere que…?**

– **Si no hay novedad, me dirás exactamente lo mismo que cada semana. Y hoy no estoy de ánimos para largas charlas…**

– **¿Se siente usted bien?**

– **Sí. – **El hombre suspira profundamente, acomodándose en su trono, mostrando un relativo agotamiento, algo que inquieta al sátiro. **– Sólo estoy algo débil: Necesito esa Esencia Pura cuanto antes.**

– **Y la obtendrá… –** Ambos voltean al oír esa voz femenina, proveniente de una silueta que, al acercarse a la escasa fuente de luz, revela a Cliptenestra, quien hace una reverencia. **– Mi señor: He detectado la Esencia Pura en pleno centro de la ciudad. –** En esto, ella muestra una malévola sonrisa. **– Esta vez no se escapará.**

– **Muy bien. Ve y obtenla.**

– **Como ordene, amo. –** Tanto la mujer como Hermócrates hacen su reverencia final, para luego retirarse a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

* * *

PJ y Amy salen de la biblioteca, conversando mientras caminan. Hablan de variados temas, como las culturas de Grecia y Japón, los mitos y leyendas. El clima es precioso y la gente saluda cordialmente, así que todo marcha muy bien, cuando…

– **¡AL FIN LAS ENCONTRÉ!**

Ambas jóvenes se sobresaltan, dado que Mina apareció repentinamente. Ellas toman aire a la vez que observan el alegre rostro de la rubia. **– ¡MINA! –** Se queja la pelicastaña, aún tomando aire. **– No vuelvas a asustarnos así. Casi nos provocas un infarto.**

– **Oh, vamos… –** Mientras dice eso, Mina coloca una mano sobre la mejilla, deja caer la otra, sus ojos forman 2 arcos y su boca revela una amplia sonrisa. **– ¡No es para tanto!**

– **Sí… claro. –** PJ hace una mirada de reojo. **– Por cierto… ¿Para qué nos buscabas?**

– **Es que hoy inauguran el nuevo Centro Comercial. Serena, Darien, Raye y Lita se encuentran allá esperándonos.**

– **Mina. – **Acota Amy. **– PJ está agotada y nos dirigimos a su casa.**

– **Aww… ¡Por favor! Vengan. –** Mina junta sus manos, mostrando un rostro de "apiádate de mí" **– Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

– **Mina: Sabes que no me gusta ir a sitios tan populosos… –** Responde PJ. **– Quizás en otra ocasión, cuando todo esté más clamado…**

– **Vamos, PJ: No seas aguafiestas.**

– **Pero…**

– **¡Por favor!**

– **De acuerdo. –** Responde PJ, algo molesta. **– Iré allá.**

– **Si es así… –** Comenta Amy. **– Creo que yo también iré.**

– **¡Oh gracias chicas! –** La rubia abraza a sus amigas, muy feliz, para luego rápidamente empezar a caminar. **– Vamos. –** Las jóvenes asienten y siguen a su "guía".

* * *

Lita y Raye se encuentran en las afueras del Mall. La adolescente más alta mira su reloj, un poco angustiada. **– Mina se ha tardado mucho. Oye Raye… ¿Crees que ella encuentre a las demás?**

– **Quizás. –** La joven está un poco pensativa, colocándose una mano bajo la barbilla, quedándose quieta por unos instantes. Lita lo nota, así que se acerca para preguntarle lo que sucede, pero en ese momento uno de los organizadores del evento anuncia que el momento de la inauguración está por llegar.

Todos esperan ansiosos… Enseguida, Serena y Darien se acercan a las muchachas. La pequeña rubia muestra felicidad, pues su novio le compró un algodón de azúcar. Obviamente, Raye se molesta un poco. **– Ya me parecía extraño que no hayas comido nada.**

– **Es sólo un bocadillo Raye. Deberías probarlo: Es delicioso.**

– **No gracias. No quiero engordar como tú.**

– **¡YO NO QUIERO ENGORDAR!**

– **¿Ah no?... –** Raye se le acerca para hablarle al oído, mientras sus ojos expresan insinuación. **– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pesaste en la balanza?**

– **Huh… –** Serena queda petrificada, así que empieza a rascarse la cabeza. **– Pues… fue hace como… –** Enseguida, ella se agacha y empieza a juntar sus dedos. **– Este… Este…**

– **Me lo imaginé. –** Acota Raye, cruzando los brazos, mientras sus ojos están cerrados, en señal de negación y vergüenza ajena. **– Piensas tanto en comer que olvidas chequear tu peso. –** En esto, ella se aleja un poco, mientras Lita y Darien quedan en blanco, y Serena, como de costumbre, empieza a llorar porque "Raye fue muy dura con ella".

* * *

Han pasado unos minutos, cuando el dueño del Mall toma unas tijeras doradas y corta una cinta roja, inaugurando así el local. Los presentes aplauden llenos de júbilo, a la vez que globos multicolores se elevan por el cielo, y luego todos ingresan allí, a admirar el lugar por primera vez, a detenerse frente a las vitrinas de las tiendas, tomar refrescos y té en los cafetines, y pasear por los amplios pasillos.

Serena y los demás aún no han entrado. **– Cielos… Mina aún no llega: Acaba de perderse la inauguración.**

– **Es cierto, Serena. –** Comenta Raye. **– Quizás tuvo un contratiempo.**

– **Esperemos adentro. –** Todos asienten a la sugerencia de Lita, así que ingresan al interior del Centro Comercial.

Súbitamente se cierran todas las puertas, dejando a los visitantes encerrados adentro, incluyendo a las Scouts. Todos miran a su alrededor, preguntándose qué es lo que ocurre, cuando puede escucharse una risa malévola que hace eco en las paredes del Mall. Raye muestra inquietud. **– Puedo sentir el mal a nuestro alrededor…**

* * *

Mina, Amy y PJ corren apresuradamente, visualizando a lo lejos el nuevo Centro Comercial. La rubia muestra decepción al notar la ausencia de la gente. **– Ay no… ¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!**

– **Te dije que el irnos a tu casa nos iba a retrasar.**

– **Tenía que arreglarme, PJ. No podía ir a un nuevo Mall tan despeinada. Pero démonos prisa: Quizás lleguemos a tiempo para el brindis.**

– **¿Brindis? – **Ambas quedan boquiabiertas, pues un brindis para un evento de esa naturaleza se da generalmente entre los ejecutivos y organizadores… a menos que Mina haya contactado a alguien para invitarlas… ¿Quién sabe?

Su asombro se hace mayor al notar que todas las puertas están cerradas. **– ¿Pero qué sucede? –** Exclama Amy. Enseguida escuchan esa malvada risa que proviene del interior del lugar. **– Esa voz es de…**

– **¡CLIPTENESTRA! –** Exclama Mina. **– Hay que transformarnos.**

– **Sí –** Responden al unísono, mientras sacan sus respectivos ítems.

– **Poder Estelar de Mercurio… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! – **Amy inicia su proceso de transformación, cubriendo su cuerpo con una luz que asemeja una onda marina, la cual crea su traje, revelándose así a Sailor Mercury, quien se coloca en su pose.

– **Poder Estelar de Venus… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –** Mina es cubierta con un halo de estrellas naranjas, el cual explota bajo sus pies y revela a una ya transformada Sailor Venus, en su habitual pose.

– **Por el Poder de la Tierra… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –** PJ empieza a ser rodeada por una luz verde claro con forma de hiedra, la cual rodea su cuerpo donde se encuentra cada parte de su uniforme, el cual es revelado progresivamente. Luego una explosión de luces oculta a la joven de la vista, para luego ser revelada como Sailor Earth, mostrando su pose.

* * *

Cliptenestra inspecciona a cada uno de los presentes, pero aún no logra conseguir la tan preciada Esencia Pura. **– ¡Maldita sea! Acabo de perder un tiempo valioso en esos patéticos humanos. Por lo tanto… Tendrán que morir… –** Al decir esto, ella se eleva y prepara un rayo, apuntándolo al público a la vez que sonríe diabólicamente. **– Despídanse de este mundo, patéticos humanos…**

– **¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! – **La mujer da la vuelta, viendo 3 siluetas en los varandales del último piso: Ellas son Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Sailor Earth. Esta última hace su discurso de entrada. **– No permitiremos que lastimes a esos inocentes. Soy la Sailor Scout de la Tierra y la Naturaleza, quien lucha en pro de la vida y la biodiversidad. En nombre de la flora y fauna… ¡Prepárate para ser penalizada!**

– **Que fastidio… Kazumi¡ATACA! –** En el acto, una larga mujer, toda blanca (más bien es como un espectro) hace acto de presencia entre Cliptenestra y las Scouts. Ella sonríe, pero de manera perversa, mirándolas fijamente con sus ojos azules sin pupilas, para luego lanzar un ensordecedor grito que obliga a todos los presentes a cubrirse los oídos, a la vez que los ventanales del Mall se hacen pedazos.

Las Scouts, aún recuperándose de ese ruido, miran hacia abajo, encontrando a sus compañeros, quienes no han podido transformarse debido a la multitud: Eso significa que ellas 3 están solas en esto.

Venus observa a su compañera. **– Sailor Mercury. ¿Puedes encontrarle la debilidad?**

– **Lo intentaré, pero necesitaré tiempo.**

– **Muy bien. Vamos Sailor Earth. –** La pelicastaña asiente, y ambas senshies se disponen a ejecutar sus ataques, mientras Mercury usa sus visores y su mini-computadora para estudiar a su oponente.

– **¡BESO DE AMOR Y JUSTICIA DE VENUS!**

– **Luz Elemental… ¡ILUMINA!**

Ambos ataques se combinan y casi dan en el blanco, pero Kazumi crea una especie de escudo con sus chillidos, algo que preocupa a las guerreras. Luego la rubia arroja su Cascada de Venus, pero nada. **– ¡Hay que hacer algo!**

– **¡CHICAS! – **Interrumpe Mercury, quien se acerca a sus amigas. **– Ella es vulnerable al agua… – **En esto, la jovencita arroja su Fulgor de Agua, pero Kazumi lo elude con rápidos movimientos. **– Es muy rápida.**

– **Yo me encargo… ¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS! – **La cadena dorada se extiende alrededor de Kazumi, logrando atraparla. **– ¡Es tu turno!**

– **Sí. ¡FULGOR DE AGUA DE MERCURIO! –** Este segundo intento también es fallido, dado que ahora Kazumi se protege con el escudo creado por sus chillidos. **– Oh no…**

– **Oh sí… –** Se burla el espectro. **– Ahora acabaré con ustedes.**

– **¡No si puedo evitarlo! –** Sailor Earth se adelanta, moviendo su báculo de manera muy rara, para ejecutar su nuevo ataque. **– ¡HIEDRA VENNOSA! –** Al decir esto, una larga hiedra brota desde el suelo, disparándose hacia donde está su oponente, tapándole la boca. Como la hiedra tiene una capa de energía, ésta debilita un poco a Kazumi. **– ¡AHORA!**

– **¡ARPA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO! – **La Senshi acuática arroja su ataque, impactando en su oponente, derrotándola al instante: Lo han logrado.

Cliptenestra está molesta y se marcha, no sin antes jurar venganza…

* * *

Ha pasado un largo rato. Llegan las autoridades, los rehenes regresan a su hogar, así que las Scouts vuelven a su estado original y se reúnen con los demás para ir a pasear al parque, muy felices porque, no solo PJ despertó un nuevo poder, sino que han demostrado que, trabajando unidos, pueden vencer las dificultades.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Gracias a todos por disfrutar de la lectura. Y ya saben, cualquer cosa, sólo opinen (abstenerse ofensas).


	8. Capítulo 8: El espía

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL ESPÍA**

PJ y los demás se encuentran en el parque, observando el atardecer mientras conversan sobre lo que ocurrió en el Mall, en especial sobre el nuevo ataque de Sailor Earth.

– **Vaya, PJ… –** Empieza Lita. **– No teníamos idea de que pudieses hacer ese ataque.**

– **Pues… la verdad… yo tampoco lo sabía.**

– **¿Eh?... ¿Entonces cómo…?**

– **No lo sé… – **Responde la pelicastaña, muy pensativa. **– Sólo… ocurrió.**

– **Eso es porque empiezas a recordar… –** Todos miran en dirección a la voz: Es Gaia, quien se posa sobre el hombro de su protegida. **– A medida que vas adquiriendo experiencia como Sailor Scout, tus recuerdos se hacen mucho más presentes.**

– **¿Tu crees? –** Gaia asiente ante la pregunta de PJ. Ella sonríe, pero luego… **– Por cierto: ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día.**

– **He estado investigando…**

– **¿Eh?... ¿Qué cosa?**

– **Mejor dicho… a quién… –** Todos quedan en silencio, observando a Gaia con asombro. El ave empieza a hablar en un tono más serio. **– Alguien los está espiando.**

– **¡¿QUÉ?!**

* * *

Cliptenestra camina con toda prisa en medio de la oscuridad, recorriendo el largo y solitario pasillo, hasta llegar al gran salón, deteniéndose bajo la única y tenue fuente luminosa que a duras penas ilumina el lugar, observando al trono entre las sombras. Ella está un poco nerviosa, y con mucha razón: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no obtiene la Esencia Pura.

La mujer hace una reverencia. **– Mi señor… ¿me mandó a llamar?**

– **Así es… – **Puede escucharse una lenta respiración. **– Cliptenestra: ¡Me has fallado!**

– **Pero señor… yo…**

– **¡SILENCIO! –** Todo a su alrededor permanece silencioso, pudiéndose percibir el sonido de algunos pasos… El regente del Reino de la Oscuridad camina lentamente hacia la avergonzada mujer, parándose justo frente a ella.

Cliptenestra levanta la cabeza, observando a su líder… viendo frente a ella a un hombre vestido con armadura al estilo grecorromano, con sandalias y grebas de color negro, al igual que su faldón, usando una pechera de color gris plomo, hecha con una rara aleación de titanio y un metal aún desconocido, y del mismo material son sus brazaletes. En sus hombros posee broches que sostienen una larga capa negra, y sobre su cabeza tienen un yelmo del mismo metal que su pechera, el cual apenas puede revelar sus ojos plateados, y en cuyo extremo superior cuelga una especie de penacho negro, a modo de adorno.

Ella puede observar la ira a través de esos ojos, algo que la atemoriza aún más. Entonces se arrodilla, abrazando los pies de su líder. **– Señor… perdóname por haberle fallado… no volverá a ocurrir…**

– **He sido muy paciente contigo, Cliptenestra… pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y ya ha sido rebasado… Sin embargo… te daré una última oportunidad… Si me fallas… sufrirás las consecuencias.**

– **No le fallaré, amo y señor… ¡juro que no le fallaré!**

– **Más te vale… por tu propio bien… –** Acto seguido, el misterioso hombre vuelve a las sombras a sentarse en su trono. **– Ahora… ¡LARGATE!**

– **Como ordene…**

Una vez que se marcha, el desconocido mira hacia tras suyo, donde pueden verse un par de ojos rojos. **– Prepárate… si ella falla… será tu turno…**

– **Sí, mi señor… –** Responde la persona desconocida, que es un hombre. **– Estaré listo para servirle…**

* * *

– **¡Lo sabía! –** Exclama PJ. **– Sabía que esa sensación era real…**

– **Por favor, Gaia. – **Dice Amy, acercándose al ave. **– Dinos quién nos espía.**

– **Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar. Durante la pelea en el Centro Comercial, he notado la presencia de alguien. Apenas vi su silueta tras los ventanales. En cuanto fui a investigar… se había ido.**

– **Lo mismo ocurrió en la escuela. –** Acota la pelicastaña. **– Y también en la casa de los espejos de la feria…**

– **Un momento… –** Interrumpe Mina, muy pensativa. **– ¿Casa de los espejos? Nosotras no hemos ido a esa atracción… solamente… –** Entonces, la rubia se acerca a su amiga, mostrando asombro a través de sus ojos azules. **– ¡Ahora lo veo claro!**

– **¿Eh?**

– **PJ: No es a nosotras a quienes nos espían… ¡ES A TI! –** Todos se sorprenden ante esa afirmación, y lo más increíble es que, efectivamente, tiene mucha lógica.

Proserpina queda estática, temblando un poco. **– A… ¿mí?**

– **Mina podría tener razón. – **Raye se levanta, observando el paisaje nocturno, muy pensativa. **– Pero… ¿Por qué?**

– **Quizás por su pasado… –** El grupo mira en dirección de la voz, descubriendo que cerca de ellos se encuentran Haruka y compañía. Ella mira a Serena, mostrando su frívola pero característica sonrisa**. – Gusto en verte, cabeza de bombón.**

– **Oigan… –** Interrumpe PJ, tratando de cambiar el tema. **– ¿No creen que deberíamos hablar sobre el… el… este…? –** En esto, las outher senshies muestran sus ítems de transformación, algo que sorprende a la jovencita. **– Ustedes… ¿También son Sailor Scouts?**

* * *

El regente del Reino de la Oscuridad camina por un largo pasillo, siendo seguido por el sátiro. Este último rompe el silencio. **– Amo: ¿Cree usted que ella falle?**

– **No me sorprendería… durante todo este tiempo no ha traído más que fracasos.**

– **Entonces… ¿Por qué le dio una nueva oportunidad?**

– **Por información.**

– **No… lo comprendo… –** La caminata es nuevamente silenciosa, pues Hermócrates espera por una respuesta, pero… nada. Luego… **– ¿Amo?**

– **¿Qué quieres?**

– **Disculpe usted pero… ¿Información sobre qué?... ¿Se trata de esas Sailor Scouts?**

– **De una en particular…**

– **Creo que sé de quién se trata… La nueva Scout. ¿Cierto?**

– **Precisamente… Quiero saber todo sobre Sailor Earth…**

– **¿Por qué tanto interés en ella…?**

Ambos se detienen frente a una puerta. El joven se dirige a su sirviente. **– Basta ya de preguntas. Sabes demasiado.**

– **Lo siento, amo.**

– **Vete… Y más te vale que no divulgues nada de lo que acabo de decirte.**

– **Como ordene, mi lord…**

Hermócrates se retira, en silencio. Entonces el misterioso joven abre la puerta, emanando del interior una luz azulada… y él ingresa.

* * *

Las outher senshies se unen al grupo, y Michiru empieza a hablarle a la nueva integrante del grupo. **– Te hemos observado, Sailor Earth.**

– **¿Qué cosa? – **Interrumpe Serena, colocándose al frente de su compañera. **– ¿Acaso ustedes son las espías?**

– **No… – **Responde PJ, ante el asombro de todos. **– Su esencia es muy distinta a la que percibí… Debe ser alguien más pero… ¿quién?**

– **Pues… – **Expone Amy, después de analizar lo que se ha hablado. **– Si el interés es tu pasado, debe ser alguien relacionado con él. Quizás alguien que hayas conocido en tu vida anterior…**

– **O quizás sea el enemigo. –** Acota Raye. **– Para conocer tus movimientos, ya que eres nueva en nuestro grupo.**

– **Lo que dices es lógico, Raye. – **PJ se levanta, encarando a las outher senshies, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. **– Lo que no me explico es… ¿por qué ustedes me vigilaban?**

– **Por muchas razones… –** Responde Haruka. **– El enemigo apareció después de tu llegada de Grecia, eso para empezar.**

– **Teníamos nuestras sospechas. – **Continúa Michiru. **– Pensamos que tú estabas ligada al enemigo.**

– **Por suerte estábamos equivocadas. –** Acota Setsuna. **– Lo supimos por tu energía…**

– **¿Por mi energía?**

– **Sí. –** Responde Hotaru, muy calmada. **– Yo misma la percibí: En forma normal y en forma de Sailor Earth, siempre era la misma energía. Lo que nos decía que se trataba de la misma persona… de ti.**

– **Ya veo… y dime… err…**

– **Hotaru.**

– **¿Hotaru? Bien... Dime, Hotaru… ¿Puedes percibir cualquier tipo de energía?**

– **Casi cualquier tipo.**

– **Entonces… ¿podrías detectar al poseedor de la Esencia Pura?**

Todos quedan en silencio…

Hotaru observa a su compañera, muy sorprendida por esa pregunta, luego baja un poco la cabeza, en señal de decepción. **– Si al menos supiera qué es esa Esencia Pura… quizás lo haría. Pero por ahora no puedo. Lo siento.**

– **Entiendo. Descuida… creo que pedí demasiado… pues… nadie sabe lo que es esa Esencia Pura, y qué es lo que hace… – **Todos muestran decepción: Hubiese sido ventajoso tener la posibilidad de detectar al poseedor de esa esencia.

Entonces, Amy interrumpe el momento. **– Oigan… ¿No es algo tarde? –** Todas las chicas miran sus relojes con espanto: ¡Las 8:30PM!... ¡Debían volver a casa!

* * *

La joven Tatopolous duerme serenamente, cuando de repente despierta. Ella enciende su lámpara, mirando su despertador: Son las 3:30AM. **– Otra vez ese sueño… ¿Qué significará?**

Súbitamente, ella se queda inmóvil, mostrando sorpresa a través de sus ojos color esperanza, percibiendo algo que ya se tornó familiar. –_ Es el espía… –_ Ella mira hacia la ventana, pudiendo ver una sombra que rápidamente desaparece. –_ Esta vez no se me escapará…_

Una luz blanco-verdosa ilumina la habitación de PJ, y Sailor Earth salta desde la ventana, recorriendo la oscura calle, siguiendo a esa sombra que la ha estado prácticamente acosando desde hacía ya varios días. Ella recuerda la teoría de Amy: _"Si el interés es tu pasado, debe ser alguien relacionado con él. Quizás alguien que hayas conocido en tu vida anterior…"_

– _Espero que esa teoría sea la correcta._­ – Pensó la joven, pues está ansiosa por conocer todo acerca de su vida, y quizás él o ella pueda darle la respuesta… Sin embargo, también siente inquietud por lo que expuso Raye: _"O quizás sea el enemigo… Para conocer tus movimientos, ya que eres nueva en nuestro grupo."_ Esa posibilidad la tiene algo nerviosa: ¿Qué sucede si esa es la teoría correcta? Se estaría exponiendo al enemigo… sola, en plena madrugada, sin que nadie pueda ayudarla… lo que la haría blanco fácil de quien quiera atacarla.

– _Debo tomar el riesgo… –_ Ella se arriesga, y mucho: Ni siquiera Gaia, su fiel compañera, sabe en dónde se encuentra la Senshi. Entonces ella se detiene, frente a la silueta de una persona, apenas iluminada por la luna creciente… **– ¿Quién eres? – No hay respuesta…**

* * *

Gaia despierta, acercándose a la ventana de su protegida, pero… la cama está vacía, algo que la preocupa mucho. **– Joven PJ… ¿dónde habrá ido? –** Ella se aleja, volando a lo alto, iniciando así su búsqueda.

* * *

Sailor Earth se molesta, pues no obtiene respuesta alguna, así que apunta su báculo a la persona desconocida, muy amenazantemente. **– ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi? ¡RESPONDE!**

De repente, esa persona desaparece, ante la mirada atónita de la Senshi. Ella se acerca al lugar donde estaba, mirando a todas partes. –_ ¿Dónde se habrá ido?_ – Pensó. De manera igualmente súbita, ella siente la misma presencia justo a sus espaldas, y cuando da la vuelta recibe un golpe suave, pero directo en la mano derecha, haciéndole perder su báculo. La joven encara al desconocido, quien luce como un guerrero antiguo, y cuando trata de defenderse, una gruesa espada se acerca a su rostro…

Su respiración es acelerada, su corazón palpita a mil por hora… la punta de la espada partió los visores en dos, así que ella se los quita, revelando su rostro… en la frente puede apreciarse un minúsculo corte, por lo que un hilillo de sangre recorre su pálido rostro: Un poco más… un par de centímetros más… y él le habría perforado la parte frontal del cráneo. **– ¿Por qué hace esto?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

– **Lo sabrás… si me vences… –** En esto, él suelta la espada, colocándose en posición de lucha, esperando por su oponente.

Sailor Earth sólo está estática, llena de temor… –_ ¿Qué debo hacer…?_

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

I'M ALIVE! REVIVÍ!! (no les escribo muchpo. Estoy en un cyber y me quedan 5 mins. Luego les hablo con mas calmita. C'ya later :) !!


	9. Capítulo 9: Dudas razonables

**CAPÍTULO 9: DUDAS RAZONABLES**

Son casi las 4:00 a.m.

Sailor Earth se encuentra frente a frente con alguien que la ha estado espiando. ¿Quién será? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Estas y muchas otras preguntas rondan por su confundida cabeza, a la vez que siente como un hilillo de sangre fluye desde ese pequeño corte propinado en su rostro.

Ella observa fijamente a ese ser desconocido, quien toma su espada con ambas manos, listo para atacar. **_– Debo enfrentarlo…_**

* * *

Serena se encuentra plácidamente dormida en su cama, posiblemente soñando con su amado Darien, cuando…

– **¡SEEEEEEREEEEEEENAAAAAAA!**

Ella se despierta, aun perezosa, mirando el reloj junto a su cama: 4:12AM. Entonces la pequeña rubia mira fijamente a su gata, algo molesta y aún con sueño.** – Luna: ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? –** Al mirar a otra dirección, puede notar la presencia de alguien más.** – ¿Gaia?**

**– Le pido disculpas por venir a despertarla a esta hora, pero la joven PJ ha salido de su casa y temo que esté en problemas.**

**– ¡Debemos avisar a los demás! –** Exclama Serena, tomando su broche de transformación.

Luna se acerca. **– Ya Artemis está en ello. –** Puntualizó. Luego la joven se transforma y ella junto a su gata y la lechuza blanca salen en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Se lleva a cabo una ardua lucha. El guerrero desconocido blande su espada contra la senshi, pero ella apenas logra eludir sus ataques, respondiendo con sus técnicas, utilizando su báculo a modo de escudo, tratando de defenderse ante tan rápidos movimientos.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ataca de esa manera? ¿Acaso es otro enviado del Reino de la Oscuridad? Y lo más extraño es… ¿Por qué puede sentir en él una sensación tan familiar? Ella contraataca, aún así no usa todas sus fuerzas, ni siente deseos de lastimarlo, y no sabe el por qué…

Sigue el enfrentamiento: El frío metal de la espada resplandece bajo la luz de la luna llena, cuyos destellos en ocasiones enceguecen a la joven guerrera, dejándola muy vulnerable, aunque por suerte ella ha resultado tener una gran habilidad para eludir los ataques de su enemigo. Es como si, de alguna manera… conociera sus movimientos.

Repentinamente ambos quedan frente a frente, él blande su espada contra su oponente, ella la detiene con su báculo, y sus miradas entran en contacto por cuestión de segundos… tiempo suficiente para que Sailor Earth logre ver, tras su casco, unos seductores ojos color de plata, muy profundos y penetrantes, aunque también pueden revelar una notoria tristeza y soledad en su alma… Es lo único que ella puede ver, puesto que su cara está oculta tras ese grisáceo metal que esconde quién sabe qué… ¿Será alguien conocido o un extraño? Es una pregunta que en ese momento no es capaz de responder.

Esos ojos… ella ha visto esos ojos, está segura de ello. ¿Dónde? No lo sabe, pero sí sabe que él la observa con detenimiento. Entonces, y de manera súbita, Sailor Earth siente un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente a los brazos de ese ser desconocido…

* * *

PJ despierta, pudiendo ver a una preocupada Serena. **– ¡Al fin despiertas, PJ!**

**– ¿Do… dónde estoy? –** Ella mira a su alrededor: Ya es de mañana.** – ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

**– Estas en casa de Serena. –** Responde Luna, saltando a la cama, para luego sentarse al lado de la pelicastaña. **– Te encontramos inconsciente en medio del parque.**

**– PJ… –** Se adelanta Raye** – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

**– No… no lo sé… no recuerdo nada… –** La joven trata de sentarse, pero siente mareos y un ligero dolor de cabeza. **– Oh… Mi cabeza da tantas vueltas…**

**– Será mejor que descanse, joven PJ.**

**– Gaia tiene razón. –** Concluye la gata. **– Tú descansa. Quizás eso te ayude a recordar lo sucedido.**

**– Está bien. –** Al decir esto, PJ se vuelve a acostar, cierra sus ojos y empieza a dormir…

* * *

* SUEÑO *

PJ se encuentra frente al espejo, observando su reflejo vestido con ese extraño atuendo. **– Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?**

**– Ya pronto lo sabrás. –** Le dice una dulce voz femenina. **– Estás muy cerca de encontrar la respuesta. –** En esto, el lugar se ilumina, revelando un gran salón, lleno de columnas muy altas, tan blancas como las nubes de verano, las cuales sostienen un elevadísimo y blanquecino techo, y sus pisos son muy pulidos, hechos con azulejos semejantes a espejos.

Al darse vuelta, PJ nota que ella está vistiendo el hermoso vestido esmeralda, pudiendo sentir cierta emoción y mucha nostalgia, sentimientos que se acentúan más al levantar su cabeza y ver, a la distancia, una silueta masculina. ¿Por qué ella se siente así? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Quién será él?

**– _Quizás ese sujeto sea parte de mi pasado._ –** Pensó. Ni corta ni perezosa corrió hacia él, pero a medida que se acercaba veía como el hombre se hacía cada vez más distante. Luego todo se vuelve repentinamente oscuro…** – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto?**

**– Pronto, muy pronto, tendrás la respuesta…**

* FIN DEL SUEÑO *

* * *

PJ despierta súbitamente, y Gaia se le acerca. **– ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**– Ese sueño de nuevo… pero…**

**– ¿Pero?**

**– Pero esta vez… su final ha sido distinto.**

**– ¿Puedes contarme? –** La joven asiente, así que suspira, y le explica a su fiel lechuza el nuevo final de su particular sueño.

Es el lugar frío y solitario, ese gran salón apenas iluminado por un rayo de luz tenue y blancuzca. En el trono, al centro, se encuentra el misterioso regente del Reino de la Oscuridad, callado, pensativo, bajo la preocupada mirada de su servidor, el sátiro Hermócrates. **– Amo: ¿Se siente usted bien? –** No hay respuestas, excepto la mano del amo indicando a una puerta, y el fiel sirviente entiende perfectamente el mensaje, así que hace una reverencia y se retira.

Pasan los minutos y el silencio se hace cada vez más presente en el lugar. El líder de ese maligno grupo está algo cabizbajo, sin emitir palabra alguna, respirando lenta y profundamente, recordando aquel evento vivido horas atrás…

* * *

* FLASHBACK *

Sailor Earth yace inconsciente entre sus brazos, por lo que el extraño guerrero la coloca sobre el césped con una inusual delicadeza. Él la observa, percibiendo su suave respiración, su delicado y descubierto rostro iluminado por la luna llena, mostrando una extraordinaria belleza que, de alguna manera, logra cautivarlo. No puede explicarse qué es esa sensación, tampoco logra explicar su repentino deseo de protegerla, de permanecer a su lado, de acompañarla hasta que despertase… Mira sus ojos de color esmeralda, los cuales en ese instante están ocultos tras sus párpados, pero que momentos atrás lo miraban a él con firmeza y a la vez confusión, acompañados de una muy notable inocencia. No puede dejar de pensar en ellos, no puede dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? ¿Por qué enfocarse más en esta nueva Scout que en las más experimentadas? ¿Será por ser nueva y, por ende, le despierta mucha curiosidad? ¿O tal vez hay un motivo oculto?

Él se despoja de su casco, muy lentamente, aún observando a tan delicada joven, se acerca más a ella, mirándola fijamente, escuchando su respiración, colocando su mano sobe su pálida tez, sintiéndola muy suave, muy atractiva… De repente él se reincorpora, pues ha oído un ruido a la distancia, por lo que toma su casco y se aleja, ocultándose tras unos árboles, observando desde allí a las demás Sailor Scouts, quienes llegaron al rescate, llevándola lejos de ese lugar…

* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

* * *

**– ¿Mi señor?**

Sus pensamientos han sido interrumpidos por la voz de Cliptenestra, quien está parada frente al trono, algo confundida. **– ¿Sucede algo?**

**– Nada de tu incumbencia… ¿Qué quieres?**

**– Venía a informarle que mi plan ya está listo.**

**– Recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad. Sabes muy bien lo que le ocurre a quienes me fallan.**

**– Estoy consciente de ello, amo y señor. Le aseguro que esta vez no fallaré.**

**– Más te vale… ¡LARGO!**

**– Como ordene. –** Acto seguido, ella desaparece.

En esto, una sombra aparece sigilosamente tras el trono, pudiéndose observar un par de ojos rojizos. **– Pronto te enviaré contra las Sailor Scouts, así que prepara un plan.**

**– Como ordene, mi lord. –** Responde esa voz masculina, para luego desaparecer…

* * *

Un auto se desplaza a través de un puente. Dentro se encuentra una familia que planea disfrutar el día en el zoológico. La niña juega con su muñeca, dándole mimos y muchas caricias. **– Ya pronto vamos a llegar, Srta. Toopsie. –** Entonces, la pequeña siente un ligero golpe en el brazo. **– ¡Mamá! ¡Kenji me está golpeando!**

**– Kenji: Deja de molestar a tu hermana.**

**– ¡Ella empezó!**

**– ¡No es cierto!**

**– ¡Qué sí, Hitomi!**

Y así transcurre la pelea de hermanos, su madre intenta controlarlos y su padre trata de ignorarlos, ya que está conduciendo. De repente **– ¿Pero qué demonios? –** Al decir esto, el hombre frena repentinamente, casi chocando con el automóvil del frente, presenciando una enorme congestión en medio del puente debido a que han chocado varios autos, y justo al centro se puede observar a un misterioso hombre que ataca el lugar.

* * *

Sailor Moon y las demás scouts van corriendo en dirección al puente, seguidos por Tuxedo Mask, Luna y Artemis. Sin embargo, el grupo está incompleto ya que, de común acuerdo con Gaia, decidieron no avisarle a su nueva compañera, y así dejarla descansar.

Todos llegan al lugar, observando a un hombre muy alto, de piel azulada, cabello blanco, ojos azul profundo sin pupilas, alas similares a las de un murciélago, cola con un aguijón, vistiendo únicamente unos short negros a modo de bóxer y unas botas igualmente negras. Él se eleva, arrojando rayos de energía a los automóviles, creando el caos entre la gente. Mientras tanto, Cliptenestra se acerca a cada uno de los ciudadanos y los investiga, tratando de buscar la esencia pura pero… Sin éxito. **– ¿Dónde estará esa Esencia Pura?**

**– ¡DETENTE! –** La villana y su secuaz mira en dirección a la voz, observando al grupo de senshies liderados por la guardiana de la luna, quien hace su característica pose. **– No permitiré que sigan dañando a esta pobre gente: Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna.**

**– No esta vez, gusanos… –** Al decir esto, la pelirroja sonríe maliciosamente, y en ese instante una mujer aparece tras el grupo de héroes: Es alta y delgada, de aspecto similar al hombre desconocido, excepto que su piel es rosácea. Su largo cabello blanco está atado en forma de moño, y viste un sexy atuendo conformado por un top, unos shorts y unas largas botas negras hasta la mitad del muslo.

Ella sonríe mientras empieza a lanzar rayos de energía a Sailor Moon y los demás, bajo la mirada complaciente de Cliptenestra. – Quiero que conozcan a mis más fieles sirvientes: Los gemelos Kairo y Kiara…

Los senshies apenas pueden eludir el sorpresivo ataque de Kiara, preocupados porque no pueden llegar hasta donde están Cliptenestra y Kairo, quienes siguen atacando a muchas personas inocentes. Sailor Jupiter rompe el silencio. **– Chicos: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!**

**– Mercury. –** Pregunta Sailor Mars.** – ¿Puedes encontrar su punto débil?**

**– Lo haría, pero necesito tiempo.**

**– Haz lo que puedas. Nosotras los distraeremos. –** Todos asienten y empiezan a usar sus mejores ataques contra Kiara, pero ella es muy fuerte y rápida, por lo que logra eludirlos sin problemas. **_– Es demasiado ágil._**

La villana mira por todas partes, llena de curiosidad: No puede ver a la nueva senshi por ningún lado. Esto la inquieta, pues podría tacar en cualquier momento, por lo que llama a su sirviente. **– Kairo: Mantente alerta. Apenas veas a Sailor Earth, acaba con ella.**

**– Como ordene...**

* * *

PJ se sienta, aún algo somnolienta, puesto que ha tenido el extraño sueño en varias ocasiones seguidas y apenas ha podido dormir. Ella mira por todas partes, observando a Gaia posada en la rama de un árbol, así que toma el control remoto, enciende el televisor y empieza a hacer zapping buscando algún programa interesante. De repente nota que un canal transmite las noticias, y empieza a mirar el reportaje.

Se trata de una vista aérea del puente, mostrando los choces múltiples y un montón de gente corriendo despavorida. Se escucha la voz del reportero: **– Soy Kaji Tokoyama transmitiendo en vivo los eventos ocurridos al sur de la ciudad: En este momento ocurre un extraño acontecimiento que ha provocado múltiples choques. Se habla de, aproximadamente, unos 30 vehículos involucrados.**

**– ¿Hay heridos, Kaji?**

**– Lamentablemente sí, algunos de mucha gravedad. Extraoficialmente se habla de unos 120. También se dice que han muerto 3 personas.**

**– ¿Puede precisar qué provocó los accidentes?**

**– Un monstruo… –** En esto, la cámara enfoca hacia donde está Kairo, quien ataca sin piedad a la gente. **– Lleva allí unos 20 minutos. Esperen… Me informan que las Sailor Scouts ya están en el área… Aoshi, ¡enfoca al norte! –** El camarógrafo mueve la cámara, mostrando al grupo de senshies luchando incansablemente contra Kiara. **– No puede ser: ¡Otro monstruo! ¡Estudios, repito, hay un segundo monstruo en el área!**

PJ apaga la tele, toma su pluma de transformación, y cuando está a punto de usarla, Gaia la detiene. **– ¡Joven PJ! ¡Necesita descansar!**

**– ¿Sabías de esto, verdad? –** La lechuza asiente, algo que molesta a la joven. **– ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?**

**– Está muy conmocionada aún…**

**– Yo… Debo ir… –** Acto seguido se transforma en Sailor Earth, para finalmente marcharse.

* * *

Cliptenestra está muy extrañada, pues Sailor Earth ha tardado mucho en aparecer, lo cual le parece muy extraño. Sin embargo su espera culmina, porque a los pocos minutos la senshi de la naturaleza hace acto de presencia, aprovechando la distracción de Kiara para ir al centro del puente, dirigiendo un ataque directo hasta la pelirroja. Esta última sólo sonríe. **– A fin llegas… ¡KAIRO!**

Kairo emerge de la nada y empieza a atacar a Sailor Earth, arrojándole muchos rayos de energía. Ella trata de eludir sus ataques pero estos son muy rápidos y apenas puede esquivarlos, aunque igual recibe muchos rasguños y heridas leves. El enfrentamiento se lleva a cabo brevemente, ya que la falta de sueño debilitó a la joven scout, ralentizando cada vez más sus movimientos, haciéndola un blanco cada vez más vulnerable de Kairo. Éste aprovecha para contraatacar, golpeándola, lastimándola, arrojándola hacia un vehículo, propinándole mucho dolor y malestar.

Sailor Earth está débil, ni siquiera se puede levantar, sólo observa cómo su oponente se eleva a gran altura, para luego caer en picada justo hasta donde está ella. Si él logra golpearla, la fuerza aplicada será tal que terminaría matándola… Esto la llena de terror. No puede hacer nada, se siente perdida y sin salvación, así que decide quedarse quieta, cerrar sus ojos y esperar el fatal momento…

Entonces…

Kairo destruye el automóvil, pero Sailor Earth no se encuentra allí. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo pudo escapar? Él observa a su alrededor, al igual que Cliptenestra, preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido.

No hay respuestas…

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Woooooooooow! último updated en el 2008? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

En fin... me extrañaron? Espero que sí, peus les informo que he estado siguiendo con la historia y ya tengo unos cuántos capítulos hechos, así que los iré subiendo progresivamente. De acuerdo?

Nos leemos =)


	10. ¿Dónde estará Sailor Earth?

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAILOR EARTH?**

Sailor Earth despierta, aún aturdida, notando que se encuentra entre los musculosos brazos de un hombre. Ella lo reconoce al instante: **– ¿Usted?**

Sí… es el mismo hombre misterioso que había visto horas atrás, ese mismo ser oculto tras su fría máscara metálica, esa persona con sus tristes y penetrantes ojos color de plata que la observan con atención, firmeza, y quizás incluso curiosidad.

Él la baja con suavidad, aún permaneciendo silente, ante la mirada atónita de Cliptenestra. **– ¿Amo? ¿Pero qué hace?**

**– Ha dicho… ¿Amo? –** La senshi queda paralizada, retrocediendo a pasos lentos, estando prácticamente en shock. **– Entonces… ¡Tú eres el enemigo!**

**– Así es… –** El desconocido permanece quieto, observando a su joven rival. **– Soy Lord Inferno: Gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad.**

**– No… no lo entiendo… –** Sailor Earth simplemente queda estática, aún confundida ante todo lo que está ocurriendo. **– ¿Por qué me ha salvado?**

**– Yo también me hago la misma pregunta –** Acota Cliptenestra, acercándose lentamente, llena de dudas y quizás algo de decepción.** – ¿Cuál es tu interés en esta mocosa?**

**– Eso no te incumbe, Cliptenestra.**

**– ¡Pero a mí sí! –** Interrumpe la joven, tomando su báculo y apuntándolo directo a Inferno, lista para atacar.** – Has estado espiándome todo este tiempo, me has atacado y luego salvado… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

**– Solo busco… respuestas… –** En esto, él saca su espada de la funda, colocándose en posición de batalla, esperando por el momento justo para actuar. **– No interfieras Cliptenestra: Esta es nuestra batalla.**

**– Pero mi lord…**

**– ¡ES UNA ORDEN!**

**– Como usted diga, amo. –** En esto, la villana se aleja, revisando las auras de aquellos inocentes que Kairo logra capturar.

Sailor Earth se prepara para el ataque, sin embargo aún puede mostrar cierta preocupación. **– ¿Por qué lo hace? –** No hay respuesta, sólo un rápido movimiento por parte de Lord Inferno, indicando que la batalla había comenzado. Ella detiene a espada con su báculo mientras contraataca con su luz elemental, la cual es eludida hábilmente por el enemigo.** – ¿Por qué debemos luchar? ¿No podríamos resolver esto de otra manera?**

**– ¿Acaso tienes miedo?**

**– Creo que… tú eres quien teme…**

Lord Inferno queda estático ante tales palabras, mirando fijamente a su joven oponente. **– ¿Qué?**

**– Te siento débil… y dudo que esa sea tu máxima fuerza –** Ella se queda quieta, apoyando su báculo al suelo, mirando con mucha firmeza a Inferno. **– Algo me dice que… No quieres lastimarme.**

**– ¡Mientes! –** El regente del mal empieza a atacar a su oponente sin piedad, blandiendo su espada hasta el punto de estar casi sin control.

La pelicastaña logra eludir los desenfrenados ataques de su rival, alejándose unos pasos. Luego, ella queda quieta, dejando caer su báculo, cayendo de rodillas, mostrándose totalmente vulnerable a su enemigo:** – No voy a luchar más. –** Él aprovecha la oportunidad para contraatacarla, corriendo directamente hacia su objetivo, asiendo su espada con ambas manos, listo para dar la estocada final… La scout sólo queda quieta, confiando en sus instintos: **– Sé que no quieres hacer esto… –** Lord Inferno blande su espada, ella cierra los ojos…

Entonces...

Sailor Earth abre los ojos, y puede ver una espada que casi roza su cuello. El hombre está quieto y, por mucho que trate de disimular, la joven puede percibir que él está un poco nervioso… Aunque más notorios son los nervios de ella, temblando y sudando frío: Por suerte, sus instintos eran ciertos. Ella se levanta lentamente, con su mirada enfocada en la fría espada que estuvo a punto de matarla, para luego fijarse en esos tan penetrantes ojos que, de alguna manera, le traen recuerdos. – **Yo… También busco respuestas…**

Súbitamente la joven gime de dolor para luego caer sobre el pavimento, mostrando una gran herida en su espalda. Lord Inferno queda estático, mirándola fijamente, mostrando cierta sorpresa a través de sus ojos. Luego levanta su mirada y ve a la distancia a Cliptenestra, quien la había atacado a traición. Esta última sólo sonríe maliciosamente, llena de satisfacción: **– Al fin… ¡AL FIN! –** En esto, suelta una carcajada.

* * *

Las Sailor scouts luchan contra Kiara, ignorando por completo lo ocurrido con su compañera. Sailor Venus arroja su cadena de amor para tratar de detenerla, pero sin éxito, así que mira en dirección a su compañera:** – Sailor Mercury: ¿Has encontrado su punto débil?**

**– Temo decirte que no: ¡Es muy rápida! Mi computadora no puede obtener suficientes datos.**

**– Sigue intentándolo. –** Ella se enfoca nuevamente en su enemiga, y junto a sus compañeras trata de detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que Sailor Mercury logre descubrir su punto débil: **– ¡CASCADA DE VENUS!**

**– ¡FLECHA ARDIENTE DE MARTE!**

**– ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!**

**– Tiara Lunar… ¡ACCIÓN!**

Todos los ataques se combinan y crean una gran esfera multicolor que avanza a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Aún así, Kiara logra esquivar el ataque sin problemas ante la mirada atónita de todos. **– No puede ser…**

* * *

Kairo sigue atacando a los inocentes, dejándolos listos para ser examinados por su ama. De repente, una esfera negra estuvo a punto de impactar en él, aunque no lo logra porque pudo percibir dicha energía a tiempo. El demonio da la vuelta, observando a las Outher Senshies, quienes se acercan a él.** – Vaya… Al fin un poco de diversión.**

* * *

Cliptenestra ríe histéricamente, muy complacida por lo que acababa de hacer, mirando a la joven caída con ojos llenos de satisfacción. _– No pensé que fuese tan fácil –_ pensó, así que decide volver a sus labores, pero al dar la vuelta puede ver frente a ella a Lord Inferno. **– Lo hemos logrado, amo: ¡La hemos vencido! –** No hay respuestas, a excepción de la furia emanada de esos ojos tan penetrantes, algo que la pone un poco nerviosa. **– ¿Qué sucede? –** Nada, solo silencio.

De repente, ella siente un frío metal atravesando su cuerpo. Mira hacia su estómago: Está lleno de sangre, luego mira a la ensangrentada espada de su líder: **– A… amo…**

**– ¡Te ordené que no interfirieras!**

**– Yo… no quise… robarle… su… –** En esto ella cae al suelo, inerte, e instantáneamente se convierte en polvo…

Lord Inferno observa cómo el polvo desaparece, aún con furia entre sus ojos. Luego se enfoca en Sailor Earth, se acerca y coloca dos dedos sobre su cuello: Sigue con vida. Entonces, él toma a la joven entre sus musculosos brazos, luego una especie de portal aparece frente a ellos y él camina directamente allí. Finalmente, ambos desaparecen…

* * *

Sailor Mercury trata desesperadamente de obtener el punto débil de Kiara, pero su velocidad es tal que es incapaz de obtener la información necesaria para tal fin. –_ Debe haber una forma de inmovilizarla_ – pensó. Entonces ella mira a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera servirle, hasta que mira a la distancia el enfrentamiento que Kairo tiene con las outher senshies. Ella nota que, a pesar de ser tan ágil como su hermana, Kairo parece tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma, optando más por estrategia que velocidad. –_ Quizás ambos hermanos tengan el mismo punto débil… –_ así que, ni corta ni perezosa, la peliazul se acerca más al segundo grupo de batalla, dispuesta a buscar información de este oponente.

Entretanto, Sailor Jupiter arroja su centella relampagueante, y esta vez roza la piel de Kiara, propinándole un ligero corte. Esto enoja a la villana, por lo que empieza a arrojar frenéticamente un sinnúmero de esferas de energía, con una velocidad tal que las senshies apenas logran eludir tales ataques, a excepción de Sailor Mars, quien sufre daños en su pierna derecha y su espalda, cayendo casi inconsciente sobre el pavimento. **– ¡SAILOR MARS!**

Eternal Sailor Moon mira a su compañera caída, luego mira al resto de las scouts, llena de angustia al saber que las demás también podrían salir lastimadas. Tuxedo Mask se coloca a su lado, esto después de arrojar un ataque de rosas. **– Es demasiado ágil…**

**– Lo sé Sailor Moon.**

**– ¿Qué podremos hacer?**

**– Seguir luchando, hasta el final.**

**– Pero… mis amigas… Si seguimos, todas saldrán lastimadas.**

**– Si no lo hacemos, lastimarán a más gente inocente.**

**– Lo sé… –** Sailor Moon se entristece, pues no le queda otra opción: ¡Debe luchar!

* * *

**– Tierra… ¡TIEMBLA!**

**– ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!**

**– ¡GRITO MORTAL!**

Una esfera multicolor es arrojada hacia Kairo, quien la elude sin problemas, sin embargo, Sailor Saturn hace un ataque sorpresivo, tan rápido e inesperado que Kairo no logra esquivarlo, sufriendo una ligera herida en su brazo izquierdo, acción ésta que lo enoja aún más. **– Ya verás… –** Entonces él arroja un enorme rayo de energía hacia la minúscula senshi, quien apenas logra eludirlo.

* * *

Sailor Mercury se mantiene a la distancia enfocando su computadora en Kairo, aprovechando los momentos en los que él se mantiene relativamente quieto para recopilar toda la información posible. Ella inspecciona: ¡Los datos aún no son suficientes! Algo que la decepciona mucho. – _Necesito más información…_

* * *

Luna y Artemis están ocultos tras unos escombros, presenciando desde allí ese combate tan largo y complicado entre las scouts y sus enemigos. Ambos están sumamente preocupados, no sólo por la batalla en sí, sino por el hecho de que desde hacía ya un buen rato perdieron de vista a Cliptenestra: ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde estará?** – Artemis: Debemos hallar a Cliptenestra e informarle a las Scouts.**

**– Pensaba justamente lo mismo, Luna.**

**– ¡Pues vayamos! –** Los gatos están dispuestos a salir de su escondite, cuando notan la presencia de alguien.** – ¡Gaia!**

**– Luna, Artemis, al fin los encontré.**

**– ¿Qué sucede, Gaia? –** Pregunta Artemis. **– Te noto muy agitada.**

**– Es sobre la joven PJ…**

**– ¿PJ? –** Pregunta Luna, con un cierto tono de preocupación. **– ¿Qué no estaba contigo?**

**– No. Vino para acá, pero la perdí de vista.**

**– Quizás esté enfrentándose a Cliptenestra.**

**– Artemis tiene razón. –** Concluye Luna. **– ¡Debemos ir a buscarla! –** Todos están de acuerdo, así que el grupo de mascotas sale en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Mercury sigue investigando a Kairo, analizando la escasa información recopilada, tratando de descubrir la debilidad de tan poderosos demonios. De repente ella escucha un grito: Es Sailor Venus, quien ha caído ante Kiara, por lo que solo quedan Sailor Moon, Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask. Ella se enfoca en la villana, mostrando enojo y a la vez preocupación al no poder descifrar el misterio de los gemelos. Luego nota que Kiara está algo quieta, así que aprovecha para recopilar información sobre ella.

Repentinamente se escucha una explosión, así que Mercury mira hacia el otro grupo combatiente: Sailor Neptune acababa de arrojar un maremoto a Kairo y éste había respondido con un potente rayo que casi lastima a la senshie, pero por fortuna Saturn utilizó un escudo protector para salvar a su compañera.

Mientras la senshi de la sabiduría observa ambas batallas, ella nota cómo el nivel de energía de sus oponentes se incrementa o decrece a medida que se acercan o se alejan entre sí. Hay sospechas, pero ella decide seguir observando, hasta que en un momento los hermanos se acercan, colocándose uno a espaldas de la otra, crean sus respectivas esferas energéticas y las arrojan hacia sus oponentes, siendo ambas esferas tan poderosas que provocan temblores en el puente. Por fortuna, las scouts logran eludir estos ataques.

Sailor Mercury pudo observar entonces que, al estar juntos, sus poderes aumentaron el doble. **– ¡Lo tengo! –** exclamó, así que se acerca a Sailor Moon y los demás para informarle sobre su hallazgo: **– Chicos: Kairo y Kiara deben estar cerca uno del otro para poder fortalecerse.**

**– Entonces… Si los alejamos, se harán débiles. –** Concluye Lita, y Amy mueve su cabeza afirmativamente. **– Nosotros nos encargaremos. Ve a decirle esto a las demás.**

**– ¡Sip! –** La peliazul empieza a correr hacia el otro grupo y habla con Sailor Uranus.

* * *

Luna, Artemis y Gaia buscan desesperadamente a Sailor Earth, quien no ha dado señales de vida. Ellos llegan a un área despejada un tanto alejada de la batalla y empiezan a mirar por todas partes, hasta que divisan algo que les llama mucho la atención, así que se acercan: Se trata de un vestido grecorromano de color blanco, el cual está rasgado y lleno de sangre. Gaia lo reconoce enseguida: **– Cliptenestra…**

* * *

Kairo ataca despiadadamente a Sailor Pluto, arrojándole muchos rayos de energía. Ella los elude con su báculo, contraatacando con sus técnicas especiales. De repente, el villano recibe un ataque por la espalda, así que da la vuelta: Sailor Uranus lo había atacado. Esto lo molesta:** – Pagarás por esto…**

**– Primero alcánzame… Si puedes. –** En esto, ella empieza a correr y Kairo empieza a perseguirla. La senshi lo observa, mostrando su frívola sonrisa: –_ Ha mordido el anzuelo…_

* * *

Las inner scouts siguen luchando contra Kiara, incluyendo a Sailor Mars, ya que ella logró recuperarse. Entretanto Venus, quien aún no está recuperada del todo, busca la manera de alejar a la villana de ese lugar. Ella mira por todas partes hasta divisar una motocicleta abandonada. Se acerca y nota que aún conserva las llaves.** – ¡Perfecto!**

Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury arroja su arpa acuática, y en esta ocasión logra dar con su objetivo, ya que Kiara se ha vuelto un poco más lenta que antes. **– ¡Está funcionando!**

**– ¡Entonces aprovechemos esta oportunidad! –** Exclama Sailor Jupiter, quien arroja su ataque. **– ¡CENTELLA RELANPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER!**

**– Fuego de Marte: ¡ENCIENDETE!**

Ambos ataques impactan en la villana, lastimándola. Aún así ella tiene la suficiente fuerza para contraatacar, pero…

**– ¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!**

Una cadena dorada sujeta a Kiara. Ella se enoja aún más, observando a una decidida Sailor Venus. **– ¡Me las pagarás!**

**– ¿Ah sí? –** En esto, la senshi del amor ata la cadena a la estructura de la motocicleta, en la cual se encuentran Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. **– ¡AHORA! –** En esto, el joven acelera y empieza a conducir, llevándose a Kiara con ellos a una dirección opuesta a la tomada por Sailor Uranus.

* * *

Kairo está cada vez más débil, ralentizando la velocidad de su vuelo, hasta que finalmente se detiene para recuperar el aliento. Es allí cuando Sailor Uranus se le acerca, complaciente. **– ¿Ya te rindes?**

**– ¡Nunca!**

El demonio trata de recuperarse, pero entonces la senshi arroja una esfera de energía que logra destruir a tan poderoso oponente.

* * *

La motocicleta se detiene en un lugar despejado. Kiara cae mientras la cadena de Venus desaparece. Ella está muy débil, apenas pudiéndose levantar. **– Ustedes… Son unos tramposos…**

Sailor Moon toma su báculo, e invoca su técnica más poderosa:** – ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA! –** Al decir esto, múltiples rayos de colores emergen del cetro, impactando directamente en la villana, quien gime de dolor, para finalmente desaparecer… ¡Han vencido!

* * *

Luna y Artemis se acercan a su amiga Gaia, quien muestra mucha preocupación a través de sus ojos de color dorado, hablando con una voz casi quebrantada:** – Joven PJ…**

**– No te preocupes Gaia: La encontraremos…**

**– Luna tiene razón: Ten fe.**

**– Lo intentaré… –** La lechuza se encuentra sumamente triste, pensativa, observando a la distancia: ¿Dónde estará su protegida?

* * *

PJ abre lentamente sus ojos, notando que perdió su transformación, percatándose luego que se encuentra acostada sobre una cama, en medio de un lugar oscuro y solitario. Ella trata de transformarse, pero por alguna extraña razón su henshin no funciona, algo que la llena de confusión.** – ¿Dónde… estoy?**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, sí, lo sé, me he tardado demasiado en subir otro capítulo. Pero descuiden, estoy trabajando en este fic (de hecho, ahorita escribo el cap 20, y aún no termina jijiji)

Duuum dum dum dum

¿A dónde se habrán llevado a PJ?

Duuum dum dum dum

¿Por qué se la llevó Lord Inferno, y no a otra Scout?

Duuum dum dum dum

¿Por qué me tardo tanto en subir otro capítulo?

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega :)


	11. El misterio de Lord Inferno

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL MISTERIO DE LORD INFERNO**

PJ se encuentra sobre una cama, en un lugar oscuro y solitario. Ella trata de reincorporarse, pero siente mucho dolor. Luego se percata que tiene un vendaje que rodea su delgada cintura, cubriendo desde la altura del busto hasta las caderas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la jovencita siente la presencia de alguien, así que mira a esa dirección, observando una pequeña silueta que, al acercarse, revela a un sátiro, quien trata de colocar algo sobre la adolescente. **– ¡No me lastimes!**

**– No voy a lastimarla… –** En esto, la criatura revela lo que tiene entre sus manos: Un simple pañuelo húmedo, el cual pasa suavemente sobre las heridas de la joven.

Ella está cada vez más confundida: **– ¿Quién eres?**

**– Mi nombre es Hermócrates, fiel sirviente de Lord Inferno.**

**– Pero… si eres su sirviente… ¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo?**

**– Sólo sigo órdenes de mi señor… –** Apenas dijo esto, el sátiro guarda el pañuelo, da la vuelta y se retira.

PJ simplemente está en shock: Francamente no logra entender la actitud de su oponente. ¿Cuál será su verdadero interés en ella?

* * *

Las inner scouts están cabizbajas, mostrando mucha tristeza en sus rostros, pues acaban de enterarse que su compañera ha desaparecido. **– ¿Dónde estará PJ? –** Se pregunta Sailor Moon, quien abraza fuertemente a su pareja. Las demás solo permanecen calladas.

**– ¡Sailor Moon!**

Todos miran en dirección a la voz, viendo que se acerca un niño, y mucho más atrás lo sigue una pequeña niña. Ambos se paran justo frente a la líder scout. **– Sailor Moon, mi hermanita tiene algo que contarles.**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Diles, Hitomi, diles lo que me contaste.**

**– Este… yo… vi a alguien que se llevó a Sailor Earth.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?**

Las Scouts muestran un rostro lleno de sorpresa, luego Sailor Jupiter se arrodilla frente a la pequeña. **– ¿Es esto cierto? ¿A Sailor Earth se la llevó alguien?**

**– Sí.**

**– Es que mi hermana estaba oculta y dice que desde allí lo vio todo.**

**– Entiendo. Y dime, pequeña: ¿Cómo era esa persona?**

**– No lo sé. Vestía todo negro.**

**– ¿Y por dónde se fue?**

**– Por allí… –** Todos miran en la dirección señalada por la niña: Un muro.

Mercury se acerca a la infante, llena de confusión. **– ¿Segura que fue por allí?**

**– Ajá. Pero la puerta ya no está…**

**– Ya veo… Bueno, gracias por todo pequeñita. –** Ambos niños hacen una reverencia y se marchan para volver con sus padres. Entretanto, Mercury analiza la información que acababa de recibir.** – Lo que vio esa niña debió ser una especie de portal. No hay otra explicación.**

**– Y esa persona… –** Pregunta Venus **– ¿será el enemigo?**

**– Es posible. –** Responde Raye, de manera muy serena y pensativa. **– Reunámonos en el templo Hikawa. Debemos buscar la forma de salvar a PJ. –** Todos están de acuerdo con la sugerencia, por lo que deciden marcharse.

* * *

PJ se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, pensativa, cabizbaja, con miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza. En esto, divisa la silueta del sátiro. **– ¡Oye!**

**– ¿Sí? –** Hermócrates se acerca, tan servicial como de costumbre. **– ¿Desea algo?**

**– Sólo me gustaría saber: ¿Por qué su amo quiere que me cuides?**

**– Desconozco sus razones. Como dije, yo sólo sigo sus órdenes.**

**– Es que no lo entiendo… Al principio prácticamente me acosaba, luego me atacó, luego me salvó la vida, después intentó matarme y ahora quiere cuidarme… ¿Qué sucede con él?**

**– Eso es algo que no puedo responder.**

**– ¿Por qué no? Lo conoces mejor que yo, deberías, no sé, saber algún motivo, o lo que sea.**

**– Es cierto, conozco mucho a mi amo, y por eso le soy fiel.**

**– ¿Aún cuando hace cosas… malas?**

Hermócrates simplemente sonríe. **– Todas las cosas, aún si parecen mal sanas, tienen su razón de ser.**

**– ¿Y qué razón tendría todo lo que él hace?**

**– No lo sé, quizás las mismas que salvar a alguien que no comparta sus ideas… –** PJ se queda callada, pudiendo percibir que, en realidad, no hay maldad en el sátiro, sólo una enorme fidelidad a su amo, así que decide escuchar y creer. Éste sigue hablando: **– Hay muchas cosas que aún desconozco del amo, pero confío mucho en él y sé que todas sus acciones tienen una razón válida. Tal vez usted aún no comprenda todo esto, pero estoy seguro de que si lo llega a conocer, podrá entenderlo mucho mejor.**

**– Dudo que eso ocurra…**

**– Cualquier cosa podría suceder, jovencita. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. –** Acto seguido, el sátiro da la vuelta y se marcha.

* * *

Todos se encuentran reunidos en el templo, esperando a Raye, quien realiza una llamada telefónica: **– … Sí Sra. Kobayakawa, no se preocupe … Descuide, ella sólo se quedará algunos días … De acuerdo, Adiós. –** La joven cuelga el teléfono para luego sentarse junto a los demás. **– Listo. Ahora los Sres. Kobayakawa no se preocuparán por PJ.**

**– Bueno, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?**

**– No lo sé, Mina…**

**– Lo que me preocupa –** Interrumpe Amy **– Es conocer la identidad de esa persona.**

**– Cliptenestra ha muerto. Quizás sea nuestro próximo oponente.**

**– Eso es muy cierto Lita. Por eso me preocupa: No sabemos qué clase de habilidades posee. Pero si puede crear portales, sin dudas se trata de alguien con mucho poder.**

**– Ya sé qué hacer: ¡Debemos ir hasta donde están ellos y rescatar a nuestra amiga!**

**– Serena –** Interrumpe Raye **– Esa no es una mala idea pero… ¿Sabes a donde ir?**

**– Pues… No.**

**– Chicas. –** Interrumpe Lita **– Podríamos seguir a ese sujeto. Si es nuestro enemigo, tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer.**

**– Luna, Artemis. –** Pregunta la líder scout. **– ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**– Yo apoyo la noción de Lita.**

**– Yo opino igual que Artemis. Aunque eso será riesgoso. ¿Y tú qué dices, Gaia? –** No hay respuestas, así que la gata da la vuelta y nota que su compañera está ausente.** – ¿Gaia? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**

* * *

La lechuza blanca vuela por los alrededores de Tokio, mirando por todas partes, buscando alguna señal de Sailor Earth o del misterioso enemigo "vestido de negro". Sus ojos muestran preocupación y una cierta desesperación, ya que teme por la vida de su protegida. – _Haré todo lo posible por encontrarla, joven PJ…_

* * *

Ha transcurrido un par de días. Una profunda tristeza embarga a la joven Tatopolous, algo que nota el pequeño sátiro. **– ¿Sucede algo?**

**– La verdad, sí. Odio este lugar, está todo oscuro aquí. Yo quisiera sentir la suavidad del viento, admirar el cielo, escuchar a las aves… Por favor, déjame ir.**

**– No puedo hacerlo, a menos que el amo lo ordene. Además, aún no sanan sus heridas.**

**– Pero…**

**– No insista. –** Al decir esto, el sátiro se retira.

PJ está cabizbaja, con una lágrima recorriendo su pálida tez, por lo que empieza a llorar. Muy cerca de ella, oculto entre las sombras se encuentra Lord Inferno, mirando fijamente a la deprimida jovencita. Luego se marcha en silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente PJ está casi recuperada, aunque la tristeza aún está presente en ella. Hermócrates se le acerca para cambiarle el vendaje, percatándose de esa mirada vacía y distante. **– ¿Aún triste? –** No hay respuestas, sólo se puede percibir la lenta y suave respiración de la adolescente, a la vez que sus ojos enfocan a la nada absoluta. El sátiro trata de animarla un poco: **– Si le sirve de consuelo, en un par de días ya no necesitará de los vendajes.**

**– Eso… ya no importa… –** PJ suspira, abrazando sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que a través de su párpado se revela una lágrima. **– Mañana cumpliré 17, y mis padres van a llamarme… No podré estar en casa para recibir su llamada y eso va a preocuparles mucho. Y de verdad, no quiero angustiarlos.**

**– ¿Es eso lo que la tiene así?**

**– En parte, sí. También porque odio este lugar, pero… podría soportarlo. Solo quisiera poder hablar con mi familia, para que no se preocupen por mí.**

**– Entiendo… –** Dicho esto, Hermócrates limpia un par de heridas, guarda sus cosas y se marcha, dejando a la adolescente allí, sola, llorando en silencio.

* * *

Son alrededor de las 10:30 AM. Gaia vuela hacia el tempo a encontrarse con las Sailor Scouts, agotada y llena de frustración. Serena se le acerca: **– ¿La has encontrado?**

**– Temo decirle que no… –** Ella se siente muy mal, bajando su cabeza y suspirando, mostrando mucha tristeza a través de sus ojos dorados. **– Si algo le pasó a la joven PJ…**

**– No te angusties, Gaia. –** Exclama Amy, tratando de animar a la lechuza. **– PJ es una chica muy fuerte y sé que ella estará bien.**

**– Amy tiene razón. –** Concluye Serena. **– Ya verás que pronto la encontraremos. ¿Verdad, chicas? –** En esto, los demás mueven su cabeza afirmativamente, algo que levanta un poco el ánimo a Gaia quien muestra una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

PJ está completamente dormida, ya que el lugar es tan monótono, callado y aburrido que le provocó mucho sueño. Ella yace plácidamente sobre la cama, siendo observada por ese ser tan misterioso como lo es Lord Inferno. Al rato aparece Hermócrates, quien se para justo al lado de su líder, contemplando a la adolescente.** – Una hermosa joven. ¿No lo cree, amo? –** No hay respuesta pues Inferno sólo se queda callado, observando a la cautiva. Momentos después, el sátiro rompe el silencio: **– Por cierto, ¿me mando usted a llamar?**

**– Así es: Ya es tiempo de enviar a nuestro próximo explorador.**

**– Entiendo. Iré a llamarlo entonces.**

**– No. Sólo dile que ejecute el plan.**

**– Como ordene, amo. –** La diminuta criatura hace una reverencia a su amo, para luego marcharse; mientras tanto, el regente de las tinieblas permanece parado frente a la cama, aún mirando a la joven con mucha curiosidad y, de hecho, sus ojos plateados pueden mostrar una cierta… nostalgia.

Un par de minutos después él reacciona, pensando en todo lo que ocurre cuando está cerca de esa adolescente: Sus repentinos deseos de protegerla, el hecho de no querer atacarla como debería, el recuerdo de tan bellos ojos que lo miraban con mucha inocencia… Desde hacía mucho tiempo él ha estado sintiéndose físicamente débil, manifestándose tal debilidad por medio de dolores que aparecen de manera repentina, pero desde que comenzó a interactuar con la nueva senshi han llegado ocasiones en que se ha sentido con gran fortaleza. ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? ¿Cómo esa jovencita puede tener tanta influencia sobre su propio ser? Entonces, decide marcharse…

* * *

Gaia vuela por los alrededores de Tokio, puesto que decidió realizar una nueva búsqueda. Ella mira por todas partes, pero sin éxito, hasta que divisa algo que le llama la atención: _– Debo informarle de esto a las Scouts._

* * *

Sailor Moon y las demás senshies se dirigen al centro de la ciudad, puesto que Gaia les había avisado sobre un grave problema que ocurre allí. Ellas se acercan, viendo un verdadero caos en el estacionamiento de un centro empresarial. La gente huye despavorida de un misterioso hombre alto, delgado, piel bronceada, cabello con tonalidades rojas y doradas, ojos de color ladrillo y viste un atuendo grecorromano con tonos blancos y negros.

Las chicas quedan en shock: ¿Será él quien secuestró a su amiga? Sailor Moon rompe el silencio: **– ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a dañar a esta gente inocente? Eso no te lo vamos a permitir. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia: ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.**

**– ¿Sailor Moon, eh? Vaya… No entiendo como Cliptenestra no pudo vencerte. –** Él sonríe maliciosamente, enojando así a las senshies. **– Soy Astianacte, y quiero que recuerden muy bien mi nombre, pues ese es el nombre de quien las va a derrotar.**

**– ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! –** Acto seguido, las Sailor scouts utilizan sus ataques especiales. El nuevo oponente sólo chasquea sus dedos y, repentinamente, frente a él aparece una figura femenina, alta, muy delgada y con piel grisácea, quien recita un conjuro y crea un escudo que bloquea los ataques de las senshies. –_ Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginaba –_ pensó Sailor Moon.

* * *

La joven Tatopolous sigue durmiendo, empezando a soñar…

* SUEÑO *

Es un lugar oscuro. La joven mira por todas partes, pero no logra ver nada, por lo que se asusta. **– ¿En dónde estoy? –** Entonces ella divisa una hermosa mariposa, brillando con luz dorada, volando lenta pero armoniosamente a su alrededor.** – WOW… ¡Qué hermosa es! –** Luego, el insecto empieza a alejarse de ella, así que la adolescente empieza a seguirla. **– Espera: ¡No te vayas! –** Nada: La mariposa sólo se limita a volar. PJ sigue caminando, tratando de alcanzarla…

* FIN DEL SUEÑO *

La joven empieza a hablar entre sueños: **– No te vayas… Linda mariposa… –** En esto, y aún con los ojos cerrados, ella se levanta de la cama y empieza a caminar dormida…

* * *

Las Sailor scouts eluden un rayo de energía propinado por la enemiga. Esta última recita otro conjuro que le permite levitar trozos de rocas, las cuales arroja contra sus oponentes. **– ¡Ella es muy fuerte!**

**– Lo sé Sailor Venus. –** Responde Mercury, mientras saca su minicomputadora. **– Veré si tiene alguna debilidad. –** Ella se coloca sus visores y empieza a recopilar datos, a la vez que sus compañeras se enfrentan a esa misteriosa villana. Entonces: **– ¡Chicas! Puedo ver que la energía irradia desde su… ¿Cuello?**

**– ¡Eso lo explica! –** Todas miran en la dirección que señala Sailor Jupiter: Se trata de una gargantilla con una gran gema en su centro, la cual parece reaccionar cada vez que ella lanza un hechizo. **– ¡Debemos quitarle su collar!**

**– ¿Pero cómo? –** Pregunta Sailor Moon, cuando de repente una rosa impacta justo sobre la gema, partiéndola en dos. Todos miran hacia un edificio, encontrando allí a alguien muy conocido por las senshies. **– ¡Tuxedo Mask!**

**– ¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!**

**– Si. –** En esto, la senshi se dispone a realizar su ataque especial:** – ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA! –** Al decir estas palabras, una serie de rayos multicolores emergen de su cetro, los cuales impactan directamente en la villana, quien desaparece…

Enseguida, el grupo escucha a alguien que aplaude. Todos observan: Se trata de Astianacte, quien mira a las senshies con mucha ironía. **– Felicidades: Lograron vencer a mi asistente. ¡Bravo!**

**– ¡Tú serás el siguiente, Astianacte! –** Responde la líder Scout. **– ¡Prepárate!**

**– Será para la próxima, niña. Ahora me retiro… –** Acto seguido el enemigo desaparece en una nube de humo, pudiéndose percibir una maléfica risa.

* * *

PJ despierta: – _Ese sueño otra vez._ – Pensó. Luego se percata que está parada en medio de la oscuridad.** – Pero… ¿Cómo habré llegado aquí? –** En esto, la joven nota una luz de forma cuadrangular justo frente a ella: Al parecer es una puerta, y hay mucha iluminación tras ella: ¿Será la salida?

Ni corta ni perezosa, la pelicastaña se acerca a la puerta, la abre y una brillante luz ilumina su rostro.

¿Qué habrá tras esa puerta? ¿Qué misterio encerrará Lord Inferno?

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, esta vez lo subí un poco más rápido. La cosa empieza a ponerse cada vez más interesante. Si quieren saber qué oculta Inferno, esperen hasta el próximo capítulo! Muajajajaja!

Saludos :)


	12. Un paraíso en la oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 12: UN PARAISO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

La joven Tatopolous se encuentra parada frente a una entrada que acababa de abrir, pudiendo percibir mucha luz que emerge del interior. Como sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad casi absoluta, tal resplandor la enceguece temporalmente, así que ella cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo, esperando que los mismos se adapten a la luz.

Unos segundos más tarde ella decide apartar su antebrazo, y al hacerlo queda impactada ante lo que ve frente a sus ojos, sólo pudiendo exclamar: **– ¡WOW!**

Ella observa una habitación muy, pero muy amplia, cuyo suelo está cubierto de un suave césped, encontrando también algunos árboles dispersos en el lugar y, cerca de un grupo de ellos, puede notar la presencia de un pequeño lago con aguas cristalinas. El sitio está iluminado por una serie de cristales incrustados en el suelo y el techo, los cuales brillan con luz blanco-azulada. Es un lugar muy acogedor y de relativa belleza: ¿Cómo podría existir algo así en medio de la nada?

PJ empieza a caminar lentamente, admirando el magnífico entorno, cuando de repente siente una suave brisa. Ella se detiene, más sorprendida aún: **– ¿Viento? ¿Aquí? –** Eso la llena de esperanzas, porque la presencia del viento indicaría que ese lugar se encuentra cerca del exterior, así que decide explorarlo a fondo: Quizás encuentre la salida.

* * *

Serena y las demás se encuentran reunidas en su casa, hablando sobre su nuevo oponente. **– Ese tal Astianacte, es un enemigo un poco raro, ¿no lo creen?**

**– No hay que subestimarlo, Serena –** Responde Amy, pensativa. **– Es muy probable que esté estudiando nuestros movimientos, lo que muestra su astucia.**

**– O quizás es sólo un fanfarrón –** Comenta Lita, en tono burlesco.** – Dice que "nos va a vencer" pero luego manda a alguien más a hacer su trabajo sucio. Debo reconocer que, al menos, Cliptenestra se esforzaba un poco más. Aunque… no hay que negar que él es muy lindo…**

**– ¡LITA!**

**– Es que es cierto… Se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón…**

**– Yo… También lo veo muy guapo.**

**– ¡MINA!**

**– ¿Bueno, qué les puedo decir?**

**– Chicas, chicas –** Interrumpe la peliazul. **– Deberíamos tratar de idear un plan. Recuerden que nuestra prioridad aquí es encontrar a PJ.**

**– Tienes razón, Amy. –** Acota Serena, suspirando un poco cabizbaja pues la situación de su amiga la llena de tristeza. **– Espero que ella esté bien.**

**– Yo también lo espero –** Añade Mina.** – ¿Saben? Mañana es su cumpleaños. Quería proponerles hacer una fiesta especial, pero… ya todo está arruinado.**

**– Oye, Raye. –** Interrumpe Lita, mirando en dirección a su compañera, quien está parada frente a la ventana, observando el panorama.** – ¿Tienes algún comentario al respecto? –** No hay respuesta, pues su amiga sólo mira fijamente al exterior, enfocándose en un árbol que está justo al frente. Todas observan, notando que sobre una rama se encuentra Gaia, quien muestra una profunda depresión a través de sus ojos.

Al rato, Serena se acerca al ave, muy preocupada por su bienestar. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Difícilmente… –** Gaia suspira, bajando su cabeza, llena de tristeza. **– He buscado a la joven PJ por todas partes… yo…**

**– Vamos Gaia: Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. Lo es para todos nosotros.**

**– Es que no lo entiende, joven Serena: Ella es mi protegida, y debí detenerla cuando decidió ir a batalla… pero en vez de eso, la dejé prácticamente sola. *Suspiro* Siento que he fallado como su guardiana.**

**– ¡No digas tonterías! –** Exclama Serena, esta vez molesta por la actitud del ave. **– Has cuidado muy bien de ella, lo sé. ¡Y te prometo que volverá sana y salva!**

**– Joven Serena… –** Gaia sólo queda quieta, sin palabras ante la determinación de la guardiana lunar: A pesar de ser algo torpe e infantil, ella posee una enorme fortaleza… y un gran corazón.

* * *

PJ sigue caminando por ese esplendoroso lugar, maravillándose cada vez más: Es muy bello y confortable, y de alguna manera ese lugar la hace sentir nostálgica, pues siente que ya había estado allí antes. Luego…

**– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

La joven queda estática, reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz, da la vuelta y allí, justo frente a ella puede observar a Lord Inferno, quien está parado, de brazos cruzados, mostrando mucha molestia a través de sus seductores ojos plateados. Ella simplemente queda estática, sin palabras, algo que molesta más a su captor. **– ¡RESPONDE!**

PJ cruza sus brazos. **– ¡No tienes por qué darme órdenes! –** Entonces ella mira hacia otro lado, en señal de irrespeto.

En esto, Lord Inferno sujeta a la adolescente por sus ropas, acercándola a su rostro cubierto, mirándola con furia. **– Recuerda que estás en mis dominios, y aquí tendrás que seguir mis órdenes.**

**– ¿Quieres apostar? –** En esto, PJ le propina un rodillazo justo en la entrepierna, causándole a su captor un gran dolor, así que él la suelta, cae de rodillas y gime un poco mientras la adolescente da unos pasos atrás.** – ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eres callado, luego llegas hasta a ser amable, y después muy prepotente… ¿Acaso estás chiflado? –** Ella da la vuelta, dando otro par de pasos mientras admira el lugar.** – Tienes un lugar muy hermoso aquí… Y esto no es algo que se espera de un villano… –** En esto, PJ vuelve a dar la vuelta, ahora caminando hasta Lord Inferno, quien se recupera de tan doloroso golpe.

La joven se agacha frente a él, mirándolo ahora con confusión.** – Por eso es que tu actitud me confunde: No eres como los demás.**

Inferno sólo queda callado, mirando fijamente a su cautiva, admirando esos bellos ojos color esmeralda, luego se levanta muy lentamente, aún observándola, sin emitir palabra alguna. En esto, la joven Tatopolous rompe el silencio. **– ¿Por qué eres tan cambiante? ¿Por qué me involucras en todo esto?**

**– Ya lo he dicho una vez: Sólo busco respuestas.**

**– En ese caso… –** Ella se sienta sobre el césped, mirando fijamente a su captor, y a pesar de ser una chica tímida en esa ocasión se dispuesta a charlar. **– Pregunta lo que quieras.**

**– Err… –** Una gota aparece tras la cabeza del regente oscuro, ya que no se esperaba algo así. Entonces de la vuelta y empieza a caminar. **– Esto… no es algo que se resuelva así.**

**– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo?**

**– No lo sé… –** Inferno mira a su cautiva, quien está más confundida que antes. **– ¿Por qué de repente quieres ayudarme?**

**– Porque… –** Ella mira a su alrededor, ese paisaje, esa laguna, ese césped tan suave y verde… Ese entorno que evoca a la verdadera naturaleza, a algo que ella realmente ama. Puede verse una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus labios.** – … quien protege este hermoso lugar debe tener bondad dentro de su corazón…**

Inferno sólo queda quieto ante estas palabras, pues le es imposible emitir una respuesta a lo dicho por la adolescente. Luego…** – ¿Bondad? Tonterías.**

De repente, los cristales empiezan a cambiar la tonalidad de su brillo, de blanco azulado a un suave naranja que va lentamente adquiriendo un tono más rojizo. PJ queda sorprendida ante tal cambio. **– Los cristales están cambiando: ¿Por qué?**

**– Ellos simulan la luz del día. En este momento ya está anocheciendo.**

**– ¿De verdad? Por Dios… esto…. esto es maravilloso… –** Ella queda quieta, mirando los hermosos tonos naranjas y rojos presentes en el ambiente, luego da la vuelta y mira a su captor… pero esta vez lo mira con otros ojos, pues en el breve tiempo en que han estado allí, pudo ver en él algo que no imaginaba: Quizás, muy en el fondo, ese ser malvado tenga una bondad interior que busca desesperadamente librarse de la oscuridad que rodea su corazón. Quizás sea ésta la razón de esos múltiples cambios emocionales, de esas dudas que él tiene… Aunque aún no logra explicarse el por qué esa mirada y esa voz le resultan muy familiares.

Entonces, PJ decide ir más allá, así que se acerca a Inferno, parándose frente a él, mirándolo con dudas pero también una cierta ternura e inocencia. **– ¿Por qué usas esa máscara? ¿Acaso ocultas alguna cicatriz o defecto? –** Esta pregunta realmente incomoda al regente oscuro, quien sólo se limita a darle la espalda a la joven, luego empieza a caminar para alejarse de ella.

Subitamente, ella empieza a sentirse mareada, para luego caer inconsciente.

* * *

Al mediodía siguiente, el grupo de amigas y sus respectivas mascotas se encuentra reunido en el Templo Hikawa.

Gaia empieza a volar, esta vez seguida por dos cuervos negros pertenecientes a Raye, llamados Phobos y Deimos, para iniciar así otra jornada de búsqueda; también cuentan con el apoyo de Luna y Artemis, quienes recorren los alrededores de la ciudad, al igual que Darien, cuyo recorrido en su automóvil cubre una mayor distancia. Entretanto, las chicas tratan de idear un plan para rescatar a su compañera: **– Chicas, insisto en que hay que seguir al enemigo.**

**– Ya lo sabemos Lita. –** Responde Amy.** – Pero tendremos que esperar a que él aparezca.**

**– No es mala idea –** Interrumpe Mina **– El problema es que aún no sabemos dónde saldrá el enemigo, y mucha gente inocente podría correr peligro.**

**– Veamos si la información recopilada de nuestras batallas es suficiente para ubicar su próximo objetivo. –** Al decir esto, Amy saca su minicomputadora y empieza a realizar algunos cálculos:** – Bien, si consideramos todos los puntos donde nos enfrentamos a nuestros enemigos… –** Ella sigue insertando valores, pero al final los resultados no son concluyentes.** – Vaya… Las apariciones han sido demasiado dispersas y resulta complicado establecer un patrón definido. Umm… quizás si… –** Ella inserta otros valores, esperando recibir una mejor respuesta, hasta obtener un área sombreada en el mapa, la cual cubre una extensión relativamente grande. **– Apenas pude limitar el área de búsqueda a una extensión de unos 6 Km2. Un poco amplio, pero por ahora es lo mejor que tenemos.**

**– Oigan –** Interrumpe Mina. **– ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? Así cada una de nosotras vigilará un punto de esta área.**

**– Sí. –** Acota Lita, mostrando aprobación ante la sugerencia de su amiga. **– Y si alguien ve al enemigo, lo informamos con nuestros comunicadores.**

**– ¡Entonces está decidido! –** Concluye Raye.** – ¡Hagamoslo!**

**– ¡SIIIIIIIIII! –** Todas gritan al unísono, aunque Serena está algo molesta porque le quitaron protagonismo: De todos modos, ella es la líder de las scouts.

* * *

PJ despierta de un largo y profundo sueño, encontrándose en esa habitación oscura que tanto detesta. Ella mira por todas partes, buscando a cualquiera que esté cerca, hasta que finalmente nota una ya conocida presencia: El Sátiro Hermócrates se le acerca, con una bandeja de plata entre sus manos, la cual tiene encima una tapa semiesférica igualmente de plata. Él la observa, sonriente. **– Al fin ha despertado, jovencita.**

**– ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Es decir: Encontré un lugar muy hermoso custodiado por el mismo Lord Inferno.**

**– ¿Qué dice? Eso es imposible, joven. De seguro fue sólo un sueño.**

**– Es que… Dios… Era tan real… estoy casi segura de que he estado allí…**

**– Jovencita, usted ha dormido por muchas horas. Pensé que no despertaría.**

**– Pero… –** PJ lo piensa mejor: Quizás el sátiro tenga razón pues, después de todo, ¿cómo podría existir un lugar tan maravilloso en el reino de las tinieblas? Ella suspira, un poco decepcionada** – Olvídalo… Quizás sólo lo soñé…**

**– No se entristezca. Por cierto… –** Le dice Hermócrates, con un tono de voz muy dulce, colocando la bandeja de plata sobre sus piernas. **– Feliz cumpleaños.**

**– Gracias, aunque no sé qué tenga de feliz. –** Ella retira la tapa plateada, observando que sobre la bandeja hay una especie de comunicador. Esto la deja un poco perpleja. **– ¿Y esto para qué es?**

**– Esto es para que hable con sus padres.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Exclama Proserpina, muy sorprendida.** – ¿Hablas en serio?**

**– Así es. Ayer la vi muy deprimida, así que me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre el paradero de sus padres, y bueno, ahora podrá comunicarse con ellos y ahorrarles esa gran angustia que teme darles. Pero sólo lo hago por esta vez, y sólo tendrá 5 minutos.**

**– Esto… no me lo esperaba… –** Un par de lágrimas brotan en los ojos de la adolescente, pudiendo percibir en el sátiro a alguien muy bueno y confiable… Aunque algo empieza a preocuparla…** – Oye Hermócrates.**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Su amo sabe sobre esto? Es que no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.**

**– Descuide: Él me encomendó velar por su bienestar. Supongo que animarla es parte de esta tarea.**

**–En este caso… ¡muchas gracias! –** Ella sonríe como nunca, con dulzura e inocencia, además de mucha gratificación. Entonces, toma el intercomunicador, marca un número a larga distancia y, luego de un par de repiques, logra hablar con sus padres…

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts esperan atentas en puntos estratégicos del mapa, alertas ante el menor movimiento del enemigo. Han estado allí durante horas pero… Nada aún.

Sailor Moon toma su teléfono móvil y empieza a marcar a su novio para preguntarle si había hallado a PJ, pero la respuesta es negativa, algo que la decepciona: ¿Dónde estará su gran amiga?

De repente, y justo antes del atardecer, se oye una explosión.

La senshi de la luna mira hacia el norte, pudiendo ver humo a medio kilómetro de distancia. – _Son ellos._ – Pensó, así que toma su intercomunicador y le avisa a las demás.

El grupo de valientes scouts abandonan sus puntos de vigilancia para acompañar a su líder: ¡El nuevo enemigo ha vuelto a atacar!

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Bueno, aquí hay algo que me parece fuera de lógica: ¿Cómo puede havber un lugar tan bello en el mismo reino oscuro? Vale, que Hermócrates dijo que era un sueño pero... ¿Será cierto? Eso lo sabrán pronto, muy pronto :D

Saludos cordiales mis queridos lectores ^^


	13. El vórtice del terror

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**EL VÓRTICE DEL TERROR – LA CONFUSIÓN DE PJ**

Los 5 minutos han acabado, así que PJ debe terminar la llamada a casa de sus padres. Ha sido un tiempo muy corto, pero también muy valioso, ya que de esa forma ha evitado que su familia se preocupase por ella. Entonces le entrega el artículo a Hermócrates, mostrando a la vez una muy bella sonrisa. **– Ahora estoy más tranquila. Muchas gracias, Hermócrates, por tu ayuda.**

**– No tiene por qué agradecérmelo, jovencita. –** Responde el sátiro, con mucha calma, luego le hace entrega de una caja blanca, grande y cuadrada. **– Esto es para usted.**

**– ¿Para mí? –** Ella abre su regalo, un poco ansiosa, para descubrir en su interior un hermoso vestido negro. **– ¿Y esto?**

**– El amo desea que lo use durante la cena.**

**– ¿Has dicho… cena? –** Él asiente, así que la joven queda más perpleja, y no es para menos: ¿Una cena con Lord Inferno?

* * *

Sailor Moon y las demás scouts se dirigen al lugar donde hubo una gran explosión. Cuando llegan se encuentran frente a un viejo edificio de apartamentos, cubierto en llamas. Pueden escucharse algunas sirenas a la distancia, pues se trata de los bomberos y un par de ambulancias. Entonces, Sailor Venus empieza a hablar. _– Oigan: ¿No notan nada extraño?_

_– ¿A qué te refieres, Sailor Venus?_

_– Esto… no parece ser obra del enemigo. –_ Responde la senshi del amor, encarando a su compañera Sailor Jupiter. **– Parece más un caso aislado.**

Su conversación se interrumpe al escuchar los gritos desesperados de una mujer, quien trata de acercarse al edificio en llamas. Ella clama a viva voz que su bebé se encuentra aún atrapado adentro, en el cuarto piso. Sailor Mercury decide entrar en acción:

**– Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio: ¡ESTALLEN!**

En esto, las burbujas salen disparadas hacia el edificio, creando un estrecho túnel helado para que la senshi pudiese pasar. Mientras ella sigue en esa faena llegan los bomberos, conectan las mangueras a los hidrantes y empiezan a arrojar litros de agua para aminorar las llamas.

El resto de las scouts espera con ansias, hasta que la peliazul emerge del edificio en llamas, sujetando a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, quien está cubierto con una gruesa frazada. Ella le entrega el niño a su madre y se reúne con las demás. **– No he visto ninguna señal del enemigo allí dentro. –** Comentó la senshi. **– Definitivamente se trata de un incidente aislado.**

**– Algo no está bien aquí. –** Interrumpe Raye, pensativa. **– Tengo un mal presentimiento…**

**– ¡POR ALLÍ! –** Todas miran en la dirección que apunta Sailor Jupiter, viendo una silueta que salta sobre las azoteas de los edificios. Ellas miran con atención, entonces: **– ¡Es Astianacte!**

**– ¡HAY QUE SEGUIRLO! –** Al decir esto, Sailor Moon empieza a correr. Las demás mueven sus cabezas afirmativamente y se disponen a seguir a su líder.

* * *

PJ aún observa el vestido, meditando sobre lo que le acababa de decir Hermócrates: ¿Cenar con Lord Inferno? Para empezar, ese hombre es su enemigo, su captor, el líder de una organización que sólo le ha creado problemas a ella y las demás Sailor Scouts, una organización que busca destruir al mundo… Ir a cenar con él sería como ir a la cueva del lobo. Por otro lado, esa cena podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco más sobre un ser tan misterioso como Inferno, aparte de eso, sería imposible que él comiese usando ese casco, así que se vería obligado a revelar su rostro, algo que ella siempre ha querido ver. – _¿Qué debo hacer? –_ pensó.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts siguen en su faena, tratando de alcanzar a su enemigo, quien salta sobre las terrazas de los edificios. Al rato notan que él se detiene sobre el edificio de la televisora local, así que las chicas ingresan en su interior, toman el ascensor y suben a la terraza. Una vez allí, observan a Astianacte parado justo en medio del área, dándole la espalda a las Scouts.

Sailor Moon rompe el silencio: **– No permitiré que uses a los inocentes para atraer nuestra atención: Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna. –** No hay respuestas, Astianacte sólo se queda callado, algo que confunde a las senshies, ya que él suele ser muy arrogante y hablador. **– Chicas: ¿Qué le ocurrirá? No creo que esté asustado… ¿O sí?**

**– Desde hace un rato percibo cosas muy extrañas… –** Comenta Raye, dubitativa.** – Hay que tener cuidado.**

**– Tenemos que investigar… –** En esto, la líder Scout empieza a correr hacia donde está Astianacte. Venus y Jupiter la siguen, mientras Mars y Mercury se quedan atrás, la primera confiando en sus instintos, y la segunda utilizando su minicomputadora, pues ninguna de ellas percibe nada bueno de esa situación.

De repente una diabólica y muy conocida risa puede percibirse de un lugar alejado. Todas las Scouts miran en dirección a un edificio vecino y allí pueden ver a… Astianacte. Esto las deja en shock.** – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Han caído en mi trampa!**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Sailor Moon no ha terminado de decir estas palabras cuando el Astianacte que está cerca de ellas empieza a transformarse en una criatura espantosa, a la vez que un remolino de energía oscura rodea el lugar, encerrando a las scouts dentro de él.

El villano levita y se acerca al grupo, notando que solamente hay 3 scouts. ¿Dónde estarán las otras dos?

* * *

PJ camina lentamente al interior de un salón, vestida con un elegante vestido negro de tipo strapless, ajustado hasta la cintura para luego holgarse, con un bonito detalle plateado sobre el torso; también usa guantes negros hasta el antebrazo y zapatillas plateadas, al igual que sus accesorios. Su cabello está totalmente suelto y su maquillaje es muy discreto, muy natural.

Ella se acerca a una larga mesa, la cual está adornada con un mantel de seda blanca y, en sus cabeceras, puede ver 2 sillones de color vinotinto, y ambos están vacíos, lo cual llena de sorpresa a la joven. –_ ¿Dónde estará Lord Inferno?_ – Pensó.

Alguien se acerca tras ella, así que da la vuelta para descubrir que se trata de Hermócrates, muy sonriente, quien le tiende una mano y ella la toma, para llevarla junto a uno de los sillones, lo aparta un poco y la invita a sentarse.

Acto seguido aparece su captor, quien usa un traje similar al de siempre, aunque mucho más adornado y elegante. También usa un casco muy diferente, el cual es descubierto bajo la nariz, lo que revela sus labios y mandíbula. Él se sienta en el otro sillón, hace una seña con la mano y algunos sirvientes se le acercan: Ha empezado la velada.

* * *

Sailor Mercury y Mars se encuentran ocultas tras los motores del sistema de ventilación, observando con horror cómo sus compañeras han sido atrapadas. La doncella del templo no puede soportar tal visión. **– Mercury: ¿Puedes hallar una forma de entrar?**

**– Eso intento, Mars. –** Responde la peliazul, mostrando preocupación a través de sus ojos azules. **– Es un escudo de energía maligna muy concentrada… Será difícil traspasarlo.**

**– ¡AJA! ¡Ya las encontré! –** Astanacte ríe maliciosamente mientras las Scouts salen de su escondite, parándose en posición de lucha. **– Esta vez no escaparán…**

Enseguida, el sujeto arroja una esfera de energía oscura, hiriendo ligeramente a Sailor Mercury, mientras Mars responde con su Fuego Sagrado, pero no logra dar con su objetivo. Entonces Astianacte ríe maléficamente. **– ¿Es todo lo que tienen? Me dan lástima.**

* * *

La cena continúa. Se trata de un suculento platillo digno de los más famosos restaurantes, el cual es degustado lentamente por Lord Inferno. Sin embargo, PJ observa su plato, compuesto por un enorme trozo de carne bañado en una aromática salsa y una ensalada griega, la que tanto le gusta… aun así, ella no prueba bocado alguno, sólo se queda callada, pensativa y cabizbaja.

Inferno rompe el silencio: **– No ha comido nada…**

**– Yo… No tengo hambre… –** Miente: Ella no ha comido nada desde que se encuentra cautiva, y habría desfallecido del hambre de no ser por los sueros y medicinas que le ha estado dando el sátiro para curar sus heridas… Y él lo sabe muy bien…

El regente de las tinieblas sólo se queda callado, tomando lentamente un sorbo de vino, colocando luego la copa dorada a su derecha. **– No tiene caso mentir. ¿O acaso quiere morir?**

**– Estando aquí me siento prácticamente muerta…**

**–Hmm… –** Él queda callado, algo disgustado por la actitud de la joven, pero aun así permanece sereno, hablando con mucha calma. **– Como quieras. –** En esto, el hombre deja sus cubiertos en su lugar, se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la oscuridad. Es en ese entonces cuando PJ, aprovechando la soledad, empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, ocultando su rostro entre ambas manos, preguntándose el porqué de todo esto…

Al rato, ella se levanta, secándose las lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer, de hecho ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiere, ya que su mente está prácticamente en blanco… de repente puede ver imágenes, muy confusas, como si se tratase de una película que está siendo adelantada a gran velocidad, lo que le provoca un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Todo se vuelve confuso, el mundo empieza a moverse lentamente alrededor de la adolescente, siente mucha debilidad en sus piernas y PJ cae de rodillas, apoyando aún su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. Se le hace un poco difícil respirar, siente que desfallece lentamente, perdiendo las fuerzas en sus extremidades superiores por lo que la jovencita cae de bruces al suelo, casi cerrando los ojos, pudiendo ver un par de pies acercándose a ella… y luego se desmaya.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Venus y Jupiter se encuentran atrapadas en medio de un vórtice de energía oscura, viendo horrorizadas como la criatura que perseguían multiplicó su tamaño unas 10 veces. En esto, las chicas arrojan sus ataques: **– Tiara Lunar… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**– ¡CASCADA DE VENUS!**

**– ¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!**

Nada… Todos los ataques han sido desviados y absorbidos por el efecto del vórtice, a la vez que la criatura arroja un rayo de energía oscura que apenas es eludido por las senshies. Entonces la líder Scout rompe el silencio:** – ¿Qué podremos hacer?**

**– No se me ocurre nada, Sailor Moon. –** Responde Venus, con mucha preocupación. Ella entonces mira a Jupiter, quien mueve su cabeza negativamente, lo que la decepciona mucho más. **– Pero tenemos que pensar en algo, y rápido.**

* * *

La batalla sigue fuera del vórtice, entre Astianacte y las senshies del agua y el fuego. Aún lastimada, Sailor Mercury responde con su Arpa Acuática, aunque sin éxito, algo que la preocupa. **– Es muy rápido. Ni siquiera puedo usar la minicomputadora para detectar su punto débil.**

**– ¡No hay tiempo para eso! –** Se queja Sailor Mars.** – ¡Debemos ayudar a las demás!**

**– Lo sé –** Responde la peliazul mientras elude un ataque enemigo. Ella entonces mira en dirección al remolino. **– Tenemos que utilizar ese vórtice a nuestro favor.**

**– ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?**

**– Aún no lo sé…**

* * *

**– ¿Quiere que me encargue de ella, señor?**

PJ se encuentra acostada sobre la cama, luego de sufrir ese desmayo por causa de la desnutrición. Ella despierta al oír la voz del sátiro Hermócrates, pero luego escucha algo que le llama la atención, lo que la obliga a fingir que aún sigue inconsciente:** – Yo me quedaré con ella…**

Lord Inferno, se encuentra sentado justo al lado de la cama, en silencio, observando a tan hermosa adolescente. Entonces, y para sorpresa de ella, el regente de las tinieblas empieza a recorrer su mano sobre sus mejillas, acariciándola delicadamente, a la vez que habla con un tono de voz bajo y mucho más dulce de lo usual, aunque también lleno de confusión e intriga: **– Sinceramente, ella me tiene confundido… A pesar de que nuestros distintos ideales nos convierten en enemigos, no logro entender por qué he estado sintiendo todo esto, por qué su presencia me hace actuar de esta manera… y veo que con esto la estoy llevando a rastras a mi tan bizarro universo.**

**– ¿Y qué piensa hacer usted, señor?**

**– Intentar resolver este misterio… No sé como pero… debo hacerlo.**

**– Entiendo. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?**

**– No. Puedes retirarte.**

**– Como ordene… –** En esto, la diminuta criatura hace una reverencia y se retira,

Él deja de acariciarla, se acerca más al rostro de su cautiva, situándose justo sobre su oído y empieza a hablar entre susurros. **– No tiene caso que sigas fingiendo: Sé que estás despierta.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Ella abre los ojos súbitamente, y al dar la vuelta sus rostros entran en contacto, tal como aquella vez, cuando estuvieron en plena batalla, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron esa primera vez bajo la luz de la luna llena. Esos ojos, esa mirada tan triste y solitaria y, a la vez, muy penetrante… Ella queda prácticamente en shock, en especial por el hecho de que sus rostros, en esa ocasión, están mucho más cerca. **– ¿Cómo supo…?**

**– Intuición… –** En esto, él se reincorpora al asiento, aun mirándola a los ojos, aun siendo prácticamente hechizado por tan delicada joven, quedándose silente, pensativo, confundido, sintiendo un cóctel de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas… Algo que a él desde hacía ya varios días lo ha tenido sumamente preocupado. Sin embargo, en ese instante, las preocupaciones han quedado relegadas a un segundo plano, ya que lo que importa es ese instante, esa cercanía a su cautiva.

Entonces, PJ interrumpe sus pensamientos. **– Definitivamente, no eres como los demás. ¿Por qué? –** No hay respuestas, solo ese silencio abrumador reinante en el lugar, ese contacto visual que dice mucho más que las palabras, y luego…** – Quisiera… poder ver el rostro de mi captor…**

**– Mi… ¿Rostro? –** Ella asiente, por lo que una serie de dudas rondan dentro de su cabeza: ¿Revelarse ante su prisionera? Ellos pertenecen a bandos distintos, y más bien deberían estar luchando entre sí, pero… por el contrario, hay demasiada cercanía, algo que él realmente no esperaba, pero que, por alguna razón, lo hace incluso sentir a gusto. ¿Tendría que revelar su identidad? ¿Tendría que darle a ella esa confianza como para decirle quién es él en realidad? ¿O sería mejor mantener el misterio? Es su enemiga, pero también es la razón de todas sus dudas, y quizás la llave a todas las respuestas que busca. ¿Qué hacer?

Luego de meditarlo por un momento, él da la vuelta. **– Lo siento… No podré complacerte –** Entonces Lord Inferno se levanta y desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

Sailor Moon y las demás intentan defenderse ante los ataques de la espantosa criatura, ya que atacarla no sirve de nada porque el vórtice absorbe sus técnicas. La líder scout finalmente exclama: **– Tenemos que hacer algo… ¡Y rápido!**

**– ¿Pero qué podremos hacer? –** Pregunta Sailor Jupiter **– No podemos atacarle.**

**– A menos que… –** Interrumpe Sailor Venus, quien luego queda callada. **– No…**

**– ¿A menos qué, Venus?**

**– Sailor Moon –** Dice la protectora del amor, dirigiendo una mirada llena de determinación a su líder. **– Si nos acercamos lo suficiente y usamos el poder de los planetas Scouts… podríamos tener una oportunidad.**

**– Pero Venus –** Acota Jupiter** – Necesitamos a Mars y a Mercury para realizar esta técnica.**

**– Lo sé… Pero igual hay que intentarlo.**

**– Mina. –** Pregunta Moon **– ¿Qué tan cerca debemos estar?**

**– Muy cerca… –** Esta respuesta deja un poco nerviosa a la senshi, ya que emplear sus técnicas estando prácticamente en contacto con un cuerpo podría llegar a ser mortal, tal como lo han experimentado en una oportunidad cuando ellas se encontraban en el Polo Norte, enfrentándose al Negaverso. Al percibir tal temor, Venus trata de calmar a su compañera. **– No te preocupes, Serena: Hemos salido de situaciones peores.**

**– Tienes razón. –** Acota Sailor Moon, mostrando una ligera sonrisa de alivio. **– ¡Debemos intentarlo! –** Las demás asienten, y juntas intentan acercarse a la criatura, eludiendo todos sus ataques, los cuales consisten en esferas de energía oscura arrojadas por doquier. En ocasiones las mismas rozan sus piernas, lo que les provoca muchos rasguños y ciertas caídas, retrasando así su tarea, pero luego de varios intentos al final logran quedar prácticamente pegadas al pegajoso cuerpo de su oponente, algo que las llena de asco, pero tratan de aguantar tal repulsión para cumplir con su cometido, así que todas ellas se aferran a la criatura, y luego…

**– ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE VENUS!**

**– ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE JÚPITER!**

**– ¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!**

**– ¡POR EL PODER DE LOS PLANETAS SCOUTS! –** Al decir estas palabras, auras multicolores rodean a las jóvenes, generando una energía tal que rodea al monstruo, lo que provoca muchos gritos de terror.

Afuera, Sailor Mars y Mercury continúan luchando contra Astianacte, cuando de repente algo se ilumina en el interior del vórtice, una luz que se hace cada vez más brillante, llegando al punto de enceguecer a los presentes, para luego escucharse una explosión.

Las scouts simplemente exclaman llenas de temor: **– ¡CHICAS!**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Otro capítulo concluido!

Tenemos muchas interrogantes al respecto:

¿Qué sucedió durante la explosión?

¿Por qué inferno no quiere revelar su rostro?

¿Por qué PJ se siente tan atraída por esos ojos plateados? ¿Será acaso un hechizo? (aunque yo con unos ojazos como esos... DIOOOOOOOOOOOS!)

Un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)


	14. La puerta secreta

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA PUERTA SECRETA**

Sailor Mercury y Mars quedan estáticas al ver la gran explosión, llenándose de angustia y temiendo lo peor: ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a las demás?

La nube de polvo empieza a disiparse, ellas están cada vez más nerviosas mientras Astianacte se muestra muy complaciente. Minuto a minuto aumenta la tensión y las expectativas, y entonces logran divisar un cúmulo de masas oscuras y pegajosas regadas por toda el área pero… No hay señal de las Scouts.

Una risa malévola puede escucharse alrededor, lágrimas brotan de los ojos de las guerreras, no pueden concebir la idea de que sus compañeras se hayan ido.

Astianacte sigue riéndose, hablando en tono burlón: **– Esas mocosas han sido derrotadas… ¡Y ahora les toca a ustedes!**

**– ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! –** Todos miran en dirección a la voz, la cual viene de la terraza del edificio del frente: Se tratan de Sailor Moon, Venus y Jupiter, quienes lograron salvarse de la explosión, lo cual llena de furia a su rival, y de alivio a sus compañeras.

Él simplemente se encuentra en shock: **– ¡Esto no es posible!**

**– ¡Claro que sí! –** Al decir esto, las chicas saltan hacia el área, parándose entre sus compañeras y el villano. La líder scout sigue hablando: **– ¿Creíste que nos derrotarías tan fácilmente?**

– _Insolentes… Son rivales mucho más fuertes de lo que creí –_ Pensó Astianacte, mientras observa como sus oponentes se colocan en pose de batalla. Sin embargo, él trata de ocultar su ira a través de una sonrisa burlona. **– Vaya vaya… las subestimé, así que tendremos un encuentro muy interesante…**

**– ¿Entonces qué esperamos? –** Exclama Sailor Jupiter, lista para ejecutar su técnica. **– ¡Es hora de luchar!**

**– Me encantaría, pero por ahora las dejaré vivir un poco más… ¡Adiós! –** Enseguida, él desaparece en una nube de humo.

La senshi de la energía eléctrica se enfurece, da un par de pasos hacia donde estaba Astianacte, y levanta su puño en señal de protesta. **– ¡No huyas, cobarde!**

* * *

Hermócrates ingresa a la habitación donde se encuentra PJ, notando que ella está sentada sobre la cama, pensativa, sosteniendo las sábanas entre sus manos. Esto llena de curiosidad al sátiro, quien se acerca a ella. **– ¿Le ocurre algo, jovencita? –** No hay respuestas, la adolescente sólo se limita a quedarse callada, confundiendo aún más a la criatura.** – ¿Jovencita?**

**– Yo… –** Ella cierra sus ojos, temblando un poco, entonces puede escucharse un muy típico sonido desde su estómago.** – ¡TENGO HAMBRE! –** En esto, el sátiro cae de espaldas (muy al estilo animé).

Él se reincorpora, sonriendo con pena. **– Jeje… En ese caso, le traeré un bocadillo.**

* * *

Las Scouts han vuelto a su estado normal y caminan a lo largo de la avenida, la cual por alguna extraña razón está muy desolada. Sin embargo, ellas no se percatan de esa situación, ya que les preocupa más su oponente.** – Astianacte sí que es fuerte. –** Comenta Mina, pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche. **– Esta vez estuvimos muy cerca.**

**– Es cierto Mina –** Acota Amy. **– Y también demostró ser astuto.**

**– ¡Demonios! –** Exclama Lita, mientras golpea una pared. **– ¡Ese sujeto tiene a nuestra amiga! Me siento tan… ¡Impotente!**

**– Igual yo. –** Concluye Raye, claramente decepcionada.

Mientras tanto, Serena camina hacia la nada, como un zombi, puesto que no logra concebir todo lo que está ocurriendo, hasta que mira a un lado, hacia una tienda de televisores, notando allí que transmiten las noticias. Ella se acerca a la vitrina, entonces muestra un rostro lleno de horror. **– ¡CHICAS!**

* * *

El sátiro Hermócrates está estático y s**orprendido, viendo como una muy hambrienta PJ devora los platos de comida a una velocidad impresionante. – Usted sí que tiene hambre.**

**– Han sido…** *mastica* **3 o 4 días sin comer,** *mastica* **es obvio que tengo** *mastica* **mucha hambre… –** Ella toma rápidamente un vaso de jugo, sin respirar, luego coloca el vaso sobre la bandeja, expirando en señal de satisfacción. **– Uff… Ahora me siento mejor.**

**– Me alegra oír eso. –** Responde el sátiro, recogiendo la bandeja. **– ¿Se le ofrece algo más?**

**– No. –** Ella queda callada, luego decide hacer otra pregunta: **– Oye Hermócrates.**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Alguna vez ha visto a Lord Inferno sin su armadura?**

**– Por supuesto, desde hace ya algunos años.**

**– ¿Y puedes decirme cómo es él?**

**– ¿Por qué desea saberlo?**

**– Es sólo… curiosidad. –** PJ se levanta, caminando alrededor de la habitación, pensativa y hasta un tanto nerviosa. **– Sólo me gustaría conocer la identidad de mi captor. Es todo.**

**– ¿Segura?**

**– Sí… –** Ella se detiene frente a una pared, apoyando su brazo sobre el muro, mirando hacia el suelo. **– Juraría que he escuchado su voz en algún lado, pues me suena tan familiar… Y sus ojos, es lo único que he podido ver de él… Y jamás había visto unos ojos tan… –** En esto, puede percibirse una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Hermócrates se percata de tal acción, mostrando una mirada insinuadora. **– Mejor la dejo sola con sus pensamientos.**

**– ¿Heh? –** Pregunta PJ mientras da la vuelta para encarar a la criatura. **– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– No, nada. No me haga usted caso. Me retiro. –** En esto, la criatura abandona la habitación.

Entretanto, PJ se sienta sobre la cama, cabizbaja, pensativa: Su situación es muy confusa y complicada, pues se encuentra sola en un lugar desconocido, posiblemente rodeada de tantos enemigos, pero también ha encontrado a Hermócrates, un amigo en quien confiar, y sin olvidar a Lord Inferno, ese ser tan misterioso cuya profunda mirada siempre la lleva presente en sus pensamientos, alguien cuya personalidad cambiante la llena de intriga, siendo muchas veces un ser rígido, pero en otras ocasiones resulta ser alguien tan dulce y atento...

Ella rodea con sus brazos su frágil cuerpo, pensando en esa mirada, recordando su profunda respiración muy cerca de su rostro, y sus grandes dedos rozando delicadamente su suave piel… Todo esto despierta en la adolescente una nueva sensación que jamás había experimentado con anterioridad, una mezcla entre emoción y nervios, tristeza, ira, dicha y nostalgia… muchas emociones enfrentadas que la hace sentir muy confundida y, de alguna manera, cada vez que se encuentra a su captor, cada vez que mira esos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes siente como su corazón late con mucha fuerza.

De repente ella reacciona, mostrando mucha confusión y temor a través de sus ojos color esmeralda:** – Pero… ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me siento así?**

* * *

Raye y las demás se acercan a la vitrina de la tienda, viendo en los televisores un reportaje especial sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos durante esa tarde: De forma misteriosa, un grupo de personas que se encontraba en la estación del subterráneo ha caído inconsciente y nadie puede explicar el por qué, así que ellas deciden ir a investigar al respecto.

Ellas corren y corren, siendo luego alcanzadas por Luna y Artemis, quienes también se enteraron de la situación. Siguen corriendo, sin descansar, recorriendo varias cuadras, hasta que al fin llegan a la estación donde ocurrió el incidente. Una vez allí, ellas notan que la entrada a la misma está totalmente bloqueada por un grupo de policías, paramédicos y bomberos. Lita comenta: **– No creo que nos dejen entrar.**

**– No. –** Responde Serena, mostrando su henshin de transformación **– A menos que nos transformemos –** Todas asienten y, dado que están a una distancia segura y todos están atentos a lo que ocurre en la estación, dicen sus frases y se convierten en las Sailor Scouts.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad, una luz muy tenue aparece súbitamente en medio de la nada, tomando lentamente una forma cuadrangular: PJ, quien luego de comer se siente con mucha más fuerza, decide abandonar la alcoba y explorar tan misterioso lugar. Claro está, sólo hay tinieblas y más tinieblas a su alrededor, pero sabe que en algún momento encontrará la entrada a otras habitaciones, aunque existe el riesgo de encontrarse a alguien como Cliptenestra.

Ella anda con cuidado, tanteando para no tropezar, mentalizándose la ruta tomada para no perderse (algo que le resulta sumamente difícil). Sin embargo, y por una extraña razón, a medida que camina intuye la presencia de ciertos recodos, desviaciones y obstáculos, acertando casi al 100%. Luego, la adolescente se acerca a un muro y empieza a tantear en un área específica, hasta que encuentra una piedra floja, la hunde y, de repente, se abre una puerta secreta.

La adolescente jamás había estado en ese lugar, pero sabía sobre la existencia de la entrada oculta… ¿Cómo es esto posible?

* * *

Las senshies se dirigen al sitio, siendo recibidas por un policía quien les permite el paso, ya que, como sailors, podrían ayudar a investigar sobre tan extraño caso.

Una vez adentro, ellas observan que, efectivamente, muchas personas yacen sobre el piso de la estación, vivas, pero inconscientes. Sailor Mercury se acerca a una joven mujer para inspeccionarla, colocándose sus visores y usando su Súper Computadora, con la esperanza de encontrar la causa del desmayo masivo.

De repente, un grupo de policías y paramédicos se dirige apresuradamente a las taquillas, algo que despierta la curiosidad de las sailors, así que ellas acuden al sitio mientras Mercury sigue investigando a la mujer. Entonces…

**– Hola Amy…**

Ella da la vuelta para notar que se acerca un muchacho de su misma edad y estatura, piel clara, cabellos y ojos oscuros: **– ¿Richard?**

Richard es muy amigo de Amy y las demás, de hecho está enamorado de ella, y sigue esperando a que la joven esté lista para iniciar una relación. Él es uno de los pocos que conocen su identidad secreta ya que, como ellas, el muchacho posee una habilidad especial: Es capaz de tener premoniciones sobre eventos que están por ocurrir, incluso identificar identidades secretas, debido a que, en realidad, él es la reencarnación de uno de los 7 demonios del Negaverso.

El adolescente se para frente a Mercury, sonriendo tímidamente. Ella deja de teclear en su mini computadora, mostrando una ligera sonrisa. **– Hace tiempo que no te veía.**

**– Lo sé. Y te he extrañado mucho, Amy.**

**– También yo. ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?**

**– Pues algo me dijo que volviese al Distrito Nº 10 –** Respondió Richard.** – Que debía usar precisamente esta línea. Y bueno, cuando llegué…**

**– ¿Viste lo que ha ocurrido?**

**– Sí. Un espectro enviado por el Reino de la Oscuridad se ha apoderado de las esencias de todos los que estaban en este subterráneo. Yo pude ocultarme a tiempo, logrando salvarme.**

**– Sabía que esto es obra de ellos. Y dime: ¿Sabes si alguna de estas personas tiene…?**

**– ¿La Esencia Pura? No. Pero podrían hallarla pronto.**

**– Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**– Eso mismo estaba por decirte, Amy. En fin, debo marcharme, la policía podría notar mi presencia y la verdad no quiero estar sometido a interrogatorios. –** Él da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, luego se detiene, mira a Sailor Mercury y le sonríe. **– Pronto nos volveremos a ver.**

**– Eso espero… –** Ella queda un poco cabizbaja, puesto que una vez que se marcha difícilmente podrían volver a verse. Entonces recuerda algo:** – ¡Richard!**

**– ¿Sí, Amy?**

**– Tú puedes intuir cosas… ¿Podrías decirme dónde podremos encontrar a Sailor Earth?**

**– La verdad, es que a medida que pasa el tiempo, pierdo mi poder. Ahora hay ciertas cosas que no puedo ver, sobre todo aquellas que están fuera de mi alcance. Pero en lo que respecta a Sailor Earth, ella se encuentra rodeada de tinieblas, lo que supongo es el Reino de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo… es allí donde se encuentra más segura.**

**– ¿Pero no tienes ninguna pista sobre cómo hallar su paradero?**

**– Temo decirte que no. Pero sí puedo decirte que tú y las demás deben tener cuidado: Hay un enemigo mucho más poderoso esperando el momento justo para atacar… Ahora marcho Amy… Nos vemos. –** Él empieza a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

Al cabo de unos minutos se acercan las demás Scouts, luego de corroborar que lo ocurrido en las taquillas no era más que una falsa alarma. Sailor Moon es la primera en hablar.** – ¿Has encontrado algo? –** No hay respuestas, Mercury sólo queda estática, pensativa y algo nostálgica.** – ¿Sailor Mercury?**

**– ¡Oh! –** La peliazul reacciona, encarando a sus compañeras.** – Lo siento chicas. Oigan: Hay algo que debo contarles…**

* * *

La joven Tatopolous queda estática ante la entrada secreta que acaba de descubrir. Ella puede notar que hay un pasillo en su interior, tenuemente iluminado por ciertos objetos que les son muy familiares: Son cristales de luz, los mismos que vio en esa hermosa habitación en la que estuvo con anterioridad… – _¡Sabía que no era un sueño!_ – pensó.

Ella sonríe, ya que quizás ese pasillo la lleve a ese maravilloso lugar, entonces decide seguir avanzando, a pasos cada vez más rápidos, sintiendo una repentina y ligera brisa: ¡Va por buen camino!

Pasan los minutos… El lugar está cada vez más iluminado, algo que la llena de esperanzas. Sigue caminando, sintiendo que el pasillo se hace cada vez más largo: ¿Cuándo acabará?

* * *

**– ¿Qué dices? –** Pregunta Sailor Moon. **– ¿Qué Richard estuvo aquí?**

**– Sí. Me ha confirmado que todo esto es obra de ellos.**

**– ¿Y qué hay de PJ? –** Interrumpe Venus. **– ¿Sabrá algo de ella?**

**– Le pregunté, pero no lo sabe. Sólo me dijo que estaba protegida.**

**– ¡Pero ella fue capturada por el enemigo! –** Exclama Sailor Mars. **– ¿Cómo diablos puede estar protegida?**

**– Para mí tampoco tiene lógica tal afirmación, Mars. Pero yo confío en el poder de Richard, y si él dice que PJ está bien, entonces debe ser así. Además, él nos advirtió sobre un enemigo muy poderoso.**

**– Más enemigos… –** Suspira la líder scout, quien se sienta en el suelo, un tanto deprimida por toda esta situación. **– ¿Cuándo acabará? ¿Acaso nunca tendremos paz? Yo… creí que luego de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia todo volvería a la normalidad pero… me equivoqué. ¿Por qué todo esto?**

**– No te desanimes Serena. –** Luna se acerca a su protegida, sentándose a su lado, tratando de consolarla. **– Es en estos momentos cuando debes mostrar mucha fortaleza. –** Ella mira un reloj en la pared: Son las 10:25 pm. **– Ya es tarde, y hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para todas ustedes. ¿Por qué no se toman un descanso?**

**– Luna tiene razón. –** Acota Artemis. **– En ese estado no podrían hacer mucho.**

**– ¿Pero y PJ?**

**– Ya oíste a Sailor Mercury. –** Responde Sailor Jupiter, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. **– Ella al parecer se encuentra bien y, la verdad, ya estamos muy débiles. Vayamos a casa y reunámonos mañana luego de clases. ¿Sí? –** La rubia mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, luego se levanta y todas juntas se disponen a marcharse.

* * *

PJ sigue avanzando en una caminata que parece no tener fin, sintiendo que la brisa se hace cada vez más fuerte, entonces ella empieza a correr hasta que ve una luz: ¡Debe ser la salida! Así que se acerca, y al asomarse descubre algo inesperado. **– Pero… ¿qué es esto?**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Otro capítulo! Y Richard está allí! (una aprición fugaz, lo sé, realmente me hubiese gustado que él y Amy se hubiesen hecho novios... se ven tan lindos juntos)

En fin, aquí tenemos algunas interrogantes:

Quién será el enemigo poderoso al que Richard hace mención?

Cómo habrá hecho PJ para encontrar la puerta secreta sin ningún problema?

Qué habrá encontrado en ese lugar?

**Y ahora algunas curiosidades sobre SME:**

* El alias PJ vino antes que su nombre completo.

* El nombre de la protagonista era antes Perséfone Jo, pero debido a muchos inconvenientes con algunas usuarias (Mary Sue haters LOL! hicieron que banearan la primera versión de este fic) pues me vi en la obligación de cambiar su nombre.

* Al principio, PJ era una chica extrovertida y alocada, pero por lo dicho en el punto anterior decidí hacerle un cambio. Pensaba disminuir ese ego tan alocado, pero como elegí un nombre raro que se presta a ciertas cosas, al final cambié su personalidad por completo.

* La voz de PJ es muy parecida a la de Videl (DBZ) (OK, es la misma actriz que dobla a Michiru, pero en esta última suena mucho más dulce y madura).

* La voz de Gaia es como la de Titania (X-Men, la vieja serie, no la actual)

* El tema de transformación de Sailor Earth es Destiny (Vanesa Mae)

Bueno eso es todo. Saludines :)


	15. El espejo y la mariposa

**CAPÍTULO 15: EL ESPEJO Y LA MARIPOSA**

PJ sale por una puerta oculta entre un verde follaje, y luego de apartar algunas ramas, ella se encuentra en una cámara muy espaciosa, parecida a la habitación que había visto con anterioridad. La diferencia es que ahora no sólo hay árboles y un suave y verde césped, sino que a la distancia puede verse una especie de templo antiguo, aún en pie.

La pelicastaña queda sumamente sorprendida, pues esa visión era algo que no se esperaba y, vencida por la curiosidad, ella se acerca a ese lugar, viendo con detalle las altas columnas, las cuales sostienen el agrietado pero aún firme techo. Ella sube por los escalones, caminando lentamente mientras aún percibe la azulada luz de los cristales luminosos, ya que en ese momento simulan la luz de la luna menguante.

A medida que avanza, el lugar se hace cada vez más oscuro, así que la joven empieza a tantear, ver hasta dónde puede llegar, y cuando casi hay oscuridad absoluta se encuentra con un obstáculo. Ella recorre sus delicadas manos sobre el objeto, parece de piedra, pero no es una roca cualquiera, tampoco puede percibir la forma de columna grecorromana, es una superficie un poco más lisa y suave. PJ sigue tanteando y puede percibir la forma de un pie, luego otro: Definitivamente se trata de una estatua.

Proserpina se aleja, tratando de aprovechar la poca luz para detallar la silueta, pero sin éxito, el lugar está demasiado oscuro, así que decide abandonar ese templo y volver por la mañana pues, de todos modos, ya ha descubierto la manera de llegar allí y, al parecer, nadie sabe sobre tal descubrimiento…

¿O tal vez se ha equivocado?

* * *

Es la 1:30pm del día siguiente. Gaia, Phobos y Deimos vuelan por los alrededores de Tokio en busca de la joven Tatopolous, mientras Darien, Luna y Artemis recorren por tierra. Entretanto las Sailor Scouts, quienes acababan de salir de clases, se encuentran reunidas en el templo Hikawa.

Serena pregunta: **– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el próximo plan?**

**– Para serte franca… –** Responde Mina, un tanto cabizbaja** – Se nos agotan las opciones.**

**– Pero es que… –** entonces, la minúscula líder de las Scouts mira hacia la ventana, justo a la rama del árbol donde suele estar posada la lechuza. **– Le prometí a Gaia que la encontraríamos.**

**– No nos estamos rindiendo, Serena. –** Acota Mina, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera. **– Sólo digo que nos estamos quedando sin ideas.**

**– Es lo mismo… –** En ello, Serena se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la ventana, pensativa y con rasgos de depresión reflejados en sus ojos azules. **– Nosotras estamos aquí descartando ideas, mientras PJ sigue atrapada en ese lugar…** *suspiro*** No quiero ni imaginarme en todo por lo que ella debe estar pasando…**

**– Entendemos eso Serena. –** Dice Lita, acercándose a su amiga.** – La encontraremos, no te preocupes.**

**– Serena tiene razón. –** Interrumpe Amy. **– No podemos perder el tiempo chicas. Tenemos que hacer todo lo humanamente posible.**

**– ¿Algún plan en mente?**

**– Nada en concreto, Mina, sólo me gustaría investigar un poco más. –** En esto, la peliazul se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada del templo, luego se detiene y da la vuelta, mirando a sus compañeras. **– ¿Vienen conmigo?**

**– ¡Claro! –** Todas responden al unísono y juntas se disponen a seguir a su amiga.

* * *

Las verdes ramas de un arbusto se agitan y se apartan, emergiendo PJ desde allí puesto que en ese lugar se encuentra una entrada secreta. La joven está dispuesta a investigar ese misterioso templo que encontró la noche anterior y, ahora que es de día (por lo tanto los cristales brillan con un tono azul celeste), puede ver con detalle la forma exacta del mismo: Tiene un total de 6 columnas al frente, 3 a cada lado de la entrada principal, todas de una altura aproximada de 10 metros. En el techo tiene forma triangular, pudiéndose ver muchas figuras en su fachada, todas en relieve. La estructura es de roca tallada, de color grisáceo pero, seguramente, en los tiempos antiguos eran de color marfil.

Ella ingresa a su interior, caminando por el largo pasillo iluminado por una luz muy tenue, llegando al lugar donde se encontró con el obstáculo de la vez pasada: Tal como lo había sospechado, era una estatua… de hecho mirando detalladamente el lugar, puede ver la silueta de 2 estatuas más. Al rato, sus verdes ojos se adaptan a la poca luz, permitiendo a la joven Tatopolous detallar las esculturas: Todas tienen forma humana, de hombres en túnicas que parecen tener mucha edad y sabiduría. ¿Quiénes serán ellos?

De repente, PJ nota la presencia de alguien. Ella da la vuelta, vendo una especie de sombra que se oculta rápidamente tras una de las estatuas. Se acerca sigilosamente, y al mirar allí… no hay nada. **– ¿Quién es? –** Preguntó, entonces percibe de nuevo esa sombra, esta vez mucho más alejada de ella, la cual parece dirigirse hacia otro pasillo. **– ¿Eres tú, Hermócrates? –** No hay respuestas, así que la adolescente se acerca al lugar hacia donde supuestamente se ha dirigido esa cosa: Nada. **– ¿Lond Inferno? –** Sin respuesta, solo un silencio reinante.

PJ sigue caminando, encontrándose parada frente a un pasillo mucho más oscuro, aunque percibe de repente algo de luz al final del mismo, así que decide caminar allí e investigar, llegando así a una habitación mucho más grande e iluminada y, por alguna extraña razón, ese lugar le parece muy familiar. Entonces…

**– ¡No puede ser!**

* * *

El grupo de amigas se encuentra en las proximidades del Puente Arcoíris, justo en el lugar donde desapareció su compañera. Amy realiza lecturas de datos a través de sus visores, introduciendo la información recopilada en su mini computadora, y al cabo de un rato ella baja la cabeza, en señal de decepción. **– No he hallado nada.**

**– ¡Demonios! –** Se queja Lita, quien se sienta en la acera, llena de ira e impotencia. A su lado se sienta Raye, claramente decepcionada.

En ese entonces, Gaia y los cuervos se acercan al lugar.** – Chicas: ¡Problemas!**

* * *

PJ queda estupefacta ante lo que acaba de encontrar: Se trata de un antiguo espejo… El mismo de sus sueños. **–_ Estos es más extraño de lo que imaginé –_** pensó, acercándose al objeto, observando su reflejo, hasta que de repente nota una silueta tras unas columnas, la cual le parece familiar pues ya había visto algo similar en uno de sus más recientes sueños. Ella da la vuelta y, luego de enfocar mejor su vista, descubre que se trata del mismo Lord Inferno. **– Conque eres tú.**

**– Vaya… –** Comenta el regente de las tinieblas, cruzando sus brazos. **– Ahora resulta que también eres muy escurridiza. Sigue curioseando y terminarás en algún lugar para nada agradable. –** En esto, ella muestra una expresión de sorpresa, para luego taparse la boca ya que ríe para sí misma, algo que molesta a Inferno **– ¿Te parece que bromeo?**

**– No… para nada. –** Responde la pelicastaña **– Sólo que… me dio la impresión de que estabas muy preocupado por mí, pues temes que me pierda.**

**– ¿Preocupado yo? Tonterías. –** Al decir esto él se acerca a la adolescente, parándose a escasos metros de ella, notando que su delicado rostro muestra un mejor semblante, con menos amargura y tristeza. **– Veo que está de mejor humor.**

**– La verdad… me he puesto a pensar en todo esto y… por mucho que llore y que me queje, igual no vas a dejarme ir hasta que consigas esa respuesta que tanto buscas, así que… ¿para qué amargarse? –** En esto, PJ da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, admirando las altas columnas, quedando fascinada con lo que ve. **– Este lugar es fantástico… –** Luego ella se detiene y mira hacia su captor. **– ¿Es este otro de tus tesoros?**

**– Para serte franco… ignoraba la existencia de este lugar.**

**– ¿Ah sí?**

**– Sí… Lo más raro es que… siento que ya he estado aquí, antes.**

**– Qué curioso… –** La joven está pensativa, mirando el lugar, luego dirige su mirada hacia Lord Inferno. **– Yo… también siento lo mismo.**

Ambos quedan estáticos y pensativos, preguntándose el porqué de todo esto, por qué ellos tienen la misma sensación, reacciones similares, y la aparente conexión existente entre ambos. De repente, Inferno mira hacia una columna y ve algo inusual.** – ¿Qué es eso?**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** PJ mira en la misma dirección, y lo que descubre la deja perpleja pues lo que observa no es más que la misma mariposa que ella ha visto en sus sueños. Entonces el insecto empieza a moverse en círculos, para alejarse lentamente de allí. **– ¡Debo seguirla! –** Dicho esto, ella empieza a correr, así que al misterioso hombre no le queda otra cosa sino seguir a su cautiva.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts recorren la calle, con mucha prisa, dirigiéndose a un lugar específico: Ellas van directo al zoológico, ya que allí el enemigo ha vuelto a atacar. Al llegar al sitio pueden ver horrorizadas como algunas personas, incluyendo niños, yacen inconscientes en el suelo, para luego escuchar un grito y, al girar, ellas ven a un hombre que está siendo atacado por una especie de espectro.

Sailor Moon intenta lanzar un ataque para proteger a ese hombre, pero ya es tarde, pues miran como esa persona se desmaya, aun así ella arroja su Tiara Lunar hacia el espectro, pero éste desaparece a toda velocidad, eludiendo así el ataque. **– No puede ser: ¡Lo esquivó!**

**– ¡Ajajajajajajajajaja! –** Las chicas miran alrededor, reconociendo esa malévola risa: Se trata de Astianacte, quien está sobre el techo de una tienda de recuerdos. **– Ustedes son tan predecibles…**

**– ¡Basta ya, Astianacte! –** Responde la líder Scout. **– Haz lastimado muchos inocentes y eso no lo vamos a permitir: Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!**

**– ¡Tontas! –** Exclama el villano, mostrando mucha satisfacción y burla.** – Sus inútiles ataques no podrán lastimar a Kyoko… ¡Ella es un fantasma!**

**– ¿Fa… Fantasma? –** La minúscula Scout reacciona con mucho temor.** – ¿Has dicho… fantasma?**

**– ¡Sailor Moon! –** Interrumpe Mars, algo molesta por la reacción de su líder. **– ¡No dejes que eso te asuste!**

**– Pero Mars… ¡Odio los fantasmas! –** Esta vez la sailor del fuego y la pasión muestra una mirada de reojo y desaprobación, pues a pesar de haberse enfrentado a tantos peligros, aún su amiga actúa como una niña tonta y cobarde.

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro, como si un enorme manto cubriese el área, a la vez que una densa neblina envuelve a las senchies. Todas quedan estáticas, a excepción de Sailor Mercury, quien se coloca sus visores y usa su supercomputadora. Entonces: **– No tengo lectura chicas.**

**– ¿Qué dices? –** Pregunta Sailor Jupiter.** – ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?**

**– Hago lo que puedo, pero algo bloquea la señal.**

**– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –** Las scouts miran alrededor, tratando de divisar lo que sea a través de la niebla, y luego la misma se hace cada vez más tenue, hasta que… **– ¡SAILOR VENUS! –** El grupo nota horrorizado como su compañera está elevada por el aire, rodeada por el espectro misterioso, casi inconsciente.

Sailor Moon prepara su tiara lunar, pero Mercury la detiene. **– ¡No lo hagas! ¡La lastimarás!**

**– ¿No ven cómo ella está sufriendo?**

**– Lo sé, pero a ese fantasma no le afectan nuestras técnicas. Todo lo que le arrojemos lo recibirá Sailor Venus. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**– Pero… –** Serena queda callada, pues sabe que Mercury tiene razón: ¡Deben hallar la manera de salvar a su compañera!

* * *

La mariposa dorada sigue volando por doquier, siendo seguida por PJ y, mucho más atrás, Lord Inferno la sigue a pasos rápidos. Ésta vuela en zigzag, internándose dentro de un pasillo estrecho y oscuro.

Proserpina se detiene ante la entrada a ese pasillo, colocando ambas manos sobre su corazón en señal de nerviosismo, y al rato su captor se para justo tras ella. Luego…

**– ¿Tienes miedo?**

Esta inusual pregunta deja sorprendida a la jovencita, quien mira al regente oscuro con ojos llenos de curiosidad y asombro, luego mira de nuevo en dirección al pasillo, bajando la cabeza, casi murmurando:** – Pues… un poco…**

**– Es sólo un pasillo.**

**– No le temo al pasillo en sí… sino a lo que hay al final. ¿Qué crees que haya allí? –** Ella mira nuevamente a su captor, esta vez mostrando algo de preocupación a través de sus ojos color esmeralda. **– ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi pasado? –** No hubo tiempo para recibir respuesta, ya que la mariposa dorada vuelve a emerger de las tinieblas, como insistiendo en que la sigan, así que PJ se arma de valor e ingresa al pasillo. Sin embargo, el insecto se detiene, dirigiéndose hacia Lord Inferno y volando alrededor de él. La joven se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. **– Creo que ella quiere que la sigas.**

**– ¿Yo? Paso… –** Él cruza sus brazos en señal de negación, viendo cómo el insecto se torna cada vez más insistente, hasta que al final decide ceder. **– Hmm… Admito que esto me da un poco de curiosidad… –** Finalmente, ambos ingresan al interior de ese largo y oscuro pasillo.

¿A dónde llegarán?

* * *

Las senshies se encuentran horrorizadas, viendo como su compañera está indefensa y en manos del enemigo. La líder Scout se deprime:** – Tenemos que hacer algo…**

**– ¿Pero qué? –** Acota Jupiter, apretando sus puños como muestra de enojo. **– Nuestras técnicas no funcionarán. –** En esto, el espectro se contrae, apretando a Venus, quien grita de dolor ante la mirada de sus amigas.** – ¡OH NO!**

**– ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! –** Al decir estas palabras, Sailor Moon empieza a correr con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer pero dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a su amiga.

Entonces el espectro desaparece, dejando caer a la senshi. La líder Scout deja de correr, algo nerviosa, caminando a pasos lentos, viendo como su compañera se levanta muy lentamente, quien de hecho da la espalda al grupo. **– ¿Sailor Venus? –** No hay respuesta, solo un profundo y macabro silencio…

De manera súbita, las Cadenas de Amor de Venus salen de la nada, disparadas directamente hacia la líder de las senshies, atrapándola, puesto que dicho ataque ha sido totalmente inesperado, dejándola de esa manera indefensa ante cualquier ataque enemigo, ante la mirada atónita de las otras Scouts. **– ¡SAILOR MOON!**

**– ¿Pero qué haces, Sailor Venus? –** Pregunta la guardiana de la luna, sorprendida, nerviosa y llena de terror, a la vez que Venus da lentamente la vuelta, pudiéndose ver en ella un notorio cambio en su rostro: Sus ojos no son de color azul celeste, sino rojizos, rodeados de un aura de la misma tonalidad, y también tiene una macabra sonrisa, llena de maldad, pudiéndose oír una maligna risa…

**– ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo! Primer capítulo del año!

En fin, sorry por tardarme, es que quería dejarlos en ascuas! Que malvada soy JIJIJIJIJIJI!

****Espero sus reviews. Nos leemos ^0^


	16. La fuente misteriosa

**CAPÍTULO 16: POSEÍDA – LA FUENTE MISTERIOSA**

Las Sailor Scouts están estáticas, observando como Sailor Moon es atacada por su compañera. Jupiter se adelanta: **– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sailor Venus?**

**– ¿Sailor Venus? –** Responde la senshie, con una voz totalmente diferente, mucho más madura y macabra.** – No soy quien ustedes creen: ¡Ella ahora me pertenece!**

**– ¡Oh no! –** Exclama Sailor Mercury, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca. **– Venus ha sido poseída por ese demonio.**

**– ¡Déjenmelo a mí! –** Al decir esto, Sailor Mars toma un pergamino y recita un conjuro especial, lo que provoca que aparezcan palabras sobre el papel, el cual es luego arrojado directamente hacia su compañera. Ésta arroja un rayo y rompe el pergamino, algo que sorprende a la senshi de fuego.** – ¡Esto no puede ser!**

Sailor Moon no puede soportar lo que está ocurriendo, y sus lágrimas recorren su pálido e infantil rostro:** – ¡MINAAAAA!**

* * *

PJ e Inferno siguen caminando por el pasillo, guiados por la mariposa dorada. A medida que avanzan, el lugar se torna cada vez más oscuro y silencioso, lo cual dificulta la caminata, sobre todo a la hora de bajar escaleras… y no escaleras pequeñas, sino de decenas de peldaños. En una ocasión la adolescente se tropieza y hubiese caído de no ser por la intervención de su captor.

Mientras andan por un pasillo estrecho, un trozo de roca cae, rompiendo el silencio de ese lugar con un ruido tal que asusta a la jovencita, quien sin darse cuenta se aferra al brazo derecho del regente oscuro. Ella lo mira, se percata de tal acción, lo suelta y mira hacia otra dirección para ocultar el hecho de que está sonrojada. **– Err… Perdón.**

Pasan los minutos, la caminata se hace cada vez más eterna. PJ aún tiene algo de miedo, pero a la vez el estar con alguien tan fuerte cono Lord Inferno la deja algo más tranquila, de hecho ya ella no lo ve como un enemigo, sino como una persona incomprendida que busca desesperadamente las respuestas a tantas preguntas que rondan por su confundida mente; y por alguna razón, su sola presencia la reconforta.

La joven finalmente decide romper el silencio. **– Esto sí que es largo.**

**– No es largo –** Replicó Inferno, con su mirada fija en la mariposa dorada. **– Sólo andamos con mucha lentitud.**

**– Ya veo… –** PJ está un poco pensativa: Lord Inferno está más conversador de lo usual, ¿será conveniente preguntarle más sobre él? ¿O tal vez al hacerlo él se moleste y evada la conversación? Ella lo medita un rato, entonces decide arriesgarse, pues a estas alturas ya no tiene nada que perder.** – Oye…**

**– ¿Uh?**

**– ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar?**

**– Tu memoria es muy corta por lo que veo.**

**– No, no me refiero a este templo, sino al Reino de las Tinieblas.**

**– Es… una larga historia.**

**– El camino parece largo y…**

**– Prefiero no hablar de ello.**

**– Claro… –** Ella se detiene, pensativa, tal vez tenía que seguir sus instintos y permanecer callada, pero su curiosidad es mucho más grande, lo que la hace un tanto imprudente.

**– ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mí?**

PJ mira al frente, divisando la silueta de Lord Inferno tenuemente iluminada por la luz emitida por la extraña mariposa. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, aún puede notar que sus profundos ojos color de plata muestran señales de confusión, y tal vez temor: ¿Qué ocultará? ¿Por qué desea mantener su vida bajo el más grande de los misterios?

Ella sólo se limita a responder lo siguiente: **– Porque… eres tan misterioso y cambiante. En ocasiones actúas como el ser más vil y despreciable… pero otras veces eres tan humano. Me confundes y la verdad… quisiera tan solo conocerte mejor.**

**– ¿Aun cuando somos enemigos?**

**– En estos momentos nos une un mismo fin: Hallar las respuestas a nuestras dudas. Esto nos convierte en aliados.**

**– ¿Aliados dices?**

**– Pues… sí**

**– No seas tan ilusa. –** Inferno da un par de pasos al frente, y continua hablando, aun cuando le da la espalda a su cautiva. **– El hecho de que busquemos las mismas respuestas, no es motivo para aliarnos.**

**– ¿Y entonces por qué me sigues?**

**– Eres mi prisionera. Debo vigilarte.**

**– Pudiste enviar a alguien más. En vez de eso, viniste tú mismo.**

**– Hmm… –** El regente oscuro se detiene ante ese comentario, luego: **– ¿Quieres saber algo?**

**– ¡Sí!**

**– Ya empiezas a fastidiar con tantas tonterías. –** Exclama Inferno, molestando así a su cautiva, quien cruza sus brazos en señal de protesta. **– Cierra la boca, y sigamos caminando. ¿Quieres?**

PJ se queda quieta, mostrando una mirada de reojo, luego camina a pasos rápidos y pesados hasta pararse frente a su captor, lo mira y le exclama: **– ¡Qué odioso eres! –** luego le da la espalda y sigue caminando pudiendo instantes después escuchar una discreta risa, algo que la llena de sorpresa y le baja un poco el enojo: Por vez primera, lo escuchaba reír.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts se defienden de los ataques propinados por la poseída Venus, quien lanza todas sus técnicas sin piedad. **– ¿Qué piensan hacer estúpidas Scouts? ¿Acaso no piensan pelear? –** Ella se ríe maliciosamente, pues sabe que ellas no lastimarían a la senshi del amor, algo que le provoca cierta repulsión. **– Ah… la amistad… ¡qué asco!**

**– ¡Minaaaaa! –** grita Sailor Moon, quien sigue atada e indefensa. **– ¡Sé que aun sigues allí! ¡Reacciona, por favor!**

**– ¡Cierra la boca! –** Al gritar esto, Venus tira de las cadenas, acercando a su compañera para recibirla con un golpe en el estómago, acción ésta que enoja al resto de las scouts.

Serena sólo se limita a llorar, no sólo por el dolor a raíz del golpe, sino por el hecho de que una de sus grandes amigas ha sido poseída para hacer daño a los demás, algo que simplemente rebasa los límites de su tolerancia. **– Mina… sé que eres fuerte… sé que puedes vencer a Kyoko.**

**– ¡Te dije que te callaras! –** En esto, Venus le propina otro golpe, uno mucho más fuerte que el anterior, para así dejas a la líder scout inconsciente. **– Así está mejor…**

**– ¿Cómo te atreves? –** Sailor Mars está sumamente molesta, y está dispuesta a atacar, aun cuando su oponente es su compañera en la lucha por el amor y la justicia. **– Fuego Sagrado de Marte… ¡ENCIÉNDETE!**

**– No te atreverás… –** En esto, Mars arroja un sinnúmero de rayos triangulares, lastimándole la pierna a su compañera. Esta última sólo ríe maliciosamente. **– Buen trabajo, Sailor Mars. Pero permíteme recordarte que todo el daño lo está recibiendo tu amiguita.**

**– ¡Eres una cobarde!**

**– Soy un fantasma, niña tonta. –** Explica Venus, con su voz macabra. **– No puedo recibir ningún tipo de daño. Si realmente quieres vencerme, tendrás que hacerlo mientras esté en posesión de un cuerpo. –** Ahora, ella sonríe con malicia.** – Claro está, que el cuerpo en cuestión… también deberá morir.**

Estas palabras palidecen a las Sailor Scouts, y no es para menos: Para derrotar a Kyoko, Mina debería morir.

* * *

La mariposa dorada sigue volando, adentrándose en las tinieblas, seguida por una confundida adolescente y su secuestrador, un joven oculto tras una armadura grecorromana. Luego de casi una hora de recorrido entre los túneles y pasadizos del templo (los cuales aparentemente se encuentran bajo tierra, por eso no se apreciaba su verdadera extensión), ellos finalmente llegan a su destino: Una habitación pequeña, iluminada con antorchas, en el centro de la cual puede verse una especie de fuente antigua, muy pequeña, de roca pulida, la cual está completamente seca.

Inferno cruza sus brazos, tal vez por decepción. **– Hmm… Tanto recorrer para llegar a un cuarto vacío. ¿Y querías aliarte conmigo para esto?**

**– Si hemos sido guiados hasta aquí… es porque esta fuente debería darnos algunas respuestas… –** PJ se acerca al objeto, observándolo con detalle, sintiendo la suavidad de la taza, quizás debido a la presencia de agua en los tiempos antiguos.** – Pero… ¿qué?**

**– Tal vez yo pueda responder esa pregunta. –** Esa dulce voz femenina ha dejado a la joven en shock, pues ya la había oído con anterioridad… Tanto ella como su captor miran en dirección a la voz, viendo a una mujer alta, delgada, con piel pálida, largos cabellos blancos hasta los tobillos, y usa un vestido igualmente blanco.

La misteriosa dama flota en el aire y es semitransparente: Se trata de un espíritu. En esto, PJ se acerca un poco, aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo en ese instante. **– Tú… tú eres…**

**– ¿La conoces? –** Pregunta el regente oscuro, algo confundido.

**– Ella, su voz… es la misma de mis sueños.**

**– Así es. –** Añade la dama, sonriente **– Te he estado esperando, Proserpina Tatopolous.**

**–¿Proserpina? –** PJ palidece ante la mención de su nombre, luego mira a Lord Inferno, quien está relativamente calmado: **– Si quieres mi opinión, tienes un horrible nombre.**

**– ¡Lo sé! ¡Es espantoso! –** Exclama la joven, con sendos lagrimones brotando de sus ojos, llena de vergüenza. **– ¡Lo detestoooooo!**

**– También te he estado esperando a ti, Christopher Walker…**

El silencio reina en el lugar, PJ está en shock, mira de nuevo a Inferno, quien en esta oportunidad parece estar sumamente molesto.** – ¿Entonces te llamas…?**

**– Llámame así y mueres…**

**– E… está bien. –** Ella a pesar de ponerse nerviosa ante tal amenaza, se siente también un poco complacida y satisfecha por saber algo muy interesante sobre su captor. – _Mmm… Así que el cascarrabias tiene un nombre humano, después de todo._ – pensó. En esto, se dirige a la dama de blanco. **– ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**– Yo soy el Oráculo de Delfos…**

* * *

Las scouts no hayan qué hacer: Deben liberar a Mina, pero la única manera es atacarla, sin embargo, tales ataques podrían resultar fatales para su compañera. Mercury emplea entonces el sentido de la lógica.** – Chicas: Creo que hay otra forma de rescatar a Sailor Venus.**

**– ¿Cómo? –** Pregunta Jupiter, llena de ansias. **– Haremos lo que sea necesario.**

**– La otra manera de derrotar a Kyoko es expulsando su esencia del cuerpo de Mina.**

**– ¿Cómo se supone que podría hacerse eso?**

**– Purificando su cuerpo, desde luego.**

**– Pero Mercury –** comenta Raye **– Sólo Sailor Moon podría hacerlo, y por si no lo has notado, ella es su rehén y para colmo, está inconsciente.**

**– Pues en este caso… –** concluye la senshi de la sabiduría. **– Debemos rescatar primero a Sailor Moon. –** Las demás están de acuerdo, así que tratan de pensar en alguna estrategia para salvar a Serena.

* * *

Astianacte se encuentra levitando sobre la oscura niebla, muy complacido: Esta vez ideó un plan infalible del que difícilmente las Sailor Scouts saldrían airosas. Entonces…

**– ¡GRITO MORTAL! –** Al decir esto, una esfera de color verde oscuro rodeada por un anillo es arrojada hacia el villano. Éste apenas se percata del sorpresivo ataque, logrando eludirlo.

El sujeto está sorprendido, observando a 4 nuevas senshies: Son Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn. Esta era la primera vez que él veía a esas guerreras. **– ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?**

**– Ya tendremos tiempo para formalidades –** Exclama Sailor Uranus, preparando su técnica especial. **– ¡TIERRA… TIEMBLA! –** Al decir esto, una esfera similar a la arrojada por Sailor Pluto, pero de color amarillo, es disparada directamente al oponente. Una vez más, éste logra evitarlo.

**– ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! –** Salor Neptune arroja una esfera de color aguamarina, en esta oportunidad logra darle un certero golpe al enemigo sobre el brazo izquierdo, lastimándolo, algo que lo deja sumamente enojado. **– ¡Ríndete!**

**– ¡Jamás! –** Exclama Astianacte, así que truena sus dedos y muchas sombras aparecen tras él.** – Primero tendrán que luchar contra mis sirvientes… ¡ATAQUEN! –** En esto, las múltiples figuras se dirigen directamente a las Outher Senshies, iniciando así una batalla…

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo!

Pobre Mina, ha sido poseída por esa tramposa fantasma. Cómo las chicas podrán ayudarla?

Quién será el Orácylo de Delfos y qué tendrá ella que decirle a ese par de dos?

Esperen hasta el siugient ecapítulo!

REVIEEEEEWS!


	17. Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 17: REVELACIONES**

PJ se acerca más a la misteriosa dama, muy sorprendida. **– ¿El Oráculo de Delfos?**

**– Así es –** Responde, con mucha calma. **– Y vine aquí a ayudarlos a ambos en la búsqueda de sus respuestas.**

**– ¿Hablas en serio? –** La mujer asiente. **– Dios, tengo tantas dudas…**

**– Debo decirle que no todas tus preguntas serán contestadas.**

**– ¿Por qué no?**

**– Porque aún no estás lista para conocer las respuestas. Sin embargo, pronto las descubrirás por ti misma.**

**– Bueno, pero tal vez puedas responder esto: ¿Por qué me hablabas a través de mis sueños?**

**– Quería guiarte, y al final pude lograr mi objetivo, pues ya estás aquí.**

**– Sí pero… ¿tienen ellos algún significado en especial?**

**– Sólo piensa en todo lo que has visto hoy. Allí tendrás la respuesta.**

**– Veamos… –** Ella piensa y recuerda el antiguo espejo y las altas columnas de esa gran habitación, notando una extraordinaria similitud del lugar con el salón que aparece en sus sueños. **– Pues… tal vez… tal vez ya haya estado aquí.**

**– Continúa.**

**– Y… –** Ella recuerda ese hermoso vestido que se veía puesto en su reflejo.** – quizás… ese vestido sea algo que haya usado en mi vida anterior.**

**– Aja. ¿Lo ves? Tú misma diste con parte de la respuesta. Mi punto es que hay muchas cosas que son demasiado evidentes, que están ante sus ojos, sólo que son tan distraídos que no se percatan de ello… –** Ella mira a Inferno, con una dulce sonrisa. **– O en realidad sí conocen la respuesta, más no quieren admitirla.**

**– ¿De qué hablas? –** El regente oscuro gira, dándole la espalda al Oráculo. **– No digas tonterías.**

**– No lo niegues, joven. La respuesta a una de tus dudas más grandes se encuentra justo frente a tus ojos, pero no lo reconoces por miedo.**

**– ¿Miedo yo? Tonterías.**

**– Tal vez sea cierto. –** Al decir esto, PJ se acerca a su captor y toma su mano derecha. Éste último gira su cabeza para verla, notando que ella lo observa muy detalladamente, justo a sus ojos color de plata. **– Muchos dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma. Y los tuyos dicen que tu alma está sufriendo.**

**– Esto… es sólo una pérdida de tiempo. –** Inferno se suelta de tan delicadas manos, luego se marcha silente y muy enojado, dejando confundida a la jovencita.

* * *

Decenas de sombras salen disparadas hacia las outher senshies, entonces Sailor Saturn usa su guadaña para crear un escudo protector, el cual repele temporalmente a las criaturas.** – Chicas: No podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo.**

**– Descuida, Saturn. –** Responde Neptune, mientras arroja su técnica a un grupo de monstruos, de los cuales un par logran desaparecer… O eso parece, ya que, para sorpresa de todas, las criaturas que han sido partidas en dos por ese rayo aguamarina se han regenerado, pero esta vez surge una criatura de cada mitad.

La senshi peliturquesa se queda estática, viendo con horror cómo los monstruos se multiplican cada vez que reciben un ataque. Entonces, un grupo de siluetas desaparece en el suelo sin que ella se dé cuenta, hasta que es tarde, ya que éstos aparecen justo donde está la guerrera de los océanos, atrapándola ante el asombro de las demás, en especial de Sailor Uranus:** – ¡NEPTUNE!**

Esto provoca que Sailor Saturn mire hacia su compañera, distrayéndola por segundos, por lo que el escudo que ella invoca pierde fuerzas debido a la falta de concentración, así que las sombras que antes eran bloqueadas logran traspasarlo, lastimando seriamente a la pequeña scout.

Entretanto, Astianacte sólo se limita a sonreír, lleno de satisfacción. **– Este será su final, malditas scouts… ¡Jajajajajaja! –** Luego desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

El ambiente es menos alentador dentro de la espesa y negra niebla, pues las inner senshies están impotentes luego de haber probado muchas estrategias para rescatar a Sailor Moon, quien a su vez sería la clave para salvar a Sailor Venus sin necesidad de lastimarla; todas sin éxito, pues Kyoko ha resultado ser una villana muy difícil de derrotar. **– ¿Qué les pasa? –** Pregunta el espectro maligno, con una diabólica sonrisa. **– ¿Acaso se quedaron sin ideas?**

**– Lo hemos intentado todo. –** Comenta Sailor Jupiter a sus amigas en voz baja, asegurándose que Kyoko no la oiga.** – Ya no sé qué hacer.**

**– No hay que rendirnos. –** Exclama Mars, con mucha firmeza en su voz. **– Nuestra misión como Sailors no es sólo proteger al mundo, sino a nuestra princesa.**

**– Raye tiene razón. –** Acota Mercury, claramente agotada. **– Por ahora queda seguir adelante. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…**

* * *

PJ se queda callada y algo triste, ante la reacción de Lord Inferno. **– No quería que esto pasara.**

**– Descuida. –** responde la misteriosa dama. **– Ya volverá.**

**– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

**– Porque soy un oráculo, jovencita. Puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro.**

**– Entiendo. Oye…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Podrías decirme quién fui en mi vida anterior?**

**– Aún no es tiempo de que conozcas esa respuesta. Sin embargo, puedo hablarte un poco sobe tu lugar de origen.**

**– Eso me gustaría.**

**– Bien… Ven y acércate a la fuente. –** La joven asiente y se acerca al objeto, del cual mágicamente brota un hilillo de agua cristalina, llenando la tina a tope, sorprendiendo así a la adolescente.** – Quiero que mires el reflejo en el agua.**

**– Claro. –** Ella acerca su rosto, observando su propio reflejo, para luego notar que éste tiembla un poco y desaparece, ya que la imagen ha sido reemplazada por una visión totalmente inesperada: Puede ver una gran ciudad, cuyos habitantes visten largas túnicas blancas, tal como en la antigua Grecia. **– ¿Es esta la antigua civilización griega?**

**– No precisamente.**

**– Entonces esto es Roma. ¿Cierto?**

**– Tampoco.**

**– ¿Alejandría?**

**– Nada de eso. –** Responde el Oráculo, con mucha dulzura, mientras la imagen es reemplazada por una vista a distancia de lo que parece ser una isla.** – Esa es Atlántida.**

**– ¿Qué dices? –** Pregunta la adolescente, muy sorprendida. **– ¿Te refieres a la isla perdida de Atlántida?**

**– Veo que sabes sobre ella.**

**– Hay infinidad de mitos al respecto. Por Dios… ¡Realmente existió! Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tan antigua es esta civilización?**

**– Muy antigua. Hablamos de unos 3000 años, es decir, 2000 años antes que el Milenio de Plata. –** Acota el Oráculo, haciendo referencia a la época de la Reina Serenity, su hija Serena y el resto de las Sailor Scouts. **– Esta es la razón por la que las demás Sailor Scouts son distintas a ti, pues pertenecen a distintas épocas.**

**– Si, tal como lo mencionó Gaia. Aunque debo admitir que mi traje luce más… moderno.**

**– Jajajaja. –** Ese comentario le causa mucha gracia a la dama. **– El hecho de que haya sido una época más antigua, no significa que sea anticuada. –** Esto último lo dijo guiñando un ojo. **– De hecho, Atlántida era muy avanzada para la época.**

**– Entonces yo nací allí, ¿no?**

**– En realidad no. –** Responde la mujer, indicándole a PJ que mire otra vez el reflejo del agua: Ahora puede ver una vista aérea de Atlántida, y cerca de ella, en dirección norte, puede apreciar una isla más pequeña. **– Esa es la Isla de Gea, llamada así en honor a su primera reina, y tu verdadero hogar.**

**– Asombroso… –** La adolescente sigue mirando maravillada esas imágenes, esos hermosos paisajes que habían en su tierra natal, esas construcciones con columnas y techos de color marfil. Entonces ella nota que al sur de Atlántida hay otro grupo de islas, esta vez flotan en el aire, algo que la deja boquiabierta. **– ¿Islas en el aire? ¡Esto es imposible!**

**– Tan imposible como un reino en la inhóspita luna. –** Replica el Oráculo, guiñando un ojo de nuevo.** – Sin embargo, allí están: Son las Islas Flotantes del Sur. En la más grande de todas se encuentra el Palacio de los 4 Vientos, el hogar de los reyes y reinas de esa región.**

**– ¿Y esa cueva? –** Pregunta PJ, señalando una cueva ubicada en una pequeña isleta ubicada justo debajo de las flotantes, la cual está en medio un mar con aguas de color azul cielo, lo que indicaba poca profundidad. **– ¿Va hacia algún lado?**

**– Sí: Esa es la entrada al Reino de Acuática.**

**– ¿Podemos verlo?**

**– Con gusto. –** En esto, la imagen cambia, mostrando ahora el interior de una enorme caverna submarina, la cual proporciona aire respirable para los habitantes de la región. En el centro de la misma puede verse una ciudad muy hermosa y brillante, con colores azules y corales, destacándose un enorme y lujoso palacio. La belleza del lugar deja a PJ en shock, quien no puede decir palabra alguna del asombro, así que la dama sigue explicando.** – Así como Japón forma parte de Asia, todos los reinos que te mostré formaban el gran Continente Atlántico.**

**– Esto es… increíble. ¿Y era Atlántida autosuficiente?**

**– Como dije, ellos tenían tecnología avanzada, lo que les daba muchas ventajas. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que tuviesen relaciones con algunos reinos de otros continentes. Los más destacados han sido Egipto, al Este, y Yucatán al Oeste. –** Entonces, el agua de la fuente empieza a moverse como si hubiese caído una piedra, luego la imagen desaparece, siendo reemplazada por el reflejo de PJ. **– Por ahora esto es lo que necesitas saber. El resto lo descubrirás pronto, cuando llegue el momento justo.**

**– Es más de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**– ¿Atlántida, eh? –** Ambas giran en dirección a la voz, encontrando a Lord Inferno parado cerca de la entrada del cuarto, cruzado de brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared.** – De todas las tonterías que he oído, esta es definitivamente la más grande.**

**– No son tonterías –** Reclama la adolescente, acercándosele. **– Si te hubieses quedado, lo habrías visto todo… era un lugar sencillamente extraordinario.**

**– No me interesa.**

**– Sé que mientes… sé que te interesa todo esto, de lo contrario ni siquiera estuvieses aquí.**

**– ¡Escúchame...!**

**– ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí! –** PJ cambió el tono de su voz a uno más firme y colérico, pues ya ha perdido la paciencia. **– Tienes un desorden de personalidad descomunal producto de un conflicto interno, justo dentro de tu cabezota –** esto lo dice mientras se toca varias veces la sien con el dedo, con mucha fuerza, **– dices poder gobernar todo un reino, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de definir qué demonios es lo que quieres… Te haces el duro y el fuerte, pero no enfrentas tus propios temores… ¡Eres sólo un cobarde!**

**– Eres una… –** Inferno toma a su cautiva por sus ropas, colocándola justo frente a él, mostrando mucha cólera a través de sus ojos color de plata.

Ella no se inmuta ante tal acción, su furia no se lo permite. **– ¿Cuál es el miedo? ¿Por qué no simplemente das la cara? –** Esto enoja más al regente oscuro, quien con su mano libre desenvaina su espada. **– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas matarme?**

**– No me obligues…**

**– Si crees que matarme es la solución a tus problemas, entonces adelante, ¡hazlo! Pero sabes muy bien que tengo razón. –** Ella no cierra sus ojos, sólo se limita a observar la plateada mirada de su captor notando mucha confusión interior, muchos conflictos que deben estar ocurriendo dentro de su mente.

Inferno suelta su arma, luego a la joven, dándole la espada.** – ¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida? ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a todo lo que me sucede?**

**– Por algo que tú mismo me dijiste: Me has conducido a tu bizarro mundo…**

**– Eso no te da derecho a…**

**– ¿A decirte la verdad? –** PJ está muy nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que reaccionaba de forma tan violenta, aun así trata de mantenerse firme y no mostrar debilidad alguna ante ese confundido hombre. **– La verdad sí, pues tú mismo me has obligado a esto…**

**– No permitiré que… ¡Aaaarg! –** En forma súbita, el regente oscuro empieza a sufrir de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cayendo de rodillas, colocándose ambas manos sobe el caso en señal de sufrimiento intenso.

Proserpina se arrodilla frente a él, esta vez llena de preocupación.** – ¿Estás bien?**

**– ¡Déjame!**

**– ¡No! –** Ella se le acerca más, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su captor, preocupada por tan repentino dolor. Éste sólo la evade, aun quejándose.** – ¡No seas tonto! ¡Déjame ayudarte!**

**– ¡No quiero tú ayuda!**

**– ¡Qué necio eres! –** En esto, Inferno extiende un brazo hacia la pared más cercana, y en su mano aparece una especie de esfera oscura, pudiéndose igualmente ver una forma en la pared, la cual se agranda hasta tomar una forma oval. **– ¿Y esto?**

**– Este portal te… conducirá… a tu mundo…**

**– ¿Acaso estás liberándome? –** En esto, el hombre grita una vez más de dolor.** – ¡Inferno!**

**– ¡Déjame en paz! ¡VETE!**

**– Haz lo que dice.**

**– ¿Qué dices? –** PJ encara ahora a la misteriosa dama, algo confundida por lo que acababa de decir. **– ¿Y dejarlo así? ¡Está sufriendo!**

**– No te preocupes: Él se pondrá bien. Quienes realmente te necesitan son tus compañeras Scouts.**

**– ¿Mis compañeras? –** Ahora la joven está en shock, sintiéndose peor que antes.** – ¿Qué les ocurre?**

**– Se enfrentan a un enemigo muy fuerte. Sólo tú puedes ayudarlas. Ahora vete, yo cuidaré de él.**

**– Bien. –** En esto, la adolescente mira a su captor, quien aún sufre del dolor de cabeza. Ella se siente un poco mal al dejarlo en ese estado, pero sus amigas la necesitan también, y esa es la única oportunidad que tiene para salir de esa prisión, así que se le acerca, se arrodilla frente a él y toma una de sus manos. **– No quise que esto terminara así, Inferno… Cuídate mucho… –** Entonces y por instinto, ella besa tiernamente esa gran mano, luego se levanta y finalmente entra al portal.

* * *

El camino es largo, estrecho y muy oscuro, rodeado por una nube de humo que lo envuelve en forma de espiral. PJ recorre el lugar con determinación y mucha decisión transmitida a través de sus dulces ojos color esmeralda. –_ Resistan amigas… ¡Ya voy en camino!_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Otro capitulo ! :D

Bueno, inesperadamente PJ quedó libre de esa prisión. AHora podremos disfrutar de Sailor Earth... *se coloca como Raimbow Dash* IT'S SO AWESOME!

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews ;)

SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	18. El regreso de Sailor Earth

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL REGRESO DE SAILOR EARTH**

Es de noche en Tokio.

Un misterioso portal aparece frente a un árbol, en el parque Nº 10, emergiendo de allí PJ, quien había estado cautiva en el Reino de la Oscuridad desde hacía ya varios días. Ella mira a su alrededor, todo callado, sereno, la suave brisa y las estrellas brillando en el cielo… No puede evitar sentir alegría por volver al mundo exterior, a la naturaleza que tanto ama, aunque en el fondo también siente algo de nostalgia y preocupación: ¿Se encontrará bien Lord Inferno?

La joven Tatopolous no ha tenido tiempo de centrarse en sus pensamientos, pues una nube negra en medio de algunos edificios ha llamado su atención: ¡Sus amigas Scouts están en problemas, y ella debe ayudarlas! Así que toma el henshin de transformación, lo alza al cielo y grita:

**– Por el poder de la Tierra… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

Al decir esto, el ítem que sostiene PJ se ilumina, provocando que todo alrededor de la chica desaparezca, al igual que sus ropas, quedando sólo una silueta blanca en medio de un lugar solitario y oscuro. Debajo de sus pies brota un rayo de color blanco verdoso, el cual empieza a ascender dando giros alrededor de la chica, para luego crear una explosión justo encima de su cabeza, provocando que un gran rayo de luz rodee a la joven. Mágicamente aparecen algunas hojas brillantes, las cuales se mueven como mecidas por el viento, rodeando su cuerpo para formar el body, las botas y los guantes, luego la falda y el lazo trasero, y posteriormente el cuello, el lazo frontal y la gargantilla.

Después, sobre su rostro aparecen algunos rayitos de luz que crean una forma alargada que rodea sus ojos, para luego aparecer otro rayo de luz surgiendo desde su mano derecha, formando así su báculo, el cual es simplemente un largo tubo, algo más grueso en el centro, y en cuyo extremo sostiene una esfera de color verde esmeralda, rodeada por algunos picos. En esto, un tornado verde rodea a la adolescente, ocultándola de la vista, y finalmente Sailor Earth es revelada, haciendo su pose.

La nueva integrante del grupo, sale corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad: Ella es la única esperanza.

* * *

La misteriosa dama se acerca a Lord Inferno, quien apenas se está recuperando de su terrible dolor de cabeza. **– Veo que empiezas a recuperarte.**

**– Eso no te incumbe.**

**– No tiene caso seguir fingiendo. Sé lo que reamente sucede en tu interior.**

**– No creas que me intimidas con eso.**

**– Soy un oráculo, jovencito. –** La mujer se acerca a Inferno, este último sólo se limita a darle la espalda. **– Los oráculos no podemos mentir, y lo sabes muy bien.**

El regente oscuro sólo se limita a quedarse callado, pensativo, pues por más que trate de negarlo ella siempre logra descifrar todo lo que, por un motivo u otro, él desea ocultar. Entretanto, la dama se dirige a la fuente vacía, flotando a su lado. **– Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte. Acércate a la fuente por favor.**

Inferno empieza a tener dudas, meditando sobre el qué hacer: Él debe mostrar fortaleza, es el gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad después de todo, no debería flaquear ante pequeñeces como una jaqueca, ni mucho menos escuchar a una completa desconocida… sin embargo, sus deseos de obtener respuestas ejercen una fuerte influencia en él, pues realmente quiere resolver ese gran misterio: ¿Qué tiene que ver Sailor Earth en todo esto? ¿Por qué su interés en ella? ¿Por qué tienen muchas cosas en común?

Finalmente el joven villano decide declinar a la propuesta del oráculo, así que le da la espalda y empieza a marcharse, lleno de confusión. La mujer sin embargo sólo sonríe con su característica dulzura. –_ Te estaré esperando…_ – En esto, ella desaparece.

* * *

Sailor Mercury, Mars y Jupiter se encuentran cada vez más agotadas: Han intentado romper la cadena de Venus, han intentado engañarla, han intentado incluso negociar con ella, pero sin éxito: No les queda más opción que luchar, sin embargo ellas están casi a punto de desfallecer del cansancio.

Kyoko, en forma de Sailor Venus, simplemente se ríe. **– Jejejeje… Patéticas chiquillas… no se atreven a lastimar a su amiguita. Sólo por eso les hare el gran favor de matarlas antes que ver morir a sus compañeras… –** En esto, ella arroja una cascada de venus, pero no la que la senshi suele usar habitualmente, sino una mucho más grande y de color negro. **– ¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Súbitamente, y antes de que ella arrojase la técnica, un par de lianas de un verde muy brillante aparecen de la nada, sujetando a Venus con mucha fuerza, pudiendo sentir el efecto del veneno paralizante que las mismas poseen. Las otras scouts reconocen enseguida dicha técnica. **– No puede ser… es…**

En la espesa niebla puede percibirse una silueta femenina, la cual camina hacia donde está el resto del grupo: **– Soy la Sailor Scout de la Tierra y la Naturaleza, quien lucha en pro de la vida y la biodiversidad. En nombre de la flora y fauna… ¡Prepárate para ser penalizado! –** En esto, Sailor Earth emerge de la niebla, para dicha de sus compañeras.

Kyoko se queda en shock, claramente sorprendida por la presencia de la nueva senshi. **– ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?**

**– ¡Sailor Earth! –** Exclama Sailor Mercury.** – Venus ha sido poseída por un demonio. Debemos purificarla para poder salvarla, o de lo contrario tendríamos que matarla.**

**– Entendido. –** La Sailor de la naturaleza levanta su báculo, mirando fijamente a su oponente, llena de ira. **– No sé quién seas, pero no perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Sailor Venus. –** Al decir esto, ella ejecuta su técnica especial: **– Luz Elemental… ¡ILUMINA!**

Halos de luz rodean a Kyoko/Venus, quien gime de dolor, hasta que de repente el demonio libera el cuerpo de Mina. Este último sólo cae de bruces al suelo.

* * *

La niebla desaparece, mostrándole a las scouts el panorama fuera de ella: Sailor Neptune caída, Uranus y Pluto luchando contra las sombras, mientras Saturn trata de resistir, empleando su escudo protector para ayudar a sus compañeras.

Kyoko simplemente sale huyendo.

Sailor Mercury usa sus visores para analizar a las sombras que atacan a las Outher Scouts, descubriendo momentos más tarde que ellas no poseen mucha energía, a excepción de unas cinco. **– Chicas, sólo hay 5 criaturas, el resto de esos monstruos son proyecciones, por eso se multiplican: Debemos atacar a los que son reales.**

**– Bien, Mercury –** Exclama Sailor Jupiter, recuperando sus energías.** – Solo dinos cuáles son y nosotras nos encargaremos.**

**– ¡Allí! –** La senshi de la sabiduría señala a una sombra que está cerca de un edificio.** – Esa es una de ellas, no tengo dudas.**

**– Bien –** En esto, Lita prepara su ataque:** – Trueno Relampagueante de Júpiter… ¡RESUENA! –** Ella crea una esfera de energía eléctrica la cual es arrojada hacia la sombra señalada por su compañera, dando en el blanco. Al hacerlo no sólo ésta desaparece, sino que también lo hace una veintena de sombras espejo. **– ¡Funcionó!**

**– ¡FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO! –** Sailor Mercury arroja su ataque hacia otra de las sombras, desapareciendo así otro grupo de ellas, incluyendo aquellas que tenían aprisionada a Neptune.

Uranus se acerca a su amiga. **– ¿Estás bien, Neptune?**

**– Sí, no te preoupes…**

**– ¡Uranus, Netptune, detrás de ustedes! –** Amy semana a una sombra que se encuentra justo tras las outher senshies. **– ¡Esa es real!**

**– Esa es mía… –** En esto, Sailor Uranus prepara su ataque especial. **– ¡TIERRA… TIEMBLA! –** En esto, ella arroja una esfera de color amarillo hacia el monstruo, aniquilándolo al momento, y junto a él a sus duplicados.

Sailor Neptune toma entonces su Espejo de Aguas Profundas y enfoca a las criaturas restantes, viendo su reflejo, hasta dar con una que se encuentra cerca de una cabina telefónica. **– Allí estás… –** Entonces, ella ejecuta su técnica. **– ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! –** Al hacerlo, todas las criaturas relacionadas desaparecen en el acto.

Raye encara a su amiga. **– Ya sólo queda uno Amy. ¿Cuál de todas es?**

**– ¡Esa! ¡La de la esquina!**

**– Pues en ese caso: ¡FLECHA ARDIENTE DE MARTE! –** Al arrojar su flecha, ésta impacta en el monstruo, destruyéndolo a él y a sus espejos (los que quedaban), culminando así su ardua tarea. **– ¡Lo hemos logrado!**

* * *

Kyoko está de rodillas frente a Astianacte, mostrando mucha vergüenza. **– Amo, he sido vencida por esas odiosas Sailor Scouts. –** Ella baja la cabeza, pues teme encarar a su superior, esperando un reclamo de su parte, pero en lugar de eso sólo hay silencio.** – ¿Amo?**

**– ¿Sabes ya cuál ha sido tu error?**

**– Yo me… confié demasiado, amo, no vi cuando apareció esa scout, la tal Sailor Earth.**

**– De los errores se aprende, querida Kyoko. Ese encuentro no fue más que sólo un experimento. –** En esto, él muestra una sonrisa llena de maldad. **– Pronto tendrás tu oportunidad de tomar venganza… –** Finalmente, puede oírse una macabra risa.

* * *

Sailor Earth se encuentra junto a Venus y Moon, quienes se encuentran inconscientes. Ella trata de levantar a ambas, sacudiéndolas con fuerza.** – ¡Serena, Mina, despierten!**

**– Oh… –** Venus es la primera en reaccionar, a pesar de ser quien sufrió los mayores daños. Ella abre lentamente sus ojos. **– ¿Qué… pasó?**

**– Gracias a Dios que estás bien.**

**– ¿PJ? –** La rubia se sorprende al ver a su amiga. **– ¿Eres tú?**

**– Claro que soy yo.**

**– ¿Pero cómo?**

**– Es una larga historia.**

**– Aaaah mi barrigaaaa, cómo duele… –** Esta vez Serena es quien reacciona, colocando ambas manos sobre su estómago.** – Me has golpeado muy fuerte, Mina. –** Al abrir sus ojos y ver a Sailor Earth, ella muestra una reacción similar a la de su compañera. **– ¡PJ! ¡HAS VUELTO! –** La líder scout entonces usa sus escasas fuerzas para abrazar a su amiga, llena de alegría.** – ¡Todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti!**

**– Serena… –** la pelicastaña se sonroja ante tal muestra de afecto, respondiendo al abrazo con una tierna sonrisa. **– Yo también las eché de menos…**

El resto de las inner senshies se acerca al grupo, mientras las demás sólo se retiran. El grupo de amigas sólo se queda en silencio, disfrutando de ese reencuentro.

* * *

Es el lugar en tinieblas. Lord Inferno se encuentra sentado en la oscuridad de su trono, pensativo y callado.

Hermócrates se le acerca, muy preocupado. **– Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –** No hay respuesta, solo silencio, a excepción de la lenta y profunda respiración del regente oscuro. El sátiro sólo baja la cabeza y se retira.

A la distancia, tenuemente iluminados por una de las escasas fuentes de luz, pueden verse 2 siluetas: Una masculina y otra femenina. De esta última se aprecian unos ojos de color escarlata, acompañados de una malévola risa.

* * *

La lechuza blanca se encuentra sobre el tejado de la casa, mirando al horizonte, mostrando tristeza a través de sus ojos dorados.

**– ¡GAIA!**

Ella da la vuelta, mostrando sorpresa al principio, luego mucho alivio al ver a la joven Tatopolous justo frente a la entrada. Sus ojos entonces se humedecen. **– ¿Joven PJ?**

**– Ya estoy aquí, Gaia.**

**– ¡JOVEN PJ! –** Al decir esto, el ave vuela hacia su protegida, siendo recibida por un gran abrazo. **– Perdóname por no cuidarte como debía.**

**– No, tú perdóname a mí por ser tan terca y no escuchar tus palabras. Pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora…**

**– No necesitas hacerlo… Te aprecio tal y como eres…**

**– Gaia… –** Ambas empiezan a llorar, llenas de dicha, a la vez que una estrella fugaz surca el firmamento nocturno.

* * *

**Comentario:**

¡Sailor Earth está de regreso! Sí! *empiezo a brincar*

Pero... ¿Quiénes serán esas sombras? ¿Por qué se ríe esa mujer misteriosa?

Les dejo eso en el aire, a ver si me ayudan a resovler este acertijo. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.

Adiositoooooooooooooo!


	19. Agencia de Modelos

**CAPÍTULO 19: AGENCIA DE MODELOS**

Han pasado ya varios días.

Las chicas se encuentran reunidas en una fuente de soda, a excepción de Serena. Raye, como siempre, se queja sobre su tardanza. **– Esta Serena… ¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser puntual?**

**– Ten paciencia Raye. –** Responde Amy, justificando a su amiga. **– Ella dijo que tenía preparada una sorpresa especial.**

**– Esperemos que no tarde mucho. –** Acota Lita, moviendo el sorbete que trae su vaso de malteada. **– Tengo mucha hambre. –** En esto, ella toma un sorbo de su bebida, cuando de repente…

**– ¡YA LLEGUÉ! –** Serena aparece justo tras Lita, asustándola, por lo que ella bota el jugo de su boca por la impresión, mojando completamente a Raye. Esta última hace una mirada de reojo, llena de enojo.

La joven Kino muestra mucha vergüenza.** – ¡Perdona Raye, no fue mi intención!**

**– No es… tu culpa… –** Al decir esto ella se levanta, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, mostrando mucho enojo a través de sus ojos. **– ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, SERENA TONTA! ¡NO SOLO LLEGAS TARDE SINO QUE PROVOCAS UN DESASTRE!**

**– ¿AH SÍ? ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE USTEDES SEAN TAN DISTRAÍDAS!**

**– ¿QUE NO ES TU CULPA? ¡NO PUEDES SORPRENDER A LA GENTE POR LA ESPALDA!**

**– ¡RAYE TÚ SIEMPRE ERES MUY PESADA!**

**– ¡Y TÚ ERES UNA TONTA! –** Ambas chicas se miran frente a frente, enojadas, pudiéndose ver rayitos emergiendo de sus ojos, chocando entre sí. Las demás sólo quedan en shock, sintiendo luego mucha pena ajena.

Mina decide entonces romper el silencio. **– Cálmense chicas, no hagan un escándalo aquí. Por cierto Serena: ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que tienes preparada?**

**– Pues… –** La pequeña rubia se sienta entre Lita y Amy, colocando una caja cuadrada y pequeña sobre la mesa. **– Ten PJ, esto es para ti.**

**– ¿Para mí? –** Proserpina abre su regalo, descubriendo un pequeño pero seguramente delicioso postre. **– ¿Un pastel?**

**– Así es. Ya que no celebramos tu cumpleaños, pensé que lo podríamos hacer hoy.**

**– Muchas gracias, Serena. ¿Lo hiciste tú?**

**– Esperemos que no. –** Le susurra Raye al oído. **– Ella es un desastre en la cocina.**

**– Claro que no, PJ. ****–** Acota la rubia ** –** **Darien lo compró en la pastelería cerca de su apartamento.**

**– Serena. –** Interrumpe Mina.** – ¿Y por qué él no vino?**

**– Tenía compromisos pendientes Mina, sobre lo de su viaje a América. Mi Darien es un hombre muy ocupado.**

**– ¡Entonces hoy es día de sólo chicas! –** Exclama Lita, las demás aprueban lo dicho.

**– Vaya, veo que alguien cumple años hoy. –** Todas miran en dirección a la voz: Se trata de una muchacha de edad similar al grupo, ojos claros y cabellos rojizos atados en forma de cola de caballo, quien trabaja de mesera. **– ¿Quién es la agasajada?**

**– Hola Unazuki. –** Responde Serena. **– Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga PJ. ¿Quieres unirte?**

**– Me gustaría, pero tengo que seguir trabajando. Sólo quería mostrarles esto. –** La mesera hace entrega de un volante a su amiga. **– Yo participaré y quería contar con el apoyo de todas ustedes.**

**– Claro. –** Serena empieza a leer. **– "La agencia de modelos SUPER STAR les invita al casting público de las nuevas aspirantes a modelos de pasarela. Como invitada especial, contaremos con la presencia de Christine Delacroix…"**

**– ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? –** Mina le quita el volante a su compañera y lo lee por sí misma, mostrando luego un par de estrellas sobre sus ojos. **– ¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO! ¡CHRISTINE DELACROIX VENDRÁ A TOKIO!**

**– ¿Y quién es ella?**

**– ¿En serio no lo sabes, PJ? –** La pelicastaña niega. **– Pues Christine Delacroix es una renombrada modelo francesa de fama internacional. Según la revista Cosmo, ella está entre las 100 mujeres más bellas del mundo. –** Ella ahora se dirige a la mesera. **– ¿Aún siguen abiertas las inscripciones?**

**– No. Cerraron hace dos días.**

**– Es una pena… –** Esto lo dijo con sendos lagrimones sobre sus ojos.** – ¡Me hubiese gustado participar y conocerla en persona!**

**– Lo siento tanto, Mina. Por cierto, el casting será hoy en la tarde. ¿Vendrán?**

**– Claro que sí Unazuki. –** Responde Amy **– Puedes contar con nosotras.**

**– Muchas gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo atender a los demás clientes. –** La pelirroja sonríe y se despide del grupo, dirigiéndose a otra mesa para tomar su orden.

* * *

En el reino de la oscuridad, en una sala de mediano tamaño, tenuemente iluminada por algunas antorchas, se encuentra Astianacte y, tras él, aparece la figura de Kyoko, haciendo una reverencia. **– Amo, estoy lista para atacar.**

**– Guarda tus energías, Kyoko. Primero enviaré un señuelo.**

**– ¿Y cuánto he de esperar?**

**– No mucho. Sólo me gustaría investigar un poco más a la tal Sailor Earth…**

**– ¿Por qué precísamente ella?  
**

**– Kyoko, querida, por si no te has dado cuenta, su aspecto en general es muy distinto al resto de esas mocosas, y bebe haber una razón especial para tal diferencia. Además… Según mis fuentes, ella tiene intrigado al mismo Lord Inferno.**

**– Es muy cierto –** Ambos miran en dirección a esa voz, pudiendo observar una silueta femenina en la penumbra, de quien sólo pueden apreciarse sus ojos color escarlata. El hombre deja de sonreír y muestra mucha más seriedad. **– Gusto en verte de nuevo, Astianacte.**

**– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**– Nada, sólo me preguntaba cuál será tu próximo fracaso.**

**– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Además, el plan que estoy preparando tendrá el más grande de los éxitos, y cuando lo haga, te tragarás tus palabras.**

**– ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué sensible estás! Aun así te complaceré: Me retiro... –** En esto la mujer en sombras desaparece, pudiéndose oír una risa malvada.

Astianacte se queda quieto, mostrando mucha desconfianza a través de sus ojos pardos. **– Esa miserable trama algo… En fin, ya me ocuparé luego de ese asunto. Por ahora debemos actuar. –** Él entonces mira hacia una dirección, en la cual aparecen ojos luminosos de color blanco.** – Ya sabes qué hacer. –** Al decir esto, la figura desaparece.

* * *

3:30 de la tarde.

El grupo de amigas se dirige a un hotel 5 estrellas, encontrándose con una muchedumbre en su fachada, entre fotógrafos, reporteros y fanáticos.** – ¡Vaya! –** Comenta Lita.** – Esto sí que está lleno.**

**– Tal vez sea la conferencia de prensa, antes del casting. –** Explica Mina.** – ¡Debemos hallar la forma de entrar! ¡Tengo que conocer a Christine en persona!**

**– ¡Mina! –** Reclama Raye, algo molesta.** – ¿Qué no ves ese alboroto? Será imposible entrar.**

**– Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Raye.**

**– Supongo… –** La chica de cabellos negros se queda quieta, pensativa, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, ya que ella también desea conocerla pues, de todos modos, se trata de toda una celebridad.

PJ se aparta un poco del grupo.** – Adelántense si quieren. Yo las espero aquí.**

**– ¿Te quedas aquí? –** Pregunta Mina.** – ¿Por qué?**

**– Lo he dicho ya muchas veces: No soporto estar entre tanta gente.**

**– ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de ser tan aguafiestas! Además luego de eso empieza el evento. ¿Acaso te lo piensas perder?**

**– El evento me da igual. Si estoy aquí es por la amiga de ustedes, nada más.**

**– Déjala tranquila, Mina –** Interrumpe Amy. **– Ella no quiere ir a la conferencia de prensa. No deberías obligarla.**

**– Y supongo que tú tampoco irás. ¿No es así?**

**– En realidad sí entraré con ustedes: Sería interesante conocer las opiniones de una modelo ante ciertos temas.**

**– ¡Entonces vayamos! –** Todas están de acuerdo, así que ellas, a excepción de PJ, se dirigen al hotel. **– Te esperaremos adentro PJ.**

**– Está bien. –** La joven Tatopolous se dirige a la plaza que está justo frente a ese hotel, sentándose en un banquillo, mirando el lío armado por la presencia de tanta gente. **– ¿Todo esto por una modelo? Algunas personas sí que son extrañas.**

**– Dímelo a mí. –** Ella da la vuelta en dirección a la voz, encontrándose a otra adolescente sentada bajo las frondosas ramas de un árbol: Se trata de una chica de unos 15 años quien mide aproximadamente 1,61m de estatura, delgada, piel clara, con algunas pecas sobre su rostro y hombros. Tiene cabello rubio, ondulado, hasta la altura del pecho y muy abundante. No tiene flequillo. Sus ojos son grandes, de color cobrizo, y al hablar presenta un acento francés.

Ésta última muestra en su rostro un poco de seriedad y quizás aburrimiento. **– No pueden decir "oye, viene tal persona" porque entonces se arma un gran alboroto.**

**– No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? –** Esto lo dijo en un perfecto inglés, ya que ella lo había aprendido a hablar gracias a su madre. **– Hablas el japonés con un acento raro, y tienes ciertos fallos.**

**– Lo sé. –** Contesta la chica, hablando en ese idioma. **– Apenas lo estoy aprendiendo. Tengo que usar un diccionario. Me gusta mucho ver animé y quiero hacerlo en su idioma original, por eso intento estudiarlo.**

**– Entiendo…**

Se escuchan muchos gritos, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción, pues se han abierto las puertas del hotel para recibir a las personas que esperaban ansiosas afuera. PJ sólo queda en shock. **– ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero que desastre!**

**– La conferencia de prensa debe estar por empezar. –** Ella se levanta, un poco perezosa y con desganas. **– No quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo que ir allí.**

**– ¿Por qué?**

**– Porque Christine es mi hermana mayor y debo apoyarla.**

**– ¿Eres hermana de la modelo?**

**– Así es. Oye: ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

**– No lo sé… No estoy habituada a ese tipo de ambiente. Además… toda esa gente…**

**– Sí, sí. Te comprendo perfectamente. A mí también me incomoda tanto bullicio. Pero amo a mi hermana y el amor es algo fundamental, algo muy fuerte, y eso me hace capaz de tolerar tanto alboroto a mí alrededor, con tal de que ella sienta mi apoyo incondicional.**

**– Eso es muy noble de tu parte.**

**– No, es sólo el deber de un hermano. ¿Pero entrarás al casting, cierto?**

**– Al casting sí, por una amiga.**

**– En ese caso nos veremos adentro. En fin, he de marcharme, te espero. –** La rubia sale corriendo, luego se detiene y da la vuelta. **– Por cierto, me llamo June. –** En esto, ella vuelve a correr en dirección al hotel.

Apenas oyó ese nombre, PJ siente una especie de punzada en su cabeza, aunque no puede explicarse el porqué de tal reacción. **– June…**

* * *

Se oyen muchos aplausos, pues acaba de terminar la conferencia de prensa, por lo que hay un receso de media hora antes del inicio del casting, así que las chicas aprovechan para salir del hotel y encontrarse con su amiga. **– Christine es tan maravillosa –** Comenta Mina, con estrellas sobre sus ojos.** – Y tiene un porte demasiado perfecto… ¡Cómo envidio su cuerpo!**

**– Lo que me sorprende es la cantidad de labores sociales que ha hecho. –** Acota Amy, mostrando satisfacción. **– Eso habla muy bien de ella.**

**– Sí, sí, es bonita, trabajadora y todo. –** Añade Serena, con pereza. **– Aunque la conferencia de prensa estuvo muy larga y aburrida.**

**– Pero Serena, si tan sólo duró menos de 1 hora.**

**– Si al menos hubiesen tenido comida… –** Todas caen al suelo al estilo animé.

Momentos más tarde, ellas llegan hacia donde está la pelicastaña. **– ¡Ya volvimos! –** No hay respuestas, PJ está callada y pensativa, mirando hacia la nada. **– ¿PJ?**

**– ¡Oh! Perdón chicas. Me distraje.**

**– ¿En qué pensabas?**

**– Nada importante, Lita.**

**– ¿Saben lo que creo? –** Pregunta Mina, mostrando una mirada insinuadora. **– PJ seguramente pensaba en un chico.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Ahora, la joven Tatopolous queda en shock, sonrojada. **– ¡No es cierto! –** Miente, de hecho ella pasó parte del tiempo recordando su experiencia en el Reino de la Oscuridad…. Un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, para nada agradable, pero allí conoció a un ser tan leal y amigable como Hermócrates, y alguien tan misterioso como Lord Inferno…

Inferno, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Volverían a verse? ¿Por qué su sola presencia la hacía sentir reconfortada? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanto misterio? ¿Qué razones tendría PJ para pensar en él?

**– ¡Claro que sí! –** Exclama Mina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. **– Tenías la misma cara que suele hacer Serena cuando piensa en Darien.**

**– Piensa lo que quieras…**

**– No te molestes PJ. Sólo bromeaba. –** La rubia del lazo naranja mira su reloj. **– Ya es hora de entrar. Vámonos. –** Todas asienten, y el grupo completo ingresa al interior del hotel.

* * *

En ese lugar oscuro y solitario, se observa a Lord Inferno sentado en su trono, callado, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto. El sátiro se le acerca.** – Mi señor, ¿qué le sucede? Lleva días así.**

**– Eso… no tiene importancia.**

**– Claro que sí, amo. Usted está actuando de forma muy extraña. ¿No tendrá esto nada que ver con esa joven?**

**– ¡No digas tonterías! –** Esa pregunta claramente molestó al regente oscuro. **– No vuelvas a tocarme ese tema. ¿Está claro?**

**– Como ordene amo… –** Hermócrates se retira, cabizbajo y preocupado por su líder, internándose en la oscuridad: –_ El amo está mal, muy mal…_

* * *

El presentador se encuentra en la pasarela, listo para iniciar el espectáculo.** – Muy buenas tardes. Sean todos bienvenidos al gran casting organizado por la prestigiosa agencia de modelos SUPER STAR. En unos minutos desfilarán aquí mismo 36 hermosas jovencitas quienes aspiran ser modelos profesionales… –** El hombre sigue con su discurso, explicando sobre la mecánica del evento y presentando al jurado calificador. Luego se encienden las luces y empieza a sonar una agradable música. **– Démosle la bienvenida a la participante Nº 1: ¡La Srta. Hikari Tokoyama! –** En esto, una chica alta de cabellos verdosos hace acto de presencia, desfilando un traje muy extravagante: Ha iniciado el show.

* * *

Luego de más de media hora y de haber desfilado un sinnúmero de aspirantes, llega el momento que las chicas habían esperando. **– Y ahora démosle la bienvenida a la participante Nº 32: ¡La Srta. Unazuki Furuhata! –** En esto la chica empieza a desfilar, luciendo un hermoso vestido dorado ajustado a su anatomía, con un peinado alto que hace lucir su cuello más estilizado, y un suave maquillaje que resalta su belleza natural.

El grupo de amigas empieza a vitorear. **– ¡VAMOS! ¡TU PUEDES UNAZUKI! –** palabras éstas que animan a la adolescente, por lo que su modelaje y poses son bastante limpios.

Una vez culminado el desfile de Unazuki, PJ se levanta de su asiento.** – Iré al baño chicas.**

**– Te acompaño. –** Dice Lita, levantándose igualmente de su asiento, así que ambas dejan el salón.

De repente hay un apagón.

El público presente se pregunta qué sucede, los organizadores piden que se mantengan la calma mientras el personal de mantenimiento revisa las conexiones eléctricas. Sin embargo, Raye muestra mucha desconfianza.** – Siento una energía maligna muy cerca de aquí.**

**– ¿Estás segura? –** Pregunta Serena, recibiendo un "sí" como respuesta, así que ella y el resto del grupo decide salir del salón para transformarse, pero cuando están a punto de llegar a la salida, la puerta se cierra como por arte de magia. Raye y Mina tratan de abrirla, pero no se mueve en lo absoluto, lo que significa que ellas quedaron atrapadas.

* * *

Lita y PJ caminan por el pasillo, comentando sobre el evento, cuando notan que la entrada al salón está completamente cerrada. **– ¿Eh? ¿Ya acabó el desfile?**

**– No hemos tardado mucho Lita, faltaban aún algunas aspirantes.**

**– Lo sé. Tal vez hayan cerrado la puerta por privacidad. –** La joven Kino trata de abrirla, pero está prácticamente atascada.** – ¡Esto no abre! –** Entonces pueden escucharse gritos en su interior, algo que alarma a las adolescentes.** – ¡Tenemos que transformarnos! –** Algo a lo que Proserpina está de acuerdo, pero antes de hacerlo pueden sentir unos pasos que se acercan, y al darse la vuelta descubren que se trata de la joven chica que PJ había conocido un par de horas antes, quien está prácticamente en shock.

**– ¡HERMANA!**

* * *

Se encienden las luces de la pasarela, revelando en el centro a una mujer pequeña y muy delgada, de cabello, piel y vestidos azules, con ojos blancos sin pupilas y sin boca. Enseguida puede apreciarse una especie de neblina azulada semitransparente. Las scouts notan como ese humo afecta a la gente, desmayándolos, por lo que se cubren sus vías respiratorias, aunque muy tarde, ya que el smog ha hecho su efecto, provocando que ellas caigan inconscientes, siendo lo último que escuchan una risa malvada.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora.**

Y volví con otro episodio!

¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer en sombras? ¿Qué querrá esa nueva enemiga? ¿Y por qué PJ quedó pensativa al oír el nombre de June? Las respuestas más adelante :D

Chaito!


	20. La venganza de Kyoko

**CAPÍTULO 20: LA VENGANZA DE KYOKO – UN EXTRAÑO ACONTECIMIENTO**

PJ y Lita se encuentran frente a la puerta, tratando de abrirla, pero sin éxito, luego escuchan esa risa malvada proveniente del interior, lo que es una señal de alarma. **– ¡Hay que hacer algo! –** Exclama la chica más alta, a lo que su amiga está de acuerdo. Ellas miran a June, quien sigue en shock, pues su hermana se encuentra allí dentro.

La joven Tatopolous se le acerca. **– Escucha, algo raro ocurre allí adentro… ¡Por favor, ve por ayuda! –** La chica asiente y se aleja corriendo, luego las demás miran a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hay ningún testigo, entonces ambas levantan sus henshies de transformación y gritan sus frases:

**– Por el Poder del Cristal de Júpiter… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –** Lita es cubierta con un sinnúmero de descargas eléctricas, las cuales forman una especie de átomo a su alrededor, revelando así a una ya transformada Sailor Jupiter, en su habitual pose.

**– Por el Poder de la Tierra… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –** PJ empieza a ser rodeada por una luz verde claro con forma de hiedra, la cual rodea su cuerpo donde se encuentra cada parte de su uniforme, el cual es revelado progresivamente. Luego una explosión de luces oculta a la joven de la vista, para finalmente ser revelada como Sailor Earth, mostrando su pose.

Una vez transformadas, Sailor Jupiter ejecuta su ataque especial: **– ¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter! –** Al decir esto, la puerta se parte en mil pedazos, pudiendo entrar ambas scouts al interior del salón, encontrando en el centro al espectro misterioso, quien ha estado absorbiendo las esencias de los presentes, aunque por suerte aún no había atacado a sus amigas, aunque ellas yacen inconscientes, algo que enfurece a la senshi del trueno. **– ¡Pagarás por esto!**

**– ¿Ah sí? –** Pregunta la enemiga, riendo burlonamente. **– ¿Y qué harás al respecto?**

**– ¡ESTO! –** En el acto, ella ejecuta otro de sus ataques, esta vez contra la villana **– Trueno de Júpiter… ¡RESUENA! –** Pero el mismo es esquivado. **– ¡No puede ser!**

**– Niña tonta… ¿crees que podrás vencerme?**

**– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –** En esto, el espectro se vuelve a reír y desaparece en la sombra, provocando más a la senshi quien, ni corta ni perezosa se dispone a ir tras ella. **– Yo me encargaré de ella, Sailor Earth, tú cuida a las personas.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Ella observa cómo su compañera desaparece, para luego acercarse a una de las víctimas.** – Señor, señor, despierte señor. –** No hay respuestas, así que lo intenta con otra persona, y otra, y otra, hasta llegar hacia sus amigas, intentando levantar a la pequeña líder scout. **– Serena, Serena, por favor Serena, reacciona… –** En ese instante puede oírse una peculiar risa malvada, una que ella reconoce al instante. **– ¡Astianacte!**

**– Así es, mocosa. –** Astiancate entonces aparece de la nada, justo frente a la scout. **– Te estaba esperando con ansias.**

**– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –** Pregunta la joven, apuntando su báculo hacia su enemigo. **– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Contesta!**

**– ¡Huy pero que exigente! Descuida, sólo quiero una cosa de ti…**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– ¡TU PODER! –** En ese instante Kyoko aparece tras la senshi dispuesta a atacarla a traición, pero ella la elude con un rápido movimiento.** – Debo reconocer que eres muy hábil. –** Dice el villano, con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios. **– Veamos por cuánto tiempo resistirás…**

Instantáneamente, el salón se cubre de una espesa nube, anulando la visibilidad de la senshi casi por completo. Ella simplemente se mantiene alerta, mirando por todas partes, apuntando su báculo hacia la nada absoluta. –_ ¿Dónde estará?_

* * *

Hermócrates se acerca al trono, aún preocupado por su amo, pues su condición no es normal en él. **– ¿Se encuentra mejor?**

**– Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas estúpidas.**

**– Pero amo, lo veo muy mal.**

**– Tonterías… –** El regente oscuro se levanta, da algunos pasos, pero de regente sus piernas le tiemplan y él cae de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso. El sátiro se le acerca a auxiliarle, pero Inferno lo rechaza. **– ¡Dejame! No necesito ayuda…**

**– Vaya… El mismo Inferno de rodillas… –** El misterioso hombre levanta su cabeza, mirando cómo frente a él aparece una mujer con largo vestido blanco grecorromano, de extenso y lacio cabello verde oscuro, ojos color rubñi y una frívola sonrisa. **– ¡Qué patético!**

**– Criseida… –** Inferno se levanta, enojado por la presencia de esa mujer. **– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

**– Sólo cumplo órdenes de mi amo… Es todo.**

**– ¿Acaso te asignó él como mi niñera? Qué estupidez.**

**– No, descuida, eres muy grandecito. El amo incluso solía hablar muy bien de ti... –** La mujer se acerca a Lord Inferno por atrás, hablando en voz algo baja. **– Pero… el amo últimamente ha visto cosas que, digamos, no van contigo... Y eso le preocupa.**

**– Qué considerado… –** Expresa el joven, con tono irónico. **– ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que "le preocupa"? Pues si se trata de los ataques, mis súbditos han resultado ser inútiles.**

**– No me refiero a eso, además, el amo sabe lo idiotas que son ellos… –** Entonces, ella le empieza a susurrar. **– Lo que le preocupa es… tu acercamiento a esa joven…**

Esas palabras palidecen al regente oscuro: Es cierto, últimamente ambos se habían sentido muy cercanos entre sí… demasiado, por lo que esa tarde en el templo secreto aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse de ella, no sólo porque se estaba volviendo muy impertinente y sus discusiones le provocaban dolores de cabeza, sino por las palabras dichas por el Oráculo de Delfos: _"… hay muchas cosas que son demasiado evidentes, que están ante sus ojos, sólo que son tan distraídos que no se percatan de ello… O en realidad sí conocen la respuesta, más no quieren admitirla… La respuesta a una de tus dudas más grandes se encuentra justo frente a tus ojos, pero no lo reconoces por miedo."_

Él sabía que algo estaba pasando, sabía que esa joven debía marcharse cuanto antes, pues las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, no externamente, pues aún lograba mantenerse estable, sino internamente, dentro de su mente… Tal como la misma PJ se lo dijo. Él oyó toda la historia sobre Atlántida, algo que le causó mucho malestar y nostalgia, él se dio cuenta que la presencia de esa chica era mucho más significativa de lo que creía… Por eso tuvo que dejarla ir, por eso no quiso hablar más sobre ese asunto, por eso le aterra el hecho de que quien envió a Criseida, es decir, su propio mentor, tenga sospechas…

Inferno trata de mantener la compostura. **– Estás delirando. Además, ya me deshice de esa molesta niña. Me tenía harto con sus impertinencias.**

**– Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Al menos podré darle buenas noticias al amo… –** Criseida se coloca al lado del regente oscuro, susurrándole al oído opuesto. **– Te estaré vigilando… ¡Adiosito! –** En esto, ella camina hacia las sombras, desapareciendo de la vista de Inferno, quien simplemente está muy enojado: ¿Qué estará tramando?

* * *

Sailor Earth sigue buscando a su oponente, atenta ante el menor ruido o movimiento, andando igualmente con cuidado de no pisar a ninguna de las personas desmayadas. – _¿Dónde estará? –_ se pregunta la senshi, cuando de repente Kyoko le arroja una esfera de energía maligna, y esta vez apenas logró esquivarla. **– ¡Ya basta de juegos! ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a enfrentarme, cara a cara?**

**– ¿Eso quieres? ¡Pues aquí estoy! –** En esto, Kyoko emerge de la nube de humo, esta vez en posesión de un cuerpo: Se trata de una mujer de unos 24 años, alta y delgada, de cabello castaño claro y rasgos atípicos de la región… Ha poseído el cuerpo de la misma Christine Delacroix.

La scout de la naturaleza se enoja ante esta acción.** – ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Libérala!**

**– ¿Y acaso crees que yo haría eso?**

**– ¡Si no lo haces por las buenas, yo misma lo haré! –** En esto, Sailor Earth prepara su técnica **– Luz Elemental…**

**– ¡No tan rápido! –** Al decir esto, la poseída modelo señala a una dirección y, al mirar allí, PJ queda horrorizada pues en ese sitio yace Sailor Jupiter, inconsciente.** – No entiendo qué ha ocurrido con tus otras amiguitas, pero… vamos a divertirnos antes de que ellas lleguen…**

– _¡Esto no puede ser!_ – La joven está angustiada, y no es para menos: Ella está prácticamente sola en este enfrentamiento.

Esta vez, Astianacte es quien habla. **– ¿Qué te pasa, Sailor Earth? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu guerrero?**

**– Astianacte, eres un…**

**– Sí, sí, acepto cualquier halago. Kyoko: Encárgate. –** Acto seguido, el villano desaparece, pudiéndose oír un "¡Hasta nunca, maldita scout!".

Sailor Earth prepara de nuevo su técnica, pero sorpresivamente el espectro azul aparece y la rodea con una nube de gas: No la desmaya, pues no es su intención, simplemente la deja petrificada. **– Te permito conservar tu consciencia para que observes cómo triunfa el Reino de la Oscuridad… antes de tú morir…**

**– ¡Eso nunca! –** La scout trata de liberarse, pero su cuerpo no responde, no hace el más mínimo movimiento, quedando indefensa ante tan poderosas oponentes. – _Debo hacer algo, o ellas podrían asesinarme… _– pensó.

Kyoko levanta su mano, generando una esfera negra para dispararla justo a su oponente: **– ¡AHORA MORIRÁS!**

De repente alguien salta sobre ella: Se trata de June, quien se aferra fuertemente al cuerpo de su hermana mayor. **– ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!**

**– ¡Aléjate! –** Le grita Sailor Earth.** – ¡Es muy peligroso!**

**– ¡No! ¡No mientras esa cosa esté controlando a mi hermana!**

**– Niña insolente… No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando… –** Kyoko trata de zafarse pero le resulta muy difícil, ya que la adolescente está aferrada a ella con mucha fuerza así que se dirige a su compañera. **– ¡Acaba con ella!**

**– ¡Será un placer! –** El espectro azul se dirige rápidamente a la intrusa, dispuesta a matarla, ante la mirada de impotencia de Sailor Earth.

Entonces sucede algo inesperado…

El lugar empieza a iluminarse, adquiriendo tonalidades rosas. El espectro se detiene, enceguecido por tan descomunal brillo, mientras PJ aparta su vista para protegerse. Segundos más tardes ella vuelve a abrir sus ojos, viendo en el centro a June y su hermana siendo rodeadas por un aura rosa. Los dorados cabellos de la jovencita ondean con el viento, y sus ojos tienen un inusual resplandor, es como si ella estuviese en trance.

Esta visión le causa mucha conmoción a la scout, pudiendo sentir una punzada en la cabeza, para luego ver, de repente, una imagen borrosa de sí misma y, tras ella, puede apreciar muchas siluetas femeninas, todas en anonimato.

De manera súbita ocurre otro evento mucho más inusual: Bajo los pies de la modelo aparece un círculo blanco, emergiendo de allí un sinnúmero de tréboles rosas, rodeando a ambas chicas, causándole mucho dolor a la mayor de ellas.** – ¡¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? –** es lo que alcanza a decir Kyoko antes de ser prácticamente expulsada de ese cuerpo. En esto, las hermanas caen inconscientes.

La villana vuela a toda velocidad, dejando a su compañera. **– ¡Kyoko! ¡Espera! –** Al perder la concentración, el efecto del gas desvanece y Sailor Earth puede moverse otra vez, aprovechando la ocasión para lanzar su Luz Elemental, derrotando a su oponente.

Acto seguido la senshi de la naturaleza se acerca a su compañera. **– ¡Sailor Jupiter!**

**– ¿Qué… pasa? –** Ella se levanta rápidamente, colocándose en posición de ataque. **– ¿En dónde está esa mujer?**

**– Descuida amiga, ya se ha sido.**

**– Ella me tomó por sorpresa. Por suerte lograste vencerla.**

**– Sí… por suerte… –** Y mucha: Ella estuvo a punto de morir, pero prefiere reservarse esa información.** – Sugiero que volvamos a la normalidad, antes de que los demás despierten.**

* * *

10 minutos más tarde, los invitados empiezan a recuperar el conocimiento. Todos muestran mucha confusión, preguntándose qué había pasado y por qué aún hay gente desmayada.

Serena y las demás igualmente se despiertan.** – ¡PJ! ¡Lita! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**– Fue un ataque enemigo. –** Responde la chica más alta.** – Pero Sailor Earth se ha encargado de todo.**

**– ¡Eso es genial!**

**– Has progresado mucho, PJ –** Acota Amy, notando que su amiga está algo distraída y, al parecer, no le presta atención a sus palabras.** – ¿PJ?**

**– ¿Te ocurre algo PJ? –** Pregunta Serena, acercándose a su compañera. **– ¿PJ? –** No hay respuestas, ella mira fijamente hacia otra dirección, en donde se encuentran las hermanas Delacroix.

Entretanto, uno de los organizadores se acerca a la modelo. **– ¡Srta. Delacroix! ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**– Oh… mi cabeza. –** Responde la mujer, apenas volviendo en sí. **– ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada. –** En esto, ella mira a su hermana, quien aún sigue inconsciente. **– ¡June! ¡Pettitte! ¡Despierta!**

**– Christine…** **– **dice la jovencita, apenas recuperándose.

**– Pettitte, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso?**

**– No… lo sé… todo está en… blanco…**

**– Descuida, mom cherrie, me alegra que estás bien… –** Finalmente, ambas hermanas se abrazan.

Mientras las observa, PJ recuerda lo ocurrido momentos atrás. – _Ese poder… juraría que lo he visto antes…_

* * *

**Nota:**

Holaaaaaa! Sorry por la tardanza, he estado un tanto liada con el trabajo y estudios, pero aquí estoy, y con nuevo capítulo!

Bueno, cmo ven, hubo una explosión de poder misterioso. Por qué? Creo que tienen sus sospechas... a que sí? Quieren saber más? Pues esperen hasta el próximo capítulo! Muajajajajajaja!

Saludos!


	21. Recuerdos de un gobernante sombrío

**CAPÍTULO 21: LOS RECUERDOS DE UN GOBERNANTE SOMBRÍO**

El cielo matutino está despejado, pudiéndose ver una lechuza blanca contrastando con el profundo azul del firmamento: Gaia observa a su alrededor hasta que enfoca su vista en la zona residencial, descendiendo justo frente a la ventana de la griega.** – ¡Joven PJ!**

**– ¡Gaia! –** La joven se asoma, mostrando mucha alegría ya que su guardiana había vuelto luego de 1 día de ausencia, así que la recibe dentro de su dormitorio **– ¿Qué tal estuvo tu descanso?**

**– Muy bien, bastante reparador… me siento como nueva.**

**– Me alegro mucho.**

**– ¿Y qué tal el evento? ¿Ganó la amiga de Serena?**

**– Fue cancelado.**

**– ¿Por qué motivo?**

**– Un ataque enemigo… Por cierto, hablando de eso, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.**

**– Claro, lo que sea.**

**– ¿Hay más scouts como yo?**

* * *

Astianacte se encuentra en su sala privada, meditando, mientras Kyoko se queda de rodillas, llena de vergüenza. **– Dos intentos fallidos… Esto es tan… vergonzoso…**

**– No te desesperes, Kyoko. Hay que… mirarle el lado bueno a esto…**

**– ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser humillada por esas scouts?**

**– ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Que distraída eres. –** El villano se acerca a su subordinada, casi susurrándole. **– Esa niña, Kyoko, ha despertado un poder extraordinario… ¡Ella debe ser la portadora de la Esencia Pura!**

**– Sí… es cierto… no hay otra explicación…**

**– ¿Lo ves? Ahora podremos enfocarnos en sólo un blanco… Y ya tengo el plan perfecto.**

**– Soy toda oídos… –** Ella escucha atenta al plan ideado por su superior, y luego ambos muestran aires de triunfo y grandeza: Esta vez no se escaparían.

* * *

**– ¿Más scouts como tú? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Me refiero a scouts de mi época. Serena y las demás pertenecen al Millennium de Plata, y yo a la Era de Atlántida… ¿Qué tal si yo no era la única sailor?**

**– La verdad, no lo recuerdo, pero existe la posibilidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**– Pues, verás… –** Entonces la pelicastaña le cuenta a su lechuza todo lo ocurrido durante el evento del día anterior, en especial sobre la explosión del extraño poder en June. **– … Por eso tengo sospechas sobre esa chica.**

**– Joven PJ, eso tiene lógica pero… –** En esto, Gaia muestra mucha preocupación a través de sus ojos dorados. **– ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás ese sea el poder de la Esencia Pura?**

**– Ahora que lo mencionas… podrías tener razón. –** Ella se levanta, alarmada, pues de ser cierto lo que dice Gaia, la hermana de la modelo estaría en grave peligro.** – ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! –** Al decir esto, ella toma su mochila y se marcha corriendo.

* * *

Hermócrates se acerca al trono en sombras, notando que su líder se encuentra postrado allí, pensativo, callado, rozando los dedos sobre el torso de la otra mano, recordando aquel momento en el que PJ tuvo que partir, y quien tiernamente le dio un beso, justo en esa mano, ya que era el único trozo de piel accesible.

El sátiro entonces decide interrumpir el momento. **– ¿Mi señor?**

**– ¿Qué quieres?**

**– Sólo quisiera saber si ya se encuentra mejor. –** No hay respuestas, sólo la fría mirada plateada enfocando a la nada.

Entonces el regente oscuro se levanta, aún callado, abriendo un portal justo frente a él, luego mira atrás a su subordinado. **– Acompáñame.**

**– Sí, amo. –** En esto, tanto el Sátiro como su líder ingresan a ese portal, cerrándose al instante.

Segundos después Criseida se acerca al trono, mirando por todas partes. **– ¿A dónde se habrá ido Inferno?**

* * *

Es la habitación misteriosa, aquella que tiene un hermoso paisaje oculto. En medio de la nada aparece el portal, emergiendo Inferno y Hermócrates de allí. Este último queda estupefacto ante tal visión.** – Amo… este lugar… nunca lo había visto**

**– Nadie sabe sobre su existencia –** responde el joven misterioso.** – Ni siquiera Criseida. Es por esto que te traje aquí.**

**– ¿Qué tiene que ver la Sra. Criseida en todo esto?**

**– Al parecer fue enviada para vigilarme… No debo mostrar debilidad ni flaqueza ante ella, no debo decir nada que comprometa mi status como regente de este reino. Por eso insisto en que no tratemos este tema, no mientras ella esté husmeando.**

**– ¿Tanto le teme?**

**– ¿A ella? Ni siquiera me importa lo que piense… quien me preocupa es mi mentor…**

**– ¿Entonces las órdenes que recibe son de…?**

**– Sí, de él mismo. –** Esta respuesta provoca en el sátiro una expresión de shock, ya que sabe muy bien cuán poderoso es el mentor de su amo y cómo reacciona cuando se siente traicionado.

Hermócrates sigue observando el lugar, admirando la grandiosidad del sitio, llenándose de admiración y mucha curiosidad. **– Amo, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?**

**– Adelante.**

**– ¿Cómo encontró este lugar?**

**– Para serte franco, yo aún no me explico cómo llegué aquí. Fue hace ya algunos años, y encontré este lugar por pura casualidad. Desde entonces ha sido mi refugio, pues como dije antes, nadie sabía sobre su existencia… Hasta ahora.**

**– Supongo que fue hallado por esa chica. ¿Cierto?**

**– Precisamente. –** Al decir esto, la mirada de Lord Inferno se vuelve distante y nostálgica, recordando aquellos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, los cuales de alguna forma lo han cautivado. Luego abre un portal pequeño, justo frente a su sirviente. **– Hermócrates.**

**– ¿Sí, amo?**

**– ¿Podrías retirarte? Necesito estar solo…**

**– Como ordene.**

**– Y no divulgues nada de esto. ¿Entendido?**

**– Sí, amo. Puede confiar en mí. –** Dicho esto, el sátiro hace una reverencia e ingresa al portal, dejando a su líder solo, en ese lugar maravilloso pero a la vez muy solitario…

* * *

PJ llega al hotel 5 estrellas, dirigiéndose a la recepción, tomando un poco de aire puesto que ella estuvo corriendo. **– Disculpe señor.**

**– ¿En qué puedo servirla, jovencita?**

**– ¿Puede decirme si se encuentran aquí las hermanas Delacroix?**

**– Ellas ya no se hospedan aquí. Hace menos de media hora han salido rumbo al aeropuerto, pues hoy vuelven a París.**

**– ¡¿Qué?! –** La pelicastaña queda en shock: ¡Tiene que advertir a ambas hermanas que corren peligro! ¡Debe actuar! **– Muchas gracias, señor. –** Entonces, ella vuelve a salir corriendo.

* * *

El lugar es silencioso.

La fuente misteriosa se encuentra en medio de esa habitación casi oscura, lúgubre y solitaria, hasta que momentos más tarde aparece una silueta tras la entrada: Lord Inferno hace acto de presencia, caminando lentamente, decidido a dar respuesta a todas y cada una de sus interrogantes.

**– Sabía que volverías –** Dice la dulce voz femenina, entonces el Oráculo de Delfos aparece mágicamente, justo frente a los ojos del regente oscuro. **– Llegas en el momento preciso.**

**– Que te quede clara una cosa. –** Dice Inferno, con voz fría y calculadora. **– Sólo vine a aclarar ciertas dudas. Luego adiós.**

**– Lo sé. –** En esto, un hilillo de agua cristalina brota de la fuente, llenando la tina en instantes. **– Acércate por favor…**

Esta vez el gobernante de las tinieblas decide aceptar la invitación, acercándose lentamente a la fuente, observando su grisáceo casco reflejado en el agua, la cual de repente empieza a generar ondas como si hubiese caído una roca en su interior, reemplazando luego ese reflejo por una imagen muy diferente: Se trata de una vista en primera persona de algún salón, viéndose rodeado por algunos reporteros. **– ¿Qué es esto?**

**– ¿No lo recuerdas? –** Ella nota como su invitado muestra mucha incredulidad a través de esos ojos color de plata, así que decide responder. **– A los 10 años has obtenido cierta fama por haber culminado la preparatoria e ingresado a la universidad a corta edad. Muchos te catalogaban "El Niño Genio de Los Ángeles"**

**– ¿Los Ángeles?**

**– Sí, solías vivir en California.**

**– ¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver con…?**

**– Pues… debes aceptar quién eres, para poder aceptar quién has sido en tu vida anterior.**

**– Nada de esto tiene sentido… –** Él sigue observando, mirando cómo su vida transcurre en cuestión de segundos, hasta que logra ver una escena muy familiar: Se encuentra en el asiento trasero de su vehículo, junto a un niño de unos 4 años, cabellos de color rubio oscuro y ojos azules; al frente ve a una bella mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos tan azules como los de aquel niño, y a un hombre de espaldas, con cabello castaño claro, quien conducía el vehículo.

Una mirada de sorpresa y nostalgia puede verse reflejada en sus plateados ojos, cristalizándose un poco, en especial al ver esa mirada llena de ternura transmitida por esa mujer. Él sólo alcanza a decir entre susurros:** – Madre…**

* * *

PJ recorre a toda prisa las calles, sin siquiera pararse a descansar, hasta que antes de cruzar una calle el semáforo peatonal muestra la luz roja, así que ella se ve obligada a detenerse, aprovechando para tomar un respiro.** – Dios, estoy agotada.**

**– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –** Ella mira en dirección a la voz, descubriendo que se trata de Darien, quien monta una motocicleta, esperando por el cambio de luces. **– ¿Quieres un aventón?**

**– Te lo agradecería mucho.**

**– Sube: Yo te llevo. –** No ha terminado de decir esas palabras cuando la pelicastaña estaba subiéndose a la moto y colocándose el casco: Ha sido una gran suerte conseguir transporte cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

Las hermanas Delacroix se encuentran en una sala de espera privada, cuando de repente uno de los trabajadores de allí se dirige a la modelo. **– Srta. Delacroix: Disculpe que la moleste, pero…**

**– ¿Qué sucede? Hemos esperado casi una hora por nuestro jet privado.**

**– Lo sé, y perdone usted, pero nos han confirmado que su vuelo ha sufrido un retraso.**

**– ¡Oh! ¡Sacré Bleu! ¿Más tiempo de retraso? ¡Esto no puede ser!**

**– Pero madame m'oiselle, si usted lo desea podríamos hospedarla por una noche más y…**

**– ¿E irnos mañana? ¡Imposible! Tengo un evento mañana temprano. Debo irme hoy mismo.**

**– Haremos todo lo posible. –** Dicho esto, el hombre se retira, lleno de pena.

Entretanto, la joven June se encuentra mirando a través de la ventana, viendo cómo los aviones despegan y aterrizan constantemente, entonces ella observa una extraña sombra cerca de una de las rampas. **– _¿Qué será eso?_ –** Pensó.

Súbitamente, se escucha un fuerte ruido, seguido de un ligero temblor: Hubo una explosión.

* * *

Inferno queda estático, observando esa visión, a esa mujer que ha sido su madre, por lo tanto los demás debieron haber sido su padre y hermano. Eso lo llena de tristeza, pues ha recordado a aquellos seres que tanto amaba en su juventud.

Entretanto, el Oráculo continúa hablando. **– ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?**

**– ¿Por qué me muestras esto?**

**– Porque necesitas recordar… –** Apenas dijo esto, la escena en el agua cambia por una más trágica: Justo en ese momento él puede observar cómo ellos sufren un terrible accidente, cómo luego puede ver los cuerpos inertes de sus padres sobre el pavimento, y su hermano yace mucho más allá, cerca de unos árboles.

Esta visión hace que el hombre aparte su vista, dándole la espalda a la fuente, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia. **– Esto… no era necesario.**

**– Sí que lo es. Como dije, es necesario que aceptes quién eres, todo lo acontecido durante tu vida, incluso aquellos momentos llenos de dolor… –** Ella se le acerca, parándose frente a él, hablándole en un tono de voz mucho más dulce. **– Aún te duele esa gran pérdida, y has reprimido ese sentimiento, te ha hecho negar la realidad, dejando a un lado a tú verdadero ser.**

**– ¡Esto no ayuda en nada!**

**– Lo hará si tú mismo lo permites. Si necesitas llorar, hazlo, si necesitas gritar, hazlo… Tan sólo déjalo salir…**

**– ¡TONTERÍAS! –** Lord Inferno vuelve a darle la espalda a la misteriosa musa, encarando nuevamente a la fuente, pudiendo observar otra escena: Esta vez se trata de una secuencia de imágenes, sobre todos sus encuentros con PJ, algo que lo llena a él de sorpresa. **– ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?**

**– Tú mismo eres capaz de responder a esta pregunta, más simplemente no quieres hacerlo.**

**– ¡YA BASTA! –** Finalmente Inferno, muy enfadado, abre un portal y se marcha…

* * *

PJ y Darien llegan al aeropuerto, y justo a tiempo, pues pueden ver a una multitud corriendo despavorida. Ambos se miran a la cara, moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente, así que van a buscar algún lugar dónde transformarse.

Mientras tanto, justo en la sala privada, un sujeto largo y delgado (parecido a una marioneta gigante) ataca sin piedad a los presentes, enfocándose en la pequeña June, quien se encuentra asustada en un rincón, abrazando a su hermana mayor. **– Conque allí estás.**

**– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –** Pregunta la modelo, parándose valientemente entre su hermana y el oponente. **– ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!**

**– No estorbes. –** En esto, gruesos hilos negros emergen del techo, sujetando fuertemente a la mujer por sus extremidades, halándola hacia arriba y dejándola atada, indefensa.

La chica se asusta mucho más, viendo con horror el estado en que quedó su hermana mayor. **– ¡CHRISTINE!**

**– ¡JUNE! ¡HUYE!**

**– ¡No pienso dejarte allí sola!**

**– Aww… qué hermanita tan devota… –** Al decir estas palabras, otro grupo de hilillos emergen del techo, atando a la adolescente, pero esta vez a la altura del suelo. **– Ahora, entrégame esa Esencia Pura… –** Pero justo cuando estaba por lanzar otro hechizo, una rosa golpea sobre su mano y, al dar la vuelta, puede ver a Sailor Earth y Tuxedo Mask.

En ese instante inicia una lucha entre los senshies y la marioneta gigante, esta última generando hilos para atrapar a sus oponentes. Por suerte ellos logran eludirlos rápidamente.

De repente el lugar está rodeado por una muy familiar nube oscura, algo que mantiene a la Scout de la Naturaleza en alerta. Se escucha luego una risa malvada, revelándose a Kyoko entre el humo y el polvo, así que la joven apunta a su rival con su báculo, lista para atacar. **– ¿Qué acaso no piensas rendirte?**

**– ¿Rendirme cuando estoy a punto de triunfar? No soy tan idiota, niña.**

**– Te hemos derrotado, no una, sino dos veces. Vete de aquí si no quieres recibir más daño.**

**– Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… –** En esto, ella revela algo tras el polvo: A la pequeña rubia, atada con los hilos negros de la marioneta, semiconsciente. **– ¿Y ahora qué dices?**

**– ¡LIBÉRALA!**

**– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella es la clave de nuestro éxito.**

**– ¡NO TE ATREVAS!**

**– Claro que lo haré… –** Dicho esto ella invoca una especie de conjuro, el cual hace que la chica se rodee de un aura multicolor que empieza a cambiar de tonalidad, hasta obtener un hermoso color rosa y, sobre su cabeza, se forma una especie de cristal diminuto el cual brilla a esa misma tonalidad.

Sailor Earth no sale de su asombro: ¿Será ese cristal la Esencia Pura?

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, luego de una larga ausencia aquí me tienen de nuevo. Vivita y coleando.

¿Qué misterios tendrá Lord Inferno?

¿Han conseguido al fin la Esencia Pura?

¿Podrán los guardianes de la Tierra salir de esta?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo :D


	22. Kyoko muere

**CAPÍTULO 22: KYOKO MUERE  
**

Un portal aparece en otra área de la habitación misteriosa, aquella que posee un hermoso paisaje oculto en medio de las tinieblas… de ese portal emerge Lord Inferno. Sus seductores ojos plateados muestran una mezcla de furia, nostalgia, confusión e impotencia. Cae de rodillas sobre el césped, respirando profundamente con el fin de calmar su enojo, pero no puede, pues esta situación ha llegado al límite.

Se despoja de su casco y lo arroja lejos, apoyando sus manos en la grama, mirando su reflejo en el agua de la laguna que tiene justo frente a él, pudiéndose observar finalmente ese rostro que tiene oculto ante el mundo: Él es joven, muy joven, quizás ni siquiera supera los 20 años, con un rostro muy atractivo pero pálido por vivir en un lugar tan oscuro como ese, adornado con una dorada cabellera, lacia y atada en forma de cola de caballo. Así es Inferno, así es el regente oscuro, fuerte externamente, con una muy poderosa presencia, mientras que por dentro es sólo un chico de apariencia un tanto frágil.

**– ¿Por qué?**

Él empieza a hiperventilar, recordando esa visión en la fuente, recordando el dulce rostro de su madre quien lo observaba con mucha ternura, o la inocente mirada de su hermano pequeño, quienes ignoraban que, momentos más tarde, morirían trágicamente… Un lamentable evento que había permanecido latente dentro de sí mismo, que había decidido olvidar, sólo limitándose al hecho de que, efectivamente, su familia había muerto; un evento que transformó a un niño genio con un futuro brillante, en un hombre resentido contra el mundo entero, con corazón frío, gobernante de un reino lleno de tinieblas.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? ¿Por qué el mundo entero estaba en su contra, hasta tal punto de arrebatarle lo que más amaba: A su familia? Esas visiones, esos recuerdos de lo que exactamente ocurrió habían quedado en segundo plano… ¿Por qué ese oráculo tuvo que revivir sus amargos recuerdos? ¿Cómo le ayudarían a obtener sus tan ansiadas respuestas?

Luego esas imágenes, esos ojos color esperanza, esa mirada que él no puede arrancar de sus pensamientos, despertando en él sensaciones nunca antes vividas, algo que le causa mucha confusión y a la vez enojo: Lord Inferno es el gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad, es un hombre fuerte, valiente, astuto y decidido… ¿Cómo puede caer tan fácilmente bajo los hechizos de tan dulce mirada? ¿Cómo puede arrancarse ese inocente rostro de sus pensamientos?

Él aprieta sus puños, arrancando algo de césped del suelo, enojado y confundido, tratando de reprimir esa voz interior, esa consciencia, ese lado humano que de alguna manera ha logrado sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil.

**– No puedo…**

Es todo lo que alcanza a decir, tratando de negar algo que es muy evidente, que él mismo sabe y que no quiere aceptar, eso que lo haría muy débil ante sus súbditos y, peor aún, ante su maestro, su mentor, esa persona vil que no acepta este tipo de flaquezas.

Entonces siente un llamado, siente que alguien lo solicita: ¡No podía ser más oportuno! Así que él busca su casco y se lo pone, abre el portal y se retira, llegando de esa manera al cuarto oscuro, aquel en donde está el trono en sombras, encontrándose allí con Astianacte. Este último hace una reverencia. **– Mi señor.**

**– ¿Qué quieres?**

**– Le traigo excelentes noticias…**

* * *

Sailor Earth y Tuxedo Mask no pueden salir de su asombro, mirando cómo un cristal pequeño, pero muy brillante, aparece sobre la frente de June, una chica inocente quien, aparentemente, ha resultado ser la portadora de la Esencia Pura.

La adolescente se desploma, inconsciente, pues todo su ser está concentrado justo en esa esferilla. Entretanto, Kyoko se acerca, triunfante, observando el objeto. **– Así que esto es la Esencia Pura… ¡Qué poca cosa! Pensé que era mucho más impresionante. –** Al decir estas palabras ella decide tomar el cristal, pero al hacerlo, una rosa golpea su mano, arrojando el artículo a cierta distancia: por suerte, nunca toca el suelo, sino que permanece flotando a centímetros de altura.

Esta acción enoja mucho al demonio. **– ¡INSOLENTE!**

**– Nadie puede tomar algo que no le pertenece. –** Responde el joven enmascarado.** – En especial la esencia de una dulce jovencita.**

**– No te entrometas. –** Dicho esto, ella intenta recuperar el objeto, pero una sorpresiva flecha de fuego se lo impide: Las Sailor Scouts entran en acción.

Sailor Moon se adelanta para decir su frase: **– No puedo creer que le hagas daño a una chica inocente, y por eso lo pagarás muy caro. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.**

**– Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? –** Kyoko se dispone a contraatacar, pero entonces una nube de humo aparece entre ella y los senshies: Astianacte hace acto de presencia.

Las guerreras scouts y Tuxedo Mask se mantienen alertas, mientras su rival sonríe, lleno de satisfacción. **– Muy buen trabajo, Kyoko. Ahora, entrégame esa Esencia Pura.**

**– ¡No dejaremos que la obtengas! –** Reclama la líder scout, colocándose todos ellos alrededor del cristal con el fin de protegerlo.

Astianacte bosteza. **– Que fastidio con todos ustedes. Encárgate Giong Giong.**

**– ¿Giong Giong? –** No terminó de hacer esa pregunta, cuando Sailor Moon y los demás son atrapados por hilos negros que emergen de la nada, siendo elevados al techo, luego una especie de descarga se activa, lastimando a todas las víctimas. **– ¡AAAAARG!**

**– ¿Qué decías, niña tonta?**

**– Eres un…**

**– Sí, ya lo sé… soy un pillín. ¿Kyoko? –** La espectro mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, volando hacia donde está el cristal, tomándolo entre sus manos ante la mirada de impotencia y decepción de los senshies, para luego entregarlo a su líder. Él lo observa, complacido. **– Una gema de impresionante belleza. Mi lord estará muy complacido.**

**– ¡Devuélvelo! –** Exclama Sailor Earth, furiosa e impotente. **– ¡Eso no te pertenece!**

**– ¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvidaba de ti! –** Él se dirige entonces a la marioneta **– Giong Giong: Libera a esa scout. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con ella.**

**– Como ordene. –** El monstruo con forma de títere truena sus dedos que parecen de madera, y los hilos que rodean a la senshi de la naturaleza desaparecen tan repentinamente como aparecieron, entonces ella cae de bruces al suelo, lastimándose.

Astianacte se le acerca, lentamente, riendo con mucha malicia. **– Eres una niña muy molesta, pero debo admitir que eres fuerte y… podríamos sacarle provecho a esa cualidad.**

**– ¿A qué te refieres? –** Pregunta la scout, tratando de levantarse.** – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**– Ya te lo he dicho una vez. Sólo quiero tu poder… –** Él se dirige ahora a su fiel subordinada.** – Es toda tuya.**

**– Ya era hora… –** Kyoko vuela rápidamente hacia su oponente, quien aún se encuentra débil y, a pesar de que intenta defenderse, la espectro resulta ser mucho más rápida, logrando así tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Las scouts y el joven enmascarado no pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos, viendo cómo su amiga se retuerce de dolor, cómo gime de desesperación, sintiendo ellos mucha furia al no poder hacer nada al respecto. **– ¡YA BASTA! –** Grita Sailor Moon, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerúleos. **– ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!**

**– No seas aguafiestas, estúpida scout. –** Responde Astianacte, riéndose a carcajadas. **– ¿Qué no ves que esto es divertido?**

**– ¿Por qué? –** Se pregunta la senshi, mientras las lágrimas recorren su pálido rostro.** – ¿Por qué mis amigos deben sufrir de esa manera? No es justo…**

* * *

PJ se encuentra en medio de un lugar completamente oscuro. Ella nota que ha perdido su transformación, aunque esa es sólo una preocupación menor, pues lo primordial es saber dónde se encuentra y qué es lo que ocurre.** – ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?**

Súbitamente, un sinnúmero de manos deformes y de color cobrizo emergen del suelo y se aferran a las piernas de la adolescente. Ella logra zafarse de algunas, pero cada vez salen más y más, inmovilizando sus piernas, rodeando su frágil cuerpo.

La joven griega está parcialmente cubierta por esas deformidades, cuando aparece Kyoko justo frente a ella. **– Qué visión tan agradable… ¡Esperaba ver esto con ansias!**

**– ¿Qué… qué me has hecho?**

**– Ya que pronto morirás, te lo diré: Estamos dentro de tu subconsciente, y esas cosas son una de mis técnicas más poderosas… Ellos intentan absorber tu esencia y, una vez que eso ocurra, podré tener completo control sobre tu cuerpo.**

**– ¡No lo lograrás!**

**– ¿Ah no? Pero si ya el proceso está por la mitad… ya falta poco. ¿Y sabes algo? –** La espectro se acerca a su cautiva, susurrándole.** – Una vez que tu cuerpo me pertenezca, lo primero que haré será acabar con tus amiguitas. Luego te dejaré morir. ¿Qué te parece?**

**– Jamás te lo permitiré… ¡Jamás! –** Aun cuando PJ conserva su determinación, la verdad es que su cuerpo está casi completamente cubierto por esas deformaciones oscuras, sólo pudiéndose ver su rostro, hasta que, momentos más tarde… desaparece por completo.

* * *

La senshi de la naturaleza se levanta lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa maligna, luego riéndose con la característica voz de Kyoko. **– Esta niña tiene un poder extraordinario… puedo sentirlo.**

**– ¡Sailor Earth! –** Exclama la líder scout, al borde de la desesperación. **– ¡No te dejes dominar por Kyoko!**

**– Es demasiado tarde. –** Responde Kyoko/Earth, complaciente. **– Tus gritos ya me tienen harta. Sólo por eso, serás la primera en morir.**

**– Buena elección, querida Kyoko. –** Dice Astianacte, lleno de satisfacción. **– Acaba con ella, pues ya sobrepasa el límite de mi paciencia.**

**– Será un placer… –** En esto, la senshi maligna levanta su Báculo Elemental, creando una esfera de color negro que crece paulatinamente, preparando así una versión alterada de la Luz Elemental, mucho más siniestra y mortal.

Todos quedan paralizados, tratando de liberarse de su prisión, algo que les resulta imposible. Kyoko/Earth, en cambio, muestra mucha satisfacción y gozo. **– Hora de decir adiós… maldita scout.**

**– ¡No lo harás! –** Dice la misma Sailor, esta vez con la voz de PJ. **– ¡No mientras yo pueda impedírtelo!**

**– ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Se supone que deberías estar bajo control!**

* * *

En el subconsciente, la espectro observa con sorpresa cómo su cautiva logra sacar una de sus manos del capullo oscuro, apartando las deformidades de su rostro, mostrando así sus ojos color esmeralda, llenos de determinación. **– No dejaré que lastimes a las únicas amigas que he tenido…**

**– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –** Ella ve entonces que, sobre la frente de PJ, aparece el símbolo de la Tierra, brillando con todo su esplendor.

* * *

Todos observan como Sailor Earth cae de rodillas, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza a raíz de la lucha interna entre su subconsciente y la villana. Esta última trata de mantener el control.** – Ella es muy resistente… trata de expulsarme, ¡pero no lo logrará!**

**– No voy a expulsarte así nomás. –** Responde la senshi, tratando de mantener su consciencia a flote. **– Tú misma lo has dicho en una ocasión: Para ser derrotada, necesitas estar dentro de un cuerpo. –** Dicho esto, ella toma su Báculo Elemental y lo apunta a sí misma. **– ¡Y así será!**

**– ¡Oh no! –** Exclama Sailor Mercury. **– ¡Sailor Earth piensa sacrificarse!**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Pregunta Mars. **– ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?**

**– ¡No lo hagas! –** Añade Venus** – ¡Podrías morir!**

**– Lo siento chicas… no tengo más opción…**

**– Pero Sailor Earth… –** Replica esta vez Sailor Jupiter **– ¡Debe haber otra alternativa! –** La scout hace caso omiso, preparándose para ejecutar su ataque.

Astianacte no puede salir de su asombro, temiendo por la integridad de su más fiel asistente. **– _No permitiré que dañe a mi querida Kyoko_ –** pensó, así que se dirige a la marioneta gigante. **– Giong Giong: ¡Detenla ahora!**

**– Sí, mi señor. –** El títere entonces invoca más hilos negros alrededor de Sailor Earth, inmovilizándola de inmediato.

Ella sólo se queda quieta, mirando fijamente a sus oponentes. **– Muchas gracias por la ayuda: Ahora será mucho más efectivo… –** Enseguida, ella invoca su técnica. **– Luz Elemental… ¡ILUMINA!**

**– ¡SAILOR EARTH! –** Exclama la líder scout, viendo cómo su compañera es rodeada por halos de luz verdosa, intentando crear un capullo a su alrededor, el cual brilla con mucha intensidad.

* * *

De vuelta dentro de la mente, Kyoko observa despavorida cómo el emblema en la frente de PJ se ilumina de forma enceguecedora, iluminando el área, provocando que las deformaciones desaparezcan para poder liberarla.** – ¡No sigas! ¡Nos matarás a las dos!**

**– Pues haré lo que sea necesario, con tal de derrotarte… –** Dicho esto, la luz en su símbolo brilla con más fuerza…

* * *

La scout grita de dolor debido al ataque ejecutado, y dado que ella estaba atada por hilos no sólo se incrementó el efecto de la técnica, sino que también fue transferida a través de ellos hasta las manos de Giong Giong, debilitándolo hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control sobre los hilos, liberando de esta manera a todas las víctimas, incluyendo a la modelo, quien cae inconsciente justo sobre los brazos de Tuxedo Mask. Este último la coloca delicadamente sobre unos sillones.

Entretanto, la pelicastaña cae de rodillas, bajando la cabeza, cesando su brillo, a excepción de un aura azulada que se concentra y forma a Kyoko, quien se muestra agotada y cabizbaja, visión ésta que no le gusta para nada a Astianacte. **– ¿Kyoko?**

**– Lo… siento… amo… –** Han sido sus últimas palabras, ya que finalmente la espectro se desintegra por completo… Luego PJ cae inconsciente.

El oponente se enoja por la derrota de su seguidora, así que trata de atacar a Sailor Earth, pero las demás scouts se lo impiden. Mientras, el títere trata de huir pero Sailor Moon se percata de ello. **– ¡No tan rápido! –** Ella toma su cetro, y ejecuta su técnica especial:** – ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA! –** Dicho esto, halos luminosos rodean al monstruo, acabando con él al instante.

La líder scout se reúne con sus amigas, encarando a su oponente. **– Ahora estás solo, Astianacte. ¡Ríndete!**

**– ¡Ajajajajajajaja!**

**– ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes?**

**– ¡Tontas! Habrán derrotado a mis servidores, pero tengo aún un as bajo la manga… ¿Recuerdan esto? –** Él extiende su mano derecha, mostrando a las senshies y Tuxedo Mask el cristal que tomó de June, luego extiende dicha mano hacia un costado, justo hacia donde aparece otra sombra que, al aclararse, revela a Lord Inferno…

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Otro capítulo consecutivo. Ahora sabemos cuál es la verdadera apariencia de Lord Inferno (nada más y nada menos que un muñeco!)

Kyoko al fin está derrotada! Pero Sailor Earth yace inconsciente. ¿Será solo un desmayo o habrá...? (esperemos que no)

¿Y qué hará Inferno con ese cristal?

Mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!


	23. El encuentro de Inferno y Sailor Moon

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL ENCUENTRO DE LORD INFERNO Y SAILOR MOON**

El grupo de senshies queda sin palabras, observando al nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer. Entonces Sailor Mercury nota que la vestidura de ese villano es muy oscura, un "hombre todo negro" según había dicho la niña, por lo que usa la lógica para tener una idea de quién se trata él. **– Eres… ¿Lord Inferno?**

**– Vaya, qué inteligente eres. –** Responde Astianacte, sonriendo con ironía. **– Pues sí, es él.**

**– Hasta que por fin das la cara. –** Interrumpe Jupiter, dando un par de pasos frente al grupo, señalando al regente oscuro con el dedo. **– Por tu culpa estuvimos noches enteras en vela preguntándonos si Sailor Earth estaba a salvo, por tu culpa hemos pasado toda una semana llena de dolor, por tu culpa nuestra amiga Gaia casi tuvo un colapso nervioso. ¡Tú eres el responsable de tanto sufrimiento, y por eso lo pagarás! –** Entonces, ella arroja su técnica especial **– ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!**

**– Ni siquiera lo intentes. –** Dicho esto, inferno abre un portal justo frente a él, el cual absorbe las hojas eléctricas ante la sorpresa de todos, y más sorprendente aun es el hecho de que aparece otro portal detrás de la scout y, al darse cuenta de ello, es inmediatamente atacada por su propia técnica.

Las demás Scouts se acercan a su compañera. **– ¡SAILOR JUPITER!**

**– No se preocupen chicas… –** Dice la Scout mientras se reincorpora, aunque está claramente lastimada. **– Estoy bien.**

**– ¡Canalla! –** Exclama Mars **– ¡Pagarás por esto! –** En esto, ella invoca una de sus técnicas especiales **– Fuego Sagrado de Marte… ¡ENCIENDETE! –** Dicho esto, la senshi arroja su ataque contra Lord Inferno. Este último salta y lo esquiva, y mientras está en el aire puede ver a la distancia a una caída Sailor Earth, quien yace inconsciente en el suelo, algo que lo llena de angustia, tal y como se evidencia a través de sus ojos color de plata… Y esa angustia es percibida por la misma Sailor Moon.

El regente de las tinieblas desaparece para sorpresa de todos, reapareciendo nuevamente justo al lado de la joven griega, mirándola detalladamente, preguntándose qué le había ocurrido, entonces un fulgor de agua casi impacta sobre su brazo, el cual es eludido a tiempo ya que él se aleja un poco, observando luego cómo todas las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se colocan alrededor de su compañera con el fin de protegerla.** – ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla! –** Es lo que alcanza a decir Sailor Mercury.

* * *

El sátiro ingresa rápidamente en el gran salón, un poco angustiado por su líder, hasta que se da cuenta de que alguien muy distinto a su señor está sentado en el trono en sombras, así que él se acerca para descubrir que se trata de Criseida. Esta última sólo esboza una maquiavélica sonrisa.** – ¿Buscabas a alguien más?**

**– ¿Señora Criseida? No…no esperaba e… encontrarla a… a… aquí.**

**– Basta de tartamudeos Hermócrates. –** Responde la mujer, a la vez que se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar alrededor del mueble, y dado que ella nota como la criatura empieza a ponerse nerviosa, se detiene y se apoya justo en el espaldar del trono, mostrando una mirada curiosa, pero llena de ironía. **– ¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como si estuvieses justo frente a nuestro amo y señor.**

**– P… Perdone usted mi intromisión, Sra. Criseida, pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí?**

**– Nada. –** Responde Criseida, recorriendo con sus blancas manos el oscuro terciopelo del gran sillón. **– Sólo quería… acostumbrarme…**

**– No entiendo a lo que se refiere.**

**– Eso no importa, no es de tu incumbencia… al menos no por ahora. –** Dicho esto, ella se acerca a Hermócrates, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color rubí. **– Por cierto… ¿Dónde estará Inferno?**

**– No lo sé, señora.**

**– Hmm… bueno, es una pena que no esté. Mejor me retiro… –** Criseida camina lentamente, con un rostro lleno de ironía, y justo antes de salir dice sus últimas palabras, dándole la espalda al sátiro. **– Por cierto: No menciones a Inferno que estuve aquí. ¿Está claro?**

**– Como usted diga señora… –** Acto seguido, la mujer se marcha, dejando a un confundido sirviente en medio de ese oscuro y solitario salón.

* * *

Lord Inferno observa con atención a los senshies, riendo para sí con un tono lleno de ironía.** – ¿Acaso creyeron que esa técnica tan débil iba a intimidarme?**

**– ¡No subestimes nuestro poder! –** Exclama Sailor Jupiter, muy desafiante.** – ¡Podemos derrotarte!**

**– Muy bien, inténtenlo… –** En esto, él saca su espada y se coloca en una pose de batalla, y debido a que ellos temen que su oponente ataque a la inconsciente scout, todos arrojan sus técnicas especiales una y otra vez, siendo repelidas por una ráfaga oscura proveniente de la gruesa espada… Todos menos Sailor Moon, quien estando consciente de la situación, sus ojos están enfocados a la nada, viendo cómo poco a poco sus compañeras caen, una por una.

En esto, Tuxedo Mask se interpone entre el regente oscuro y su amada, arrojando un sinnúmero de rosas rojas, utilizando su bastón como una especie de escudo mientras su oponente lo ataca sin piedad. Darien nota que su prometida está muda, estática, sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento.** – ¿Sailor Moon, qué ocurre? –** Apenas dijo esas palabras, el joven es impactado por una gran esfera oscura, siendo arrojado a la distancia.

Sailor Moon logra reaccionar ante tal acción, así que se acerca al recién caído, llena de preocupación. **– ¡Tuxedo Mask!**

**– Sailor Moon…**

**– Oh mi Tuxedo Mask… perdona por no ayudarte… –** En esto, una lágrima recorre su pálido rostro** – De haber actuado no te habría sucedido esto…**

**– Descuida… estoy bien…**

Puede oírse una serie de pasos que se acercan lentamente al grupo. La guardiana de la luna da la vuelta para encarar a Lord Inferno. Ella se levanta, tomando su báculo entre ambas manos, mirando a su contendiente, molesta por lo que le ha hecho a sus amigos, dispuesta a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias… pero entonces ella mira fijamente esos ojos plateados, esa melancolía emanada de tan triste mirada, algo que le provoca curiosidad, e incluso un poco de compasión.

El regente oscuro nota la quietud de su oponente, al igual que Astianacte. Este último empieza a burlarse.** – Aww, pobre pequeñita, se quedó sola y ahora tiene miedo.**

**– Te equivocas. –** Responde Sailor Moon **– Es él quien teme.**

**– No seas ilusa –** Interrumpe Inferno, molesto, empuñando su espada. **– ¿Temerte a ti? ¡Tonterías!**

**– No hablo de mí… –** Ella baja la cabeza, mirando a un lado, enfocándose en la nueva Sailor Scout.** – Temes por la vida de Sailor Earth, al igual que nosotros… Puedo verlo en tus ojos.**

**– ¡JAJAJAJA! –** Se mofa Astianacte ante tal afirmación.** – No seas tonta. Lord Inferno jamás haría tal cosa… –** Luego, nota cómo su líder se queda callado, algo que lo llena de curiosidad. **– ¿No es así?**

**– Por supuesto que no… –** En esto, Lord Inferno empieza a correr, dirigiéndose a la jovencita, salta y blande su espada con el fin de dar una estocada mortal…

Pero entonces…

La espada se detiene cerca de un pálido cuello. Sailor Moon está estática y sorprendida, viendo cómo alguien se interpone entre ella y su enemigo, arriesgando su propia vida con tal de salvar la de la líder Scout: Se trata de Sailor Earth, quien aún está débil y apenas recuperándose de la inconsciencia, respirando forzadamente, como agotada, aunque nada de eso le importa, con tal de salvar a una de sus mejores amigas.

La guerrera de la luna rompe el silencio:** – ¿Sailor Earth? –** No hay respuesta, a excepción del jadeo producto del cansancio, así que ella se preocupa entonces por el bienestar de su compañera. **– No deberías…**

**– No p… permitiré que le hagas… daño… –** Responde PJ, dirigiéndose a Inferno, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga.** – Déjala en paz… tu pelea es conmigo…**

**– Sailor Earth. –** Interrumpe la rubia. **– Estás muy débil.**

**– Lo sé… –** Esta respuesta dejó a su amiga en shock. **– La lucha contra Kyoko me dejó… muy mal… pensé que moriría…**

**– ¿Entonces por qué…?**

**– ¿Por qué me arriesgo? Pues… eres mi amiga… y debo protegerte…**

**– ¡Pero qué chica tan tierna! –** Expresa Astianacte con mofa, caminando lentamente hacia el grupo. **– Dispuesta a perder su vida para salvar a su amiga… ¡qué conmovedor! –** Dicho esto, él se detiene, aún distante, cruzando los brazos. **– Pero eso no servirá de nada, ya que el amo acabará con ustedes… Oh, cómo quisiera tener ese placer…**

Las demás senshies y Tuxedo Mask, aunque conscientes, están demasiado débiles para intervenir, sintiéndose impotentes al no poder hacer nada. Sailor Earth, en cambio, sigue empeñada en defender a su amiga, y ésta última sólo queda estática, sin poder reaccionar. Por otra parte, Astianacte espera ansioso por la estocada final que daría Inferno, pues sabe que él tiene la fuera suficiente para acabar con ambas de una vez, pero… ese momento está tardando, y demasiado, y él no puede explicarse el por qué, hasta que observa esa mirada melancólica de su líder, temerosa y preocupada, una visión muy decepcionante para él… **_– Entonces… es verdad. ¡Esa mocosa tenía razón!_**

Acto seguido él observa la gema que tiene entre sus manos, aquella que no pudo entregar a su líder debido a la batalla: Quizás esa Esencia Pura podría ser utilizada para otros fines, así que él decide dar la vuelta y correr.

Súbitamente, una espada recorre el área, dando giros rápidos, impactando la empuñadura en la mano de Astianacte para luego clavarse sobre una butaca, causándole un dolor tan fuerte que suelta el objeto para sobarse la mano. Sailor Moon y Earth no pueden salir de su asombro al ver que su enemigo, Lord Inferno, había atacado a su propio subordinado. **– P… Pero amo… ¿por qué?**

**– Eso no te incumbe. –** Responde el regente oscuro, dándole la espalda. **– Considérate afortunado al no haber tenido buena puntería.**

**– Esto es inaudito. –** Reclama Astianacte, claramente decepcionado.** – usted no es más que un… un… traidor… –** Finalmente, él desaparece en una nube de humo.

Las Scouts se llenan de alivio, siendo Sailor Moon quien rompe el silencio. **– Sabía que tenías bondad en tu interior…**

**– No confundas las cosas, niña. –** Dicho esto, inferno da la espalda a las chicas, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el objeto caído, tomándolo con su gran mano derecha, observándolo detalladamente, notando que hay algo inusual en ese cristal. **– Astianacte, qué imbécil eres…**

**– Inferno… –** Interrumpe Sailor Earth. **– Por favor, por lo que más quieras… No te lleves ese cristal. ¡Es de una chica inocente!**

**– No necesito hacerlo. –** Responde el regente oscuro, a la vez que encara a ambas guardianas. **– Porque esto… No es la Esencia Pura.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!**

* * *

Una nube de humo aparece en el lugar oscuro, emergiendo Astianacte de allí. Muy cerca de él se encuentra Criseida, quien se le acerca. **– Vaya, miren quién volvió. –** Ella nota el enojo emergiendo de sus ojos pardos.** – Umm… Déjame adivinar: Acabas de fallar tu misión… una vez más…**

**– Bajo estas circunstancias –** Responde el sujeto, con voz apagada **– Ojalá hubiese sido sólo una misión fallida.**

**– Entonces debe ser algo muy serio… –** La mujer de cabellos verdes empieza a caminar alrededor de él, viendo esa furia y decepción presente, siendo ésta una oportunidad de oro para extraer información importante, así que ella se para frente a él, colocando su pálida mano sobre su hombro.** – ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos tener… Una larga plática…**

* * *

Las senshies quedan asombradas por las palabras que dijo Inferno: Ese cristal NO es la Esencia Pura. Entonces, la Sailor de la naturaleza decide hacer la pregunta de rigor. **– ¿Y entonces qué es eso?**

**– No lo sé. –** Responde el líder del reino oscuro. **– Pero ya no me será útil, así que… –** En esto, él arroja el objeto hacia las Scouts, para finalmente marcharse en un portal.

Sailor Earth toma el objeto, lo mira con detalles y nota algo en su interior, como si se tratase de una figura un poco imperceptible, y entonces algo extraño sucede: Ella empieza a ver imágenes difusas, como recuerdos pasados a una gran velocidad, mirándose nuevamente rodeada de varias siluetas femeninas, destacándose una entre las demás. En ese instante, el cristal brilla con relativa fuerza, reflejándose tal brillo en sus cristalinos ojos color esmeralda.

**– ¿Sailor Earth?**

Ese momento queda interrumpido por la voz de su compañera, quien la mira llena de curiosidad. **– ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**– Sailor Moon, ¿lo viste?**

**– ¿Ver qué cosa?**

**– Nada… olvídalo… Debemos salvar a esa chica. –** Ella entonces se acerca al cuerpo inerte de June, colocando el cristal desconocido sobre su frente, apareciendo una especie de flor de muchos pétalos bajo el objeto, el cual lo absorbe.

Al cabo de varios segundos, la adolescente despierta de su largo sueño, mirando a sus salvadoras.** – ¿Sailor Scouts? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**– No te preocupes, jovencita. –** Responde Sailor Earth, mirando luego a sus compañeras scouts y a Tuxedo Mask, quienes se recuperan lentamente, al igual que Christine, la hermana mayor de June. **– Todo saldrá bien…**

* * *

Criseida se acerca lentamente a un trono en medio de las tinieblas, siendo el centro de una amplia habitación adornada elegantemente al estilo grecorromano, con terciopelo rojo y negro, tenuemente iluminada por escasas antorchas. Ella hace una reverencia, mirando en dirección al trono, del cual pueden apreciarse un par de ojos color sangre. **– Mi señor, traigo información muy importante…**

De su rostro puede percibirse una maléfica sonrisa y ojos llenos de maldad, y justo tras ella, cerca de la entrada al salón, puede verse una estatua de roca maciza, cuya pose de terror y rostro lleno de miedo deja en evidencia que esa cosa, una vez fue… Astianacte.

* * *

Las hermanas Delacroix abordan el jet, siendo observadas desde la sala de espera por las Sailor senshies, quienes están sin transformación, mientras Darien se encuentra en una taquilla tratando asuntos sobre su boleto a Norteamérica.

Ellas pueden ver como la aeronave alza el vuelo, sintiéndose aliviadas por haber salvado a ambas hermanas, aunque también un poco confundidas sobre la naturaleza de ese cristal desconocido. PJ es la única que parece más calmada, y por algún motivo incluso muy contenta.** – ¿PJ?**

**– Dime, Serena.**

**– ¿Podrías decirnos qué fue lo que viste?**

**– Pues, vi… –** Mientras dice eso, ella recuerda ese cristal, la figura que vio en su centro, una figura que más bien parecía… un símbolo. **– … su destino.**

**– ¿Eh? –** Se preguntan todas, y Amy sigue la conversación. **– ¿Podrías explicarte? Ni yo misma te entiendo.**

**– Lo sabrán en su momento… –** Dicho esto ella esboza una hermosa sonrisa: **–_ Esa niña, algún día… será una Sailor Scout…_**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me han costado escribir, ya que me había quedado escasa de ideas.

En fin, ahora la cosa se pone más confusa:

Qué es ese cristal y como deduce PJ que June podría ser una Scout? Representando a quien?

Qué clase de información le extrajo Criseida a Astianacte antes de convertirlo en roca?

Qué hará Lord Inferno a partir de ahora?

Este es el tercer regalo que les hago por hoy. Proximamente más capítulos.

Sayonara :D


	24. Darien se marcha a América

**CAPÍTULO 24: DARIEN SE MARCHA A AMÉRICA**

Es el día siguiente a la batalla en el aeropuerto. Las chicas se encuentran reunidas en el templo Hikawa, a excepción de Serena, lo que causa molestia a Raye. **– Me pregunto con qué excusa nos vendrá ahora para su retraso…**

**– Oh, vamos Raye –** comenta Mina, en defensa de su amiga **– seguro tuvo muchos deberes.**

**– Mina, estamos hablando de Serena.**

**– Sí, ya lo sé… –** Una gota aparece tras la cabeza de la rubia, luego al mirar a la distancia puede observar a Serena, quien camina lentamente. **– ¡Mira! ¡Allí está!**

**– Pues ya era hora. –** Se queja la doncella del templo, esperando a que se acerque su amiga, cruzando sus brazos.** – ¿Y ahora por qué llegas tarde, Serena tonta? –** No hay respuesta, ella pasa justo a su lado, con tristeza brotando de sus ojos azules, algo que inquieta a la adolescente. **– ¿Serena?**

**– Lo siento Raye… –** Responde la joven Tsukino, cabizbaja y algo deprimida, sentándose al lado de Amy** – No volverá a ocurrir.**

**– ¿Te sucede algo? –** Pregunta la peliazul.** – Te noto un poco triste.**

**– Pues… Darien me pidió que fuese a la cafetería, entonces…**

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

Serena ingresa a la cafetería para encontrarse con Darien, quien en ese momento es atendido por una conocida mesera.** – ¡Hola Unazuki!**

**– Hola Serena. –** Responde la pelirroja** – Justo estaba tomando la orden de Darien. Ahora vuelvo con su pedido.**

**– Claro. –** Ella sonríe a su interlocutora, para luego sentarse frente a su novio. **– Hola Darien. ¿Querías verme?**

**– Sí Serena. Te llamé porque debo… decirte algo muy importante.**

**– ¿De qué se trata? –** Pregunta la jovencita, un tanto extrañada por la mirada apagada en los ojos azules del hombre que ama **– ¿Darien? ¿Ocurre algo?**

**– Aquí tienen –** Interrumpe la mesera, entregándole una taza de café al chico, y un enorme helado de 3 sabores y sirope de chocolate a su amiga. **– Que lo disfruten.**

**– ¡Gracias! –** Responden al unísono. Y mientras él toma un sorbo de su café, Serena empieza a comer su helado, aún curiosa por la actitud de su novio. **– ¿Y bien?**

**– Pues, verás, Serena… es sobre mi viaje a América.**

**– ¿Qué hay con eso?**

**– Sabes que lo he estado postergando debido al nuevo enemigo.**

**– Sí, y la verdad me alegra mucho tenerte más tiempo a mi lado.**

**– Lo sé… pero…**

**– ¿Pero? –** Esto angustia a la rubia, en especial por la tristeza presente en el rostro de su pareja. **– Darien, me estás asustando.**

**– Pero he recibido muchas quejas. Ya no puedo retrasar más el viaje.**

**– Entiendo… –** Ella se deprime un poco. **– El viernes pasado cambiaste el viaje para dentro de 6 semanas… eso… es tan poco tiempo…**

**– Aún no oyes la peor parte Serena…**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Ayer en el aeropuerto tuve que cambiar nuevamente mi itinerario. Mi vuelo sale… pasado mañana.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pasado mañana? –** Los ojos de Serena se cristalizan… en 2 días se marchará el hombre que tanto ama, y será cuestión de meses, incluso años, para volverlo a ver.

Él se levanta, para sentarse junto a su pareja, abrazándola mientras ella llora en silencio sobre su pecho. **– Entiendo la situación por la que estamos pasando, y quizás sea un poco egoísta al irme sin poder acabar con esta batalla. Perdóname, Serena.**

**– No ***sniff*** no hay nada qué perdonar ***sniff*** es tu futuro ***sniff*** tu carrera ***sniff*** y tienes que ir…**

**– Vendré a visitarte Serena, ya no llores…**

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

* * *

Serena empieza a llorar en silencio, así que Amy la abraza, dejando que la rubia cabeza se apoye sobre su hombro. Las demás quedan en silencio, sorprendidas: ¡Darien se irá en 2 días!

Entonces, a Mina se le ocurre una gran idea.** – Chicas: ¿Qué tal si mañana le hacemos una fiesta de despedida?**

**– Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo. –** Acota Lita. **– Tengo en mente un par de platillos que podría preparar para la ocasión. ¿Me darías una mano, Amy?**

**– Por supuesto que sí, Lita.**

**– Podemos hacerla aquí mismo en el templo –** Añade Raye **– Hoy mismo empezaré a decorar uno de los salones. ¿Cuento contigo, PJ? –** Ella nota que la pelicastaña está algo distraída, mirando hacia el cielo.** – ¿PJ?**

**– ¿Eh? Ah, claro, Raye, lo que digas.**

**– Oh, chicas, muchas gracias. –** Concluye Serena, un poco más animada.** – No sé qué sería sin ustedes…**

* * *

Han pasado algunas horas. Las chicas han hecho un esfuerzo maratónico para prepararle una bonita sorpresa a su amigo, entre la compra de materiales para la comida y decoración, los obsequios, y alguno que otro detalle de último momento.

Raye y PJ elaboran algunos adornos, Mina selecciona sus mejores músicas y llama a algunos amigos de Darien, mientras Lita y Amy preparan un pastel y algunos bocadillos.

Entretanto, Serena se encuentra en su habitación, buscando algo en un cajón, hasta que lo encuentra: Un pequeño cojín con algunos detalles, a medio acabar. **– Creo que ya es hora de terminar esto…**

* * *

Es el día siguiente a media tarde. Las scouts, la familia de Serena, Andrew y su hermana, y algunos amigos de Darien se encuentran reunidos en un gran salón del templo Hikawa, adornado de manera tradicional con lámparas de bambú y algunas cintas coloridas, un par de mesas con manteles blancos, llenas de comida o regalos, animados por una canción muy de moda.

Todos bailan, ríen, hacen juegos, comen bocadillos y bebidas, continuando así hasta que, un par de horas más tarde, todo se interrumpe para la entrega de regalos, siendo Amy la primera en dar su presente, en este caso un libro grueso. **– Ten Darien. Es una guía actualizada sobre Norteamérica. Te será muy útil.**

**– Gracias, Amy. –** Responde el joven, agradecido por su obsequio. **– No debiste molestarte.**

**– Claro que sí, te lo mereces.**

**– ¡Mi turno! –** Interrumpe Mina, entregándole un par de CD's. **– Esto es para que no olvides nuestra música.**

**– Esto es más que todo para tu vuelo –** Añade Lita, entregándole una bolsa llena de bocadillos caseros y un pequeño recetario. **– Así no olvidarás nuestra comida.**

**– Esta es una escultura del templo. –** Dice Raye, entregándole a Darien una escultura pequeña, pero bien trabajada. **– De esta forma recordarás nuestro arte.**

**– Esto te recordará los hermosos paisajes y la fauna de Japón –** Manifiesta PJ, un tanto nerviosa debido a la cantidad de gente, pero lo hace por su amigo Darien, con quien comparte su deber como protector de la Tierra. Ella le entrega un almanaque con fotografías paisajistas.

Serena se acerca a su novio, dándole lo más especial que ella haya hecho: Es un cojín ya concluido, de color azul celeste, con un conejito de fieltro blanco cosido en su frente. **– Esto lo hice especialmente para ti. Espero que te guste.**

**– Serena. –** Interrumpe Raye. **– No es eso algo un poco… ¿infantil para él?**

**– Descuida Raye –** Responde el joven de cabellos negros **– Este obsequio ha sido creado por sus propias manos, lo que le da más valor, y me encanta.**

**– Oh Darien… –** Acto seguido, Serena abraza al hombre que ama, deprimida, ya que al día siguiente se marcharía lejos, por mucho tiempo…

Acto seguido, el agasajado agradece todos los obsequios recibidos, pican el pastel, vuelven a bailar y divertirse durante un par de horas más.

* * *

Lord Inferno se encuentra sentado en medio de ese salón en sombras, pensativo y confuso, meditando sobre lo ocurrido días atrás, algo que lleva haciendo desde que llegó. Apenas pudo dormir, con múltiples ideas rondando por su cabeza…

Él se despoja de su casco, dejando caer su rubia cabeza sobre ambas manos, expirando en señal de intriga y desesperación por saber qué ocurre, por resolver esos conflictos internos. **– Demonios… ¿qué es lo que me pasa? –** Entonces él se levanta, toma su casco, abre un portal y desaparece.

Justo tras una columna se asoma Criseida, pensativa y llena de curiosidad: **– _Me pregunto hacia dónde conducirá ese portal…_**

* * *

Es de noche. Mientras Serena y Darien salen a una romántica cena, el resto de las amigas se queda en el templo Hikawa para ayudar a Raye a limpiar. Mina empieza a comentar.** – Qué gran fiesta, chicas.**

**– Darien se lo merece. –** Responde Amy. **– Ha sido una gran persona, siempre atento con nosotras y ayudándonos en la lucha contra el mal. Por eso el irse debe resultarle muy difícil, tomando en cuenta la situación que vivimos.**

**– Lo sé, y esto debería animarlo un poco. –** La rubia entonces dirige una mirada a la más alta del grupo. **– Esta vez te luciste Lita: Los bocadillos quedaron deliciosos.**

**– Gracias Mina, pero no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de Amy. Es una gran asistente.**

**– Oh, vamos Lita. –** Añade la peliazul, sonrojada.** – Sólo seguí las recetas. Es todo.**

**– Realmente extrañaré a Darien. –** Acota Raye, pensativa. **– Las cosas no serán lo mismo sin él.**

**– Es cierto. –** Las chicas quedan un poco cabizbajas, pero tratan de animarse. Sin embargo, ellas notan como la nueva integrante del grupo se encuentra algo aislada, mirando hacia el paisaje nocturno, a los árboles y arbustos iluminados con una luz azulada.

Lita decide romper con el silencio: **– ¿Qué sucede, PJ?**

**– Pues…** *suspiro* **esta despedida a Darien me recordó lo corta que será mi estancia aquí en Japón… En un par de meses tendré que volver a Atenas. –** Esas palabras dejaron a las demás en silencio: Es verdad, no falta mucho tiempo para que ellas se separen, y no hay garantías de que haya un nuevo retorno. Sus ojos muestran algo de tristeza ante tal posibilidad, pero luego las chicas deciden disimular para no hacer sentir a su amiga peor de lo que seguramente ya se siente.

Entonces, Amy se acerca a la pelicastaña, apoyando su mano sobre los hombros de su amiga. **– PJ, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigas.**

**– Es verdad. –** Añade Lita. **– Aun cuando nos separe una gran distancia, nuestra amistad será duradera.**

**– ¿De verdad lo creen?**

**– Claro que sí. –** Responde Mina. **– ¿Por qué habríamos de mentirte?**

**– Durante el tiempo que nos conocemos –** Añade Raye **– hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas, y eso es algo inolvidable.**

**– Amigas, de verdad, gracias… –** Dicho esto, la joven abraza con fuerza a sus compañeras, tratando de ocultar ese dolor interno ante la posibilidad de nunca volverlas a ver…

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el grupo de amigas se encuentra frente a la residencia de los Tsukino, siendo recibidas por el miembro más joven de esa familia: **– ¡Hola Samy!**

**– Hola, chicas –** Contesta el niño de cabello rubio oscuro** – Si buscan a Serena está en su habitación. Pero algo raro le pasa: No ha bajado a desayunar.**

Esa respuesta deja a las chicas boquiabiertas: Serena suele comer cada vez que tiene oportunidad, y si no ha querido tomar el desayuno es porque debe ocurrir algo muy serio, así que ellas se apresuran a subir, entran en su habitación y la encuentran llorando sobre la cama.

Luna se acerca al grupo. **– Qué bueno que llegaron chicas, Serena está así desde hace más de media hora. He intentado de todo pero no sé cómo animarla.**

**– Esta Serena tonta. –** Se queja Raye, parándose al lado de su amiga, mirándola de reojo, molesta por su actitud. **– ¿Y ahora qué te sucede?**

**– Es que…** *sniff* **es que… –** Ella mira a la joven de cabello oscuro con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, un poco rojos de tanto llorar. **– No soportaré** *sniff* **ver partir a mi Darien.**

**– ¿Y piensas dejarlo plantado en el aeropuerto?**

**– Serena –** interrumpe Mina **– hoy será la última vez que verás a Darien en mucho tiempo. Deberías ir allí a despedirte. Hazlo por él.**

**– ¡NO QUIERO QUE ÉL SE VAYA! –** Enseguida ella suelta sendos lagrimones, ocultando su rostro en la ya humedecida almohada.

Mientras las chicas intentan convencer a Serena, Proserpina mira en dirección a la ventana, pensativa y nostálgica, algo que nota Luna.** – ¿Qué ocurre, PJ?**

**– Nada Luna, no te preocupes…**

* * *

Criseida camina por un largo pasillo, tanteando la pared, tratando de confirmar un rumor que había oído de algunos sirvientes, además de buscar a Inferno, quien desapareció del reino oscuro desde la noche anterior.

Ella tantea el área, atenta a todo a su alrededor, dando pasos lentos, uno tras otro, caminando con cuidado por entre los obstáculos, hasta que nota que una piedra se encuentra algo floja y sobresaliente del resto de la pared, así que ejerce presión para empujarlo, abriendo la misma puerta secreta que una vez había descubierto PJ durante su cautiverio.

La mujer peliverde sonríe, llena de malicia, astucia e ironía. **– _Vaya vaya, Inferno, tienes muchos más secretos de lo que pensé…_ –** Acto seguido, ella entra al pasillo oculto.

* * *

Ha sido una despedida larga y dolorosa, en especial para Darien Chiba, quien abraza con fuerzas a todos sus seres queridos: Sus amigos, sus ex compañeros de la universidad, a los padres y hermano de su novia, para luego culminar con un largo abrazo y un profundo beso a la joven que ama.

Él ingresa a la sala de abordaje a esperar su vuelo. El resto sube al balcón, esperando por la llegada del avión que alejaría a Darien de sus vidas, algo que ocurre casi 40 minutos después. Salen los pasajeros, el joven destacándose entre ellos por su elevada estatura. Los ojos de Serena se llenan de lágrimas, al igual que el de todas sus amigas.

Una vez en las escaleras, el joven mira a sus seres queridos por última vez, en mucho tiempo, escuchando mensajes como "buen viaje" "que te vaya bien" "te extrañaré". Ingresa al avión, se cierran las puertas, las azafatas hacen su rutina de abordaje, se encienden los motores, y en medio de un sonido supersónico la aeronave se eleva, alejándose cada vez más, hasta perderse en el horizonte…

* * *

Lord Inferno ingresa a la pequeña habitación, encontrando al oráculo justo al lado de la fuente, dándole la espalda al visitante. Esta acción no le inmuta, y decide romper el silencio. **– Oráculo, he venido a aclarar algunas dudas.**

**– Es lamentable… –** Responde la dama **– tengo que marcharme justo cuando estás muy dispuesto a oír mis palabras. –** Ella da la vuelta para encarar al joven. **– Algo que sabía que ocurriría.**

**– No… no la entiendo.**

**– Mi conexión a este mundo es precisamente esta fuente mágica. Una vez destruida ya no podré tener forma física en esta dimensión.**

**– ¿Acaso piensa que yo…?**

**– Claro que no, pero alguien más lo hará. No queda mucho tiempo, por eso por favor escucha lo que tengo que decirte: Tú mismo sabes cuál es la respuesta a tu mayor inquietud, solo temes reconocerlo por orgullo. Es por esto que necesitas reflexionar sobre tu pasado, aceptar quién eres en realidad, vivir el presente y pensar en tu futuro… Y una vez resuelta esa interrogante, las demás dudas se resolverán por sí solas.**

**– Esto… me está volviendo loco…**

**– Sólo déjalo salir…**

**– Yo… –** Por primera vez, el regente oscuro muestra una clara señal de preocupación, confusión e intriga, pensando en todo lo relacionado con su pasado, sus padres, su hermano… no puede evitar pensar en todo eso, no puede evitar pensar en unos dulces ojos color esmeralda, presentes en todo momento dentro de sí… y una diminuta lágrima brota de esos seductores ojos plateados, recorriendo rápidamente su mejilla.

El espíritu de la fuente sonríe, acercándose hasta susurrarle al oído unas palabras que le dejarían en shock. Acto seguido, la dama vuelve a alejarse, mostrando esta vez un poco de tristeza y melancolía. **– Ya es tiempo de marcharme. Pero ten la seguridad de que pronto nos volvernos a ver, en circunstancias muy diferentes, de una manera distinta, pero así está escrito… Hasta siempre. –** Finalmente, la dama desaparece.

El regente oscuro está quieto, sin palabras, con sus ojos enfocados en la nada, pensando en las palabras que le susurró el Oráculo de Delfos, hasta que súbitamente una risa malvada interrumpe sus pensamientos, así que Inferno da la vuelta, para notar la presencia de la que, en ese momento, es la persona más indeseable y menos oportuna para él: **– Criseida…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**

Año nuevo, update nuevo!

Hola mi gente! Feliz año 2013! Qué tal les ha ido? Espero que bien, ya que han sido tan tacaños que ni me han dejado 1 solo review sobre los 3 últimoscapítulos publicados... Qué triste T^T

En fin, esperemos que se manifiesten esta vez, eh?

Con respecto al fic:

1.- Darien se fue a América... Un compañero menos en la lucha! Nuuu =(

2.- Algo inquieta a PJ... será sobre su venidero retorno a Grecia? O habrá algo más?

3.- Qué le habrá susurrado el Oráculo de Delfos a Lord Inferno?

4.- Qué pasará ahora que se han encontrado Inferno y Criseida?

Quieren saber más? Esperen al siguiente capítulo 8D

Saludines!


	25. La lucha de los aprendices

**CAPÍTULO 25: LA LUCHA DE LOS APRENDICES**

Lord Inferno se encuentra en medio de la pequeña habitación, encarando a Criseida, quien se encuentra justo en la entrada. **– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**

**– Oh, por favor, Inferno. –** Responde la peliverde, en forma de burla.** – ¿Dónde están tus modales? Podrías decir un "hola, bienvenida a este… patético y maloliente lugar en medio de un sitio que nunca antes habías conocido"**

**– Déjate de juegos, Criseida. –** Se queja el joven regente oscuro, mientras se coloca su casco. **– ¿Qué quieres?**

**– Nada, sólo que no te veía desde ayer.**

**– Qué considerada… –** dice Inferno con tono irónico, para luego posicionarse entre la mujer y la fuente de roca, ya que si ésta es destruida perderá el contacto con el Oráculo de Delfos, y quedarían muchas dudas sin resolverse.

Ella empieza a caminar lentamente hacia su compañero, viendo cómo éste último desenvaina su espada. **– ¿Por qué tanto interés en proteger a esa cosa insignificante?**

**– Eso no te interesa. ¡Ahora vete!**

**– ¡Huy, qué pesado! –** Exclama Criseida, sonriendo con picardía, acercándose cada vez más a él. Este último sigue en posición amenazante, mostrando esa filosa espada, ella simplemente alza ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. **– Creo que las condiciones no son iguales… mírame, sin armas. –** Entonces, la mujer se para frente a él, diciendo entre susurros. **– Excepto mi poder… –** Dicho esto, ella arroja una esfera de energía justo hacia la fuente, destruyéndola en mil pedazos ante la mirada atónita de Inferno.

Esa acción enfurece al guerrero oscuro, quien sostiene a Criseida pos sus ropas, acercándola a su rostro, mirándola con mucha furia.** – ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?!**

**– ¿Por qué te molestas, Inferno? –** Replica la peliverde, sin perder su sonrisa irónica **– Esa cosa no tiene importancia… Además…**

**– ¿Además que?**

**– Jeje… eso fue sólo una práctica. Mi verdadero poder será probado en… otro objetivo.**

**– No me vengas con tus idioteces.**

**– ¿Idioteces dices? Ya veo, creo que no te interesa saber cuáles son mis planes… ¿o sí?**

**– Hmm… –** Él suelta a la mujer, dándole posteriormente la espalda. **– La verdad, no.**

**– Entonces eso significa que puedo probar mi máximo poder sobre… Sailor Earth –** Lord Inferno palidece ante esa declaración, sin embargo intenta fingir que eso no le importa, permaneciendo callado.

Criseida se le acerca, intentando provocarle.** – ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Acaso te molestó lo que te dije? ¿Acaso te importa esa maldita Scout? –** Ella trata de mirarle a los ojos, pero él huye su mirada, viendo hacia otra dirección, así que la chica sonríe nuevamente, caminando hacia la entrada. **– Así que, después de todo, el infeliz de Astianacte tenía razón.**

**– ¿Sobre qué? –** Pregunta el regente oscuro, encarando nuevamente a su interlocutora. Ella sólo se limita a reír, enojándolo mucho más. **– ¡CONTESTA!**

No hay palabras, sólo una macabra risa…

* * *

Las amigas se encuentran reunidas en casa de Serena, tratando de apoyarla en todo lo que pueden. Esta última revisa su correo electrónico, llena de frustración. **– ¡Mi Darien no me ha respondido el mensaje! ¡Ya se olvidó de mí!**

**– Ya cálmate, Serena tonta. –** Reclama Raye, con su típica mirada de reojo.** – Él partió a América hace apenas 1 hora. Aún sigue en el avión, por todos los cielos.**

**– ¿Pero cuánto tiempo debo esperar?**

**– Bueno – **responde Amy** – el vuelo dura alrededor d horas, dependiendo del clima. Quizás llegue un poco antes.**

**– Además… – **Acota Mina **– Él debe llegar a su residencia, desempacar… hacer muchas cosas. Yo siendo tú, esperaría por su respuesta mañana.**

**– Ahora mismo debe estar sobre el Océano Pacífico. –** Agrega Lita **– debe ser una gran vista.**

**– En realidad –** Interrumpe la peliazul** – este tipo de vuelos pasa justo sobre el polo norte.**

**– ¿El Polo Norte? ¡Entonces mi Darien tendrá frío! –** Exclama Serena, empezando a llorar, ante la mirada de pena ajena de las demás.

Entretanto, la joven Tatopolous se acerca a la ventana, pensativa y nerviosa, y Luna lo nota. **– Definitivamente algo te sucede, PJ.**

**– Lo sé, Luna… siento… algo muy extraño.**

**– ¿De qué se trata?**

**– No lo sé… es como angustia o algo por el estilo. Tengo un mal presentimiento…**

* * *

Criseida sonríe maléficamente, mirando atentamente al regente oscuro con sus ojos llenos de malicia, descaro y traición. **– Eres como un libro abierto, Inferno. La respuesta es tan obvia…**

**– Imbécil… –** Exclama el joven, dirigiéndose a la entrada, pasando justo a su lado aunque sin dirigirle la mirada. **– No pienso perder el tiempo contigo.**

**– Está bien, no te molesto. Aunque me pregunto cómo se pondrá nuestro maestro cuando le diga que…**

**– ¿Cuándo le digas qué?**

**– ¡Cuando le diga que estás enamorado de Sailor Earth!**

**– ¡MIENTES! –** Esto lo dijo Inferno con mucha furia, desenvainando su espada para atacar a su interlocutora, quien a su vez utiliza un escudo de energía para protegerse.

El choque entre la filosa espada y el escudo energético ha sido tan fuerte que se ha creado una pequeña onda expansiva que afecta a la habitación, provocando un ligero temblor. Sin embargo esto no lo detiene, más bien él continúa con su ataque, en especial porque Criseida solamente se limita a reír con ironía, mostrando una mirada maliciosa y llena de complacencia.** – La verdad duele… ¿No es así?**

**– ¡CALLATE! –** Es lo único que alcanza a decir Lord Inferno, blandiendo su espada frenéticamente y, muy en el fondo, lleno de dolor, porque sabe que Criseida tiene la razón…

Sí, él la ama, desde la noche en que se enfrentaron bajo la luna llena, desde el momento que vio esos dulces ojos color esmeralda, esa pureza e inocencia en su rostro. Para ese entonces no sabía qué era esa sensación, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era curiosidad ni interés… un sentimiento que se fortaleció cuando la tuvo cautiva, cuando pudo interactuar con ella, cuando la tenía cerca, cuando la miraba mientras dormía, cuando escuchaba atento su bella voz mientras conversaba con Hermócrates. De alguna manera siempre supo lo que sentía, mas no quería admitirlo por miedo, por orgullo, por ser un regente oscuro, porque sabe que siendo enemigos nunca podrían estar juntos…

"Sabes que la amas" fueron las palabras que le había susurrado el Oráculo de Delfos antes de partir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía sentir algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella, su rival? Esas palabras le hicieron entender la situación, comprender el por qué tuvo que revivir su pasado: Él, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo humano, muy en el fondo sigue siendo un hombre llamado Christopher Walker, nacido en Los Ángeles, un hombre con capacidad de amar, así como amó a su familia, así como sufrió con la muerte de los suyos… así como ama con locura a la joven Scout.

Lord Inferno quiso negarse ante ese sentimiento, quiso crear esa coraza que lo separaba de ella, quiso convencer al Reino de la Oscuridad, en especial a su mentor y a Criseida, de que Sailor Earth no tendría importancia… pero él fue demasiado evidente: Cliptenestra empezaba a sospechar, Astianacte se dio cuenta, Criseida pudo descubrirlo… y sin dudas su mentor, el ser a quien más teme… tal vez ya lo sabe.

La lucha continúa, y las ondas de choque entre la espada y el escudo siguen debilitando esa habitación, haciendo temblar las columnas rocosas. Al principio, Criseida no le dio tanta importancia, pero al ver que la batalla se extendía ella se percató de que en cualquier momento el lugar iba a derrumbarse, lo que le dio algo de pánico, distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Inferno golpeara otra vez el escudo, con una fuerza tal que ella sale repelida hacia la pared opuesta, y no golpea la roca porque, justo en ese instante, el joven crea un portal y ella entra allí, creando posteriormente un segundo portal detrás suyo, ingresando rápidamente y justo a tiempo, porque en ese instante todo el lugar colapsa.

* * *

PJ se coloca las manos sobre su pecho, llena de angustia, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el azul firmamento. Sus ojos muestran mucha tristeza y preocupación, así que Luna se dirige a las demás, quienes aún tratan de razonar con Serena, ya que sigue llorando por el viaje de Darien.** – Serena, por favor, ¡ya deja de llorar!**

**– ¡ES QUE QUIERO A MI DARIEN!**

**– Ya lo sé, Serena. Pero por ahora no hay tiempo para lamentarse: Algo raro le ocurre a PJ, y de verdad me preocupa.**

**– Ella está así desde ayer –** responde Lita** – porque recordó que pronto debe volver a Grecia, y eso la tiene triste.**

**– No lo sé, Lita. Ella me dijo que sentía mucha angustia. ¿Por qué no tratan de hablarle mientras yo busco a Gaia?**

**– De acuerdo. –** Todas las chicas acceden, incluso Serena, quien seca sus lágrimas, y todas se acercan a su amiga mientras la gata se aleja de allí. **– ¿PJ, te ocurre algo? –** Pregunta Mina, parándose al lado de su amiga. De repente la pelicastaña se queda estática, empieza a temblar y respirar rápidamente, hasta que se desmaya ante la mirada atónita de las demás adolescentes. **– ¡PJ!**

* * *

Dos portales aparecen repentinamente, emergiendo de ellos Criseida y Lord Inferno. La mujer cae de espaldas contra el césped, notando que ella se encuentra justo en medio de un paisaje oculto, el mismo al que había llegado PJ del que se decía que era solo un sueño.

La peliverde se levanta, mirando esta vez a su contrincante con desprecio y decepción. **– Miserable… ¿qué es lo que ella te ha hecho? –** No hay respuestas, sólo la fría mirada del regente de las sombras. **– Antes eras tan leal a nuestro amo, tan recio y poderoso… eras digno de mi admiración, sentía celos por el hecho de que eras el favorito del maestro… incluso… –** una pequeña lágrima brota de sus ojos color rubí **– incluso llegaste a gustarme. Pero ahora eres tan patético, tan débil… ¡Y todo por esa maldita Sailor Scout! –** Al decir eso, ella lanza un par de esferas energéticas, las cuales son hábilmente repelidas por Inferno, quien contraataca con su espada, aunque ella logra eludirlo.

Y así continúan con su batalla: Él con su espada, ella con su magia, ambos demostrando la misma destreza y poder porque fueron entrenados por un mismo maestro, lo cual hace que la batalla se extienda y extienda, sin un claro ganador.

* * *

Proserpina abre sus ojos lentamente, observando la preocupada mirada de sus compañeras, luego ella nota que está en una sala de hospital. En ese momento, Serena la abraza con fuerza. **– ¡PJ! ¿Me alegra que estés bien!**

**– ¿Qué… me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**– Te desmayaste –** Se adelanta Lita. **– y llamamos a urgencias.**

**– Te encuentras en el mismo hospital donde trabaja mi madre –** Añade Amy **– Ella nos dijo que sufriste un colapso nervioso.**

**– ¿En el hospital?**

**– Así es. Pero descuida, según dice mi madre, te darán de alta hoy mismo.**

**– La Dra. Mizuno también nos dijo que debes descansar –** Acota Mina **– y tomar unas píldoras. Ya Raye fue a la farmacia a comprarlas.**

**– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, PJ? –** Pregunta la joven Tsukino **– ¿Por qué te desmayaste?**

**– No lo sé… me sentí muy rara y… no recuerdo nada más. Aunque desde ayer siento una angustia sin razón aparente… aún la siento… esto me tiene mal, muy nerviosa… es como si algo malo estuviese por pasar.**

**– No digas eso. –** Interrumpe la peliazul **– Ya verás que todo estará bien. Ahora descansa, vendremos más tarde por ti.**

**– Está bien… Nos vemos. –** Dicho esto, las chicas se despiden y abandonan la habitación, mientras tanto PJ se queda estática, pensativa, sosteniendo la sábana entre sus manos, con una lágrima brotando de sus dulces ojos color esmeralda. **– Dios mío… ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento esta angustia?**

* * *

Inferno blande fervientemente su espada contra Criseida, mientras ella ataca con sus esferas de energía. Ambos están claramente agotados, pero no se rinden, no sin antes luchar con todas sus fuerzas.** – No peleas nada mal, Inferno.**

**– Debo admitir que el amo te enseñó muy bien.**

**– Sí… demasiado bien… –** Dijo la peliverde, a la vez que de su pierna derecha brota una especie de larva rojiza, la cual desciende hasta desaparecer en el césped. **– De hecho… me enseñó algunos trucos… –** En ese instante, la larva brota nuevamente, esta vez bajo los pies del joven, y de ella emergen un sinnúmero de tentáculos rojizos que cubren sus brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello, generando luego una fuerte descarga que inmoviliza a la víctima, dejándolo un poco débil, pero lleno de furia. **– ¿Qué te pareció?**

**– Maldita…tú nunca podrás… ¡AAAAAAARG!**

**– Jejejeje –** Ríe Criseida, viendo cómo es torturado su oponente. **– ¿nunca podré derrotarte? ¡Pero si ya lo hice! Mi pequeña mascota es capaz de absorber la energía de su víctima hasta incluso matarla. –** Entonces el regente oscuro cae inconsciente, de bruces contra el césped, y ella se le acerca, muy complacida. **– Pero no te dejaré morir… no mientras el amo aún te quiera con vida. –** Finalmente se escucha una diabólica risa.

* * *

PJ despierta repentinamente de su siesta. Se coloca la mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, empezando a tener sudoración fría, respirando con dificultad, llena de nervios y mucho temor… **– Lord Inferno…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**

Otra actualización de año nuevo 8D

Vaya vaya... Así que Lord Inferno está que se muere por Sailor Earth. Eso explicaría su extraña actitud (es una pena que no se fijara en mí... en fin, ya encontraré a alguien xD)

Y esa Criseida, qué tipa tan tramposa! Usando trucos para vencerlo... pero entonces... ¿Qué pasará?

Y con respecto a Amy, en la traducción latinoamericana se llama Amy Anderson, pero decidí conservarle su apellido original (Amy Mizuno), es mucho más acorde con el contexto.

Saludos, y no olviden sus revieeeeeeeeews!


	26. Rescatando a Lord Inferno

**CAPÍTULO 26: RESCATANDO A LORD INFERNO**

Han pasado 4 días.

PJ se encuentra en su habitación, aún convaleciente a raíz del desmayo sufrido días atrás. Ella mira en dirección a la ventana, admirando el azul del firmamento, hasta que llega su guardiana. **– Buenos días, joven PJ.**

**– Hola Gaia.**

**– Tienes una visita especial.**

**– ¿De quién se trata? –** En esto, alguien se asoma por la puerta de su cuarto.** – ¡Hola Raye!**

**– ¡Hola PJ! –** Responde la doncella del templo, sentándose en la cama, justo al lado de su amiga. **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**– Un poco mejor, aunque tengo esa sensación que no quiere desaparecer. Ya van varios días así.**

**– ¿Aún con esa angustia?**

**– Así es, joven Raye –** Responde la lechuza, posándose al lado de su protegida, acurrucándose bajo su brazo. **– Pero como indicó la doctora, ella tiene que descansar, y mucho.**

**– Eso intento, Gaia –** se queja Proserpina **– pero… no logro calmarme. ¿Tendrá esto que ver con mi pasado?**

**– Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar. Pero primero tiene que mejorar su estado de salud, para iniciar con nuestra investigación.**

**– Gaia tiene razón. Debes relajarte para que puedas curarte.**

**– Lo intentaré…**

En esto, la pelicastaña siente una presencia conocida, justo en su habitación, algo que la alarma. **– ¿Sintieron eso?**

**– ¿Sentir qué, joven PJ?**

**– Hay alguien aquí… –** Añade Raye, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a esa persona o animal, hasta que nota que la puerta del armario tiene un minúsculo movimiento, entonces ella se acerca, moviendo lentamente la puerta, descubriendo a un intruso.

PJ queda en shock.** – ¿Hermócrates?**

**– ¿Quién es él?**

**– Él es el sirviente de Lord Inferno, Gaia. –** apenas dijo esas palabras, la lechuza empezó a ponerse inquieta, posicionándose justo al frente de la chica para protegerla.

Raye prepara uno de sus pergaminos para atacar al asustado sátiro.** – ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, enviado del mal?**

**– ¡No Raye, Gaia, esperen! –** Reclama la joven Tatopolous, intentando controlar a su mascota guardiana. **– ¡Él es mi amigo!**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** dicen ambas al unísono.

La adolescente se levanta rápidamente, agachándose frente a su pequeño amigo, tratando de calmarlo ya que se encuentra muy nervioso.** – Discúlpalas, Hermócrates. Ellas sólo querían protegerme.**

**– Sí… las entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo…**

**– Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**– Vine a pedirle su ayuda… Es sobre mi amo.**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Esta vez PJ muestra mucha preocupación a través de sus ojos color esmeralda, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. **– ¿Qué le pasó a Lord Inferno?**

**– Lleva desaparecido desde hace varios días. Creí que hacía algo importante, pero luego…**

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

El sátiro se encuentra en la gran habitación a oscuras, cepillando el oscuro terciopelo del trono pues empezaba a llenarse de polvo por la falta de uso.** – _Me pregunto dónde estará el amo_ –** pensó. Luego siente una presencia y, al dar la vuelta... **– Señora Criseida.**

**– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermócrates?**

**– Sólo desempolvo el trono, mi señora.**

**– Ah… claro. –** Ella se sienta, pasando su mano sobre el terciopelo, luego por el frío metal del asiento. **– No voy a negar que has hecho un buen trabajo… todo se siente tan limpio.**

**– Se lo agradezco señora. –** La criatura piensa retirarse, pero luego se le ocurre hacer una pregunta.** – Disculpe…**

**– ¿Qué quieres?**

**– Me preguntaba si usted sabría dónde se encuentra el amo.**

**– ¿Por qué tendría que saber sobre el paradero de Inferno? –** Responde la peliverde, mostrando cierto enojo, como ofendida. **– Él debe andar por ahí haciendo sus… cosas.**

**– Perdone, mi señora, pero creí que…**

**– ¿Creíste que yo era su niñera? ¡Ahora sí que me ofendes!**

**– Y… yo… no quise decir eso…**

**– No pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. ¡VETE!**

**– Como usted diga… –** Hermócrates baja su cabeza en señal de sumisión, da la vuelta y se aleja rápidamente del gran salón. Entonces él se percata que dejó algunos artículos cerca del trono, los cuales necesita para seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes así que, aún con temor de otra represalia, él decide volver a por sus cosas.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar, el sátiro puede escuchar no una… sino dos voces en el salón en tinieblas, siendo una de ellas algo profunda, aparentemente la de un hombre de edad muy avanzada. **– Luces muy cómoda, ¿no es así?**

**– No negaré que este trono es bastante acogedor, maestro. –** Responde Criseida, mirando hacia una silueta masculina en medio de las sombras. **– Espero con ansias el día en que, finalmente, esto sea todo mío.**

**– Y lo será, mi pupila. Sé que contigo el Reino de la Oscuridad estará en muy buenas manos.**

**– ¿Por qué simplemente no ordenas que se me obedezca?**

**– No es tan fácil, hija mía. Sabes muy bien que debes enfrentarte a Lord Inferno para obtener el control absoluto de este reino. Es… el destino de ustedes dos.**

**– Así que… es por eso que aún lo mantienes con vida…**

**– En parte sí… pero también existe otro motivo.**

**– ¿Y cuál es, maestro?**

**– Lo sabrás… muy pronto…**

Hermócrates está en shock, alejándose rápidamente de allí…

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

* * *

El Sátiro suspira, en señal de preocupación. **– De alguna manera sabía que la señora Criseida tenía que ver con la desaparición de mi amo. Ella es cruel y despiadada, y muy poderosa, y yo sólo no podría hacer nada para ayudarle… es por eso que vine hasta aquí, para pedirle que por favor, salve a mi amo, lo salve de ella, y del Gran Maestro.**

**– ¿Y piensas que ella va a ayudarte? –** Reclama Raye, muy molesta. **– ¡Qué descarado eres!**

PJ se levanta, decidida. **– Lo haré.**

**– ¡Qué has dicho? –** Se pregunta la joven Hino, muy sorprendida. **– ¿Después de todo lo que él ha hecho, piensas ir a ayudarle?**

**– Así es, Raye.**

**– ¿Está segura de lo que dice, joven PJ?**

**– Sí, Gaia… Es por eso que tenía esta angustia… sabía que él se había metido en problemas, y siento que mi deber es ayudarlo… –** La pelicastaña gira su cabeza, mirando a las sorprendidas Raye y Gaia.** – Entenderé si no quieren ayudarme, en ese caso iré yo sola.**

**– Yo la apoyo, joven PJ. –** Dice la lechuza blanca, volando hasta posarse en el hombro de su protegida. **– Ha sido su decisión, y se la respeto.**

**– No necesitas hacer esto sola. –** Añade la adolescente de cabellos negros, colocando una mano sobre el otro hombro de su amiga. **– Sabes bien que cuentas con todas nosotras.**

**– Amigas, muchas gracias.**

**– Gracias, muchas gracias. –** Dice el sátiro, abrazando las piernas de Proserpina, esbozando una tierna sonrisa. **– Sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión…**

* * *

El grupo de senshies recorre las calles de Tokio, saliendo posteriormente de la ciudad, corriendo un par de kilómetros hasta que se encuentran frente a un bosque. Sailor Earth y Hermócrates continúan avanzando, mientras las demás quedan estáticas, con la mirada en shock.

Ambos se percatan de la situación, así que se detienen, siendo Earth quien rompe el silencio. **– ¿Qué sucede, chicas?**

**– Sailor Earth –** Dice Venus **– ¿Tienes idea de qué lugar es este?**

**– Pues… ¿un bosque?**

**– No cualquier bosque –** Acota Mercury, muy nerviosa **– Es el Bosque de Aokigahara.**

**– ¿El Bosque de Aokigahara? –** repite la pelicastaña, tapándose la boca por nerviosismo, ya que había oído sobre ese lugar. **– Es el… bosque de los suicidios…**

**– Así es. –** Añade Mars. **– Según la leyenda, este lugar está habitado por espíritus malignos, quienes se alimentan de las almas humanas. Para obtenerlas, hechizan a todo aquel que penetra el bosque, llevándola al borde de la locura, quien al final opta por… quitarse la vida.**

**– Esto… no puede ser… –** Sailor Earth mira a Hermócrates, muy nerviosa. **– ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?**

**– Así es, jovencita. No hay ninguna otra entrada al Reino de la Oscuridad. Pero descuide, podremos llegar sin problemas. Confíe en mí.**

**– Claro que confío en ti… –** La joven sonríe, luego mira a sus compañeras.** – ¿Ustedes confían también?**

**– Si tú confías en él… –** Dice Sailor Jupiter. **– Nosotras también. ¿Cierto, chicas?**

**– ¡Cierto! –** Dicen al unísono, así que el grupo avanza, a pesar de los temores.

* * *

Ha pasado media hora. Las chicas se encuentran en medio de un bosque que está considerado como uno de los lugares más tenebrosos del mundo. Ellas están nerviosas, percibiendo cosas extrañas, pero tratan de mantenerse firmes.

Siguen con su recorrido, hasta que llegan a una especie de sendero, rodeado de un espeso follaje. **– Por aquí, jovencitas, ya estamos muy cerca. –** dice el sátiro. Todas las demás asienten y continúan caminando, admirando el hermoso pero a la vez sombrío paisaje, llegando posteriormente a un claro, cubierto por un suave césped, pudiéndose ver una especie de cueva entre los helechos. **– Ya llegamos.**

**– Entonces… –** Dice Sailor Moon. **– ¿Es esa la entrada al Reino de la Oscuridad?**

**– Así es, joven.**

**– Pues** *gulp* **se ve tan… siniestro… –** La protectora de la luna mira a sus compañeras, claramente nerviosas, aunque no más que ella, sin embargo la joven trata de animarse y animar a sus amigas.** – ¿No tienen miedo, verdad?**

**– Claro que tenemos miedo, Serena tonta. –** Dice Sailor Mars, con voz algo quebradiza, producto de los nervios.** – Pero sé que podremos enfrentarnos a ellos, y que todo saldrá bien. ¿Cierto, chicas?**

**– Así es. –** Añade Mercury **– Hemos estado en situaciones peores y las hemos superado. No hay motivo por el que no podríamos con esto también.**

**– Mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien. –** Acota Venus, sonriente. **– Somos un gran equipo, ¿o no?**

**– Y no solo eso. –** Concluye Jupiter. **– Esta vez tenemos a una gran compañera.**

**– Sí… creo que tienen razón, chicas. –** Luego de estas palabras, Sailor Moon se dirige a la nueva Scout. **– ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?**

**– Por supuesto. –** Responde la joven, llena de determinación.** – ¿Y tú?**

**– Pues, si tú quieres, y las demás te apoyan, y si todas ustedes creen que todo saldrá bien… entonces, sí, yo quiero hacer esto.**

**– Entonces, andando.**

**– ¡SÍ! –** Exclama el grupo, y todas, lideradas por el sátiro, ingresan al interior de la cueva, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista, decididas a hacer lo mejor posible para cumplir con su misión.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Último update del día.

Lo sé, es un poco corto el capítulo, pero es sólo un abreboca a lo que está por venir. Y saben algo? Ya solo faltan 4 capítulos para concluir este fic! No es genial? 8D

1.- "Rescatando a Lord Inferno"... no puedo evitar pensar en la peli "Rescatando al Soldado Ryan" xD (aunque nunca la he visto lol)

2.- Por qué PJ siente que su deber es salvar a Inferno? Acaso hay algo más oculto?

3.- Sobre el bosque de Aokigahara: Lo vi en un documental de Discovery Science, sobre los lugares más siniestros del mundo. Dada la naturaleza sombría de ese sitio y sobre el mito de los espíritus, me pareció el lugar idóneo para ubicar la entrada al Reino de la Oscuridad (antes pensaba ponerla en el Monte Fuji)

4.- Qué pasará? Rescatarán a Inferno? O van directo a una trampa? Eso lo sabrán en ell próximo capítulo.

Sayonara 8D


	27. Sailor Earth vs Criseida

**CAPÍTULO 27: SAILOR EARTH VS. CRISEIDA – EL SACRIFICIO DE UN AMIGO**

Una nube de humo blanco se eleva sobre una mesilla, tomando una forma ovoide, mostrando posteriormente una imagen: Son las Sailor Scouts recorriendo un largo y oscuro pasillo.

Criseida se acerca y lo observa, sonriendo complaciente. **– Hmm… conque ellas son las Sailor Scouts. No parecen gran cosa.**

**– Tal vez no… –** Dice una figura oculta entre las sombras. **– Pero ellas nos han dado muchos problemas.**

**– Sí… no sé cómo esas mocosas lo hacen… –** Entonces, la peliverde mira que junto a ellas se encuentra Sailor Earth, así que sus ojos se llenan de furia, ya que ella ha sido quien le robó el amor de Inferno. **– Esa maldita… cuánto la aborrezco.**

**– Descuida, pronto, muy pronto, podrás encargarte de ella.**

**– Espero ese momento con ansias, mi señor, así podré… tomar mi venganza…**

Una maligna risa puede escucharse en el lugar…

* * *

El pasillo se torna cada vez más oscuro. Hermócrates camina a pasos rápidos, guiando a las chicas hacia su destino. Sailor Earth no tiene problemas para desplazarse, ya que sus visores cuentan con visión nocturna, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de las demás, quienes caminan con cuidado, tomándose de las manos para no perderse, siendo Sailor Moon quien finalmente rompe el silencio.** – Qué lugar tan tenebroso.**

**– Es muy oscuro. –** Añade Sailor Mercury.** – Si tan sólo tuviésemos alguna antorcha.**

**– Yo me encargo: Báculo Elemental… ¡ILUMINA! –** Al decir esas palabras, la senshi de la naturaleza levanta su arma, la cual empieza a brillar para usarla a modo de antorcha, algo que agradecen sus compañeras.

Por vez primera, ese lugar está lo suficientemente iluminado para ser apreciado con detalle: Parece una especie de caverna llena de ruinas, más que todo de columnas parcialmente destruidas, similares a los templos antiguos en Grecia y Roma. Hacia un lado puede apreciarse una especie de canal, muy ancha, como si se tratase de un antiguo río.

Súbitamente, Sailor Earth se detiene pues siente una punzada en la cabeza, viendo fugazmente unas imágenes difusas de un lugar, muy parecido al que se encuentran en ese instante, pero con columnas intactas iluminadas por algunas antorchas, y un oscuro y caudaloso río en el que puede apreciarse un bote, dirigido el mismo por alguien que viste una túnica negra, cuyo rostro es totalmente imperceptible.

Entonces, una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.** – ¿Qué sucede, Sailor Earth? Te noto distraída.**

**– Nada, no te preocupes Sailor Jupiter. Estoy bien. Sigamos caminando. –** Su interlocutora asiente, así que ellas continúan recorriendo el lugar.

* * *

Pasan los minutos, y la caminata se hace cada vez más larga hasta que llegan a un salón amplio, casi sin ruinas, con una bóveda muy elevada. Sailor Earth tiene otra visión difusa, de nuevo se trata del lugar en el que se encuentra, un poco más iluminado por antorchas de llamas azuladas, pudiendo ver algunos objetos volantes, como espíritus o algo por el estilo, todo de manera difusa y fugaz.

Jupiter nota nuevamente la distracción de su amiga, así que trata de hacerla reaccionar. **– ¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada?**

**– Eh… claro –** Dice la senshi. **– Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.**

**– ¿Qué sucede? –** Pregunta Sailor Venus** – ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

**– Sailor Earth queda como en trance –** Responde la senshi del trueno **– Y no quiere decirme el por qué.**

**– Vamos, Sailor Earth –** dice Mars** – dinos qué te sucede.**

**– Que no ocurre nada, chicas. Es solo que… este lugar… es un poco escalofriante.**

**– Yo digo lo mismo. –** Añade la líder scout **– Es oscuro y muy frío…**

**– Cálmense chicas –** interrumpe Mercury, tratando de controlar la situación. **– Es evidente que todas estamos nerviosas. Pero tenemos que mantener la compostura.**

* * *

Repentinamente el lugar empieza a temblar, y una pared rocosa emerge del suelo, elevándose tan rápidamente que apenas las scouts logran eludirla. El lugar se oscurece nuevamente, así que las chicas empiezan a llamarse y preguntarse si estaban bien: Las senshies del Millennium de Plata responden todas, incluso el sátiro, pero no logran oír a la nueva integrante.** – ¿Sailor Earth? ¿Dónde estás Sailor Earth?**

**– ¡Estoy bien, Sailor Moon! –** Responde la adolescente, desde el otro lado del muro, siendo la única apartada del grupo.** – ¿Están todas bien?**

**– Sí –** Responden al unísono, y Sailor Mercury sigue hablando. **– ¿Hay alguna forma de que vengas con nosotras?**

**– Pues… –** Earth ilumina el área con su Báculo Elemental, notando que es un muro 100% macizo. **– No hay manera. Tenemos que seguir avanzando hasta poder reencontrarnos.**

**– Más adelante se encuentra el gran salón del trono –** Explica Hermócrates.** – Todos los caminos llegan hasta allí.**

**– Entonces debemos llegar a ese lugar. –** Concluye Sailor Moon.** – Nos encontraremos allí, Sailor Earth.**

**– ¡De acuerdo! –** Luego, todo se hace silencioso, pues las Sailor Senshies y el sátiro tomaron una ruta desconocida. Entretanto, PJ mira el lugar, ahora silencioso y solitario, así que ella expira en señal de nerviosismo. **–_ Ahora sí que estoy sola en esto…_**

* * *

Las senshies y Hermócrates siguen avanzando, esta vez en total oscuridad, ya que en esta ocasión no cuentan con el Báculo Elemental de su compañera. Entonces a Sailor Moon se le ocurre una idea.** – Oye Sailor Mars…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Puedes usar alguna de tus técnicas para alumbrarnos?**

**– Ojalá pudiera, pero no es prudente hacerlo. Deberías usar tu Cetro Lunar.**

**– No puedo hacer eso.**

**– Descuiden, jóvenes scouts. –** interrumpe el sátiro.** – Estamos por llegar a un pasillo con iluminación. Al menos se sentirán más cómodas.**

**– Eso esperemos… –** Todos continúan con la caminata, hasta que, minutos más tardes, el grupo llega a un pasillo mucho más amplio, tenuemente iluminado con haces de luz, algo que alegra a las adolescentes, entonces ellas empiezan a correr, pero repentinamente son interceptadas por un sinnúmero de criaturas negruzcas y de apariencia algo deforme, listas para atacar.

* * *

Sailor Earth camina lentamente, guiándose por su instinto, con la ventaja de que cuenta con la iluminación suficiente para guiarse, hasta que mira a lo lejos una pequeña entrada, ingresando a su interior, notando que la misma conduce a un salón amplio iluminado por algunos cristales de color verdoso, en cuyo centro, elevado en el aire, puede apreciar una especie de capullo, y a Lord Inferno justo dentro de él.

La Scout trata de ir en su rescate, pero de repente una mujer desconocida se interpone en su camino. **– Te estaba esperando, Sailor Earth.**

**– Supongo que eres Criseida.**

**– Veo que estás bien informada. Pues sí, soy Criseida, futura gobernante del Reino de la Oscuridad.**

**– ¿Qué le has hecho a Inferno?**

**– Nada… por los momentos. Vienes a rescatarlo. ¿Cierto?**

**– Así es. –** Responde la senshi, apuntando a su interlocutora con su arma.** – No trates de detenerme.**

**– No pienso hacerlo… –** En esto, la peliverde recita un conjuro y una nube de humo aparece frente a Sailor Earth, tomando forma ovalada.** – Sólo me gustaría mostrarte… un par de cosillas. Vamos, anímate y observa.**

La incrédula adolescente decide echarle un vistazo al extraño objeto, y en ese momento el horror la invade: Puede ver a sus compañeras scouts luchando contra muchas criaturas malignas. **– Oh no…**

**– Eso no es nada… mira otra vez, hay una mejor sorpresa. –** Earth mira de nuevo, y ahora puede ver a las mismas criaturas, esta vez atacando a muchas personas en Tokio, por lo que ella se siente frustrada y muy molesta ante tan crítica situación.

* * *

Un montón de criaturas sombrías atacan en el parque Nº 10, pero las mismas son emboscadas por las Outer Senshies: Sailor Uranus usa su Temblor de Tierra, Neptune el Espejo de Aguas Profundas, Pluto su Grito Mortal y Saturn protege a las personas con su escudo protector.

Entretanto, Luna, Artemis y Gaia observan el panorama desde un tejado.** – Dense prisa, Sailor Scouts. –** dijo la gata, llena de expectativas.

* * *

Criseida se llena de gozo y complacencia ante el malestar de la joven, así que decide provocarla un poco más. **– Como verás, mis bebés salieron a divertirse. Pero… te propongo un trato.**

**– ¿Qué clase de trato?**

**– Te daré una única oportunidad para que ayudes a quien quieras. –** Dicho esto, la mujer abre 2 portales, uno a cada lado de ella.** – Si vas al portal a mi izquierda, te llevará hasta tus amiguitas. Si usas el de la derecha, llegarás directamente a Tokio. Aprovecha ahora que me siento benevolente, eso sí, sólo tienes 30 segundos para elegir.**

Sailor Earth no haya qué hacer: Elegir entre salvar a Inferno, ayudar a sus amigas o proteger a Tokio… es algo muy difícil y se le presentó esa oportunidad aunque, según el sátiro, esa mujer podría llegar a ser muy cruel y despiadada, y tal vez sus "buenas intenciones" tengan algún gato encerrado… Entonces, ella toma una decisión:

**– Báculo Elemental… ¡ILUMINA! –** Un haz de luz verdosa emerge del cristal en el arma, encegueciendo temporalmente a Criseida, ya que hizo algo que no se esperaba, luego la joven empieza a correr y salta, pasando justo encima de la villana, y con su Hiedra Venenosa envuelve el capullo donde se encuentra Inferno, creando una descarga que debilita el objeto, liberando así a su víctima.

Luego ella se reincorpora rápidamente, intentando ingresar al portal de la izquierda ya que si ayuda a sus compañeras scouts podrán salvar a los habitantes de Tokio, pero entonces la joven golpea fuertemente contra un campo de energía que rodea a la peliverde, con una fuerza tal que es expedida directamente hacia un muro rocoso, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza y espalda contra la dura roca.

La mujer sonríe, llena de maldad.** – ¿Creíste que podrías hacer trampa? Realmente me decepcionas. –** Ella se acerca lentamente a la scout, no prestándole mucha atención a Inferno, quien sigue inconsciente. **– Pensé que actuarías de una forma más… justa.**

**– Mira quien lo dice… –** Dice la joven, levantándose lentamente, un poco lastimada por el golpe. **– Debí esperarme algo así…**

Ellas comienzan a caminar lentamente, en círculo, mirándose una a la otra, atentas ante cualquier movimiento de su oponente. En su centro pueden verse algunos trozos del capullo que sostenía a Inferno, y de repente el trozo más pequeño se mueve lentamente, metiéndose bajo tierra. Criseida lo nota, así que rompe el silencio. **– ¿Sabes algo? He estado esperando este momento con ansias.**

**– Vaya, te felicito.**

**– Uuuh, te haces la valiente, ¿no? Pero sé que tienes miedo… algo muy sensato de tu parte, para serte sincera… Al fin podré vengarme de ti, por quitarme lo que es mío…**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Pregunta la scout, algo incrédula, deteniéndose **– ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**– Oh, por favor. ¿Tú también? –** Se queja la villana, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano** –No logro entender cómo algunos son tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta. En fin… acabemos con esto… ¡AHORA! –** Dicho esto, una larva aparece justo frente a Sailor Earth, la cual se hace enorme, revelando unos grandes colmillos, intentando atacar a la joven.

Entonces, de forma súbita la criatura es partida en dos, ante la mirada de horror de su dueña. **– Oh no… ¡FLUFFY!**

**– Acaso ha dicho… ¿Fluffy? –** Dijo la adolescente, con una enorme gota cubriéndole el rostro. Entonces, ella nota la presencia de quien la salvó: **– ¿Inferno?**

Sí, se trata de Lord Inferno, quien se posiciona entre la senshi de la naturaleza y su oponente. Esta última mira al joven con desprecio, no sólo por el hecho de ser un traidor, sino por haber acabado con su "larva mascota".** – No, esto es inaudito… se supone que tu energía ha sido absorbida ¡Apenas debía quedarte lo suficiente para que siguieras con vida!**

**– Siento decepcionarte, Criseida. –** Responde el regente oscuro, tomando su espada con ambas manos, listo para atacar.** – Pero como ves, tengo energía de sobra.**

La joven scout no está muy segura de sus palabras: Se le nota claramente agotado, debilitado, apenas pudiéndose mantener de pie. Y al parecer, la villana también se dio cuenta de tal debilidad, ya que de repente muestra una pícara sonrisa.** – No te creo, Inferno. Estás débil, muy débil… y aun así arriesgas tu propia vida para proteger a esa niña. Eres tan patético. –** Dicho esto, la mujer truena sus dedos y un sinnúmero de criaturas oscuras aparecen de la nada, rodeando a los dos jóvenes, atacándolos sin piedad, a lo que ellos responden con sus propias técnicas especiales.

* * *

Las Inner Scouts siguen luchando contra las criaturas: **– Tiara Lunar… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**– Cascada de Venus… ¡FULMINA!**

**– ¡ARPA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!**

**– Trueno de Júpiter… ¡RESUENA!**

**– Fuego Sagrado de Marte… ¡ENCIÉNDETE!**

Las criaturas caen una a una, pero pareciera que su número se multiplica, algo que alarma a las senshies.** – ¡Son demasiados!**

**– Lo sabemos, Sailor Jupiter. –** Responde Mars, claramente molesta por la situación, así que toma una decisión. **– Sailor Moon: Nosotras distraeremos a estas cosas. Tú y Hermócrates busquen a Sailor Earth.**

**– ¿Segura estarán bien?**

**– ¡No te preocupes por nosotras! –** Añade Venus, mientras lucha** – ¡Ve a buscarla, rápido!**

**– Por aquí, Sailor Moon. –** Dice el Sátiro, señalando una entrada.

Ambos corren hacia ella y son interceptados por algunas criaturas, pero las mismas son apartadas gracias a la técnica de Sailor Mercury. **– Entra ahora, Sailor Moon.**

**– Sip. –** La líder del grupo asiente, corriendo rápidamente, ingresando así a otro largo y estrecho pasillo, dejando atrás a sus valientes compañeras. **–_ Tengan cuidado, amigas._**

* * *

Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno utilizan sus técnicas para defenderse de las criaturas que han sido invocadas por Criseida, mientras esta última guarda distancia, disfrutando del espectáculo, sonriendo con maldad y complacencia. Un grupo de monstruos salta sobre los jóvenes, pero son atraídas por las Hiedras Venenosas de la scout, luego otro grupo es fulminado por Inferno y su gran espada, pero aparecen más y más monstruos.

Ambos se colocan de espaldas entre sí, mirando fijamente a las criaturas que los rodean.** – Inferno, ¿crees que podamos con todos ellos?**

**– Mira y aprende… –** Dicho esto, el regente oscuro empieza a correr hacia las criaturas, dando múltiples estocadas, tan rápidamente que apenas puede verse el reflejo del filoso metal. Luego él se detiene tras ellos, y luego todos los seres atacados se parten en pedazos, desapareciendo al instante.

De repente, el misterioso hombre cae de rodillas, y muchas criaturas se disponen a atacarle, pero Sailor Earth lo protege con su Luz Elemental, para posteriormente agacharse a su lado. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Esa maldita cosa… –** Se queja Lord Inferno, refiriéndose a la larva. **– Ha absorbido gran parte de mis fuerzas.**

Más criaturas oscuras aparecen, rodeando a ambos luchadores, dispuestas a atacarlos sin piedad. La protectora de la naturaleza se pone muy nerviosa, y no es para menos: Ambos se encuentran en una situación muy crítica.

**– ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!**

Un halo de luz plateada ilumina el lugar, acabando con muchas criaturas: ¡Sailor Moon ha llegado justo a tiempo! En esto ella se acerca a la pareja. **– ¿Están bien?**

**– Sí –** Responde Earth **– Pero Inferno está muy débil. Debemos protegerlo.**

**– Cuenta con ello.**

A la distancia, Criseida observa lo que considera una patética escena, así que, llena de rabia, y aprovechando la distracción de las senshies, ella arroja una esfera de energía directamente a Inferno… y la misma da en un blanco.

Se escucha un gemido de dolor, luego un golpe seco, y un lastimado Hermócrates yace casi inconsciente en el suelo, ante la mirada de horror de las senshies e Inferno. Tanto el regente oscuro como Earth corren desesperados hacia el sátiro, dándose cuenta de que él está muy lastimado, con heridas graves y una mirada apagada…

Lord Inferno mira a Criseida con furia, reuniendo la poca energía que le queda para enfrentarse a ella.** – ¡Maldita! ¡Lo pagarás muy caro!**

**– No tan rápido, mi antiguo aprendiz… –** Esa voz deja petrificado al guerrero, deteniéndose, pudiéndose percibir una gran preocupación de tan seductores ojos plateados. Él da la vuelta y mira en una dirección, viendo con terror una silueta oculta entre las sombras, y ésta camina lentamente hacia un haz de luz, revelando así su apariencia: Se trata de un hombre mayor, quizás más de 70 años de edad, de mediana estatura, delgado, piel blancuzca pero con manchas de la vejez, cabeza casi completamente calva, excepto algunas partes con cabello blanco. Su nariz es algo ancha, sus ojos pequeños de color rojo sangre, y viste un atuendo bronce y rojo, al estilo grecorromano.

Inferno está en shock… de todo lo malo que debía pasar, la presencia de su antiguo mentor ha sido definitivamente lo peor que pudo pasar: **– Maestro… Agamenón…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**

Y volví con más actualizaciones! Y aún no me dejan reviews! Que tacaños T^T**  
**

En fin, sobre el capítulo:

Lord Inferno protegiendo a Earth? Será que le dirá lo que siente?

Criseida... chica celos, muy celosa, es un peligro, deberías saberlo PJ.

Y quién es Agamenón? Por qué inferno lo llamó maestro?

Mucho más en el siguiente capítulo 8D


	28. Perséfone y Hades

**CAPÍTULO 28: PERSÉFONE Y HADES**

Sailor Moon y Earth se mantienen estáticas al lado del semiconsciente Hermócrates, mientras Lord Inferno mira con horror al anciano que acaba de aparecer. Este último sólo sonríe con malicia. **– ¿Por qué tan callado, Inferno?**

**– Seguro que le comió la lengua el ratón –** Dice Criseida, caminando al lado de su mentor, con su característica mirada llena de maldad.

Agamenón mira a su pupila, de forma más seria. **– No respondas cuando no se te dirija la palabra, querida alumna mía.**

**– Mil perdones, maestro. –** respondió la peliverde, esta vez con la cabeza un poco agachada.

Entretanto, Sailor Earth se acerca al regente oscuro, llena de curiosidad. **– ¿Entonces es él tu maestro?**

**– Lo era, hasta hace poco.**

**– Él no luce tan… peligroso.**

**– Te recomiendo que no te dejes llevar por su apariencia flácida y senil: Su poder es indescriptible.**

**– ¿Tanto así?**

**– Sólo basta con decir que él es al único a quien realmente temo… –** Esas palabras dejan a la adolescente en shock, ya que Lord Inferno es alguien con una fuerza y destreza extraordinarias, además de ser temerario, y si él dice que le teme a Agamenón, es porque definitivamente se trata de alguien sumamente poderoso.

* * *

Sailor Moon sigue al lado del sátiro, con el fin de protegerlo. Él, entre sollozos y con una voz muy quebradiza, trata de hablar con la scout: **– Huyan… huyan mientras puedan…**

**– Por favor Hermócrates, no hables. Necesitas recuperarte.**

**– Es que no entiendes… ¡Él los matará!**

* * *

El anciano mira nuevamente a Inferno, sonriendo con malicia, hablando de forma pausada. **– ¿Y bien, Inferno? ¿Nada que decir a tu antiguo maestro? –** Luego él enfoca su vista en la nueva senshi.** – O sólo piensas charlar con tu amiguita ¿Sailor Earth me supongo? –** Tampoco recibe respuesta, así que él mira a la líder scout. **– ¡Ah! Una invitada especial: La famosa Sailor Moon.**

La jovencita se levanta al oír su nombre, colocándose en pose de batalla, al igual que los demás. El viejo hombre no se inmuta ante tal acción, más bien sigue manteniendo la compostura y su relativa serenidad. **– ¿Nadie habla? ¿Qué modales aprenden los jóvenes de hoy en día? –** Acto seguido, él repentinamente desaparece, apareciendo fugazmente frente a Sailor Moon, sonriendo de manera burlona, arrojando una esferilla de energía justo frente a ella, la cual crea una explosión tan grande que expulsa a todos los presentes, golpeándolos contra el muro.

Criseida usa su técnica de desplazamiento para aparecerse justo al lado de su maestro. Éste la observa nuevamente con seriedad.** – ¿Lo ves, querida alumna? Es así cómo se hacen las cosas, con paciencia y buen cálculo, no con jueguitos.**

**– Maestro, yo…**

**– Inferno estaba muy débil, vulnerable, fácil para ti. Incluso podrías haberlo derrotado junto a la scout. Pero en vez de eso, empezaste a jugar con ellos. ¿Creíste que un grupúsculo de demonios negros los detendría?**

**– Perdone, maestro. –** Responde la mujer, claramente arrepentida **– No volverá a ocurrir.**

**– Claro que no volverá a ocurrir… –** Él la observa con sumo desprecio, así que Criseida empieza a ponerse nerviosa. **– Te elegí a ti para tomar el lugar de Inferno, ya que creí que él era débil… y ciertamente lo es, pero tú, mi estudiante, lo eres aún más.**

Dicho esto, el anciano hace un movimiento con su mano derecha justo frente al rostro de la peliverde, y ésta queda petrificada, sus ojos enfocando a la nada absoluta, su rostro empieza a envejecer, al igual que su cuerpo, hasta que ella expulsa un aura grisácea que es absorbida por Agamenón, mientras Criseida cae de bruces al suelo, totalmente envejecida e inerte: Ha muerto.

Sailor Earth mira con horror esa escena, tapándose la boca en señal de asco. **– ¿Qué le ha hecho?**

**– Él ha absorbido la energía vital de Criseida –** Responde Inferno, de quien es evidente su nerviosismo. **– De esa forma puede vivir más tiempo.**

**– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Y qué edad tiene él?**

**– Francamente no lo sé. Sólo sé que él es del Siglo XV.**

**– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿Siglo XV? –** Ella simplemente está en shock, pues de tener medio milenio de edad significaría que ha hecho mucho daño durante todo ese tiempo, asesinando jóvenes para obtener su energía vital y conservar su longevidad, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, perfeccionando las que ya domina, creando estragos entre las personas… ¿Cuántas vidas se habrán perdido por culpa de ese ser tan perverso? ¿Hasta dónde llegará su poder?

Entretanto, Sailor Moon se reincorpora, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho para calmar su dolor, mientras con la otra mano apenas puede sostener su báculo. Ella está claramente lastimada, pues fue quien recibió el mayor impacto del ataque. Luego las demás Sailor Scouts hacen acto de presencia, mirando con horror el estado en el que se encuentra su líder: **– ¡SAILOR MOON!**

**– Tengan cuidado chicas. –** Dice la rubia, apenas manteniéndose de pie **– ese sujeto es muy fuerte.**

**– ¿Más invitadas? –** Se pregunta el anciano, con su macabra sonrisa.** – Muy bien… Esto será breve… –** Dicho esto, Agamenón desaparece, reapareciendo delante de las adolescentes, arrojando otra repentina esfera de energía maligna que expulsa a las senshies, golpeándolas contra los muros y el suelo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus heridas y golpes, las Sailor Scouts arrojan sus propias técnicas para defenderse: **– ¡FLECHA ARDIENTE DE MARTE!**

**– ¡BESO DE AMOR Y JUSTICIA DE VENUS!**

**– ¡RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!**

**– ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!**

Todos los ataques dan en el blanco, o eso aparenta, ya que levantan tanto polvo que no se ve nada, pero al disiparse notan que el anciano está rodeado por un escudo energético. Entonces, Sailor Moon arroja su Poder del Cristal de la luna Plateada, y Earth su Hiedra Venenosa, pero él atrapa las lianas mágicas con su mano, halándolas con fuerza provocando que la scout de la naturaleza salga literalmente disparada hacia su compañera lunar, chocando una con otra.

Lord Inferno contraataca, blandiendo su pesada espada hacia su antiguo tutor, este último lo esquiva fácilmente ya que conoce muy bien sus movimientos.** – Eres muy débil, Inferno –** alcanza a decir el viejo hombre, arrojando una esferilla de energía justo hacia el abdomen de su pupilo, arrojándolo hacia el muro rocoso.

Y así continúa la batalla, todos utilizando sus técnicas especiales contra ese ser que al parecer tiene mucho poder, ya que ni siquiera se inmuta ante el ataque de sus enemigos, manteniendo la calma y contraatacando sin piedad pero con mucha precisión.

Súbitamente, Agamenón se detiene momentáneamente, gimiendo de dolor, ya que fue sorpresivamente herido por Hermócrates, quien aún herido logra acercarse al agresor, clavándole en la parte baja de su espalda un pequeño puñal que el sátiro lleva siempre consigo. Esta acción enfurece al anciano, así que él rodea con su mano el cuello de la pequeña criatura, levantándola hasta la altura de sus ojos, mirándole con desprecio y tal vez un poco de decepción. **– Insolente… –** Dicho esto él arroja una gran esfera energética ante la mirada horrorizada de los combatientes, en especial Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno.

El grupo mira cómo el pequeño sátiro es lanzado a varios metros de distancia, cayendo muy cerca del guerrero misterioso. Entretanto, Sailor Earth corre hacia donde está su amigo caído. Una vez a su lado, tanto ella como Inferno miran con mucha preocupación a tan valiente sátiro. Este último apenas mueve su cabeza, mirando a su maestro y su amiga, con lágrimas en sus ojos. **– P… perdóname… amo… –** en ese instante él expira, cerrando sus ojos por última vez.

Todos quedan afectados ante la trágica muerte de Hermócrates y las lágrimas se hacen presentes en el lugar. Sailor Earth mira hacia un lado, agachando su cabeza, llorando en silencio, mientras Inferno sólo se queda callado, con sus ojos vidriosos, respirando con fuerza y rapidez en señal de dolor e impotencia, para luego convertirse en enojo, quitándose rápidamente el casco pues le hacía sentir bastante incómodo. Entonces la jovencita mira al regente oscuro, pudiendo finalmente ver su rostro, y… queda en shock.

Ella presiona un botón situado en el soporte de sus visores, y éste desaparece para revelar sus dulces ojos color esmeralda, pudiéndose ver la sorpresa en ellos: **– _Yo… creo haber visto a Lord Inferno desde antes… ¿pero dónde?_ –** pensó.

El inerte cuerpo de Hermócrates empieza a emitir un brillo dorado. Ambos jóvenes lo observan, incrédulos, preguntándose qué está sucediendo. En esto, el cuerpo se desintegra en partículas luminosas que se comprimen, formando una esferilla pequeña pero muy brillante, emitiendo rayitos dorados en tocas las direcciones. Sailor Earth rompe el silencio. **– ¿Eso es…?**

**– ¡Es la Esencia Pura! –** Responde el líder de las tinieblas, aún sorprendido.** – ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo nunca pude darme cuenta de que eso… siempre estuvo tan cerca?**

**– Entonces… –** Comenta la Scout de la naturaleza **– Hermócrates era su portador. Siempre lo fue. –** De repente, de la esferilla brotan dos rayitos dorados, apuntando justo en las frentes de Inferno y Sailor Earth, para luego todo distorsionarse y desaparecer…

* * *

Lord Inferno y Sailor Earth están de pie en medio de un lugar completamente vacío, con luz blanco-azulada, sus heridas sanaron y no sienten más dolor. De repente, ambos pueden ver en frente a ellos una imagen ya conocida: Es la Isla de Atlántida.

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

Una bella mujer con largo y lacio cabello azul celeste, expresivos ojos color café, usando un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, se acerca rápidamente hacia una cueva, en cuyo interior puede apreciarse una enorme puerta de mármol negro. De allí sale un hombre mayor, con cabello canoso, traje negro al estilo grecorromano, quien hace una reverencia a la recién llegada. **– Reina Deméter.**

**– Gran Hades. –** Responde la mujer, inclinando su cabeza. **– He venido aquí porque necesito de su ayuda.**

**– ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarla?**

**– Mi hija, Hades. Ella se encuentra en un grave peligro y necesito de su protección…**

* * *

Alguien ingresa a la caverna, llegando a orillas de un caudaloso río subterráneo, pudiendo ver un sujeto encapuchado montado en un bote: Se trata de la adolescente, usando ese extraño vestido con tonalidades verdes. Ella se pone muy nerviosa al ver al encapuchado, dando tímidos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que una voz la detiene.** – No tengas miedo, jovencita.**

**– ¿Quién es? –** Dice la muchacha, mirando por todas partes hasta que ve que se trata de Hades. **– ¿Es usted el rey Hades, gobernante del Inframundo?**

**– Así es, princesa. –** Dice el señor, señalando al bote.** – Ven, sube por favor.**

* * *

Ambos han recorrido el área, primero navegando ese caudaloso río, luego caminando a través de ese templo subterráneo que está tenuemente iluminado con antorchas de llamas azuladas, pudiendo ver en un gran salón un sinnúmero de espíritus flotando a su alrededor. Esto asusta a la joven princesa, quien se aferra al brazo de su anfitrión y este último le sonría.** – No te asustes. No te harán daño.**

**– Yo… es que… nunca había visto algo como esto.**

**– Y no es de extrañar. No todos tienen el privilegio de venir aquí, con vida.**

**– ¿Y por quién hay tantas almas reunidas aquí?**

**– Ellas esperan conocer a los 3 Jueces. Pero ya sabrás sobre todo eso en su momento, por ahora continuemos. –** Ella asiente y ambos siguen caminando.

* * *

El largo viaje culmina frente a un gran palacio, con paredes de mármol negro adornadas con piedras de ónix. A pesar de ser un sitio lúgubre, el palacio tiene una gran belleza que deja maravillada a la jovencita. **– ¡Este lugar es impresionante!**

**– Me halaga con ese comentario. –** Hades entonces mira hacia un lado, pudiendo percibir una silueta masculina que se acerca a ellos: Es nada más y nada menos que el misterioso regente oscuro, pero en esta ocasión su uniforme es muy elaborado, aunque con tonos algo similares al actual, tampoco usa casco y su cabello está suelto. **– Permíteme presentarle a… mi hijo.**

**– Bienvenida al Inframundo, princesa. –** Dice el joven, inclinándose.** – Mi nombre es Hades DarkNight.**

**– Hola. –** Responde la adolescente. **– Soy Perséfone Téllus…**

* * *

Ha pasado un par de meses. La princesa Perséfone está sentada en un rincón, suspirando, un poco deprimida, y a la distancia es observada por el joven Hades. Al rato, su padre se le acerca. **– La noto muy triste, hijo mío.**

**– Lo sé, padre. Creo que extraña su hogar.**

**– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por ella?**

**– ¡Padre! –** Exclama el joven, claramente sonrojado, así que suspira, mirando nuevamente a la invitada.** – Veo que no pude engañarte. La verdad, desde siempre ha sido así… desde la primera vez que la vi, mucho antes de venir aquí: La observaba mirando su reflejo en el agua de una laguna, cantándole a los animales, admirando la naturaleza… Y ahora está tan afligida, y no sé cómo animarla.**

**– Creo… que tengo la solución…**

* * *

Los jóvenes llegan a un lugar especial, él le quita sus manos de los dulces ojos esmeraldas, los cuales están cerrados. **– Ya llegamos. Ábrelos.**

**– Bien. –** Ella abre sus ojos, encontrándose en medio de un hermoso lugar, con un suave césped, muchos árboles, incluso un lago, todo iluminado con cristales de luz.** – Esto… no es el exterior… ¿cierto?**

**– No lo es. Estamos en los Campos Elíseos, la última morada de los grandes héroes.**

**– ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?**

**– Sí, pero no te preocupes, ellos no suelen frecuentar esta zona. –** Él responde, quedando hechizado por tan tierna joven.** – Entonces… ¿te gustó la sorpresa?**

**– Me encantó… –** Al decir esas palabras, Perséfone abraza con fuerza al joven Hades, apoyando su castaña cabeza sobre su musculoso pecho.** – Muchas gracias…**

A partir de ese momento, ellos empiezan a tener encuentros frecuentes en los Campos Elíseos, permitiendo que una bonita amistad se fortaleciera, convirtiéndose en amor.

* * *

Tiempo después, ambos jóvenes se encuentran en el exterior, en lo que parece una ciudad en ruinas. Tiembla mucho, pudiéndose ver enormes oleadas a la distancia. Hades se encuentra junto a su amada, sosteniendo sus delicadas manos mientras mira fijamente sus ojos color esperanza. **– Hades, tengo mucho miedo.**

**– No temas, Perséfone. Sé que la situación es muy difícil, pero aún hay esperanzas. –** Dicho esto, se acerca un conocido sátiro: Hermócrates, quien sostiene una esferilla dorada entre sus manos.** – Ese cristal es conocido como Esencia Pura. Encerraré mi esencia allí dentro para que la conserves. Usaré el poder que me queda para enviarte a un lugar seguro.**

**– ¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿No vendrás?**

**– No puedo, sólo puedo con 1 persona, y quiero que te salves tú. Pero con esa esencia podré renacer y estar a tu lado.**

**– Pero no será lo mismo… así como lo planteas te volveré a ver como un bebé… quiero estar contigo, así tal y como eres... ¡Renazcamos juntos!**

**– ¿Estás segura que quieres eso?**

**– Completamente…**

**– Muy bien… –** El joven suspira, pero al final termina cediendo a la petición de su amada, así que ambos toman la esferilla y son rodeados por un aura dorada, la cual se comprime alrededor del objeto, encerrando así sus recuerdos. Luego él entrega el objeto a su sirviente, mirándolo con determinación. **– Por favor, cuídalo muy bien Hermócrates… de ello depende nuestro retorno…**

Hades usa su limitado poder, elevando al sátiro algunos metros, encerrándolo en una extraña burbuja azulada, la cual se encoge hasta desaparecer completamente. Luego él mira a la adolescente, abrazándola con fuerza, con sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar. **– Te amo.**

**– Y yo a ti… –** Ellos acercan sus rostros, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, para darse un beso largo y apasionado… Y finalmente aparecen varias escenas difusas de lugares cubiertos por un enorme tsunami: Ese día se hundió la Isla de Atlántida.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

* * *

Los rayos dorados desaparecen. Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno se miran a los ojos, levantándose lentamente, tomándose de las manos, con sus ojos humedecidos, llenos de emoción, siendo la scout la primera en hablar.** – Ha pasado… tanto tiempo…**

**– Pero al fin nos hemos reencontrado. –** Ellos sonríen tiernamente, abrazándose, para luego acercar sus rostros hasta culminar en un dulce beso en los labios.

La Esencia Pura se ilumina con fuerza, encegueciendo a los presentes, ocultando a ambos jóvenes de la vista, y cuando cesa el brillo todos pueden ver con sorpresa a Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno convertidos en Perséfone y Hades.

Agamenón muestra señales de pánico… ¿Por qué?

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Y aquí, señores y señoritas, se desvela el nexo entre Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno.

1) Hermócrates portador de la esencia pura... Al principio quería que ese par la tuviese, pero eso se me ocurrió a última hora y me pareció lo más adecuado (y mayor factor sorpresa)

2) Perséfone y Hades... ya era obvio (sobretodo para quienes leyeron la priemra versión de mi fic) pero al menos es menos marysuístico y más sailormoonístico xD

3) Por qué Agamenón tiene pánico?

Respuestas en el próximo capítulo 8D

Favor reviews, cuerda de tacaños T^T


	29. El Reino de la Oscuridad es derrotado

**CAPÍTULO 29: EL REINO DE LA OSCURIDAD ES DERROTADO**

Una densa nube cubre completamente la ciudad de Tokio. Dentro de la misma se lleva a cabo una larga batalla entre los demonios negros y las Outer Senshies: **– TIERRA… ¡TIEMBLA!**

**– ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!**

**– ¡GRITO MORTAL!**

Muchas criaturas sucumben ante esos ataques, pero no lo suficiente para sacar a Tokio del peligro. Sailor Saturn usa su escudo protector para desviar otras criaturas que estuvieron a punto de atacar a un grupo de estudiantes. La gente huye despavorida y la desesperación se hace presente, escuchándose gritos de terror y algunos de dolor.

Las mascotas intentan ayudar, saltando encima de algunos demonios negros y atacarlos con arañazos o picotazos. Es una ardua tarea que las guerreras y sus guardianes tienen entre sus manos: ¿Se darán prisa las Inner Scouts?

* * *

De regreso al Reino de la Oscuridad, todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos ante la transformación de Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno, luego las adolescentes notan que esa luz dorada no sólo transformó a ambos jóvenes, sino que prácticamente alivió sus propios dolores y curó algunas de sus heridas.

Sailor Moon y Mercury quedan maravilladas ante el elegante atuendo de la Princesa Perséfone, siendo la rubia la primera en hablar. **– Vaya… el vestido de PJ es muy hermoso… quisiera uno así.**

**– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sailor Moon –** responde la peliazul **– Ella luce muy elegante.**

**– Ese sujeto… ¿Es Lord Inferno? –** Se pregunta Venus, algo sonrojada.** – ¡Es muy apuesto!**

**– Sí –** añade Mars, con corazones en sus ojos **– ¡Qué guapo es!**

**– Se parece mucho al chico que me rompió el corazón… –** Dice Jupiter, con una mirada como hechizada, mientras las demás caen de espaldas muy al estilo animé.

Agamenón no puede salir de su asombro, no sólo porque la Esencia Pura, esa poderosa energía, prácticamente ha estado a su alcance, sino porque definitivamente no se esperaba la transformación de ambos jóvenes.** – _Esto… es inaudito_ –** pensó.

Las Inner Senshies se preparan para luchar, todo el grupo rodeando al anciano, este último simplemente permanece serio, sereno, calculando sus movimientos. Entonces Hades rompe el silencio:** – ¡Sailor Scouts!**

**– ¿Huh? –** Repentinamente se abre una especie de portal justo tras ellas, algo que las sorprendes, así que Mercury decide hablar. **– Pero… ¿ese portal conduce a…?**

**– A Tokio. –** Responde el joven** –Deben volver ahí, inmediatamente.**

**– ¿Y piensas que nos iremos así de fácil? –** Protesta Jupiter** – ¡Ni lo sueñes!**

**– ¡Chicas! –** Interrumpe la pelicastaña** – De verdad tienen que volver.**

**– ¡Pero PJ! –** Se queja Venus, claramente preocupada **– ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? ¡No vamos a dejarte sola!**

**– Sailor Venus tiene razón. –** Concluye Mars** – ¡No nos iremos!**

**– ¡No pueden quedarse! ¡Deben volver a Tokio! Las demás scouts necesitan su ayuda.**

**– ¿Qué has dicho? –** Sailor Moon se sorprende ante tal afirmación. **– ¿Acaso algo grave ocurre en Tokio?**

**– Así es. –** Responde el otrora regente oscuro** – Esa ciudad ha sido invadida por millares de demonios negros. Sus amigas se les enfrentan pero es demasiado para ellas.**

**– Es por eso que deben volver… –** Finaliza Perséfone **– ellas las necesitan.**

La líder scout queda estática ante una decisión muy difícil, al final cree que lo mejor es ayudar a las Outer Senshies, así que mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, dirigiéndose a las demás. **– Ya los oyeron, chicas: ¡Hay que ayudar a las demás! –** Todas asienten, así que corren hacia el portal, desapareciendo una a una, siendo la guerrera lunar la última en llegar y, antes de entrar, mira con preocupación a la pareja. **– ¿Seguro estarán bien?**

**– Mientras estemos juntos nada nos ocurrirá. –** Responde la joven princesa, mostrando una bella sonrisa que llena de confianza a su amiga, así que esta última ingresa al portal, el cual desaparece.

Entretanto, Agamenón cruza sus brazos, mirando a ambos jóvenes de forma burlona, mostrando una frívola sonrisa.** – Qué noble de su parte, jovencitos… Dejar que sus amigas vayan a ayudar a otros. ¡Han cometido un gran error al quedar ustedes dos solos!**

**– Una de sus primeras lecciones como mi antiguo maestro era: "Nunca subestimar al enemigo" –** Replica Hades, mirando fijamente a quien fue su tutor. **– Debería seguir su propio consejo… –** En esto, el joven arroja una pequeña esferilla de energía hacia el anciano, quien la esquiva, pero luego se da cuenta que el chico ya no está y, al mirar hacia arriba, puede ver cómo Hades se lanza hacia él, preparando una estocada que apenas logra eludir con una rápida teletransportación, desapareciendo en el acto.

El viejo hombre reaparece muy cerca de la princesa, intentando atacarla pero ella se defiende con su Luz Elemental. El brillo del báculo es muy fuerte, más de lo normal, pero aun así Agamenón sólo sonríe maléficamente y nuevamente desaparece, así que la chjica mira por todas partes. **– ¿Dónde está?**

* * *

De regreso en Tokio, las Outer Senshies siguen batallando contra el ejército de Demonios Negros, cuando de repente un portal se abre en medio de la avenida, emergiendo las Inner Scouts. Las mascotas guardianes se les acercan, aliviadas al ver a las chicas sanas y salvas, aunque Gaia nota la ausencia de su protegida.** – ¿Dónde está la joven PJ?**

**– Ella… –** Sailor Moon se detiene, preocupada, pensativa, buscando la mejor manera de darle la noticia al ave. **– Tuvo que quedarse…**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Pregunta Luna, en shock. **– ¿Acaso la dejaron sola con el enemigo?**

**– No queríamos hacerlo –** Interrumpe Mars, en defensa de su líder **– Pero fue su decisión, además nos necesitan aquí.**

**– ¿Pero cómo pudieron hacer eso? –** Reclama la lechuza, muy preocupada. **– Ella sola no podrá hacerlo.**

**– No está sola… –** Responde la líder scout. **– Tiene un gran aliado. Sé que logrará hacerlo, yo confío en ella.**

**– Esperemos que tenga razón, joven Serena.**

**– Muy bien, ya basta de charlas. –** Añade Venus, llena de decisión.** – Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.**

**– ¡SÍ! –** Responden todas al unísono, y empiezan a correr hacia el ejército de criaturas para enfrentárseles y ayudar a sus compañeras.

* * *

Ambos combatientes se acercan entre sí, apoyando sus espaldas, mirando alrededor, buscando desesperadamente al anciano. **– Hmm, vaya vaya… –** Dice Hades, con tono irónico** – miren quién anda ahora con jueguitos… –** No hay respuestas, sólo un profundo silencio.

De repente, la adolescente es apartada de allí con unas lianas oscuras, siendo elevada a cierta altura, mientras dichas lianas aprietan su cuerpo y, peligrosamente, empiezan a enroscarse en su cuello.

Hades está en shock, mirando por todas partes, lleno de furia.** – ¿Dónde estás, Agamenón? ¡Deja la cobardía y muéstrate!**

**– ¿Me buscabas? –** Dice el viejo hombre, oculto entre las sombras, quien camina a pasos lentos hacia la zona iluminada, revelándose. **– Pues aquí me tienes.**

**– Miserable… ¡Libérala en este instante!**

**– Temo decirte que eso es imposible –** Dice el anciano, mofándose de la situación tan crítica que experimentan ambos jóvenes.** – Sabes muy bien qué son esas cosas.**

**– Las… Hiedras del Tártaro.**

**– Qué observador eres. Pues sí, son ellas, y sabes muy bien que nadie es capaz de controlarlas, ni siquiera yo. –** El joven mira con desprecio a quien fue su antiguo mentor, luego mira a su compañera, quien está siendo torturada por esas hiedras, situación ésta que goza el villano.** – Sé que quieres acabar conmigo, pero también salvarla a ella. Sólo puedes hacer una sola cosa… –** Él nota cómo su otrora estudiante oye los desesperados intentos de Perséfone para respirar, así que decide provocarlo aún más. **– Estoy prácticamente entregándome en bandeja de plata, ¿piensas desaprovechar esa oportunidad? Vamos… ¿qué esperas? Ven y acaba conmigo…**

El muchacho cierra sus ojos, lleno de rabia e impotencia, así que blande su espada y lanza una estocada… hacia las negras ramas que sostienen a PJ.

Agamenón sonríe.** – Eres tan predecible… –** en esto, una gruesa rama oscura aparece disparada de la nada, clavándose justo en el hombro izquierdo del joven combatiente ante la mirada de horror de la pelicastaña. Por su posición, el malherido queda clavado en el aire, y la gravedad empeora la situación ya que hala al joven hacia abajo, provocando que la gruesa y oscura espina se clave más y más.

Hades se queja, fúrico.** – S… se supone que… nadie… podía c… controlar estas…**

**– Ah sí, es cierto… mentí. –** El anciano se les acerca, a pasos lentos.** – Siempre supe que intentarías salvarla, así que sólo esperé por el momento justo. Tenías mucho potencial pero ahora lo desperdicias con ella, pero todo ha sido en vano… ¡qué lástima!**

**– No te acerques. –** Dice la joven princesa, posicionándose entre su aliado y su enemigo.

El siniestro anciano mira a la adolescente, luego con un movimiento sutil de una mano crea un conjuro y literalmente arranca el Báculo Elemental de las manos de la joven, arrojándolo a distancia. Entonces él continúa hablando: **– Necesito más energía vital para subsistir por otros cientos de años. Y como dice el dicho… –** Ramas negras emergen del suelo, sosteniendo ambas manos de la princesa provocando que ella caiga de rodillas frente a él…** – primero las damas.**

Hades observa horrorizado e impotente, cómo su compañera queda a merced de su antiguo maestro, cómo existe una gran posibilidad de que él use su técnica especial para absorberle su juventud, cómo esos dulces ojos color esmeralda se cristalizan por miedo. La sangre recorre su pecho desde la herida, la gravedad sigue clavando su cuerpo a esa gran espina oscura. Está debilitado, su espada está en el suelo, intenta zafarse pero sólo empeora la situación: No puede hacer nada para salvarla.

* * *

La batalla continúa en Tokio, esta vez con todas las Sailor Scouts: Mercury usa su Fulgor de Agua, Mars su Fuego Sagrado, Jupiter su Centella Relampagueante, Venus su Rayo Creciente y Eternal Sailor Moon su Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada, cada una de ellas aniquilando varias criaturas, aunque luego aparecen muchas más: Es una batalla interminable.

La líder scout, a pesar de seguir luchando, no puede evitar sentirse culpable por haber dejado sola a su compañera, aunque no quiere decir nada para no angustiar a las demás, sin embargo, Luna lo nota.** – ¿Qué te sucede, Sailor Moon? Pareces distraída.**

**– Es que, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si haya sido buena idea dejar a PJ sola…**

**– Vamos, Serena, tú misma dijiste que confiabas en ella.**

**– Lo sé, pero aun así estoy muy preocupada. Sólo espero que esté bien.**

* * *

El anciano se acerca lentamente a PJ, colocando su mano frente a ella para preparar su técnica.** – Dejaré que la veas morir, mi otrora estudiante. Luego será tu turno… –** Dicho esto, él suelta una macabra carcajada.

**– Yo… –** La adolescente cierra los ojos, luego los abre, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación. **– ¡No lo permitiré!**

Una de las ramas oscuras se parte a la mitad, y una delicada mano se aferra a la de Agamenón, a la vez que el símbolo de la Tierra empieza a brillar en la frente de la joven princesa. Luego se rompe la otra rama, algo que sorprende al viejo villano pues las Hiedras del Tártaro son muy poderosas y nunca se romperían así de fácil pero… ella lo pudo hacer, y no logra explicarse el por qué. Entretanto, PJ se levanta lentamente, estirando a un costado la mano que tiene libre y el Báculo Elemental es atraído hacia ella, y la furia emerge de sus ojos color esmeralda. **– ¡Esto es imposible!**

**– Has asesinado a muchos inocentes, Agamenón. –** dice la princesa Perséfone, apartando la arrugada mano se su rostro.** – ¡Pero eso se acabará ahora! –** Dicho esto, ella suelta al anciano para tomar el Báculo Elemental con ambas manos, colocándolo sobre su cabeza.

El hombre esta vez está lleno de pánico, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, luego saltando para ganar algo de distancia, viendo con horror cómo un aura blanco verdosa rodea a la joven: ¿Ahora qué pasará?

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts notan cómo el clima cambia de repente, escuchando algunos truenos y viendo una extraña formación de nubes justo sobre el bosque de Aokigahara. En el acto, Gaia queda en shock.** – ¡Oh no! Ya esto… ¡lo he visto antes!**

**– ¿De verdad? –** Pregunta Mercury, muy curiosa. **– ¿Podrías explicar de qué se trata esto? Pues no es normal que el clima cambie así.**

**– No es el clima… ¡ES LA JOVEN PJ!**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Preguntan todas al unísono, y Sailor Moon sigue hablando.** – ¿Esto lo hace nuestra amiga PJ?**

**– Así es.**

**– Si PJ es capaz de manipular el clima –** Analiza la peliazul **– entonces ella tiene un poder mucho más grande del que creíamos… Podría ser similar o incluso superar al de Sailor Moon.**

**– Es que no lo entienden. –** Interrumpe la lechuza blanca, llena de angustia.** – Esa técnica es muy poderosa y demanda demasiada energía… y la joven PJ aún no está preparada para usarla. Si algo sale mal… ¡ella podría morir!**

**– ¡Ella lo logrará! –** Concluye la líder scout.** – ¡Chicas, démosle a PJ toda la energía que podamos! –** Todas asienten, así que ellas se colocan en círculo, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose, sus tiaras desaparecen y en su lugar aparecen brillando los símbolos de sus respectivos planetas:** – ETERNAL SAILOR MOON**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE MERCURIO**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE MARTE**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE JÚPITER**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE VENUS**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE URANO**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE NEPTUNO**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLUTÓN**

**– POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE SATURNO**

Dichas esas frases, auras multicolores salen expulsadas de sus cuerpos, formando esferillas luminosas que rápidamente salen disparadas hacia el centro de la formación nubosa. Sin embargo, Gaia sigue preocupada, ya que nada ocurre.** – Gracias por su energía, jovencitas, pero… nada sucede, parece que no es suficiente. –** No acaba de decir eso cuando otra esferilla se une al grupo: Es la energía de Darien.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, en un apartamento en Francia, June Delacroix duerme tranquilamente en su cama, para luego despertar en forma repentina. Aún sentada sobre su cama, ella mira hacia la ventana, admirando ese cielo nocturno, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo algo muy raro dentro de sí pero, de alguna manera, muy especial. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra…

Una luz rosácea puede ser apreciada desde la ventana del apartamento, y esa misma situación se experimenta en varias partes del mundo, apareciendo repentinamente luces de distintos colores sin explicación alguna, para luego transformarse en esferillas muy luminosas, todas volando a gran velocidad a través del globo terráqueo.

* * *

Las scouts y sus mascotas guardianas observan con asombro cómo distintos puntos de colores aparecen de la nada y se unen a una gran esfera de energía que se forma en medio de la tempestad, y la misma empieza a brillar con cada vez más fuerza.

* * *

La princesa Perséfone mueve su báculo y lo coloca en posición vertical, justo frente a ella, mirando al ya asustado Agamenón, con determinación y valentía en su mirada esmeralda, para decir estas palabras: **– Furia de los Elementos… ¡MANIFIÉSTATE!**

Un rayo de energía emerge de la esfera luminosa entre las nubes, atravesando el terreno hasta llegar al reino subterráneo, impactando directamente en el anciano, quien gime de dolor y agonía, hasta desaparecer por completo. En esto, las hiedras desaparecen y liberan al joven, y los Demonios Negros desaparecen de Tokio.

Perséfone cae de rodillas, perdiendo su forma de princesa y volviendo a convertirse en Sailor Earth, al igual que Hades vuelve a ser Inferno. Ella se le acerca, muy preocupada por la gran herida que tiene sobre su hombro. **– Estás muy mal. ¡Necesitas ayuda!**

**– No t… te preocupes. He p… pasado por… cosas peores… créeme…**

El lugar empieza a temblar, así que la scout ayuda a Inferno a levantarse, intentando caminar junto a él, pero van demasiado lentos.** – Debemos salir de aquí.**

**– Yo… creo que… aún tengo algo de energía para c… crear un portal.**

**– No te esfuerces. Estás malherido. Guarda tus energías.**

**– S… si no lo hago… ambos moriremos… –** No acaba de decir esas palabras, cuando el lugar empieza a colapsar.

* * *

Las Sailor senshies miran a su alrededor, asegurándose que no queda ninguna criatura maligna. Entonces, Eternal Sailor Moon rompe el silencio. **– Muy bien chicas, ahora hay que volver con PJ.**

**– ¡SÍ! –** Exclaman al unísono, y cuando están por empezar a correr, pueden sentir un temblor y una gran nube de polvo sobre el bosque, algo que las llena de preocupación.

Ellas esperan, temblando, con muchas expectativas, y de repente pueden ver cómo aparece un portal entre algunos escombros, y se alivian al ver que de allí emergen caminando lentamente Sailor Earth y Lord Inferno.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Sí! ¡Derrotaron al mal!

Sabemos que June es, posiblemente, una nueva scout... ¿pero cuándo aparecerá? ¿Y las otras fuentes de energía alrededor del mundo?

Tal vez lo sepamos algún día, pero por ahora, esperen atentos, que ya viene el capítulo final!

Saludos y revieeeeews! 8D


	30. Adiós PJ

**CAPÍTULO 30: ¡ADIOS PJ!**

Las Inner Scouts se llenan de alegría al ver que su compañera, Sailor Earth, y su acompañante, han logrado salir con vida. Ellas se les acercan, prestando especial atención en la gran herida del otrora regente oscuro, siendo Sailor Moon la primera en hablar. **– Por Dios, qué herida tan grande.**

**– Aún no está fuera de peligro, chicas. –** Dice Mercury, analizando la herida con su súper minicomputadora **– Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital.**

**– Pero Amy –** Replica Earth, sumamente preocupada **– el hospital donde trabaja tu madre está al otro lado de la ciudad.**

**– Hay un ambulatorio a unas cuadras de aquí –** añade Venus **– sería nuestra mejor opción.**

**– Estoy de acuerdo, Mina –** responde la peliazul **– Al menos él se podrá estabilizar hasta poder llevarlo con mi madre.**

**– Entonces andando –** Todas asienten ante la propuesta de Sailor Mars, y tanto ella como Jupiter ayudan a Inferno a caminar, mientras Mercury hace lo mismo con la guardiana de la naturaleza, y luego siguen las demás, ya que por la situación ocurrida el tráfico ha sido bloqueado, por lo que ni siquiera pueden conseguirse un taxi.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven se queja de dolor, haciendo presión en su hombro con la mano opuesta. Earth se acerca.** – ¡Inferno! ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Apenas p… puedo soportar este dolor…**

**– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo chicas!**

**– Lo sé, PJ… –** Entonces, Sailor Moon se dirige a la mayor del grupo **– Sailor Pluto: ¿No podrías hacer algo con el tiempo para ayudarlo?**

**– Sabes muy bien que el control del tiempo es una actividad riesgosa, y en algunos casos prohibida.**

**– Sí, lo sé… –** La rubia suspira en señal de decepción.

A Sailor Mars se le ocurre una idea: **– ¡Lo tengo! Él podría crear un portal que nos teletransporte hasta allí.**

**– ¡Es una magnífica idea! –** Responde la nueva scout** – Inferno, deberías intentarlo.**

**– Es… imposible… –** Dice el misterioso guerrero, decepcionado **– He estado expuesto a… las enzimas de las Hiedras del Tártaro, las c… cuales actúan como un veneno…**

**– Entonces… ¿vas a morir?**

**– No es mortal, Sailor Moon, pero… es capaz de b… bloquear cierto tipo d… de energía. Usé lo último que… me quedaba p… para poder salir de… allí.**

**– ¿Y eso que significa? –** Pregunta la Sailor del amor **– ¿Qué pasará con tus poderes?**

**– Los… perdí… –** Esto deja en shock a las chicas: Ahora Inferno es sólo una persona común y corriente.

La joven pelicastaña se para frente a él, mirándolo con ternura. **– Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, para hacer el bien y encontrar la felicidad.**

**– Estar a tu lado es… más que suficiente p… para ser feliz… –** Sailor Earth se sonroja ante ese comentario.

Sailor Venus suspira, emocionada. **– Lord Inferno ha pasado de ser el más malvado, a ser el más romántico…**

**– Qué suerte tiene PJ… –** añade Mars, quien luego mira hacia un lado y literalmente se le prende el bombillo, mirando luego a la Scout más alta. **– ¡SAILOR URANUS!**

* * *

Un autobús escolar recorre las calles de Tokio, el cual es conducido por Haruka. Las demás se sostienen a duras penas de las barras, muy asustadas por la manera en que la joven conduce. **– ¡HARUKA! –** Exclama Serena, muy asustada **– ¡TEN CUIDADO! ¡ESTA NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA!**

**– No seas cobarde, cabeza de bombón. Mientras más pronto lleguemos al hospital, más pronto se recuperará tu amigo.**

El vehículo avanza a toda velocidad, se acercan al ambulatorio, pero en vez de estacionarse pasan de largo. Mina decide intervenir. **– ¿Haruka? Se supone que vendríamos al ambulatorio.**

**– Al final decidimos ir de una vez con mi madre. –** Dice Amy, algo nerviosa.** – Aunque ahora empiezo a pensar que no fue una buena idea…**

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Es lo que alcanzan a decir la muy asustadas jovencitas.

* * *

Han pasado algunas horas. Serena y las demás se encuentran en una de las habitaciones del hospital, ya que Inferno fue recluido allí: Él tiene su brazo completamente vendado a raíz de una cirugía de emergencia. Amy explica la situación. **– El diagnóstico es muy alentador ya que pudimos traerlo a tiempo. Le darán de alta en un par de días.**

**– Lo que me preocupa es… –** Interviene PJ, pensativa. **– ¿qué pasará después?**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**

**– Bueno Lita, me refiero a que luego del alta… ¿a dónde irá Inferno?**

**– Por favor, no me llames así… –** Interrumpe el joven **– quiero desligarme de todo lo relacionado con ese espantoso lugar, incluyendo ese nombre.**

**– ¿Ah sí? –** Pregunta Serena** – ¿Y entonces cómo te llamas?**

**– Soy Christopher Walker, pero pueden decirme Chris.**

**– El niño genio de Los Ángeles, ¿verdad? –** Todos miran a Amy, llenos de curiosidad ante su pregunta. **– He leído un reportaje sobre ese caso en 7º grado: Un niño americano que a los 10 años estaba por ingresar a la universidad, pero él y su familia tuvieron un trágico accidente. Ese niño tenía tu misma descripción, lo recuerdo bien.**

**– Sí, estás en lo correcto. Ese niño soy yo, aunque… lo había olvidado, o negado, durante tantos años.**

**– Si quieres, luego del alta podríamos charlar sobre los avances en tecnología o medicina, o lo que gustes, así te pondría al tanto.**

**– Eso sería genial, Amy.**

Serena interrumpe el momento:** – ¡Un momento! Aún no hemos resuelto sobre dónde se quedará Inf… quiero decir, Chris. Veamos… –** Ella piensa hasta que se le enciende el bombillo. **– ¡Ya se! Lo hospedaré en mi casa, y dormirá en la habitación de Samy.**

**– ¿En serio? –** Pregunta Raye, con su típica mirada de reojo, indicador de que se iniciará una discusión entre las amigas. **– ¿Y dónde dormirá Samy?**

**– En el sofá, por supuesto.**

**– Dudo mucho que tus padres te dejarían hacer eso.**

**– ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea, Raye?**

**– ¡Claro que la tengo! Él podrá quedarse en el Templo Hikawa.**

**– ¿Y por qué tendría que quedarse ahí?**

**– Porque desde que Nicolás se fue al extranjero hemos estado cargados de trabajo. Él podría quedarse con nosotros y echarnos una mano con las labores del templo.**

**– Yo creo que es porque quieres tener un chico muy sexy cerca de ti.**

**– ¡¿QUÉ COSAS DICES, SERENA TONTA?!**

**– ¡SOLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO!**

**– ¡TÚ QUERÍAS TENERLO EN TU CASA! ¿O YA TE OLVIDASTE DE DARIEN?**

**– ¡QUE PESADA ERES RAYE! –** Ellas se miran, brotando pequeños rayos de sus ojos, luego se dan la espalda y voltean las caras para sacarse la lengua una a la otra.

Todas miran con pena ajena, mientras Chris está sumamente sorprendido, con una gota tras de su rubia cabeza. **– ¿Acaso ellas siempre son así?**

**– Muy a menudo. –** Responde la peliazul.** – Descuida, es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse.**

**– Si tú lo dices…**

* * *

A partir de ese día todo ha transcurrido en completa normalidad: Chris Walker, el otrora Lord Inferno, se está hospedando en el Templo Hikawa pagando su estadía y comida con trabajo, además por tratarse de un sitio espiritual le sirve para reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha vivido desde su niñez.

Las chicas se han vuelto mucho más unidas y, por supuesto, Serena y Raye prácticamente se la pasan discutiendo aunque, después de todo, eso hacen las mejores amigas. Amy ha estado prestándole a su nuevo amigo libros sobre física, electrónica y temas afines, además de revistas y artículos referentes a los avances científicos que ha habido desde su supuesta muerte.

Mina aun lucha por alcanzar el sueño de ser una gran artista, inscribiéndose en actividades escolares relacionadas con el espectáculo, sobretodo canto, mientras Lita sigue deleitando al grupo con sus deliciosas comidas. En cuanto a las Outer Senshies, ellas siguen teniendo la misma vida discreta de antes.

Luna y Artemis han creado un lazo muy fuerte de amistad con Gaia, compartiendo sus experiencias y conocimientos sobre sus vidas pasadas, o alguna anécdota sobre sus respectivas protegidas.

PJ y Chris, por su parte, inician una linda relación de pareja, citándose en la cafetería, los parques o en el cine, compartiendo muchas experiencias, reforzando ese amor que había nacido en sus vidas pasadas, cientos de años atrás.

* * *

Durante la primera semana de junio, concretamente un día sábado, las chicas se encuentran reunidas en casa de Lita para planificar lo que harán el 30 de ese mes, ya que ese día Serena cumplirá 17 años. Sin embargo, PJ aún no ha llegado.

Amy mira su reloj** – PJ se ha retrasado. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?**

**– Tal vez hay una oferta de helados –** Sugiere Serena** – y ella quiso aprovecharla y de paso nos traerá a todas.**

**– Ella no es golosa como tú –** Reclama Raye, con su mirada de reojo** – Tal vez sólo sufrió un contratiempo. Sólo espero que no se tarde.**

**– ¡Serena! –** Se oye la voz de una mujer desde la cocina. **– Tienes una llamada.**

**– Ya voy, mamá. –** Ella se levanta, aun algo enojada con su amiga por semejante comentario, se dirige a la cocina y toma el teléfono:** – ¿Hola?... ¿PJ? ¿Pensé que vendrías?**

**– Siento faltar a la reunión, Serena pero…**

**– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Perdóname pero… no podré ir a tu cumpleaños…**

* * *

El grupo de amigas miran a Serena con pesar, mientras ella, quien está muy triste, les explica lo que le contó PJ: En Grecia está a punto de culminar el período escolar, en una semana antes de su cumpleaños, pero la pelicastaña tiene que estar presente durante al menos esa última semana para entregar los reportes finales y ajustar los records de notas, por lo tanto su viaje de retorno ha sido programado para el próximo sábado. Motivado a esto, todas deciden hacer de esa última semana juntas la más especial para su gran amiga.

Durante ese tiempo ellas viven muchos momentos juntas, realizan las actividades favoritas de la joven griega, como paseos por los parques y el contacto con la vida animal en zoológicos o centros de adopción de mascotas. Para esos días, PJ y Christopher cumplen un mes de noviazgo, celebrándolo con una magnífica cena bajo la luz de la luna.

Al siguiente día se hace una reunión de despedida en la preparatoria Jubban, donde cada uno de los profesores y compañeros le entregan algunos obsequios y le desean mucha suerte en las cosas que ha de realizar. El jueves, las chicas junto a sus amigos le realizan su propia fiesta de despedida, llena de buenos deseos y muchas lágrimas, en especial de las adolescentes.

* * *

Viernes 15 de junio, 10:00am. El grupo de amigas se encuentra reunido en el aeropuerto, incluso las Outer Scouts, quienes acudieron para despedirse de su gran amiga.

PJ está estática, con sus ojos vidriosos, llena de pesar. Las chicas se le acercan por turnos para abrazarla, siendo Amy la primera de ellas.** – Las extrañaré mucho, PJ y Gaia. Me alegro haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir muchas cosas, sobretodo aprender de nuestras culturas.**

**– Yo también las extrañaré. –** Dice Mina. **– Ha sido un enorme placer conocerlas.**

**– Nunca nos olviden. –** Añade Raye **– Pues nosotras nunca las olvidaremos.**

**– Han sido grandes amigas. –** Acota Lita, entregándole a la joven una bolsa llena de bocadillos. **– Ten esto, lo preparé especialmente para ti.**

**– Te hemos juzgado mal –** expresa Haruyka **– me alegro haberme equivocado.**

**– Todas nos equivocamos –** responde Michiru, luego mira a su compañera **– Aunque viniendo de quien casi la atropella…**

**– Son cosas que pasan. –** concluye la más alta el grupo, mostrando una discreta sonrisa.

Hotaru la abraza con fuerza pues, a pesar de no haber interactuado con PJ como las Inner Senshies, ella le tiene mucho aprecio, ya que ha percibido algo especial. **– Que tengas un buen viaje, PJ. Y tú también Gaia.**

**– Les deseo buena suerte ambas en todo lo que se propongan a partir de ahora –** se adelanta Setsuna **– Sé que les depara un buen futuro.**

**– PJ, has evolucionado mucho desde el día que llegaste –** Comenta Luna** – No solo como Sailor Scout, sino como tú misma: Cuando llegaste eras muy tímida y solitaria, pero ahora eres capaz de tener amigos. –** Ahora se dirige a la lechuza **– Y Gaia, de verdad me alegro haber compartido muchas experiencias contigo.**

**– Al igual que yo –** añade Artemis, sonriente aunque nostálgico **– Hemos aprendido mucho de ti. Y tú, PJ, cuídate mucho, y recuerda usar con cautela tus poderes como Sailor.**

**– Así lo haré –** Alcanza a decir la pelicastaña, con voz quebradiza, mirando a todos sus amigos, agradeciéndoles su compañía hasta el último momento, para luego enfocar sus ojos en la pequeña rubia.** – Serena…**

**– PJ… –** Ella corre hacia los brazos de su amiga, empezando a llorar sobre su hombro, pues sabe que muy difícilmente volverán a verse. **– Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, recuerdo la rama en la que me tropecé, recuerdo lo tímida que eras… en ese momento pensé que nunca querrías ser mi amiga.**

**– Yo… –** responde la joven, igualmente llorando** – no pensé que tendría amigos pero… ***sniff*** las conocí a todas ustedes, y son personas muy especiales, ***sniff*** sobretodo tú, Serena.** *sniff*** Por favor, nunca cambies.**

**– Te lo prometo, amiga mía. –** Ella entonces dirige su mirada al ave. **– Gaia ***sniff*** por favor, cuida mucho de PJ *sniff* es una gran amiga ***sniff*** y la quiero mucho.**

**– Le doy mi palabra de honor, joven Serena. Ella estará muy bien cuidada. Gracias a ti y a tus amigas, la joven PJ pudo dar grandes pasos como Sailor Scout, y pasos mucho mayores como persona… de verdad, muchas gracias.**

En ese momento, se oye en los altavoces un llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo a Atenas, aunque PJ aún no quiere abordar el avión porque falta una persona muy especial en hacer acto de presencia… Es Chris, quien llega un poco retrasado, acercándose a su pareja para entregarle un ramo de rosas rojas.** – Disculpa la tardanza.**

**– No te preocupes** *sniff*** al menos pudiste llegar a tiempo… –** Ella mira al hombre que ama, con ojos llenos de pesar y nostalgia. **– Ven conmigo.**

**– Sabes que iría ahora mismo si pudiese pero… todo este papeleo, esos asuntos pendientes… es algo muy complicado.**

**– Lo sé, y lo entiendo…**

**– Oye… –** le susurra el joven, colocando una mano sobre la barbilla de su amada.** – Hemos estado separados por miles de años. Un par de meses pasa volando.**

**– Te esperaré con ansias.**

**– Y yo te juro que estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda. Contigo aprendí el significado del verdadero amor, y gracias a ello he sido muy feliz, viviendo contigo los mejores días de mi vida. –** Él entonces recorre su mano sobre las mejillas de la joven, acariciándola con dulzura, a la vez que una lágrima brota de sus ojos. **– Te amo.,**

**– Y yo a ti… –** Ellos culminan con un largo y apasionado beso, a la vez que se escucha en el fondo el último llamado a los pasajeros con destino a Atenas.

Finalmente, luego del abordaje, el grupo de senshies y mascotas guardianes observa como un enorme Boeing 747 se eleva, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte, alejando a PJ y Gaia de sus vidas… quizás para siempre…

Y es así cómo culmina la historia de una tímida joven griega, quien ha sido elegida como protectora de la naturaleza, evolucionando como Sailor Scout a lo largo de sus aventuras, aprovechando la experiencia de Sailor Moon y las demás senshies, logrando igualmente apartar un poco la timidez y soledad características en ella, dando paso a una extraña pero prácticamente innata capacidad para ganar amigos, cualidad ésta de la que nunca se había dado cuenta tener. Pero… ¿Será este el fin de sus aventuras? Nunca se sabe, pues cualquier cosa podría pasar en un futuro muy cercano…

***** FIN *****

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Al fin terminé!

Al final PJ tuvo que volvr a Grecia, y justo cuando iniciaba algo bonito con ese mangazo... Que injusticia!

Pero en fin, les comento que estoy planeando crear 2 temporadas adicionales, aunque las iré publicando en mi sitio web y no en , si quieren leer más, por favor visiten sailormoonelements-webnode-com-ve (reemplazen los - por .)

Saludos y Sayonara!


End file.
